Du Fyrn Skulblaka
by Sinitar
Summary: The once peaceful and serene land of Alagaesia becomes the battlefield of Dragons and Elves as both races struggle to eliminate the perils that each other possesses. This story continues up to Eragon I and beyond, and shows what happened before the Riders
1. An unexpected encounter

**Hello. I would like to start by saying that english is not my main language, so I apologize in advance for the possible grammar you find this type of mistakes, do not be hesitant to tell me. This is also my first attempt at a fanfic and I hope it will at least prove to be a decent read. Constructive criticism is most welcome, so please help me to improve myself, and the story.**

The sun was starting to rise on the horizon, illuminating the pink sky as the veil of night was starting to fade. A layer of mist started to form as the cold night was giving way to the warm day ahead. Sparkling drops of water that looked like pearls adorned the fresh pine needles of the trees. A lonely hawk was flying over the vast forest situated at the base of the Beor Mountains, searching for a rabbit to sate its hunger. In a small clearing not far away from its location, the remnants of a fire were smoldering, emanating a thin smoke.

"Wake up, ye lazy hunter! That's all what you are good at: sleeping until your stomach demands food".

"Alright, just don't do what you usually do. We have a long way ahead of us and no river nearby to replenish our water supply," came a lazy reply from the other dwarf.

"Then lets get moving! I don't have the time, nor the patience to linger here forever. We both know that you really take your time before you are ready to depart," he added in an angry tone.

"Will do, just let me grab a bite, will ya?" As soon as he finished the question, he reached for his sack and grabbed a hunk of bread and a piece of jerky. Lifting the tasty morsel, the dwarf stopped when the shrilling sound of metal against rock reached his ears.

"What's that for Sagnar?" asked the dwarf with a curious expression, barely hiding his indignation for the sudden interruption.

The dwarf known as Sagnar was a middle aged dwarf. He was slightly taller than most of the dwarves. A two inch black mustache was forking from above his lips. A similar colored beard was decorating his lower jaw and his mahogany eyes were contrasting with his deer skin jacket and his black leggings. His thick eyebrows were frowned almost all the time, as if he was under constant pressure.

"This, my friend, is for when trouble seems imminent. You can't drive an angry Shrrg away by shouting at it," chuckled Sagnar. He continued to sharpen his axe until he was pleased with the result, paying no to his companion who was munching on his food.

"I'm ready!" answered the other dwarf with a satisfied voice. As if trying to annoy his companion, he added slyly. "Such fine meal it was. You cannot embark on a journey without fuel to burn, you know." He rubbed his belly contently before he got up to his feet, a groan escaping him in the process.

"It was about time, Furin! Our time is limited and I do not want to face the consequences for being late. You are well aware of the king's attitude when he receives a late response." He paused for a second, glancing at his companion who seemed preoccupied with checking the remaining supplies. With a dismayed look, he voiced his concerns. "Is every miner eating as much as you do? I would not be surprised if you ask me to stop in the next hour for a break." Sagnar tapped his foot impatiently while he awaited for a response, his companion still browsing the contents of his backpack.

"Fine, you convinced me. You just go ahead while I gather my things and equip myself", he replied with a hint of exasperation in his voice, clearly not happy being rushed like this. He threw away the little hunk of bread that remained in his hand and picked up his bag, sighing loudly.

Sagnar noticed this and departed without adding a thing, muttering quietly something that only he could understand.

The dwarf noticed that his companion wasn't in the best mood so he tried to move as fast as his legs would allow him. If there was one thing he did not want to experience alone, that would be finding his way out of the woods.

Furin was slightly younger than his companion. His hair and beard were bronze and both were cut shorter than other dwarves. With eyes were dark as ebony, but across his right cheek a scar could be seen running from his eyebrow to his lower jaw, a reminder of his dangerous work. He had an impassive expression due to his undwarfish lazy nature.

He initially met Sagnar when he needed to buy several pelts for his job on behalf of the miner's guild. Greedy as always, the hunter charged him more than the pelts were actually worth. At first, his intention was to see if the miner actually falls for it and he was surprised that he did. Having no time to argue over a few coins, Furin paid the full amount and left. Pleased with the quality of his products, the miner became a loyal customer, always accepting the bitter price of Sagnar's items. When a new merchant arrived, selling different stuff cheaper than Sagnar, Furin was furious for not realizing the dwarf's treachery. After a mild fight which resulted with several guards needed to calm the two angry dwarves, the king decided to punish them by sending them together in the search of a possible mining site where their skills would prove valuable. Without the chance to voice their disapproval, the dwarves embarked on the journey, leaving a part of their conflict aside as their cooperation was needed if they were to get along. Even if he was not showing it, Furin has always envied Sagnar for his skill with the axe, his courage and mainly his job.

Sagnar looked back and, noticing that his companion was catching up, asked loudly.

"So Furin, what exactly are we looking for? As a miner, you should know the details better," questioned Sagnar, raising an eyebrow as Furin stopped by his side.

He took a moment, catching his breath before answering.

"According to the details the king has provided us with, a new mining site was discovered. And what a site it is! The farmer who discovered it couldn't stop talking about the shiny stones he found inside the cavern. If what he says it's true, then we are about to uncover something which will bring tremendous riches to us…and of course, to our king." His mind started to drift towards the rich colored, sparkling stones, but he was quickly brought back to his senses by a howl in the distance.

"What was that?" asked Furin, clenching his hands on the bag he was holding.

"It's probably a predator trying to keep the other animals away from its territory. You are not going to run away because of a little Shrrg, are you?" Sagnar smiled, and continued to move, apparently undisturbed.

"You can't possibly believe that I…." he suddenly stopped as he heard a strange noise. "Wait, did you hear that?" the dwarf asked suddenly, as panic could be visible on his face. Waiting for a second to get himself together, Furin pushed his fear aside and quickly reached for the dagger which was hanging on to his belt.

"It's probably your imagination mate. No beast can deceive a hunter, especially one like me. Dozens of beasts have fallen before my axe and in some cases, my bow ended their life. My experience is uncontesta…."he tried to finish, but his attention switched to the trees on his right. Whatever it was, the leaves and bushes were concealing it.

"Barzul! You have managed to transfer your panic to me! That's what happens when you travel with a…" With an angry grunt, a nagra stormed out from between the shadowy trees, targeting the two dwarves. Sagnar quickly rolled to his left, avoiding the charging nagra by a hairsbreadth. Taking advantage of his current position, he brought down the axe in an attempt to hit the nagra's backside, but to no avail. For such a beast, it was surely agile.

The nagra, a species native to the Beor Moutains, was a bit shorter than the two dwarves, and it's tusk weren't fully developed, hinting at the animal's youth. Still, it was much larger than the common boars. While it couldn't kill a dwarf with the same ease as a full grown nagra, it could still injure them badly.

"Furin, what in the world are you doing? Don't just sit there, watching! If we are to bring down this beast, we have to work together," shouted Sagnar angrily at his absent minded companion who's hands and legs were trembling slightly. He tried to distract the angry nagra long enough to come up with a plan; after a brief while something came to mind.

"Lets try to circle it. This basic tactic always works. I just hope it is not too big of a deal for you." After he finished explaining his strategy, he stared at Furin's dagger, a skeptical look on his face.

"In Guntera's name, why, of all the weapons which were available to you, picked such an insignificant one?" yelled Sagnar, his voice filled with frustration.

"Next time I will make sure to bring my pickaxe, if that pleases you," Furin retorted.  
The nagra turned around, forgetting about the dwarf which was making loud noises to distract it and fixed it's eyes on the other one, targeting Furin. It looked like it was going to charge once again.

_That incompetent miner will not help me at all. If someone is to do this right, then that person is me!_ As soon as the nagra started to build up speed, Sagnar threw a dagger at its side to get its attention. And it worked. Enraged by the feeling of pain, the nagra suddenly stopped from its current action and eyed the one who had hurt it.

Not wasting any moment, the dwarf started to run towards the beast, lifting his axe in the process. Once he was close enough, he jumped, bringing his weapon down with all his strength. The sound of metal cutting through flesh and bone filled the forest. Birds left the trees, fearing for their safety. The beast was dead.

Furin watched in shock as blood started to gush out from, a few meters away from him. Then, his gloomy face gave way to a large grin as he began to cheer.

"I knew it! I knew you could handle it, lad," he said enthusiastically as he approached his companion that was laying on the ground next to the nagra. Stains of blood covered his tunic and leggings. Much to his dismay, the hunter's reaction was much more different than he would have expected it to be.

"Shut yer mouth, Furin!" he yelled. "You know that I did all the work to bring it down and your contribution was close to nothing. Should I had failed to get that lucky strike, we would have been seriously injured, or worse, dead." He continued his rant about the encounter with the nagra until he noticed that Furin was looking away, clearly not interested in what he had to say.

This indifference enraged him even more, up to the point where he felt that he needed to instill some common sense into his companion. The dwarf got up quickly and poked Furin hard in the chest.  
"Are you even listening to what I have to say?" he frowned when no change occurred in his behavior. "Never mind, you wouldn't even understand that. You are a miner, after all," he spat as he got away from him and looked at the dead nagra.

Furin, realizing what Sagnar said was true and that he was more of a hindrance to him, replied with a shaky voice.

"I know that it wasn't easy to kill that thing, Sagnar. I wish I could have done more to help, but as you said, I'm a miner. I know little about fighting and I do not belong in a forest hunting dangerous creatures like you do," he apologized, hoping to lessen Sagnar's anger at least for a bit. Being abandoned and having to go alone all the way to the mine, added to the recent encounter with the nagra, scared Furin to the bone.

Sagnar turned back and laid a hand on Furin's shoulder, eyeing him with sympathy. "I know that. That is one of the reasons why I was forced to come here with you in the first place. Next time, make sure to get a bigger weapon!" he chuckled and then both of them began to laugh. After they stopped laughing, Sagnar added:.

"I believe it is time to resume our journey. This delay was a significant one and I do not wish to cross this forest after the sun sets. There are dangerous beasts living here, some that even I cannot best." With this, Sagnar gave Furin another look before turning around.

It was noon already. The sun was high in the sky, projecting its warm rays through the thick forest. Not far away from the two travelers the Beartooth river was flowing tumultuously, its clear waters reflecting the sun's light.

"Lets stop here for a moment," demanded Sagnar as he stopped by the river to clean the blood that stained him. The rugged terrain was wearing the travelers quite a bit and this proved to be a good opportunity to replenish their strength.

"It was about time," Furin sighed. "My legs are starting had been aching for a while."

"Do not make yourself comfortable mate. We will not spend our entire day here if that's what you had in mind." Those last words hit Furin with the force of a crushing wave.  
_More traveling….great _he thought to himself, disgusted by this prospect.

After he replenished the water skins, Sagnar motioned Furin to follow. The did so without questioning his motives. His only consolation was their current position. He knew that the cave was not far away. All they had to do was to complete the task the king handled to them and to return to their beloved city.

_When I arrive home, I will lay in bed for a day._ Furin smiled at the pleasant thought and accelerated his pace slightly to reach his companion.

After a tiresome journey, a huge cave was starting to take shape in front of them. They both gasped with awe at the sight in front of them. Never have they seen such a wide cave.

"That's a pretty impressive sight. I can honestly admit that it is by far the biggest cave I have ever seen!" exclaimed Furin, clearly impressed by the sheer size of the place. "And this is just the beginning. Who knows how far and wide this cave stretches?" After he searched through his pack, the dwarf lifted something that looked like a torch and added with enthusiasm." There's only one way to find out." With this, he picked two medium sized stones from his pack and lit his torch by creating sparks with those two stones.

"Well, that didn't take so long as I would have expected, especially when it comes from you," Sagnar chuckled.

"Eh, I'm not that clumsy," he replied blankly. Without wasting any more time, he ventured into the cave without even waiting for Sagnar to follow him.

Normally, it was an uncommon sight for Sagnar to see his companion being the first one to venture into the unknown. The only explanation which could explain this was Furin's profession as a miner.

"After all, that's what you do. Braving damp, dark places such as this one," commented Sagnar with an ironic tone. _Of all the places I have been to, caves are the worst ones._

With that, he ran to Furin's side, for he lacked a torch of his own.

Disgust was all that he felt at that moment. The floor was slippery and the walls were sticky. It was not long before he started questioning himself if they will ever find something in such inhospitable place.

"Do you see anything except the usual?" asked Sagnar with impatience as he touched a slimy wall, steadying himself as he lost his balance because of the slippery floor.

A calm reply came from his companion "No, not at all. I do not expect to find precious stones situated near the entrance for obvious reasons. We just have to keep going."

This was not the answer Sagnar expected. He wanted to get out and he wanted it to happen soon. While he muttered different curses in his mind, something caught his attention. A spark of red was visible not far away from them.

"Rubies!" shouted Furin, his voice filled with excitement. His eyes widened with delight at the pretty sight ahead of him. Several blood-red stones were adorning the walls of the cave. To his dismay, their location was not accessible to him.

"Do not let this demoralize you. I'm sure we will find more if we venture further." Sagnar's intervention was merely to comfort his greedy companion, which obviously wanted to take some stones for himself.

With a new determination, Furin increased his pace. "You are right! By the end of this day, we will be rich!" Those words were soon going to become a reality. In front of him, a few sapphires embed in stone could be seen, reflecting their characteristic color in the dim light of his torch.

"Barzul!" He shouted with frustration. Again, the stones were not accessible to him. But something in front of him cleared his mind of all his negative thoughts. Ahead of them, a large mass of red stones were residing, sending red rays of light across the cave. Not wasting any moment, he quickly grabbed his dagger and tried to push a stone out of the tough rock. With his mind lost to the beauty of the rubies, the dwarf struggled to pull it out.

"Furin, something is not right. I have never seen such a collection of rubies in one place. Doesn't it seem unusual to you? And what's with this unusual sound?" Worry was visible on his face, yet his companion totally ignored him.

Lost to his desire to pull the stone out, Furin replied with a grimly look "It's the wind. It is always like this in these caves. Don't bother me with what you do not understand," he snapped.

Suddenly, the rubies shifted their position and a low growl echoed inside the cave.

"By Guntera's beard! What is going on?!" yelled Sagnar in surprise as panic started to settle in.

Two reptilian eyes were visible in the distance. They sparkled like gemstones in the light provided by the torch.

"Th-the rubies! They are alive!" shouted Furin, backing away. "Lets get out of here!"

While the dwarfs were heading for the exit, a red light illuminated the whole cave, engulfing the dwarves in the process.

**While it is not what you were expecting for a prologue(Duh, dwarves and the dragon war? what the....), it will prove to be of importance in the 's a hint for you: this happened before the elves arrived in isn't it? Unfortunately, more info leads to spoilers.**

**The next chapter will feature a young, ambitious elf while he travels in search of a chance to fulfill his dream.**


	2. Journey

Even though the elf had no break so far, the vast forest surrounding him seemed to have no end; an endless leafy labyrinth that was supposed to test his tracking skills. Even though the southern forests were not so dense compared to the northern ones, the mass of birches and locust trees were enough to trick the young hunter's senses, eluding him from the right path.

This elf was no different compared to the other young ones, for he was heading to the same place where each hunter had the chance to prove himself to the others: The village of Taelmarlis, situated in a forest near the Iserion Lake. With those reference points alone, Eraniel had to make his way to the village or he would miss one of the grand celebrations that takes place in the spring: The Festival of Hunt. Armed with patience and a burning desire to take a place among the experienced hunters, Eraniel had no intention to be late.

Tiredness had finally taken its hold on Eraniel. The young elf stopped, admiring the vast forest around him. Even though a few clouds were noticeable on the horizon, the sun still managed to sneak itself through them, warming the forest that was just waking up. The magnificent view put a smile on the elf's face, as he was lay on a boulder in a clearing. This beautiful spring day had brought a warm feeling to him, despite the painful past that has left its inerasable marks on his soul.

_These forests are totally different compared to the ones I am used to_, thought the elf, remembering the vast and luxuriant area of trees that seemed to have no end. A bit of nostalgia sneaked inside him, his thoughts drifting to his village and the forest surrounding it.

Eraniel was quite young for an elf that was already roaming around the world, but the experience of traveling was remarkable for one like him. The environment in which he grew up forced him to adapt to a new way of living or suffer the same tragic end of his parents. His long, light brown hair was hanging loose, and his two black eyes seemed like they were reading you like an open book.

He wore a green tunic and a pair of black leggings, resembling the image of a young hunter. His clothes were rugged and torn in some places, but Eraniel seemed to pay little attention to those details. Somewhere in his heart though, a feeling of regret was devouring him from the inside, but only those acquainted with his personality could truly comprehend his true feelings. Every time he saw an elf with clean clothes, he cursed fate itself in his mind for forsaking him.

Meanwhile, the elf withdrew his water skin from the knapsack and shook it slightly before taking a sip. The cool liquid that ran down his parched throat refreshed him instantly. _I should keep moving. My water supply is running short and I do not have the time to linger for so long, considering this journey has yet to come to an end._ This thought troubled him somehow, but his objectives sounded loud and clear in his mind.

After a while, the forest started to thin out. It opened into a vast plain, stretching far and wide, confusing the traveler with its size. Spotting this rich earth were tall grasses and shrubs that dominated the rolling terrain. They threw no shade around their base, thus the hot sun pounded down on his back.

_This was a good morning exercise_, laughed the young elf, almost sarcastically.

A cool breeze was just making itself noticeable, spreading the smell of grass and wild flowers. It was the only relief he had from the blazing sun.

Various thoughts began to roam through the elf's mind, none of them of any importance. These journeys were not unusual to him, having been forced to quickly become familiar with them since childhood. Having been orphaned from an early age, Eraniel was forced to cope with the hardships of life on his own. Because of his suffering, the elf never managed to fully integrate into the society, being a more lonely person.

To survive, he sometimes ventured into the forest that was situated at the edge of the village to gather fruits and whatever goods he could find. Then, he traded these goods in exchange for a roof to sleep under when the nights were getting too cold.

However, his gamble didn't always work and he was forced to sleep under the night sky multiple times, lost in his grief. This harsh lesson of life has stretched over multiple years, but Eraniel never gave up. He wanted to prove something to the world, and nothing could stop him from achieving his goal.

A ray of light penetrated the darkness from within his grim life once he reached the proper age to begin his military training. The orphaned children that had nowhere to go were trained to fight as soldiers to defend the elven people from various threats like occasional Urgal attacks and fend off dangerous beasts that became a threat for the village.

The elf jerked at the sound of a sudden roar that broke the silence. Troubled and confused, Eraniel looked from side to side, searching for the source of that unusual noise, but to no avail. Lifting his shoulders, he realized that someone had probably been eaten and continued his journey like nothing had happened.

After a long while, before the sun was starting to set, the elf stopped and looked at his surroundings. He then proceeded to lay on the soft green grass, being careful not to disturb the ants that had made their home into something that was probably used to be a mole hill.

After that, Eraniel reached for his knapsack and took out a couple of fruits and started to eat, formulating plans in his mind about what he should do on the other half of his journey.

_Well, taking into consideration the distance I covered so far, I should be able to reach the outskirts of Iserion Lake by the time night settles in. If I hasten my pace, that is_, thought the elf, making a gesture with the piece of fruit in his hand.

After he finished eating, new found strength built up in his body.

_I will keep running for as long as my strength allows!_ chuckled the elf, filled with determination. And with that, he began striding across the vast plains, gradually increasing in speed as his strides turned in a run.

Even though he moved incredibly fast, his footsteps barely made a sound. Elves were the most graceful beings in this land.

With the coming of the evening, clouds began spreading across the orange colored sky. The setting sun cast its dying rays over them, illuminating their pure white bosoms into an array of many shades of pink, purple, blue, and orange. With this, crickets started to emerge from their shelters, alerted by the dying light to begin their soft chorus. This created a pleasant buzz that filled the still evening air. After a little while, though, the sun slowly disappeared, leaving room for deeper darkness. However, the silver light of stars began to rise into the sky, flinging their searching tendrils upon the sluggish earth.

Panting, Eraniel's run came to a stop. He was pleased with his progress. _Iserion Lake shouldn't be that far_, thought the elf as he swallowed the last droplets of water. Even if this extended effort wasn't what the elf would have liked, it was more than necessary for him to travel at this pace. If he did not, his dream would not happen.

A cool breeze signaled the presence of the lake. Heartened by the pleasant blow, Eraniel quickened his pace in hope of reaching the shore before the last ray of light faded away. Soon enough, the image of the lake appeared before him, its crystalline water reflecting the thick silvery clouds that covered the sky.

_This doesn't look like a bad place to spend the night_, thought Eraniel while he was filling his water skin. The elf then proceeded to pile up a bunch of dry branches and other kindling that he had found in the forest. When he was pleased with their position, the elf shouted, "Fire!"

Out of nowhere, a flame pierced through the surrounding darkness, the high temperature setting the branches of fire without much trouble. Placing his knapsack under his head, Eraniel lay down on the cool grass, gazing at the warm fire as messy tendrils danced above the red, crackling wood.

*

The training area contained different tools and accessories. These objects ranged from training dummies that were made from different materials to serve whatever purpose intend for them, to wooden circles that lacked any important significance from the elf's point of view.

"I didn't expect to find someone here so early," said a deep voice that came from behind him. Turning around, the elf was surprised to find a tall, impeding person who wore a brown tunic and a pair of black leggings. Judging by his face, this elf seemed to be a formidable warrior. He had an impressive build, but his almond eyes were gentle.

"Well, since you arrived here so early, would you mind practicing a bit? The others will be here when the sun is high in the sky," the elf said with authority.

Not wanting to be disrespectful, Eraniel asked with a hint of curiosity, "Are you the one that will train us how to fight?" The innocence of the elven child put a smile on the warrior's face.

"That is right. Moreover, from this moment on, you will address me as Ebrithil. Now, come to my side and I will show you the warm up exercise."

Full of enthusiasm, Eraniel ran towards his new master's side, unable to cover his  
emotions. The master chuckled when Eraniel almost tripped over a loose stone in his hurry.

Speaking in a serious tone, the elder elf told him, "These kind of moves that I'm going to show you are part of an exercise named Rimgar. If you are not going to take this seriously, then you have no place here. Did I make myself clear?" The harshness in his voice intimidated Eraniel a bit, but he cast out this uneasy feeling from his mind and nodded in approval.

"All right, pay attention to how my body moves. If you miss anything, you won't be able to do it," he said sharply. "Now, let us begin…"

Eraniel couldn't help but to chuckle at the sight before him. The elder elf looked somewhat funny due to the strange, body-twisting stance he had put himself in. Fortunately for him, his mentor was too focused on the task to discipline him with a slap. The master's exercise suddenly stopped, taking Eraniel by surprise. Catching his breath, the master signaled Eraniel to repeat what he has just seen. With a bit of a doubt creeping into his consciousness, Eraniel tried to smile, but his muscles refused to obey. Trying to build up the courage needed to start, Eraniel said to himself: _If I cannot succeed in doing this ridiculous thing, I will never become a warrior!_

"Alright! Watch me Ebrithil."


	3. Taelmarlis

**Here's the next chapter.I know it took kinda long to get it finished, but I have been really busy those past few days. With that said, lets check out what this young elf is up to.**

The chirping of the birds signaled the start of a new day. The rising sun was blocked by the clouds that have not dispersed over night. The shroud of darkness offered a gloomy landscape that was enough to accentuate one's pessimism.

The drops of water that had accumulated on plants during the night have not had any chance to evaporate due to the absence of the life-giving rays. The moisture kept the ground cold and went, unsuitable for a weary traveler to sleep on to.

A powerful gust of wind caused all the blades of grass and the different types of plants to bend under its might. In one particular location, a few of them touched the strange, bipedal creature that was resting in the midst of the thick vegetation, apparently undisturbed by the nature's actions.

After a short while, the cranky elf lazily opened an eye, irritated by the vegetation that was constantly poking him. He looked around for a bit before he raised his head to look at the sky, then he lay down again, muttering something. The cold morning didn't bother Eraniel. Having lived most of his life in nature after his parents died, he got used to sleep outside whenever it was necessary to. Although he sometimes suffered at the hands of the unforgiving weather and the elements, he accepted the idea that he will never be able to return to his former life and adapted to the harsh conditions imposed by his new life.

The elf tried to drift into sleep once again, but he soon found out that it was impossible due to the cool wind and the annoying plants that were present everywhere.  
Without saying a thing, he quickly got up and brushed his clothes off to clear the different types of debris that soiled him.

_I suppose I should make use of this time now that I've been awaken so early, against my will_, thought the elf and reached into his knapsack to inspect his supplies. Content that they will suffice until he reaches his destination, the elf picked up his knapsack and looked into the distance.

Eraniel continued his journey without much trouble. The village of Taelmarlis was half a day ahead of him and, given the circumstances, he didn't have the luxury to take his time.  
He moved at a fast pace for as long as he could before he came to a stop to catch his breath. Normally, it would take quite some time for an elf to recover after an extensive running, but Eraniel did not seem to abide this rule. It was just another benefit from his life as an outcast.

After a short period of time, the elf's breath stabilized. As soon as that happened, he began moving again at a slower pace until he completely recovered before accelerating to his fast pace.

After a long, tedious journey, the plains were finally coming to an end. From a far, a dense  
forest could be spotted. The village of Taelmarlis was positioned on the opposite edge of this forest, a slight inconvenience for Eraniel among many.

The elf stopped for a while to rest for a bit. He took a few gulps from the water skin he got from his knapsack and then looked in the distance. The village was nowhere to be seen, but Eraniel knew that he was not far from his objective. Soon, he would reach the place where his destiny was going to be decided.

The desire to reach his destination quickly forced Eraniel to cut through the woods. At the speed he was traveling, it wasn't long before the forest began to thin. White smoke was visible in the distance, signaling the presence of the village. Content with his accomplishment, Eraniel hurried to the entrance of the village.

The villagers had built a wall of wood in an attempt to keep the beasts, which venture into the village under the cover of night in search of food, at bay. The moment he entered the sheer number of people preparing for the upcoming festival surprised him. The paths were full of people that were forever busy, doing one thing or another. Several males were busy placing the training targets and the dummies in a circular arena. The merchants were tidying their booths, getting ready to please their customers. Among their goods, Eraniel's sight was caught by the numerous bows, each one unique in its design. The deadly hunting tools came in a wide variety: from simple hunting bows to ones made of a reddish wood, which was rumored to be among the best type of wood for a bow. Winding lines and symbols adorned the beautiful hunting weapons.

_I can't even imagine the value of such weapons_, thought Eraniel, slightly envious at the fat merchants. His only weapon was a simple bow manufactured by him.

_In the hands of an elite hunter, each weapon will fulfill its duty. Each with its own fate_, thought the elf, trying to drive away the desire of being in line with the others.

Various dwellings with few distinctive features could be seen on either side, like they have been created by the same artisan. The houses were all alike in every way.

Taelmarlis was an unusual village with its circular configuration. The houses were placed randomly, not following a distinct pattern. The paths started from the center of the village and meandered between houses. It was obvious that its inhabitants were not focusing on the looking aspect. What mattered to them was the purpose of a certain object: do not invest futile effort in useless things. This way of thinking pleased Eraniel. The elf himself ignored the various trifles that others benefited from. A downside of this village was the whole anxiety. It greatly disturbed Eraniel, who preferred the more secluded places.

Making his way through the sea of people who were blocking the path, Eraniel headed towards what he believed to be the center of the village. Along the way, slight differences became noticeable: the houses were bigger and more attention was given to the exterior of the dwellings. Finally, the path came to an end, leaving place to a wide circular area filled with various merchants and their goods.

Looking around, Eraniel observed the variety of the items which were being sold: ranging from various linen goods to hunting tunics and clothes to accessories such as hunting daggers and majestic bows. The only thing that captivated the attention of the elf was the enjoyable smell that came from the food booths. In an instant, hunger took over, forcing him to track the source of the smell. He found it without much difficulty, for his stomach always put him on the right track. In front of his sparkling eyes, a hearty fire was burning. Above the fire was a haunch of meat that began to attain a brown color. Having some difficulty restraining his hunger, Eraniel headed toward an elder elf that was busy cutting a large piece of meat.

Trying to be polite, Eraniel asked, "Pardon me for interrupting you from your work. What do you want in exchange for a piece of meat, medium in size?"

The butcher shuddered, a bit. He seemed startled from being interrupted from his work where only one sound predominated: clack, clack. Turning around, he lowered the meat chopper and faced Eraniel.

"Greetings, young traveler. Is there something you wish?" asked the butcher calmly, speaking on a low voice. Eraniel could almost feel the greed that radiated from his, but he refrained from making an inappropriate remark.

"I would like a chunk of that thing," answered Eraniel, pointing towards the piece of meat that was hanging above the fire, barely holding up his anticipation.

"That," replied the elf, making a gesture towards the piece of meat,"is roasted Nagra and it is reserved for the important guests which will arrive tomorrow to take part at the Festival of Hunt."

Still, this was not enough to stop the hungry elf from trying his luck.

"I take it that's a special type of meat," replied the elf on a low voice; he appeared to be thinking of something. "Maybe I can trade you something equally good for it!" he said with enthusiasm as if he knew exactly what the merchant would want.

The butcher shook his head, his impassive expression disheartening Eraniel. He eyed the young elf for a bit with a nervous stare and then he replied on a disapproving tone.

"I doubt that there is something you can offer me. Judging by your outfit, you must be one of the travelers that simply can't afford the best." He must have noticed Eraniel's displeased look as he continued on a much gentle tone. "I am sorry lad, but even if you would have something worth trading the meat for, I wouldn't accept. I have already made a bargain with a few people and I can't simply go against my word."

The young elf frowned for a bit at hearing that disheartening information; he was clearly displeased at the thought that there was no way he could persuade the butcher otherwise. Thinking that something was amiss, Eraniel put his disappointment aside and asked without thought.

"Shouldn't a cook handle this? You are nothing but a simple butcher."

The elf let out a small laugh and answered quickly, taking Eraniel by surprise, "So you have noticed…Well, to make it short, for now I'm both cook and butcher. Because of the event that takes place tomorrow, I have to take advantage of every moment. Now, given the circumstances, I cannot trade you a piece of that meat, but I have a solution." After he finished what he had to say, the elf grabbed a piece of meat that was lay on the booth and showed it to Eraniel. Noticing his interest, he added, "I will trade you this piece of meat for this plant," answered the butcher slyly, reaching into his bag and pulling out something that looked like a flower.

"Pay no attention to the flower!" he yelled. "It's the leaves I need. There is nothing more to know except the location of this plant," said the elf, pointing towards the west, where the nearby wood was. "If you are fast enough, you might get yourself a warm meal." he laughed, then picked up his knife and started to work on his meat, oblivious to the people around him.

"Wait, is that all? Can't you be a bit more precise?" asked the young elf, confused about his task.

The butcher, however, seemed not to pay attention to what the elf said. Eraniel waited for a bit, hoping that he will get an answer, but it never came. Clenching his fist in anger, the elf opened his mouth to ask him the same question, but he was interrupted when another person came at the booth and greeted the butcher. The elder elf immediately turned around and started conversing with the other elf, completely ignoring Eraniel. It appeared that the two knew each other.

Fuming, Eraniel left in a rush, bumping into a few elves that stood in his way. Driven by hunger, Eraniel quickly made his way through the thick crowd of elves and headed towards the forest.

With an image of the plant in his mind, Eraniel searched through shrubs and bushes. The multitude of similar, but useless leaves increasingly frustrated him until he pulled out his dagger and started to cut away discarded plants.

While he was staring at a plant, observing its features, a cool breeze became noticeable, drawing his attention for a reason even he was not able to explain. Looking towards the sky, he glimpsed a deep orange silhouette pass over the treetops with blinding speed. He gasped in awe at the sight that had lasted no more than a second.

_I wonder what that was_, he thought.

The protest of his stomach at the lack of food interrupted every thought that just happened to cross his mind at that moment. Lowering himself to the ground, the elf resumed the search. It didn't take long before he found it. Rising, he smiled, happy at the thought that those leaves will bring him a piece of tasty meat. Running as fast as he could, the elf went straight to the merchant's place where his reward awaited.

**

Eraniel finished the exercise, panting. He thought he had done well, but the look on his master's face said otherwise.. Walking towards him, the older elf put a hand on his shoulder and added with a gentle tone, "It is obvious that you lack training, Eraniel. You did half of what I have expected from children of your age." He smiled and continued, "Do not let this bother you. The more you practice, the better you will become. Let this be your way of thinking in life: if you are not good at something, work extra hard to succeed."

Having difficulty grasping the concept behind his master's words, Eraniel was glad that the elder elf trusted him. This had not happened before, maybe that's a wave of warmth swept through him_. Maybe I am not the best at these type of activities. However, I will prove, Ebrithil, that though sheer determination, work, and effort I can surpass the others!_ Thought Eraniel, proud at his own words.

Meanwhile, the master headed towards the sword rack and returned with two wooden swords. He threw one at Eraniel's feet, who gave him a puzzled look.

"Ebrithil, what are those for?" asked the child, raising an eyebrow.

The answer came with a calm voice, as always. "Now that we have some spare time left, I will teach you something about swordsmanship." With that said, the master headed towards a stone bench, motioning Eraniel to follow. After he sat comfortably, he continued.

"Before we proceed, I will tell you a little story. As you know, our people have always prided themselves with the skill our warriors show in combat. Over a long period of time, the dedication, skill, and precision, which the elven masters displayed while handling this weapon, had turned this fighting style in a form of art. Legend says that Vrimith, a simple villager who dedicated his life to improve his fighting style, was forced to fight a small army of Urgals to ensure his people time to retreat. He fought the beasts until dusk, not showing any sign of weakness. It says that, along the way, his mate couldn't bear the thought of using him as a tool to provide the necessary distraction needed for the mass escape. But when she returned to the village, she couldn't believe the sight: Vrimith was alive! He was standing in the center of the village holding two bloody swords in his hands.

The little legend fascinated Eraniel, who was astonished by what he just heard. Wanting to hear more, he asked quickly, "But how did he manage to survive against so many opponents? Aren't Urgals formidable warriors?"

The master smiled. "That is true, but size leaves no room for agility. Through speed and finesse, Vrimith succeeded in slaying every single Urgal. Even if they posses fantastic strength, it does not help if they cannot hit their target." The elder elf paused for a moment before continuing. "It is said that after that incident, Vrimith became famous among the villagers. The king himself traveled to the little village to see him in person after he had heard of his heroic deeds and skill. Impressed by his abilities, he offered Vrimith the position of master, so he could train his warriors."

Filled with enthusiasm, Eraniel hit the ground with the wooden sword. "Ebrithil, I want to learn this fighting style!"

"Eager to learn, are we?" asked the master, the same smile on his face. Touching his sword with his, he added, "Don't get your hopes up. This fighting style is passed exclusively to the warriors who are already trained in sword combat. Because of this, we are going to start from bottom to reach the top." With that, he hit Eraniel's sword with enough force to send it flying. "Grab your sword and follow me"

Eraniel quickly obeyed. Lifting the sword, he ran towards his master. Outlining the image of a warrior in his mind, he said to himself, _I will become a great warrior like Vrimith. Mother, father, I will make you proud.  
_

It was almost dusk when Eraniel finally reached the village, panting. The mass of people gathered in the market square had left to their respective dwellings to prepare for the next day. A group of young elves were discussing with much enthusiasm of the day that was about to come, a day of significant importance in a hunter's life.

Eraniel passed by them, not wanting to waste his time in a probably useless discussion. When the elf reached the center of the village, he realized that more than half of the merchants were packing their goods, preparing to depart.

Heading towards the place where he met with the butcher, Eraniel was surprised to find the fire that was cooking the chunk of meat burning sickly. The meat was missing, along with its owner. All of a sudden, a hand touched his back. Shuddering, the young hunter turned around to see the face of the merchant he was searching for.

"It was not my intention to scare you," he said calmly, but Eraniel could notice on his face that he was rather impatient. "So, what is your business here, at this time? Is there a special reason behind this?" asked the vendor, bewildered.

"I brought you these leaves. Earlier, we had a deal, I was to bring you these leaves, and you were to give me a piece of meat in exchange." Eraniel tensed and frowned a bit, wanting this trade to be done with as fast as possible. Reaching into his knapsack, he revealed the leaves to him.

"Ah, it's you! Have you any idea how long I've been waiting for you, boy?" barked the elf. After a short while he calmed down, realizing that anger will do no good. Then he proceeded to explain this to Eraniel on a much calmer tone. "My goods cannot wait forever, you know. And since this meat sells best when it's freshly cooked, I did what I was supposed to do," said the vendor motioning towards his booth that was almost empty, save from a few scraps and bones.

The merchant's superficial apologies made Eraniel lose his calm. The hunger and the tiredness clouded his judgment, letting his emotions run free.

"I ran as fast as I could to get to that forest. I wasted more time than you would imagine by trying to get your ridiculous plant that looks like every other plant in the forest! Have you any idea what I have been through to get these leaves?" sais Eraniel with indignation, raising his voice up to a point where it transformed into a yell. He then inhaled, trying to calm down. "So, are you telling me that you have nothing else to trade?" asked the elf on a calm tone.

After he listened to Eraniel's rant, the vendor was slightly disappointed to find out what the young elf went through to uphold the end of the bargain. This couldn't be said about his person. "Well, there would be something…" he said, frowning, and then he headed towards his booth, grabbing a small sized piece of meat that was placed under a cloth, covering it from sight. Then, he handed it to Eraniel.

It looked more like a bone with a few straps of meat on it to the young elf. Frowning, Eraniel suddenly gripped the meat from the vendor's hand without adding a thing, and then he offered the handful of leaves to him. Smiling, the vendor reached with his hand to accept them, but Eraniel pulled his arm back and commented with distaste.

"You are playing a dangerous game, old man. Do not have the impression that your actions won't have repercussions in the future," and with this he threw the bunch of leaves on the ground, leaving the shocked merchant behind.

It was a warm spring night. The cloudless sky was adorned with sparkling stars, each shining with a different intensity. Eraniel made his way to the forest as fast as he could, barely holding his anticipation. The first thing he was going to do was to cook the piece of meat he received from the merchant. Spotting a clearing ahead, he gathered several branches and ignited the fire by using the same spell as before. He put the piece of meat above the fire, patiently waiting for it to cook.

While he lay there, waiting, he heard several footsteps. He grabbed his bow as fast as he could and notched an arrow. Tracing the sound, he fired an arrow at the moving target. A golden light flickered and his arrow was deflected in an instant. Figuring out what that was, Eraniel smiled as he lowered his bow, moving towards the source of the light. Between the trees, a figure was noticeable.

"Blast it, Eraniel! You sure know how to greet me," sounded a voice, which was coming from the same spot Eraniel fired his arrow at.

"You should not take me by surprise like that," he apologized, lowering his head. "If it wasn't for quick intervention, you could end up dead. You were always talented at deflecting enemy attacks, Dorinth."

**Another one enters the scene! Who might Dorinth be?And what's the Festival of hunt? You will find an answer to those questions in the next chapter, obviously.I'd like to ask a little something from you readers: If you find my story interesting, please post a review. It doesn't have to be big as long as you add your thoughts in a propper are of significant help for new writers such as me. If you have one or two minutes to spare, please help me in this.**

**Now, I'll take my time to explain a couple of things to avoid creating a confused mass of readers.**

**First of all, I will address the question of the elves. First of all, the elves are not immortal because the pact with the dragons has yet to happen. Because of this, I have taken the liberty of adding different habits to them, such as hunting, eating meat etc.**

**Well, the first thing that you would notice is that elves inhabit that village, Taelmarlis, and it's not a village like Ellesmera or another one in Du Weldenvarden with trees shaped into different dwellings, it's a normal village.  
The buildings look like human dwellings, except the fact that they have an elvish touch to them.**

**The second thing is that the "Festival of hunt" is mentioned. You can probably guess it's meaning from the name, and wonder: "Eh, hunt? But elves do not eat meat!"  
I agree on this subject, but Paolini didn't say a thing about how elves lived before the pact with the dragons and the dragon riders were created. It's also mentioned the fact that an elf killed a dragon for sport, like he would a deer. From this, I assumed that they were a race of hunters before since they killed deers and probably other animals.**

**Third, all elves can use magic, though they have to train themselves on how to do it. It's not something you can do whenever you want without the proper training, and more complex spells need better training also.**

**All in all, the elves which I portray in this fanfic are a bit different than the ones you know from the IC because they were a new race to Alagaesia.I might also add a reason behind the exodus from Alalea, but for now, I have no plans to do it.**


	4. An old friend

**I know what you are thinking, but I really am struggling to have a definite update I update once a week, that would be in the weekend, but I want to update more than once, and school keeps me busy every time I want to do it. For now, updates are going to be erratic, I hope you do not really mind this. If you like this story, you can check every day for an that said, I'd like to thank the anonymous guy for his nice message. Please, help me in this by reviewing my work. **

From the cluster of the trees appeared an elf that appeared to be about the same age as Eraniel. However, judging by his face and stature, his experience was much greater and superior to the young, aforementioned elf. Long, silvery hair ran down his broad back that seemed to ripple like a silver-hued waterfall, alight with hoary moonlight as he moved or when a gust of wind would brush past him. His eyes shone the same color as a clear blue sky, glowing upon his well-proportioned face. Upon this handsome face lay no trace of the events that had just recently body was equally handsome and well-proportioned. It was covered by a light brown tunic and leggings. At his hip rested a well-crafted hand-and-a-half sword.

He frowned as noticed Eraniel, who stood just before him, and then said in a rather high voice, "That would be right. Next time you should just charge at me or use an enchanted arrow which cannot be deflected by magic to make sure that I won't counter your attack."  
With that, he smiled and moved closer to the one who watched him solemnly though a glint of amusement danced in his eyes. "It has been a while, Eraniel. I almost didn't recognize you if it were not for your cautiousness.

Eraniel shifted his body posture so he faced the approaching elf directly. "Spare me, Dorinth," he replied in an almost mocking tone. "I'm not in the mood for your greetings. What is the reason behind your visit to this village? I know for sure that you haven't come here for the festival. Your parents assured you that there wouldn't be needed to prove either your strength or your bravery through these kind of events." He ended his short rant on a hesitant note.

With these words ringing in his head, his bad mood began to accentuate. Moving near the fire, he took an arrow from its quiver and poked the piece of meat with its head, raising it above the fire. Its color and leaner shape proved that it was cooked. He frowned slightly at the fact that that meant he had even less now to eat. Brushing the thought aside, he sat down and began to eat.

With a slight acknowledgment, Dorinth didn't give an answer to Eraniel right away. Instead, he sad down near the elf who was promptly eating bite after bite, his hunger akin to a ravenous beast that had not eaten for days. His blue eyes were sparkled as the orange light of the fire illuminated the surrounding area. Finally, he responded, "I know very well the kind of difficulties you had to pass, Eraniel." He paused then continued slowly, "I was among the few that accepted you and I continued to watch over you because I believed that you would become a better person. I know what meaning the following day has had for you and, for that reason, I won't be involved in such a useless discussion."

After he had finished telling him what he had wanted to say, Dorinth noticed that Eraniel's expression had altered. It was apparent that he regretted what he said earlier, but he struggled to keep his feelings hidden. His face was an almost comical twist of distress and irritation. He obviously had more difficulty with hiding his feeling then he had first considered. However, Dorinth had known Eraniel for quite a while. It was not very hard now for him to understand his character and, at times, the emotions that raged rampantly inside him.

After Eraniel had finished eating, he felt a bit better even though he was still annoyed with himself. Well, probably more than annoyed. He was irritated that he had lost his calm so easily earlier. Because of that, he had said things he regretted saying to his old friend.

With wary eyes, he turned to look at Dorinth. The elf lay upon the lush, green grass with his blue eyes staring up at the multitude of sparkling stars that shone above them. He followed his gaze and realized why he would be doing so. From this place in the land, no light shone to block out the magnificence of the sparkling giants. Stars winked out of existence and new ones would appear in their places. It was an eerie beauty.

Finally turning, he opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the one next to him. As he spoke, he sat there with his mouth-hung open wide with unspoken words on his lips. "So sparkling… so beautiful," said Dorinth in a quiet, almost inaudible voice. The elf that lay before him remained silent, his thoughts wandering somewhere far among the distant stars he silently watched. When Eraniel finally decided to leave him and go to sleep, Dorinth continued his dialogue, a bit louder to make sure that Eraniel heard what he had to say.

"On my way to Taelmarlis, I met another elf. This one, who I can tell didn't have a place to live and probably very hungry, followed me. He continued to babble on and on about food, until he mentioned saw something completely out of the ordinary." Dorinth paused and turned slowly to look at his friend, eyes blazing. "I found myself very curious about what he said. Not much exciting things occur now a days so I asked him what it was he going on about. But, as always, information doesn't come for free, especially when it is something important." He chuckled slightly at this, his eyes now dancing in amusement. "I pretty much traded about half of my provisions for something seemingly...stupid. This 'out of the ordinary thing' could have very likely been something made up anyone needing some food…" He chuckled again before he regained his serious tone and continued.

"Finally, he told me that, just not long ago, on a cloudless night, it occurred. He described it as thus: the rays of the over-head moon were cast down upon the silent earth, their silvery fingers brushing against it with a gentle touch. It created the most serene landscape, he says. As he was out there in the forest searching for kindling, he noticed a large 'something' in a clearing ahead causing him to gasp in awe."

At this, Eraniel caught interest in what the absent-minded elf was saying and asked loudly, "So, what was it? Get to the point!"

Apparently, his friend didn't understand this very well because he replied on a very irritated tone, "That's what I don't like about you, Eraniel. You sure know how to spoil a moment with your impatience."

Eraniel sadly restrained himself from debating on this any further. Sure, he wanted to but it would do no good at all to keep arguing.

Dorinth continued after a long pause, glaring at his friend's impatience. "The elf was gathering kindling in the forest when in a clearing just ahead he saw something that he described as 'the most beautiful and majestic being he had ever seen'. Continuing, he described it, basically, like this: when the shimmering rays of the moon alighted on its hide, it glistened like the purest silver. The light created a shimmering beacon of light in the darkness that permeated the surrounding forest.

"Captivated by the amazing sight, he got closer to see what this being could possibly be. Sadly, though, he accidentally stepped on a branch. His weight caused the fragile piece of wood to fracture with a loud crack in the silence. This echoing noise attracted the attention of the being, which looked straight at him. He panicked, thinking that he could end up dead if that mysterious creature was dangerous and hostile.

"Instead of fleeing, however, he found himself drawn to the creature. As he approached, he could see more of its features clearly. But suddenly… it vanished from his sight. How it did it, I do not know."

Eraniel, puzzled by the sudden ending, decided to press Dorinth for more answers, hoping that he could find the same being also. "It…vanished? Just like that? There has to be an explanation for this," he said, thinking about what could have happened. Then another question occurred to him. "What did it look like? Did that beggar give you any more details?"

Dorinth, becoming frustrated at Eraniel's spontaneous questions, replied in a harsh voice, "For one thing, he was not a beggar. Show the elf some respect! Secondly, he didn't want to tell me the details, for some reason. I tried to press him for answers but he simply didn't want to talk about it. As for how it vanished, he said that it unfurled its great silver wings and took to the skies." He clearly didn't expect such a result from him after he had finished telling him the story. At least Eraniel's foul mood was gone for now. For a brief moment, silence reigned; both of them pondering over that event, each in his own way. Dorinth was the one to break the silence.

"Eraniel, do you believe in this kind of story?"

He didn't think much about the question before replying. "I do not know what to believe. You know well that I'm not the type that likes those kind of stories." Eraniel rose from the ground and walked a few meters away from the fire before lying down on the cool grass. He thought it best not to tell his friend about what he had seen in the forest not too long ago.

"We should get some rest. Tomorrow is an important day for me; an event which I have been preparing for since…" Eraniel suddenly stopped. He did not really want to talk to Dorinth about it, at least not yet. Standing up, Dorinth added, "I will be looking for a few more branches to keep the fire going." With that, the elf slowly disappeared into the surrounding darkness, leaving Eraniel alone. There he was lay, with his back on the cool grass and his face raised towards the sky, gazing at the pale, bright moon.

**

More and more children began to gather around the training grounds, content in watching the fight between Eraniel and his master.

"Raise your arm, Eraniel! Move; do not hold your ground. If you do not move, your opponent will find a weakness in your defense immediately!" He gave an agitated sigh as he twirled his makeshift sword around. "Even if it seems easier to fend off the attacks if you hold your ground, in reality it is a great weakness." With that, the master approached him. He smiled and tried to stab him in the chest in an attempt to take him by surprise. Big mistake. His master easily dodged the blow with an almost bored expression on his face. As Eraniel moved for another attempt, he was caught by surprise as he master made a slight turn, twisting his wrist, and brought the blade point to his neck. He froze.

"Do not be overconfident while fighting. The moment your enemy can predict your move, the fight is over for you. Remember that." Lowering his sword, he headed towards the mass of younglings that were applauding the move that they have just seen. He informed them that the training would begin shortly.

Panting, Eraniel scouted the group that had numbered about eight children, analyzing them with his ebony eyes. Most of the elves appeared to have a similar age. However, there were exceptions. The younger elves were probably more talented than the others considering they were going to train together.

Finally, the master beckoned Eraniel to join the group. He ordered them to form a circle around him before he was going to talk. After the young elves were settled, he began. "I am happy to meet you. From now on, I will be your master, and you will address me as _Ebrithil_. Now, I want you to get into groups of two and pick a sword from that rack," said the master, pointing towards the swords which were awaiting to clash in a fight. The group of children ran towards the sword rack, ignoring the first task that the master gave them. He smiled and waited for their return.

"All right, is everybody here?" asked the master, on the verge of laughing at their naivety. "Before I split you into pairs, I will tell you something about the sword fight. As you know, the elven race has always…." Eraniel was slightly bored, having to listen to the same speech he has just heard that same morning. Because of that, he kept staring at a child with silver hair and blue eyes. He was slightly disturbed by his actions. He was interrupted, however, the moment their master finished what he had to say.

"Eraniel, come here!" demanded their master. "You will team up with…" he was surely taking his time while finding someone to pair up with Eraniel. "Him!" He then pointed towards the same child Eraniel was staring at earlier. The elf approached him without saying anything. The master continued to form the other pairs until four groups were made. Pleased, he continued "What I want you to do now is to practice the sword fight after watching my moves."

Eraniel seemed pretty confident considering that he has been through this training already, thus he had no doubt about who was going to win the first fight. This impressed the others around him because of it. After the master has finished his demonstration, the four groups occupied the center of the training area, each of them having to fight the one he has been assigned with. The two elves were face to face, awaiting the start of the fight, their swords steady in their hands. After the fight began, Eraniel rushed towards his opponent who seemed to have forgotten to draw out his sword from its sheath. Smiling at the pathetic sight, Eraniel raised the sword, getting ready to attack the head of his adversary. This was a sure victory. When he was close enough, he prepared for the blow that he planned was going to end the fight. His sword flew towards his opponent's head, but was suddenly stopped by another sword. Eraniel was shocked by the speed that his adversary showed. He probably anticipated his move from the start. His opponent tried to take advantage of this and slashed at Eraniel, but he dodged the hit.

_He is good, but I will defeat him, _he said to himself, aiming towards his enemy's legs. His opponent jumped forward and thrusted his sword toward Eraniel's chest. Not wanting to lose this fight, Eraniel parried the next blow and prepared for a counter attack. The elf easily blocked the hit and they locked their swords in a tight grip. Even the strength of his opponent was greater, forcing Eraniel to use all his strength to avoid losing his balance. Tired of the prolonged fight, the elf hit Eraniel in the thigh. It was enough to weaken his guard. After that, three successive hits followed: one in the chest, on the right arm and the last one in the neck, ending the fight.

The young elf smiled and said, "It seems I have won this fight."

Angry because of his loss against the younger elf, Eraniel pushed the enemy's sword aside with his hand and hit him in the stomach. Observing the treacherous act, their master intervened, disarming Eraniel in the blink of an eye. Frowning at such behavior, he disciplined him with a reproachful tone. "Eraniel, how can you do such thing? It's just a training fight. Why are you behaving like this?"

Not losing his temper, Eraniel replied with indignation, "But I am better than him! I have trained longer than he has! How can he defeat me so easily? It's not fair!" his voice turned into a low scream, attracting the attention of the surrounding elves. His sadness started to rise until he felt the need to do something.

The master tried to calm him, using a more realistic approach "Not all warriors are equal, Eraniel. There are those who are stronger, and those who are weaker. It is the nature of things. It's not shameful…" he didn't even finish the sentence. Eraniel dropped his sword and ran towards the forest that was situated near the training area, lost in his sorrow.

Awestruck by what just occurred, the young elf looked at the master and asked with a puzzled look, "Why did he run away, Ebrithil? You didn't even finish what you had to say."

He looked towards the forest, adding, "Eraniel is a special kid. He lost both of his parents in the battle against the Urgals that had taken place three seasons ago. He is desperately trying to prove to the world that he is strong enough to become a warrior return the honor that his parents lost."

The young elf looked away, shouting while he was heading towards the same forest Eraniel had run into. "Do not worry, Ebrithil, I will bring him back for the next lesson."

Eraniel continued to run until he reached a clearing. Stopping, the elf crouched, tears visible on his face. This fight had affected him pretty badly for an unknown reason.

_Why? Why didn't I win? Am I so weak? Everyone who is laughing at me is right? What should I do? What should-? _Eraniel brought his head to his face, wiping the tears that had begun flowing down his face. _No. I am doing the wrong thing if I am not capable to face my fears. My dad always told me that every journey in life begins with the first step. If we cannot take it, then they journey before us remains untread. We will never know what we could have accomplished if we never tried! _. He stopped, more tears running down his cheeks. _I have to be strong... for them. If I am not strong enough, I won't be able to make them proud_!

The swish of leaves behind him caught his attention, making him turn around. Behind him was the same elf that he has fought earlier. Eraniel suddenly got up, running towards the kid without thinking of a way to best him. Everything that mattered to him was to land a hit, no matter how. His opponent side stepped and stretched his foot, causing Eraniel to trip. He fell on the grass face first.

Without giving him the chance to get ready and prepare for another attack, the silver haired elf told him, "I'm not here to fight you, so please, do not repeat that." With that, he stretched out his hand to help him up. This gesture surprised Eraniel, who had never been helped by anyone before in his life. He was always an outcast... in everything. Leaving part of his sadness aside, he accepted the elf's help, not without bending his pride first. The blue eyed elf looked at him and smiled. Why wasn't this elf mad at him? First, he treacherously attacked him and now he ran towards him for a second attack. Many would consider this behavior inappropriate for his age, yet the elf in front of him seemed to not mind it at all.

After Eraniel was standing on his feet, the elf turned around, saying, "Lets go back to the training area, else we will get punished. I do not want to get punished because of you, so I'm asking you not to refuse me." Observing that Eraniel was not moving, he sighed, and headed back to the training grounds.

This behavior puzzled Eraniel. So many questions were crossing his mind at that time, questions which had no answer. He kept staring blankly at the elf that was gaining more and more distance. All of a sudden, he shouted and ran towards him. "Wait! What's your name?"

Without turning around, he replied, "Dorinth."

**Now we have an insight of Dorinth's past and how he met Eraniel. Flashbacks will soon come to an end, just bear with me. The next chapter will contain an explanation about the Festival of hunt and the starting of it, given that it keeps its actual size. With that said, I hope you liked this chapter.**

**P.S: You will get a dragon chapter soon. When , I do not know :)**


	5. Magic from within

Eraniel awoke with a start, hearing the rustle of leaves emanating behind him. Turning suddenly, he noticed Dorinth tossing a piece of fruit up and down in his hand, his blue eyes gazing merrily at him.

"About time you woke up," he stated nonchalantly, "I was beginning to worry that you would sleep all day. The only good thing that would come from it would be that you wouldn't participate in that stupid festival." Dorinth took another bite from the fruit before throwing the remains in a random direction, and then continued; "I have heard rumors that Anethelron will be there to initiate the festival this time. I'm quite surprised though, and I wonder if there isn't any other reason behind this."

Eraniel didn't understand a large part of what his friend said. He was still sleepy, and the sun was barely creping above the horizon. It was a pretty cool morning for this time of year, but thanks to Dorinth the fire had been burning relentlessly. Still, that didn't stop Eraniel from shivering constantly. Standing up lazily, he brushed his hand over his clothes to remove the debris that was dirtying them. He then began to remove his knapsack, raising it to search for some food. However, he didn't find a thing, much to his dismay. Turning his attention to Dorinth, he asked on an irritating voice, "Do you have anything to eat? This is the least you could do since you woke me up so early. Look at the sun, it's not even in the sky!"

Even if Dorinth wasn't so eager to share his food, he grabbed his knapsack, searched a bit through it. After a bit of time had passed, he pulled out a piece fruit and threw to Eraniel.

Analyzing his newly received item, Eraniel quickly expressed his disappointment. "How am I supposed to eat that? Look at it, it's starting to rot!"

"This is all I got," he retorted somewhat irritably, "I haven't got a lot of supplies for this journey, and if you remember, I traded half of them for that piece of information the homeless elf gave to me. I will try to get more supplies from the village, but until then you should be happy with what you have. You will need energy for the festival, so I strongly suggest that you put aside your disgust and eat that fruit," answered the elf wickedly, being fully aware of what will happen next.

The moment he heard Dorinth's words, Eraniel didn't even look at the fruit before he swallowed it whole, no matter what state it was in. All that mattered was to quench his hunger. Right after that misadventure, he walked over to his knapsack and lay on the grass, putting it under his head. Before he closed his eyes, he said sleepily, "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to sleep a bit more. I talked with a few elves from the village and they told me that the festival will begin when the sun is high up in the sky."  
Dorinth decided to follow his example and crouched near the fire, thinking about what had transpired that today.

The Festival of Hunt was a celebration in honor of the kings and queens of the past. It is said that it all began with a certain legend. In this, it is alleged that at some point, a grand king reached the age at which he could no longer rule. He did not know which of his two sons would be fit to rule in his stead. After a lot of advice and suggestions, he decided that the one who will demonstrate his bravery in the greatest way would become the new king. The elder son, being proud and full of himself, decided to follow a band of Urgals that had been plundering every village they encountered. But, it turned out that the information was not reliable and the son came back to his father with his tail between his legs, announcing to everyone the misfortune that had befallen him.

Meantime, the younger son decided to follow the way of the hunter and ventured into the forest in search of a dangerous beast. Luck shined upon him as he found and killed a female Wolvern. This deed had never been accomplished before. It was said that they were the most ferocious of beasts that defended their young stubbornly. Because of this, no one has ever attempted to incur the wrath of a female Wolvern.

Proud with his accomplishment, the younger son then cut one of its claws as a proof of his deeds, and brought it to his father. In this way, the heir to the throne was chosen.

When his father died, the elf decided to honor his memory through the Festival of Hunt, which was taking place every spring in a village situated near a forest. With that, the hunters had the opportunity to demonstrate their courage, and in exchange for their acts of bravery, they received the respect of the whole village, or even more, if the deed was something never accomplished. Besides, the young elves that wanted to bear the name of hunter needed to procure the hide of an animal to demonstrate their cunning.

This time, Eraniel was the one who woke up first. Two birds were fighting in a tree not so far from him. More light penetrated the forest, warming it up. Stretching and letting out a yawn, he got up to observe where the sun was in the sky. _I must have slept longer than I have intended_, he thought as he looked towards the sky above him. The light blinded him for a moment, but it was enough to decipher its position. The sight didn't please him, for he quickly rushed to Dorinth's side, shaking him as hard as he could. It wasn't long before he got a response in the form of a scream mixed with surprise.

"Get your hands off me, you filthy Urgal!" he reached for his dagger which was hanging on to his belt instinctively, but Eraniel grabbed his hand before he could pick it. Blinking several times, Dorinth looked at the hand that tightly gripped his arm, then straight into the black eyes of the elf above him.

Puzzled by what has recently happened, Eraniel released Dorinth's hand and asked him with a hint of irony. "Do I look like an Urgal to you? From now on, I'll be sure to remember not to wake you up ever again."

After coming back to his senses, Dorinth realized what happened and tried to mask his awkward display with an irritated laugh. "Oh it's you Eraniel. What is the reason for waking me up all of a sudden? Can't you at least ask me nicely to get up?" Not wasting any more time explaining his reason, Eraniel pointed towards the sky and grabbed their belongings with great speed, motioning Dorinth to follow.

Annoyed by his friend's passive attitude, he stomped his foot on the ground and shouted. "Dorinth, hurry up! Or else I'll just go without you. I do not want to miss the start of the festival. It is the most interesting part! Tradition says that the king himself will address the young elves, inspiring them with his words so they can successfully prove themselves by hunting the most dangerous beast they can find." He paused. "I'm waiting…"

The silver haired elf finished packing his belongings and made sure that the smoldering fire was extinguished for good. After that, he ran as fast as his legs allowed to catch up with Eraniel, who already had quite an advantage. After a short while he came to his side, panting.

"The king? That's nonsense. I heard he would be absent because of some important matters he needs to attend to. Now here's the strange part. Anethelron will be present also, even if this is not what he usually does."

Eraniel gave him a puzzled look. It was the first time he heard of this name, but he felt like there's more behind Dorinth's words. He stopped to drink some water, and asked Dorinth. "Anethelron? Who is he?" he inquired curiously, "Does it even hold any importance to the task ahead of us?"

"I don't know much about him, only that he is an important person if he is going to talk instead of the king," he began slowly, not glancing back. "He has numerous advisors and others who might take his place, but, for some reason, Anethelron will be the one to do it." Both elves resumed their walk, each step getting Eraniel closer to the village.

**

A warm blow signaled the presence of a sunny summer day. The forest situated on the

outskirts of the village had changed, each tree now filled with an abundance of emerald leaves. Among the branches, medium size fruits were noticeable, hanging on the thin branches until they were ripe. All that remained of their cycle was to fall on the forest floor, which was covered by grass and a few fallen leaves. Groups of flowers with different sizes and colors adorned the floor in different places, mostly where the sun managed to sneak its rays past the branches of the trees. This effect acted like a natural shield that would not allow the light to pass. These patches of flowers added incredible patterns to the forest floor, making it look like a work painted by a mediocre artist. Not far away, in a clearing, the same group of children could be sighted in the training area. They were positioned around the old elf that was going to teach them something new.

None of them changed very much with the passing of time except the master who now wore a forest green tunic and leggings that were matching. The look on his face was the same though: imposing and earnest, a look that was inciting even the laziest students to either fulfill their duty, or face the consequences.

Eraniel started to get along with Dorinth, who was asked by the master to keep an eye on him whenever he was with him. At first, it was simply an assignment, and the silver haired elf did not really like to be Eraniel's personal stalker. However, as they spent more time together and learned a bit about each other, he started to see Eraniel for who he really was: a child with a sad past who wanted to prove something to the world, instead of a freak like every other children made him look like.

Though Eraniel had a strange personality and could be annoying due to his sudden mood changes, the young elf tried to cope up with him and tried his best not to engage in a debate. This could very easily degenerate into a fight.

Because of Eraniel's loss, Dorinth sympathized with him, but he didn't like the idea that Eraniel wasn't willing to change. He tried to tell him on numerous occasions that he should put his past behind him and live in the present 'because his actions now will shape his future'. Sadly, he always answered with the same thing, 'he had a goal in his mind and wanted to achieve it, no matter the cost'.

After he was pleased with each student's position, the master signaled him or her to shut up, a sign that meant that he had something important to tell him or her. After everyone's attention was directed to him, the master began.

"Today I am going to teach you something totally different compared to what you have learned so far, so I'm asking you to pay extra attention. Not many have succeeded in using this talent called magic." The children started to talk among themselves, enthusiastic at the thought that they will soon going to use magic. The master coughed and everyone was silent.

"First, I'll take my time and explain you the basics of the magic. The origin of magic is unknown. A theory says that it is a force equal in strength with the force that has created this world. Now, you might be wondering what magic actually is. Very well, then. Magic is the name for the manipulation of the magical energy that flows through every one of us. Each elf is born with this energy in him, possessing a different amount of power.

"There are those who possess more magical energy, and those who possess less, but this is irrelevant in our first lesson. Today, I will try to help you find the magical energy that lies dormant inside of every one of you. This magical energy is used to cast different spells, each with its own utility. To cast a spell, you need two different things: magical energy and the word that determines the shape or the purpose the magical energy will take. For example, _Brisingr_!" shouted the master, raising his hand towards the sky. An orange flame was visible, but it quickly disappeared. Every one of them shuddered at the display of magic, astonished by what they have seen just moments ago.

Not wasting a second, the master continued, "What I did was to determine the trajectory with my hand, the quantity of energy released and the name of the shape which the magical energy takes. Of course, you cannot control the quantity of energy yet, so do not worry about the last part. Now, I want you to concentrate and try to discover the magical energy inside of you. You may begin!"

Each elf closed his eyes, concentrating on the task at hand. Noticing that Eraniel didn't close his eyes, Dorinth hit him with the elbow, obtaining an immediate response. Eraniel soon closed his eyes, imitating the others.

"Concentrate! Discover yourself in the process! The magical energy is the bright door in the surrounding darkness that exists within your mind! Reach towards that door!" The words of his master motivated Dorinth even more, who detached himself from what was around him. It was only he and the nature.

"Try to push aside everything around you! Concentrate on finding the source of the magical energy. Search deeply into your mind and you will succeed." Try as he did, Eraniel couldn't gasp his master's words. How could such a source of energy exist inside his body without him being aware of it? It was impossible!

Meanwhile, Dorinth concentrated even more, ignoring the surrounding forest. He was alone in a dark place. Everywhere he looked, was dark, save for a flash of light. What was that? Reaching with his mind towards that place, Dorinth felt an alien presence in his body, something that he has never felt before. Realizing what that was, he shouted. "_Brisingr_!" A spark was visible for a second, and then it vanished. The other elves opened their eyes to see what was going on, but it was too late. The master turned around and eyed Dorinth.

"Congratulations, Dorinth. It seems you are the first one to discover the magical energy." He raised his voice for everyone to hear. "As you have noticed, magic needs a lot of practice until you are able to use it at its maximum capacity. At first, you will not be able to use it at all. In time and with training, you will be able to understand its secrets. Now, continue with your training."

As much as he tried, Eraniel couldn't understand what the old man was babbling about. The silence has been broken when another impatient student has given up on the search for his inner magical energy.

"Ebrithil, what happens if we use a powerful spell? Is this energy unlimited?" the master was not very pleased by the lack of focus his students were experiencing, but he had to answer this question, sooner or later.

"A good question that is. The magical energy is not unlimited. Before casting a spell, you must know your limits, for if you ignore this, the consequences will be severe. You also have to take emotions into consideration. Some emotions, like anger or fear, might help you connect with the magical energy easier, but do not be foolish to exhaust yourself in the process. Nothing good comes when emotions are governing you. Remember that." The master paused, not wanting to divulge everything about magic in their first lesson.

After this brief stop, he resumed. "You will learn about all those things at a later time. For now, please focus on the task at hand. By the end of the day, I want every one of you to find the mystical pool of energy."

**

It wasn't long before the village of Taelmarlis came into sight. From that distance at which they stood, the two elves could observe all of the commotion that was taking place inside the village. Eraniel increased his pace, eager to find out what was happening. Making his way trough the thick crowd, he headed towards the market square where the festival was going to take place. The only significant changes he could observe were the lack of booths to provide more space to accommodate the entire crowd. A platform caught his attention, which was probably the place where Anethelron was going to hold the speech. It was a good spot, he thought. The entire village would be able to see him from there.

After a while, Dorinth joined him, amazed by the sheer amount of people that surrounded the central platform. Hundreds of elves awaited this moment that was going to mark a new beginning in their life. As he looked around him, Dorinth had no doubt that most of the elves were young, almost as young as him. He hit Eraniel with his elbow, adding with a sarcastic tone. "I wouldn't want to be late to such an important event. It seems time was on our side."

**The festival of hunt is about to begin! What is Eraniel going to do? And who exactly is Anethelron? Only the next chapter can answer those questions.**

**What did you guys think about the magic idea?Was it good?Did you like it? It's similar to the one used in IC, but I decided to add a little more to it because of what will happen later in the story. I hope you liked it and it isn't a big mistake on my part.**


	6. The hunt begins

**I apologize for the delay with this update. Truth is, I had some problems with this chapter. I mean technical problems. As I was working on an edited version, the power was cut out and I lost a big chunk of it, so I had to write it again. This, combined with the lack of time, equals a chapter with some mistakes in it. The future ones will be better, I promise. I will also edit this one as soon as I can, but I thought that is better to update so you can have something to read meanwhile.**

Everyone stopped talking when a dark haired elf made an announcement after climbing on the platform." Commander Anethelron will be here any moment from now. It seems he encountered some troubles along the way." After he finished, the elf retreated into the crowd, blending in among the vast amount of people.

"Commander?" Eraniel whispered to Dorinth, wanting to know more about this person. Keeping his voice down, Dorinth replied.

" I knew they will send an important person to deal with the festival, but I keep wandering why this particular person will initiate the festival. What happened to the last commander? Rumors of his absence have spread like wild fire, but until now, no viable reasons were given. Wait here, I'll ask some more elves about this commander." Dorinth made his way through the groups of young elves, looking for older elves among the crowd. They probably knew more, thus increasing his chances to find the information he was seeking. Patting a brown haired elf on the back to get his attention, Dorinth addressed him the question.

It wasn't long before Dorinth returned to Eraniel, having slight difficulties in finding his position. Without allowing him to voice his thoughts, Dorinth started to speak." Many didn't hear this name before, thing which surprised me. It seems I was lucky to run into that elf two days ago. However, what is interesting about Anethelron is that he obtained this position without a big fuss about it. You already know that elven commanders are among the most powerful warriors, and not everyone succeeds in obtaining this position, no matter your inheritance or influence. Besides, commanders must have a vast tactical knowledge and complete their tasks fast and efficiently. Because of everything they do for our people, their dedication and courage, the king usually announces their promotion so that every elf knows about it.

The elf was interrupted by the sound of a galloping horse. In the distance, a lone horse was visible with an armored silhouette as its rider. Apparently, no other riders accompanied the elf. As he approached the crowd, the elves stepped aside to make room for him. Judging by the looks of him, this one was Anethelron, commander of the elven squads which dealt with the most prominent threats, such as urgal attacks. He had an imposing stance and his dark brown hair was loose, almost blending with his dark armor. As he approached the pedestal, numerous elves were staring at his unusual armor. It did not look like an average one that was obvious. It was black, the shoulder guards having a waving shape. The breastplate looked heavy, but its shape was leaving room for great mobility at the same time. The leg guards had some metal plates attached to them which offered an extra layer of protection. The greaves and the bracers were made of the same dark metal and they seemed like a continuation of the armor. The commander walked on the platform, ignoring the elf who kept babbling about something like he was not even there. He eyed the crowd with his dark brown eyes which gave him an almost sinister look.

"Greeting, fellow hunters. I welcome you to the Festival of hunt." Few of the young elves cheered, but were abruptly interrupted by the commander's disapproving gaze. He didn't like to be interrupted. He increased his voice and resumed.

"Moments from now on, the festival will officially start, offering our young elves the opportunity to prove their skill and courage. As you probably know, the Festival of Hunt is a celebration originated from Alalea with the purpose of honoring our kings and queens. Because the king could not attend to this Festival, I will have the honor to start the Festival this time." He paused for a second and continued.

"The festival was first celebrated when Elorfing's younger son had slain a wolvern, becoming the successor to the throne. To celebrate his deed, the elves decided to hold this festival every year, allowing the young elves to hone their hunting skills."

The elves started to talk among themselves, disturbing the silence. Anethelron waited for them to finish, watching at them with an impassive look. Out of respect, the young elves were silenced by the older ones who frowned at their behavior. Seizing this moment, the commander resumed his speech.

"While it was never stated how the first hunter managed to kill that wolvern, the legends say that he did it with the help of magic, which totally contradicts the methods of a hunter. Hunters use their skill and cunning to trap or kill their prey from afar with the help of their bow. They are by no means magicians. We can't know for sure if that is true or not, but wolvern are magnificent beasts that can prove difficult to kill with a simple arrow, unless the hunter has a remarkable skill, and manages to find the weak spot of a beast, killing instantly. In rare cases, hunters resort to melee weapons to bring down fearsome beasts. I advise you not to endanger yourself by choosing the latter."

The general's facial features became deadly serious, as well as his tone.  
"Before you leave the safety of the village to head towards the various destinations you may chose, it's my duty to present you with a couple of rules that can probably save your life and help you not to get into trouble."

He inspected the crowd, noticing the amount of young hunters who were present. _Most of them will ignore what I say. Reckless younglings they are. No matter, my words will get to a whole new meaning when trouble seems imminent, _he thought to himself_,_ sketching an evil grin. Erasing the various thoughts roaming through his mind, the commander addressed the crowd with the same rough tone.

"Now, I will present you the rules. Not taking them into consideration is strictly forbidden, so pay extra attention. First, you must wear either leather, or a chainmail. I don't care how skilled you think you are, but if you run into a dangerous beast or even a band of urgals you will immediately regret your stupidity if you didn't take an armor. Most young hunters die because of their arrogance, so I advise you to take all the necessary precautions.

" Secondly, every one of you must own a bow. Tradition says so, and I don't want to hear objections, even if you are very skilled in close combat. The first hunter killed a beast by using his bow, so it is natural that you do the same. You may only take another person with you, but know this: it is you who must kill the beast you choose to slay and you alone. That's why your companion must not be a hunter or a warrior by any means." Dorinth smiled when he heard this last rule, but turned around so Eraniel could not notice. He wanted to travel with him in his adventure, but he was not sure how Eraniel would react to that news. It was something he always wanted to achieve by himself.

"You have six days to track the beast, slay it and bring proof of your deed. Make your parents proud, prove your courage in this test of skill and be successful. Let the hunt begin!"

Loud cheers could be heard from the crowd that started to slowly disperse, each elf preparing himself for the task ahead. Anethelron sighed and turned around, an impassive and bored expression on his face, like he didn't care at all about this event. As he was preparing to make his departure, an elf shouted.

"What happens if we run into a band of urgals?" .At first, Anethelron was irritated by the stupid question addressed to him, but he stopped, thinking that it was a fair question compared to others that could have been pointed out. As he turned around and eyed the elf, he let out a strange laugh, causing the elf to shudder. His eyes had an unusual glint which disturbed the others.

"You have two options: run away like a coward or slay them all. I'm sure you know what that bow is for. If I were you, I would choose the latter. I couldn't bear the name of a hunter if I was to run away whenever danger lurks in front of me. This means abandoning all my principles, all what I have learned so far. I suggest you do the same if you care about your standing with the others. I, for one, have no respect for weaklings." He quickly turned around and disappeared in the mass of people, leaving few of the young elves shocked. Eraniel seemed to ponder about what Anethelron said. It was blunt, and this bluntness made him feel uneasy for a reason.

**

_Focus! Search for the bright door which represents the magical energy… do it! _No matter how hard he tried, every attempt ended with the same result. It was night, the pale moon illuminating the training grounds. It was silence all around Eraniel, a soothing atmosphere which started to claim his attention by luring him to sleep. Opening his eyes, Eraniel has drawn his sword and hit the ground in frustration. Blast it all! _Why can't I do it? Everyone else has found the source of their magical energy except me! _Not even the serene landscape could calm Eraniel down. Searching for a way to vent his frustration, he headed towards a dummy and started to slash it with all his strength. Every hit was directed to his inability to focus, to his failures. Sweat appeared on his forehead. It wasn't long before he stopped, panting. A week has passed since the master initiated them in the training with magic and Eraniel has yet to discover the energy residing within his body. Everyone else did, except him. He was an outcast, the black sheep of the group.

He looked at the moon, remembering how his training evolved. After loosing to Dorinth, he returned every night to the training area to practice the sword fight, hoping that one day his effort will surpass Dorinth's natural talent. Every time he challenged him to find out the results of his training, the outcome was the same as always. It was not long before the other children started to laugh at him for being such a poor fighter, but Dorinth has always taken his side, protecting him from their vicious laughter with calming, reassuring words. However, sometimes he just had to fend them off on his own. Life was not fair for him from the moment his parents have left him alone in the world. A particular event from the past entered his mind as he was watching the constantly shifting stars. It seemed like it was yesterday…

There was a cool summer morning when the rays of the sun began to penetrate the darkness, announcing the start of a new day. As the sun began to spread it's light across the forest, different inhabitants, big and small, began their usual daily routine which consisted of finding food, mostly.

From the high treetops, where birds were constantly flying around to feed their young, or to fend off a bigger invader which was trying to get an easy meal, down below, where ants and all kind of different shaped and colored insects began to emerge from their hiding in search for different stuff.

In a nearby patch of flowers, a multitude of bees could be seen gathering the necessary nectar they will need for their hive. A particular, curious bee decided to investigate the strange being nearby which was crouched on the ground without making any apparent movement. The bee hovered above it for a minute before it landed on a pale, slightly pink surface.  
SLAP!  
The poor bee didn't even have the time to react as it was squished against the surface by a quick slap from the being.

Eraniel, quickly got up and lifted his knapsack which was laying under his head, angered at being awakened so soon because such an insignificant insect. Deciding that it was best to make use of this situation instead of trying to fall asleep again, he got up and headed towards the place where the other young elves were supposed to come and spar a bit among them until the master arrived.

Ever since they have learned about the hand to hand fighting techniques, and uncovered some of the mysteries of magic, the young elves agreed to come and test their skills every morning before the training session. With a bit of practice it would seem much easier to them to learn something new. As the master had always said, 'it's not easy to learn something new unless you master what you already know', an idea which was appealing to most of the elves, Eraniel being the only exception.

A week has passed since the master had told them about magic and how they can control it, but Eraniel was still struggling with the first steps. Something was not working, and he was aware of that with a bitter sense of anger, but he never gave up.

As Eraniel made his way towards the training site, he noticed that he wasn't the only one that wakes up early, albeit it wasn't his intention to do so. The figures became more distinct and contoured as Eraniel got closer, and he found out that the ones that were present were Dorinth and a dark haired elf to which he has never spoken before. A feeling of worry mixed with uneasiness washed over Eraniel as he kept advancing towards the two elves, which began sparring, ignoring the approaching elf.

As hardened and careless about what others were thinking about him, he still didn't want to appear weak before others, and while he didn't mind sparring and losing to Dorinth, he was reluctant when it came to spar with other elves, who didn't understand him very well. In their eyes he was weird because he didn't like the company of others and has always slept away from the village; and irritating, complaining almost every time when he deemed the situations he was put in as being unfair.

After a short while, Eraniel arrived near the training quietly observed the fighting skills the two young elves were displaying while he tried to contain his emotions. It wasn't long before the winner has been declared declared, as Dorinth quickly sidestepped his rival's attack and countered with a kick to his hips, and a pointed sword to his neck.

"Not bad, Dorinth", the raven haired elf said as he was catching his breath, a bit of anger being present in his voice.

"Though, I didn't expect you to kick me like that. I thought that this was a training fight to test our skills with the sword".  
Dorinth contemplated a bit before he answered, which only made his colleague even angrier as he awaited for a response.

"True, but in a fight you must learn to take advantage of everything you can, even your surroundings", answered Dorinth as he made a gesture towards the ground, which had a few hollows present from place to place.

The other elf laughed as he moved closer to Dorinth, laid a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with an approving gaze.

"Were you actually expecting me to…lose my balance and trip over those?" he pointed a finger at a small hollow near him. "Dorinth, you may come up with different plans and strategies to beat your adversary, but one thing is certain. I am not stupid, and those hollows were the first thing I noticed." chuckled the elf as he turned his gaze to Eraniel. Before he could say something, he suddenly felt a force pushing him onwards and, losing his balance, he tripped over the hollow he just indicated earlier.  
Laughing, Dorinth moved towards the elf and offered him a hand to get up "What did you say, Tethran?" Tethran accepted it with reluctance, knowing that none other than Dorinth could do that. As he got up, he looked at the silver haired elf with, a scowl being present on his face.  
"You did something! I could hear you, but I didn't understand what you have said", the revelation of what happened came to him with a blast, as he pushed the elf as hard as he could, hoping that he will somehow fall over also.  
"You little rat, you used magic, although we agreed not to do that since the master forbid it", Tethran shouted, being sure that Dorinth didn't have any argument to counter his theory.  
But, much to his dismay, the silver haired elf gave him a very simple, yet effective response. "That wasn't magic. I just poked you and you fell. It's not my fault if you are clumsy".

"I'm not clumsy! We both know that…."

They continued to argue like that until Eraniel got tired of the childish display ahead of him and intervened, separating the two elves.

"Come on, are you going to argue all day? I have come here to spar, not listen to your babblings".

The two elves ceased arguing and looked at Eraniel who had an impassive look on his face. It was Tethran who broke the silence as he looked at Eraniel with a smile on his face.

"Ah, it's you, Eraniel. I presume you came here to spar?"

Eraniel was a bit puzzled by this elf's attitude. Normally, when it came to two elves to spar, there was a serious atmosphere with a bit of tension created around them as they both prepared for the fight, thinking about how to efficiently best their opponent.

"Of course, why would I be here if not for sparing? Come on, I want to test my skills", he said with the same impassive attitude, eager to demonstrate his capabilities.  
Much to his dismay, Tethran's smile grew wider and Eraniel could clearly notice that he had something else in mind. He opened his mouth to say something, but Tethran answered before him.

"You know, one of the most important rules about sparring is that you need a weapon"  
Eraniel didn't even have time to decipher what the raven haired elf said as he leapt towards him, and with a quick move from his hand he grabbed the sword which was sheathed at Eraniel's hip and then began to run towards the village.

Instead of waiting there pondering about what happened, Eraniel followed Tethran, running as fast as he could in hope that he could catch him before he arrived at the village. Dorinth also followed them, interested in what might happen.

It wasn't long until Tethran arrived at the entrance of the village, using his speed, together with the use of various obstacles in his attempt to slow down the elves that were following him. Since Eraniel had joined them at the training area, he came up with a plan that would almost certainly entertain everyone.

Eraniel tried to gain as much ground as he could, but Tethran was almost as fast as him, even faster. When they arrived at the entrance of the village Eraniel noticed with disappointment that almost all of the young elves that were training under his master were present, preparing to make their way towards the training area.  
Soon, the chase was over as Tethran stopped near the elves, panting, and began to speak with the others, with Dorinth joining them.  
Eraniel decided that it wasn't worth to play their game and thought that it would be wiser to tell the master what happened with his weapon instead of arguing with a bunch of younglings.

He turned to leave, but before he could take a step he heard Tethran shouting.  
"Eraniel, you always say that you want to prove your skills, one way or another. We all agreed to create a suitable challenge for you, and if you succeed, you will both earn our respect and our praising"

Tempted by the offer, Eraniel turned around and joined the group which was starring at him.

"I accept your challenge. Now, what are the terms and conditions?" he asked, a bit nervous about all of this.  
This was exactly what Tethran was waiting for, and with an enthusiastic tone he replied  
"Well, it isn't hard, really. You only have to get your sword back", as he said this, he threw the sword high in the air and landed between the branches of a tree.

Eraniel, feeling confident that he can do it, bended down so he could grab a stone or a smaller branch that would help him in recuperating his sword, but Tethran slapped his hand and looked at him with a playful smile.

"No, no, no, it's not that easy. You have to do it by using magic, and I am pretty sure that you know the right word for it. So, go on, let's see these skills of yours", he said as he tried to hold back his laughter, but didn't manage to do it for long, as the other younglings began to laugh at the ridiculous challenge. They all knew that it was almost impossible for anyone to succeed. Calling upon magic was difficult enough, but using a spell either to lift the sword or to break the branches would need both a high level of control, and the proper adjustment of power. After all, one cannot break the branches only by moving them a little.

**The festival of hunt begins! What challenges await those brave hunters? More important, will Eraniel succed in pursuing his dream? His past has not been a kind one... **


	7. A bold decision

**Update time! This was supposed to be a part of the previous chapter, but I didn't want to have a 6.000 words chapter because it would tire you guys :P I get tired myself when I read long chapters :)**

**I know where I am going with the story, but I would love some more reviews as I have passed 20.000 words and I only have 10 reviews. Is the story boring? Are the chapters too long? Is the plot slow paced? It will get a lot more interesting in the future, but I need to know your opinion about my story. Some stories have like 7 chapters, 4.000 words and like 20 reviews. Should I write shorter chapters?**

Eraniel tried to ignore the children who whispered to each other and closed his eyes, focusing on the task at hand. Finally feeling something, he shouted, "Break!" The branch stirred slightly so he grew exultant. He had done it! This time, however, it would actually work. But, as he prepared to do it again, everyone around him suddenly burst into laughter.

Tethran sauntered over to him with a wicked smile on his smug face. Trying to stop himself from laughing, he said, "So, did you feel anything? Because, for some strange reason, I felt it also!"

Puzzled, Eraniel tried to defend himself by snapping, "I really _did_ feel something. It's not that hard after all. I only have to concentrate a little more." Closing his eyes, he tried to locate the source of magic but was abruptly interrupted by even louder laughter.

After joining the group, Tethran shouted. "That's not magic you untalented fool! The only thing you felt was the wind, and for your information, we feel it too!" he started to laugh frantically.

That was it; Eraniel couldn't take it anymore. Running towards Tethran, he did what was only natural. He attempted to punch him in the face, but his fist met the wooden sword the offender was currently holding. Everyone started to laugh even harder at the pathetic display, clearly unimpressed. It looked almost like Tethran was having a ball, playing with Eraniel who tried to do everything in his power to land a punch.

Anger swept over Eraniel when, after several attempts, he could not hit his mark. On top of it all, he had hurt himself. Though, he didn't mind because all that mattered was to show these younglings that insulting and making fun of him would only end up in agony.

"I will make you pay for this! Do you hear me?" cried Eraniel, pushing another student, who almost lost his balance. "Give me that!" he yelled with anger, picking the wooden sword that was resting at his hip. Tethran didn't even flinch. It was just another duel he was going to win. Gathering his strength and letting his rage guide his blow, Eraniel charged his opponent and prepared to strike him with all his might. He almost reached his target, but lost his focus and changed his direction when he was distracted by a shout.

"Stop it, all of you!" commanded a voice that had made itself noticeable from the distance between them. The young elf immediately recognized his master's voice, and knew that he would be in deep trouble if he were to be caught fighting with the other younglings. The fact that they were provoking him didn't matter at all. His anger turned to fear as he looked around, trying to find a way to get out of here as fast as he could. Noticing that all the younglings were looking at the master, who was approaching fast, Eraniel seized this opportunity and ran away towards the forest with tears in his eyes. He didn't want to spend another second with those emotionless kids. The master didn't bother to stop Eraniel, as it was common for him to run away from the various troubles he was getting himself into. He headed towards the group of younglings to find out what happened. It was not hard for him to understand what had occurred.

Noticing the wooden sword among the branches, the older elf muttered a word and the branch cracked, letting the sword fall freely. "Dorinth, go after Eraniel." Ordered the master with a commanding tone and handed him the sword.

"I will," replied the kid with a bit of distaste and ran towards the forest.

After Dorinth left, the master inspected everybody with his emerald eyes, making them feel uneasy. Deciding that this mental threatening will lead to nowhere, the master finally spoke.

"I want one of you to tell me what happened here and the reason behind your foolish act." The young elves took a step back, not wanting to be held responsible for what seemed to be a joke to them. To their dismay, they found that their master was not going to give in to their pleadings as he kept his cold stare on a brown haired youngling. This youngster finally succumbed to the master's obtrusiveness and began to tell him everything he wanted to know.

With each step, Eraniel was moving further and further away from those younglings who knew nothing about him. _Will nobody accept me for who I am? Am I so different?_ These thoughts plagued his mind, making him question if he would ever truly be able to overcome the obstacles hurtled at him and fulfill his only objective: to make himself noticeable to the world and at the same time to make his parents proud of him.  
However, the other younglings weren't making this easy for him, and every time an incident like that happened he slowly began to lose his confidence in himself and his abilities.

Suddenly, he stopped running both from exhaustion and from an idea that unexpectedly occurred to him at the same time. _No, I cannot let myself be deceived by those fools. They know nothing about me, and in time, I will show them that I am not the loser they make me out to be_! Anger... an anger that he kept hidden for so long, anger that wasn't directed at a particular person or object, but on the whole world, began to rise as he let himself be driven by his emotions. A wicked smile appeared on his face that, along with his black eyes that held a determined stare, gave him an evil appearance.  
_No, I will not step back. I will prove to everyone that I'm not weak… at any cost, even if that means to change who I am. Yes... yes, and I will begin with those fools_! Evil thoughts flooded his mind, thoughts that were hidden deep within him and awaited to be uncovered.

Dorinth kept running as a steady pace, hoping that he would catch up with Eraniel before he could venture farther into the forest, where it will be much harder to track him down. He constantly looked in every direction he could to catch a glimpse of him, and, much to his surprise, he found him staying near a tree. His rugged clothes contrasted with the deep brown bark.  
He slowly advanced towards him, now knowing how to deal with him, hoping that he had calmed down a bit after that incident.

"Eraniel, are you alright?" he asked in a low voice, careful not to startle him.  
Then, suddenly, Eraniel turned his head around and fixed him with the coldest stare he was capable of, that maniacal grin on his face.

"Now, I will show you what I am truly capable of!"  
***

Eraniel suddenly woke up. It was just one of those numerous moments when the whole world was rejecting him, but he learned to cope with it. There was nothing he could have done for now, he just had to wait for the opportune moment to strike and to finally prove who he really was.

**

"Eraniel!" shouted Dorinth to his absent-minded friend. "Eraniel, say something!" shaking his head, Eraniel looked at Dorinth who was watching him, his eyes wide with concern. Trying to remember what had happened, Eraniel blinked several times before replying.

"What's the matter? Can't you just ignore me and do what you want for a second? It's not like you are bound to me, you know." He voiced his thoughts with a slightly angry voice, which surprised Dorinth.

The silver haired elf blamed the stress in an attempt to find an explanation for his friend's outburst. Deciding not to search too deep because of its irrelevance, Dorinth tried to justify his reason.

"I just wanted to know what happened. You were just staring at that platform blankly. It doesn't matter; let it trouble you no more. What do you intend to do?"

The mass of people started to disperse, each elf going to his home to get the necessary equipment for the journey ahead of them. The sun was still high in the sky, and everyone wanted to leave as soon as possible to take advantage of the light, else they would be forced to set up camp sooner than intended. Eraniel observed several young elves, equipped with fine bows, run away in different directions. The village was bustling with activity, restless elves running down the streets. Some of them were asking their parents for advice or simply making plans for the trip.

Eraniel was not really comfortable in the middle of the boisterous village so he headed towards the exit of the village. He needed a quiet place where he could think clearly, so he increased his pace, forcing Dorinth to follow him despite the questions he wanted to get an answer for.

As soon as the exit of the village came into view, Eraniel's walk turned into a stride. Dorinth decided to follow him and hopefully understand the reason behind his actions. It wasn't long before the two elves entered the vast, luxuriant forest. Their run came to a stop when they reached a clearing, the same clearing where they had spent the night before. Eraniel sat on the cool grass, pondering about the possible areas to hunt. The mountains to the southeast seemed the best option to find dangerous beasts, so he settled with this idea. Noticing his companion who was watching a bird, Eraniel decided to get it over with so he could pursue his dream.

"I think it is best to go south and then head to the eastern mountains," he bellowed as he got up, to make sure his partner will hear his idea.

"Fine. I have no…problems with it," muttered Dorinth, a bit distracted. For him, the destination was not important. He just wanted to travel with Eraniel.

Taking a few steps ahead, he looked back at Dorinth and then turned around, saying in a low, almost inaudible voice, "Then I will get going. Night will soon settle in and I have no time to waste." He grabbed his newly filled knapsack and started to move, feeling a bit anxious because of his plans.

Picking an oval shaped fruit from his knapsack, Dorinth took a quick bite as he looked at the elf in the distance. The elf found the taste of the fruit surprisingly good as he hurried up to finish it_. _He then looked at the sky, noticing that the sun was soon going to set.

"You can go ahead, I am going to-" he quickly discarded the last part of his fruit as he realized the full meaning of Eraniel's words. "Wait! What to you mean by that?" A part of his eagerness was gone because of this new prospect. He soon reached his friend who kept moving, paying no attention to his surroundings.

Eraniel frowned when he heard the noisy elf behind him, disturbed by his continuous replies. Everything he said made no sense to him. All that mattered was his objective. Turning around, he fixed his dark eyes on the silver haired elf, displeasure visible on his face.

"You heard me well, so don't make me repeat that. You know that I hate to repeat myself. It makes me look ridiculous." He paused, searching for the right explanation that would describe his motives. His frown disappeared as he voiced his thoughts slyly.

"Dorinth, you understand the reason why I will have to ask you to leave. This is something I have to do alone. From now on, our ways part." It was a difficult situation for Dorinth. He had to come up with something fast, or Eraniel will just keep his word and go alone.

"Eraniel, you heard Anethelron. There's no harm done if I accompany you. It's you who will get the credit for the kill-" he was abruptly interrupted by Eraniel's harsh tone.

"NO!" He took a deep breath, resuming with a calm voice. "You do not understand. Besides, I am going to the mountains to hunt one of those big wolves the villagers kept talking about. I have trained too much to fail at such simple task." It was not easy for him to hide his impatience and frustration, but it was the only way he could convince his friend to leave.

Noticing that mere dialogue was not going to get him anywhere, Dorinth decided to adopt a sly approach, hoping that Eraniel will fall for it. With a wavering tone, he expressed his concern. "But there can be Urgals along the way! Numerous elves were talking about a band of Urgals which are roaming the south eastern mountains in search of various opportunities to prove themselves to their chief." He stopped, a tint of anxiety making itself noticeable. Keeping eye contact with the elf in front of him, he continued. "Together, we have more chances to drive them away should we get ambushed, and we can keep an eye on our surrounding while sleeping by taking turns." He waited impatiently for a response, his grip tightening on his knapsack.

Eraniel pondered what Dorinth said for a while. His gaze drifted to his surroundings, the vast amount of trees lowering his line of sight and the large trees, together with some of the bigger rocks making the perfect hiding for someone that wanted to keep its presence concealed. _He's right. If I will venture in a forest like this one I could very well be ambushed by someone, be it Urgal or an elf that wants to steal whatever trophy I may acquire. It will prove difficult to sleep and keep watch at the same time. The fatigue will eventually take its toll on me and I need to be in the best shape when I encounter the beast, _the light brown haired elf noticed. For an unknown reason, the memory of the beast he glimpsed a while ago came into his mind. Surely it would prove to be a remarkable achievement if he would be competent to bring it down by himself. _That's what I have to do! I will track down that flying, scaly being and put an end to its existence to enhance mine. No other elf is skilled and keen as I am! Alone, I will do something worth to remember, and no one will ever laugh at me again. NEVER!_ His face acquired a wicked smile for a second. This thought filled him with enthusiasm. It was the opportunity he waited for all his life. Returning to his initial state, he turned to Dorinth and smiled with satisfaction.

"Of course you can come along. I could use your help, my friend. Two trackers are better than one, am I right?" He headed towards Dorinth, patting him on the shoulder. After that, he quickly turned around and started to move.

"Come! We have a long way to cover," shouted the elf, his pace even faster than before.

This sudden change in his behavior puzzled Dorinth whose blue eyes shifted towards Eraniel, thinking about his earlier behavior. Never before has this occurred. Eraniel was usually a person who sticks up to the first idea that springs into his mind. Something was troubling Dorinth about this, yet he couldn't put his finger of it. It was like Eraniel wanted to use him…

He felt a quick rise in his emotions, dislike at being used especially, but he quickly controlled himself as an idea occurred to him: he would go along with Eraniel's plan until he will find out what his friend has in mind.

"Very well, it is settled." With that, Dorinth ran to Eraniel's side, joining him in his journey.

**Oh my god! Does Eraniel really plan to track a dragon? He might be in for a surprise, but his past has already determined his path I believe. The next chapter will be a dragon chapter! Hooray! It will not be really interesting because it is more like an indtroduction, but I have something special for my dragons, you just have to bear with me until I reach that part. I hope you enjoy my story so far and you don't click the story by accident...**


	8. A different hunt

**Update time! This is my first dragon chapter, I hope you guys like it, as this is just the beginning of an ample journey. You will see what I am talking about later :), because the dragons have their own problems to take care of. With that said, from this moment we will have two different big POVs: A dragon pov and an elf pov.  
**

It was a gloomy spring day, heavy grey clouds filling the skies. The grey giants looked like they had swallowed the mountain peaks, enveloping them. The mountains of the Spine were barely visible. It was close to dusk, the light slowly fading away from the sky and land. Once in a while, lightning illuminated the dull, grey sky, strong bouts of thunder often following, shaking the hushed atmosphere. The vast forests situated at the base of the mountains stretched far and wide, basking the view with different shades of green. Pine trees, fir trees; all different arbores could be sighted, mixing in a random pattern.

The upper heights of the mountains were decorated with tall fir trees that offered a streak of colour to the steep and ragged cliffs that couldn't support any other form of vegetation on them. The fir trees were taller compared to the ones found at the base of the mountains, somehow adapting to the harsh conditions which they had to confront.

It was a still landscape; only the wind blowing through the corridors created by the mountains moved the leaves in the trees to disturb the peace that was brought before the storm. Every being which lived in the forest was searching for a place to shelter from the upcoming storm, afraid of the rumbling thunders which warned about what was to come.

But, despite the monotone landscape, a speck of gold could be seen gliding gracefully across the landscape. The graceful gliding was brought to a halt when the being swooped into a steep dive as it accelerated towards the ground, looking like it was going to crash. Birds flew out of the trees as the sound of animals scattering in panic alerted almost all the residents in the area of the impending danger.

_You are a fast one, but there is no escape from a predator of the sky_ thought Sinedar, his golden eyes fixed on his prey, a pudgy deer that was moving fast despite its bulky body.

Usually, a dragon should take his prey by surprise and kill it before it had realized what had struck it, but because Sinedar was a young dragon, failing was part of learning the hunt. Because of this, the hunt – which is the art of stalking and opportune strike – turned into a chase among the dense forests.

The dragon kept following the deer idly, enjoying the thrill of the hunt as he followed his prey while at the same time he was careful not to hit some of the bigger trees that got in his way. When a clearing could be spotted ahead, the dragon ascended briefly before accelerating towards his prey with astonishing speed, digging the claws of his hind legs into the deer's flank, all while manoeuvring his body around so that he wouldn't hit any branches that could hurt him in the process.

**Crack**! The sound of branches cracking and the desperate cries of the deer filled the area, alerting any animals nearby that someone just lost its life to sate a predator's hunger. Sinedar roared with pride as the buck lied limp in his claws.

He released his prey – which fell motionlessly onto the ground – before he landed. He followed, dropping to the ground with thump. Satisfied of his accomplishment, he sat on his haunches to regain his strength as his breath slowly regained its normal rhythm.

Sinedar was a medium sized dragon for his age. He was roughly 4 months old, his body being the size of a rhino. The golden scales covering his body sparkled like suns, bright spheres of molten gold. The thin membrane of his wings was a lighter shade of yellow, accenting his scales perfectly. His muscular hind legs provided the necessary force to lift his body from the ground and his now bloodies paws were equipped with sharp, ivory claws. Trailing along his spine to the tip of his tail were different size spikes adorning his back bearing the same colour as his claws.

_It's not how I thought it would turn out to be, but at least I got myself a fine meal_, the golden dragon thought before proceeding to examine his injuries. He didn't notice any serious injuries; only minor small bloodied cuts that could be seen along his wing membranes which were more irritating than painful.

_Well, it's better than the last time, and these will heal in a short time_, Sinedar thought, tucking his wings to his body after he examined the wounds with his snout.  
He began to feast on his kill, eating as fast as he could before the light would completely fade. Even for a dragon's enhanced sight, it would be hard for him to spot anything from a distance unless it provided some kind of light. Normally, night wouldn't be a problem if the sky was clear, but given the circumstances it would soon be pitch black and he didn't know how far the hunt had taken him from home.

After the dragon ate as much as he could from the carcass, he observed the mess he had made. He gave a draconic grin and then licked the blood off of his snout. He felt a light touch on his back and he turned around. Nothing. He sniffed the air but he couldn't smell anything but blood and rain. _Rain! _Sinedar looked up to the sky and was met with an unexpected force colliding with his snout, sending tiny droplets of water in different directions.

Sinedar snorted in irritation and more drops of water pelted his head. A chill swept through his body as a gust of wind whooshed around him. Bewildered, his cocked his head to the side and looked at the forest in front of him. His eyes widened when he saw a great torrent of downpour rapidly approaching him and he took to the skies, beating his wings furiously to avoid being smashed in the trees by the powerful air currents that came before the rain.

He was blind to where he was going, the night dark hiding everything and the rain running into his eyes didn't help. His energy was quickly depleting as he struggled against the rain and wind.

_Blasted weather! _He thought grittily. Realising the distance back to his natal cave was too far, he decided he should find a shelter of some kind from the weather but a part of him wanted to keep going so that he could reach his parents and sleep in their warm embrace so he kept flying.

As his mind drifted towards the familiar cave, a huge flash of lightning followed by a loud rumble sent him into full awareness and he landed as soon as he found a clearing, fearing for his safety as multiple bolts of lightning could be seen cutting through the stormy sky at different time intervals, followed by ear-splitting bangs.

Sinedar hit the ground with a loud thud but he lost his balance and hit ground face first, covering his lower jaw, neck and belly in mud. He was a bit disappointed that he somehow managed to fail at such an easy thing such as landing, but he didn't think much of it as he looked up at the sky, growling in frustration. It was completely black, exempting the times when forks of lightning lit up the sky.

He snorted and began to move, sometimes bumping into trees and different objects as he tried to find shelter as fast as possible. After some time, fatigue began to accumulate and Sinedar was growing increasingly tired but he didn't stop. Moving incoherently through the forest, the golden dragon continued his search. Rain continued to pelt him and some was beginning to slip through his scales, chilling his sensitive skin.

He eventually crashed to the ground under a tree with a frustrated wail, his limbs sore from the prolonged effort. The tree's thick foliage did little to protect him from the elements but it lessened the force of the wind around him. He didn't move from his place for some time, shivering because of the cold weather. In time, he gathered up what little energy he had left and curled up into a ball, the tip of his tail touching his snout, to preserve body heat.

The pressure of the rain was starting to lessen but the temperature was getting lower, forcing the exhausted dragon to find an alternate solution of shelter rather than to sleep out in the open.

He sluggishly got up with a low growl to signal his displeasure and checked on his surroundings. He was surrounded by trees and there was no visible place that could shelter him from the heavy rain, but as a bolt of lightning illuminated the landscape, he could notice that he wasn't very far away from a cliff face.

Getting his hopes up, Sinedar started to move as fast as he could towards the newly discovered refuge but the lack of light wasn't helping him so he had to wait for a few more bolts of lightning to light up the sky to see where he was going.

When he arrived near his objective, he quickly began to inspect the cliff face in search for a place that could at least shield him from the unforgiving and cold rain that was draining his body temperature rather quickly given the fact that his scales didn't completely shield him from the water drops and a drop or two could make their way towards his warm and sensitive skin located under his natural armour.

After some searching for any warm and cosy caves that he could sleep in, luck struck the dragon. In front of him was a middle sized cave which could provide the necessary shelter from the bad weather. Sinedar rumbled happily and moved towards it. When he reached it, he realized that it would be a tight squeeze. As he shuffled his body into the cave, the golden dragon was forced to lower himself onto his belly so that his wings would not touch the cold ceiling.

_It's not home, but it will suffice_ thought Sinedar as he coiled his body, preparing for sleep.

*****

Sinedar was suddenly roused from his sleep by an angry growl that came from outside of the cave.

_Grrr! __What now! _Sinedar thought angrily. The golden dragon opened his eyes to see what the cause of his disturbance was. He looked outside the cave and noticed that the rain had stopped and the clouds dissipated, revealing a full moon that was shining its light across the landscape and thousands of twinkling dots that covered the serene night sky.

At first he thought that his mind was playing tricks on him and that he was still a dreaming but it was proven otherwise when he heard something approaching his location. He quickly got up from the comfortable position and using his sharp senses he could make out the form of the invader. It was a large bear, a bit smaller than him, but still a formidable opponent if the two of them would engage in a fight.

Sinedar eyed the bear carefully as it got closer, trying to predict the animal's reaction. The bear raised its nose and sniffed the air, smelling the strange creature that was residing in what appeared to be a good shelter from the bad weather but didn't get any closer as it feared that the creature may suddenly attack.

The dragon got bored of the bear's impassive attitude and decided that it wouldn't do any good to end its life, taking into consideration the exhaustion from his earlier ordeal and this would be just another waste of energy. With a loud roar, he sent the bear on its way, the brown creature running for its life. Sinedar snorted, amused by the bear's reaction.

_That was a wise decision on your part. Life is more valuable than a shelter. _He then let out a louder roar to prevent any inhabitant of the forest to approach that cave. It was his place for now. He slowly closed his golden eyes and with a low growl he fell back asleep.

*****

He woke up the next morning feeling refreshed. He slowly got up, yawning and stretching his body. The cave was not really comfortable so he was forced to sleep in a rather awkward position. For this reason, his left wing was numb. As he left the cave, a cool rush of wind brushed against his scales, making the dragon quiver with anticipation of the approaching day.

After a little while, he looked up and tried to guess what time of day it was but the sun's light blinded him, forcing him to shut his eyes tightly for a moment. Bright spots danced across his vision as he slowly opened his eyes again. After he got used to the light, Sinedar started to explore his surroundings. He walked around the surrounding forest, trying to find anything that was familiar to him. He felt unsure, having never explored this part of his parent's territory.

_I must be somewhere near the edge of our territory. _He shrugged at the thought, grateful that he wasn't in the territory of another dragon.

Realising his parents were awaiting for him to come back, he stretched his sore wings then flapped them several times to make sure he was able to fly effectively. Even though his wings pained him a little, he dug his claws into the soft earth and used his muscular hind legs to propel him as he took to the skies, flapping his wings furiously to gain altitude. The pain made itself apparent as the dragon flapped harder but he had to push on. He knew if he didn't get home soon his parents would start to get worried and probably begin searching for him which wasn't that bad except the fact that he knew they would discipline him for being reckless. Various threats were lurking in these forests; threats that were especially dangerous for a young dragon such as Sinedar. Trying to push the uncomfortable notion aside, the golden dragon tried to think about his sister, but to no avail. Feeling a favourable air current, he veered to the left in hope of alleviating the pain.

The onrush of air made the pain subside for a bit as his wing beats slowed down, allowing the currents to do the job for him.

He continued to glide for a while enjoying the freedom he had while he was in the air, occasionally giving a hard flap of his wings to maintain the altitude which kept dropping despite the favourable air currents and his occasional wing beats. He soon stopped his wing beats and continued to glide towards a place not far away from his position, in which no trees grew. It wasn't the best choice to make a landing, but the dragon's small stature allowed him to touch down without any problems. He carefully manoeuvred his position in the air, and beat his wings slowly to slow his decent despite the pain which annoyed him more than it actually hurt.

When he was close enough to the ground, he unfurled his wings to their maximum length and landed on his hind legs with a small thud, then quickly placing his front legs on the ground, a grumble escaping his throat.

_That went better than I expected_, Sinedar thought as he tucked his wings back against his body and began to explore the area around him.

Luck shined upon him as the sound of a stream caught his ears. He quickly moved towards the source of the noise and recognized the stream as being the one where he was playing with his little sister not to long ago.

Realizing that he almost reached his destination, the dragon let out a roar of happiness and proceeded to drink from the stream to quench his thirst. He only managed to drink a bit before he was interrupted by a familiar thud.

He quickly scanned the area around him to search for the intruder. Everything ranged from green, which were the leaves of the trees, to brown, which mainly belonged to the trunks of the trees. But among the different shades of green and brown, Sinedar noticed a speck of blue approaching his location fast.

He barely had time to recognize the figure as it plunged into its side, throwing him in the small stream, making the dragon yelp in the process. The blow was powerful, but much of the force dissipated when Sinedar was thrown into the water because of the force of the impact.

Sinedar tried to get up and make a run for it despite the pain coming from his right flank, but was pinned down by what appeared to be a larger sapphire dragon which was growling at him. He tried to communicate with him but it proved ineffective as the dragon had its mind closed from everything.

Sinedar panicked and tried to break free by kicking with his hind legs and moving his wings, but to no avail. The other dragon was bigger and more powerful than him, and if a fight would start between the two of them Sinedar would be gravely injured, or even killed, a prospect that frightened the younger dragon.

Realizing that aggressive actions won't lead him anywhere, the golden dragon simply laid limp, hoping that the other dragon, if he had any intention to fight, would have the decency to spare his life if he saw that he didn't want to put up a fight.

The sapphire dragon let out a loud roar as he leaned his head towards Sinedar's neck. Sinedar thought that he was going earn himself a bite and closed his eyes in the anticipation of the attack, but to his surprise it never came.

As he opened his eyes to see what was going on, Sinedar noticed that the sapphire's dragon nostrils were twitching as he sniffed his neck. Sinedar was bewildered by the older dragon's actions and tried to move, but before he was able to do something he received a quick nudge from the dragon, then he heard a deep yet very familiar voice speaking in his mind.

_Dead! _He then licked Sinedar on the neck. _You did not learn a thing from what I have taught you, did you? If you are pinned, try to use your tail to imbalance your opponent or distract him enough to make your other move._ The sapphire dragon named Serkath nuzzled Sinedar encouragingly and allowed him to get up.

Noticing that the golden dragon almost slipped on the wet rocks, Serkath chuckled. _Do you need some help? Looks like you do._

Sinedar growled in frustration; was not in the mood for satirical comments. He dug his claws on the bottom of the river and, with the improved balance, he managed to get up. He let out a surprised growl as he found himself back in the water in the next second.

He snarled at Serkath, annoyed by his actions. _What was that for? I'm not in the mood for games, father._

As soon as he got up he jumped to the river bank to make sure that no drop of water would touch his scales again if Serkath knocked him over again. He fixed his eyes on the sapphire dragon who was growling strangely, apparently laughing at his son's clumsiness.

_That isn't funny! I was convinced that you were another dragon, ready to attack me for trespassing your territory_, said Sinedar with a bit of irritation, shaking his body to remove the water droplets

The sapphire dragon became serious again as he approached his son.

_Now that would be a surprise. From where did you get this idea anyway? I showed you the boundaries of our territory when you were smaller so you should have an idea when you are about to leave it._ Noticing the sun's position, the dragon unfurled his wings, preparing to take off. _We should get going. Your mother awaits your return. I presume you will tell me what happened along the way._

Circling above the golden dragon, Serkath wondered why Sinedar was having difficulties flapping his wings. He chuckled as he realized what the problem was. _Now, don't tell me you can't fly. You truly are a hatchling…_

Blood rushed through Sinedar's face. To hide his embarrassment, the dragon beat his wings with force and used his hind legs to launch himself into the air.

**This particular chapter might not be very appealing given its descriptive nature, but please bear with me and tell me what you think about it. As always, reviews are greatly appreciated and I would really like to know what you guys like/dislike about the story, the characters or the plot. I would like to thank Mordris and Guardian117 for their reviews, you guys really boost my confidence :)**


	9. Through rain and darkness

**It took a while to get this chapter done... School has prevented me to allocate it more time, but at least it's here, so enjoy it!**

Slowly, the sun began to settle on the horizon, leaving behind a sky akin to a magnificent painting. The darkness was brushed by the orange hues of light left behind by the dieing rays of the sun; an artist's paintbrush settling on many tinges of pink that blended into the darkening sky to form a brilliant shade of purple.

As the two elves emerged, the moon began to rise slowly in the wake of the sun. It made its ascent into the sky where sparse diminutive clouds were illuminated, creating a silvery sheen across their surface. This gave light to the elves a pathway to find a profitable place to lay camp.

At Dorinth's suggestion, the elves decided upon a place where a few trees provided shelter against the gust of winds brought up from the unseen sea to their right. This spot also allowed the elves a good vantage point to scout for danger. Also, the fallen wood could easily be used to sustain the hungry flame of the fire they planned to create.

Eraniel had asked his companion why they couldn't simply sleep in the forest, a place he had slept many a night before. Dorinth grudgingly agreed, warning against the many dangers that could arise from this particular venture. The silver-haired elf wasn't willing to take any unnecessary risks. Until now, the travelers hadn't argued about anything important since the moment Eraniel came up with his plan.

As they rested, Dorinth told him about his life after he had finished his training as a warrior. Eraniel listened to him, without sharing his own past deeds to Dorinth. His past was not something he wanted to remember, something filled with many painful memories. However, it wasn't not making for an interesting story either, so Eraniel kept this for himself. Most of his time had been spent on different training methods to hone his skills and to increase his chances as a hunter.

After he had finished, Dorinth decided to go hunt for wood for the fire. Eraniel watched him leave, calculating a plan. _I can't tell Dorinth about the beast I have decided to track because he would not understand._ He lamented silently._ He has always been against insignificant killing. He does not know how it is to be a hunter! More so, if that beast is as beautiful as that senseless story made it sound, he will be reluctant when it comes to help me. What to do…?_

It was silence all around. The only sound came from the wind that was moving the branches of the trees, the leaves rustling against it. The elf picked a leaf from the forest floor, squeezing it in his hand. _Everything in this world has a purpose, even this leaf. Dead leaves fall to the ground, decaying over time and enriching the ground with nutrients. In turn, it contributes to the growth of the other plants and ultimately to the various creatures that inhabit the forests. What is my true purpose?_ Eraniel mused.

He stared into the forest idly, rolling the remains of the crushed leaf between his fingers. He suddenly had an epiphany. _We will split up. As soon as I reach my destination, our ways will part. It is my dream! My desire! He will not spoil the moment I have awaited my entire life. _Eraniel thought excitedly.

He was very pleased with himself. However, he hadn't the time for self-praise when the shadowy figure of an elf made itself noticeable in the distance. As he approached Eraniel, Dorinth dropped the bundle of branches he had managed to gather. After he positioned the wood to his liking, he had started the fire with a simple spell. He plopped down near the fire, yawning.

"I'm always the one who tends to the fire… next time, it's your turn," Dorinth whined. Eraniel muttered something inaudible, but Dorinth didn't seem to care at all. Sleep was the only thing he had on his mind. It wasn't long before he succumbed, leaving Eraniel to watch for possible threats, Urgals being an obvious possibility.

****

The shroud of darkness dissipated as the first rays of light appeared on the horizon. Dorinth went to Eraniel's side, trying to wake him from slumber. Neither of them appreciated the new method of circumspection, but it was better than being caught unawares. A surprise attack would leave no room for different maneuvers, the ambushers clearly having the upper hand in that case.

Eraniel yawned, brushing his sleep-lined eyes. He quickly picked up his belongings and started to walk, leaving Dorinth behind without saying a word. His companion was not at all surprised by his behavior. Time was of the essence, and the trip to the mountains was a long one.

Different shades of pink and orange filled the morning sky as the sun appeared on the horizon. A cool wind refreshed the two elves who had, by now, reached the southern plains. Traveling at a steady pace with a quick break along the way, the travelers decided to do anything in order to reach the forest situated at the base of the mountains by nightfall. It was there where Eraniel was going to find what he was looking for.

Fatigue made itself known as the pace at which the elves traveled at did not recede even a fraction. They only stops they made were those made when they were truly exhausted and needed to catch their breath a short while. Sadly, those didn't happen very often. Dorinth was not at all fond of this type of traveling. He preferred to take his time heading towards any given destination. If he were to encounter an Urgal party or some other wild creatures, he would not have the energy to fight now, least of all outrun them in his tired condition.

This situation was not very different. Even if he traveled with a companion, it sometimes seemed like he traveled alone. Actually, Eraniel rarely said a word. The only times they would talk would be when they made their quick stops to catch their breath. Even then, they barely spoke a word to each other as they panted. The strain they put their leg muscles under made them forget about the conversation and concentrate on their recovery.

Continuing to travel late into mid afternoon, Dorinth finally insisted that they should take a longer break. They needed to eat something and talk about the journey. Also, they had to form different plans for when they arrived near the southeastern mountains.

Eraniel was reluctant to agree, but as the pain in his legs intensified due to the continuous running, he finally decided to do as his companion wished. He collapsed on the ground, trying to relax as best as he could.

Dorinth did the same, though he moved around in search of something, something that he quickly found as he moved towards a dirt mound covered with different plants. Obviously, it was a sign that whatever animal dug it was long gone from that area. He let out a groan as he sat on top of it.

Eraniel withdrew his water skin, panting. The cool liquid running down his dry throat instantly refreshed him. He had to remind himself to breathe as water spilt down the sides of his mouth. He swallowed the mouthful of water in his mouth and then lowered the waterskin slowly. He caught Dorinth eying him sceptically and shrugged.

"So," Dorinth said still frowning. "What happens when we reach the southeastern mountains?" Dorinth asked through gulps of his own water. "Do we just track your little beast and that's it? I certainly hope you have studied the location a bit, as our water supply will vanish in no time if we keep this pace." Unlike Eraniel's, his water skin had not been refilled before they left, an unwise decision on his part. All that he could hope for was that Eraniel's geographical knowledge will help them find a river when they enter the forest situated at the base of the mountains.

Eraniel felt a knot in his stomach when Dorinth's words reached his ears. He had no idea what to tell him at that moment, and the fatigue didn't help it either. His mind was going slower than usual, but he had to think of something to eliminate the suspicion.

The answer came with a half voice on a hesitant tone. "Well, first of all we follow the various tracks. And then…"He trailed off. Dorinth raised an eyebrow and Eraniel scowled. "You will just see for yourself. Have patience, will you?" He quickly snapped his mouth in fear of saying something he would regret later. Being questioned about his purpose was not something Eraniel liked to discuss. He valued deeds before words. It did not matter how his desires became true as long as they did; the end justifies the means.

Dorinth looked at him, his blue eyes scanning his face for a second. His answer had taken him by surprise. Did he have a word on this entire trip? Or was it decided from start? Deciding not to contemplate for too long, the elf sighed, putting his water skin back in his knapsack.

"I guess plans will prove futile when it comes to those beasts of the forest you want to track. Some of them might be smarter than you think and then you will regret for not having a back up plan."

Eraniel ignored what Dorinth said, finding his statement impossible. The elves were the dominant species because of their intellect. Every species was considered insignificant, a mere part of the world they were living in. If there was another beast as intelligent as the elves were, why was it hiding? Surely it had to leave some signs of its existence. But there were none, and because of it, this theory was viable. The dominant species had complete power over the others, shaping the world as they desired.

"Whatever, lets just go. Time is of the essence."

They both started to run, not intending to stop until nightfall. It was not an easy task and it required quite a bit of willpower to succeed, but the result was worth it. Of course, they did not manage to reach the forest in time so they were forced to camp in the middle of the plain without a fire to keep them warm. If they had managed to construct one, it wouldn't last long anyway. The relentlessly blowing wind would have quickly put it out. However, the worst was yet to come.

Clouds had been gathering since noon and by now thunderheads were rumbling across the dark, menacing sky. The elves didn't pay much attention to this, considering the gray mass of clouds a blessing. The occasional gusts of wind refreshed them a bit from their constant effort. However, the open plains provided no shelter from the rain and the two travelers soon learned this the hard way. It wasn't long before droplets of water started to fall from the sky, drenching the two elves. Dorinth stopped for a moment, catching his breath.

"Just when we were about to rest, the rain starts. Guess we'll have to continue walking until we reach the forest," he said, positioning his knapsack above his head. He tried to keep at least a part of his body dry, but without success. The wind picked up as the thunder grew in intensity and the elves found themselves moving against the wind.

Eraniel ignored his remark, continuing to walk heedless. They had no energy left for running, but taking a break was not a viable solution either, so they kept going despite the bad meteorological condition. They were greatly annoyed by the droplets of water which continuously hit them in the face as they moved. However, Eraniel placed his knapsack in front of his face to provide a temporary solution for this problem. Dorinth did the same, irritated by this spring rain.

After one hour of walk through rain and darkness, the rain subsided, offering the two elves a chance to rejoice. Dorinth seized this opportunity to address a problem which he considered to be of importance. He moved closer to Eraniel, hitting him with his elbow to get his attention. The elf eyed him with an unpleasant stare, but Dorinth looked in front of him to avoid meeting his eyes.

"We have to be careful from now on. Bands of Urgals roam the forests situated at the base of the mountains. If we are ambushed, I can't guarantee our safety."

Eraniel didn't seem to acknowledge the gravity of this situation and continued his walk as if he didn't hear what his companion said. This passiveness irritated Dorinth. This threat was something real, and Eraniel walked as if he was a veteran who fought hundreds of Urgals. He quickly moved in front of him, forcing him to stop, and expressed his uneasiness.

"Do you hear anything from what I have to say? Urgals are not to be taken lightly. Many elves perished in the wars against them, and you are going to join them if you ignore my advice. Tell me, Eraniel, how many Urgals have you killed? The seriousness on his face disturbed Eraniel His blue eyes were like spears driven through his ignorance.

"Fine, we'll do what you say," added the elf with a trembling voice he had attempted to hide. He feared the unknown a bit, but the instincts of a hunter had never left him down… ever. If they were to encounter those Urgals, Eraniel would surely put up a good fight. In a way, he envied Dorinth for his experience of the outside world. Traveling was a luxury he could not afford, for his destiny had something else planned for him.

Pleased with his response, Dorinth put a hand on his shoulder and said with a gentle voice, "Don't worry too much. They are big, but slow. They will never match our speed." He then smiled and continued. "It will be just like another training session when we were young. Learn your opponent's moves and use them to predict his actions. After that, make use of your agility and strike them in a vulnerable spot. Otherwise, you can just sit and wait until I kill them all," the elf laughed.

For some reason, Eraniel didn't get this joke well. He pushed aside Dorinth's hand and continued moving without saying a thing. Sit and wait… his inability to help his parents during that war had led to their death. Dorinth mused, angry with himself for saying such thing to Eraniel. _How could I be so stupid? I can only hope my words will not bring back those dreadful memories to him._ Trying to correct his mistake, he ran to Eraniel's side, offering him a round fruit.

"Here. Take this." He handled him the fruit without looking at him. He was ashamed for letting his mouth loose. Luckily, Eraniel accepted the offer. It seemed that all that he had managed to hurt was his pride as a hunter, and Dorinth was thankful for it.

Their walk through the plains proved to be uneventful. After a tedious journey which lasted for almost a day, the elves finally reached the edge of the forest situated at the base of the mountains. The rain stopped, offering them the chance to get some sleep, even if it proved to be something more difficult than they realized. The drenched forest floor was not the most comfortable place to sleep and their clothes were all wet, which caused them to shiver uncontrollably until Dorinth came with the idea to use some spells to light a fire despite the bad conditions.

With a bit of ingenuity, the silver haired elf dried some branches, placed a spell that kept those branches dry even if they were put on the forest floor and managed to light a fire. Eraniel witnessed what Dorinth had just done with a surprised look. He improved since he last seen him. Then again, Dorinth had always been considered a very talented fighter and a skilled magician. After that, they exchanged some thoughts about the next day and they fell asleep, tired from the extended traveling.

****

Dorinth suddenly stirred, waking up in an instant. He noticed that the clouds had dispersed, letting the rays of the sun touch the refreshed earth. A slight mist crept from the ground as the moisture slowly began to evaporate. The strong light also had an effect on the silver haired elf as he was forced to shut his eyes as he tried to look at the sun through the branches of the trees. It was daybreak and Eraniel was still sleeping.

In the distance he could see the huge mountains that seemed to penetrate the heavens. Something made him feel uneasy. Among the lush vegetation that lied ahead of him there was a slight commotion, like someone, or something, was disturbing the forest from its slumber. With a small sigh he got up and tried to take a better look at what was happening, but he couldn't spot anything because of the thick vegetation.

The silver haired elf quickly roused Eraniel from his sleep. The aforementioned one began to protest at his actions, but he stopped as soon as he saw the tensed face of Dorinth. Knowing that something was wrong, he whispered to him, "I suppose there's a reason why you woke me up like that. So tell me, what's going on?" He tried to mask his frustration as best as he could, but from his tone Dorinth noticed that he wasn't pleased to be woken up from his slumber.

Trying not to start an argument over something so insignificant, Dorinth looked straight into Eraniel's dark eyes with a very serious expression on his face. "Remember when I told you about the Urgals? We may just have encountered a band of them," he said as he pointed ahead towards the place where he noticed the commotion.

Eraniel didn't seem convinced when he diverted his gaze to his knapsack and began to search for something. This really did frustrate Dorinth. He tried to persuade him further to take this more seriously, but Eraniel spoke before he could. "Look at this forest! There could be anything hiding in it, from small critters to huge beasts. How can you be so sure that we stumbled upon a band of Urgals?"

Dorinth flinched slightly. Eraniel had a good point, and all his worry could be in vain. "Yes, you may be right, but I will still check it out," he said as he got up, took his knapsack and unsheathed his sword. "Wait for me here, I will come back shortly." He then sprinted towards the forest, not looking back.

Eraniel simply laid down again and looked towards the sky, the branches of the trees and the leaves that decorated them obscuring his view.  
_Fool, he will return when he realizes that I was right. Dorinth… he always worries too much about some things._

He continued to contemplate on the recent events, when a rush of wind caused the smaller plants to move and the leaves to rustle.

Eraniel, thinking that Dorinth has returned, asked in a high and mocking voice.

"Back so soon already? I thought that you were going to stay and chat a bit more with the Urgals you keep mentioning."

He waited a while for an answer, but it never came. Instead, he could make out the different sound of footsteps that were quickly approaching his location.

"Come on, there's no reason to be ang-" He never finished as he quickly rolled on the ground, barely managing to avoid being hit by a huge axe. Taking a few steps back to gain some distance, Eraniel looked at the one who attacked him. He froze when its features resembled an Urgal: huge, much larger than him and with a bulky body. Two twisted horns grew above its small ears and the two cold, dark eyes showed no signs of emotion. It was here for a single purpose: to kill him.

The Urgal charged, swinging his axe in an attempt to remove the head of the pitiful being in front of him. Eraniel ducked and drew out his bow while he moved to his left side to avoid another incoming blow. Jumping backwards, he withdrew an arrow from his quiver. However, he was forced to drop it, as he had to avoid a slash aimed at his torso.

The Urgal tried to ram Eraniel, but his speed saved him once again. Jumping to the side in a last moment, he notched an arrow and let it loose, hitting the urgal's back. Enraged, the Urgal turned around and prepared to deliver another blow. Eraniel dodged this one, but the Urgal seized this opportunity and hit him in the chest with his massive hand, knocking the wind out of him.

He stopped after being dragged a few feet across the forest floor, extreme pain running across his body. He was lucky that the Urgal didn't have enough room to gather his full strength, else he would be dead. All that pain prevented him from concentrating in an attempt to reach for the magical energy. Quivering, he reached for another arrow and managed to hit the Urgal in one of his eyes, blood pouring down its face. The horned creature let out a loud howl of pain, but was quickly silenced when another arrow locked itself in its head. Eraniel sighed in relief, but the searing pain returned, causing him to cough. He froze in terror as footsteps could be heard once again. The elf readied his bow and looked around frantically to detect the source of the footsteps. Out of nowhere, Dorinth leaped in front of him, a bloodied sword in his hand. The first thing he noticed was the dead Urgal with the arrow logged in his head.

"Not bad for your first time," he stated casually. Eraniel tried to reply, but he found himself unable to. Dorinth realized what happened and quickly muttered some words. Eraniel grimaced as he felt the oddest sensation of his insides being knit together. Eraniel thanked Dorinth, causing the elf to smile.

"You have earned quite a nasty injury. Several broken ribs and a damaged chest. Next time I might not be around to help you, so be careful. Follow me now. I have found something. It seems to be their camp, and it is not far ahead."

Eraniel glanced down at his chest and then back up to the retreating figure of his guide. "Sure no problem, let's take the injured elf to the enemy's camp." He muttered sarcastically as he got up and followed Dorinth.


	10. Touch of destiny

**This is one of the key chapters in my story, you will see why. Enjoy!**

As they moved towards the Urgal camp, Eraniel couldn't help but feel a bit tense. What if there were more Urgals lying in wait? What if that was only a scouting party and the camp is teeming? He tried to push these thoughts away, along with his uneasiness. If he was to fail here, it would mean death.

As he advanced, he noticed the bodies of a few Urgals littered along the path. _Did Dorinth kill them all? How was that possible?_ He thought curiously. Eraniel had almost died trying to defend himself against one, yet his friend wiped out an entire patrol. However, what surprised him the most was the sight when they arrived at the camp. Several Urgals were lying dead; all killed with a stab to the heart or a slit throat. Among the corpses, different objects could be seen on the ground, most of them being Urgal belongings due to their humongous size. Amongst the pots and weapons was a chain mail, which was smaller and could not possibly fit an Urgal. Eraniel did not give much thought to it, thinking that the Urgals probably salvaged it from an unfortunate elf.

As he moved towards the corpses to inspect them, the stench of Urgal mixed with all the blood on the ground made him retch. It was a truly gruesome sight. He wiped his mouth as he watched with amazement as Dorinth moved agilely through the massacre to an Urgal and turned him over to reveal two sheathed swords.

"Those swords probably belonged to an unfortunate traveller who was ambushed by those beasts," Dorinth told Eraniel as he crouched down to carefully pick up the swords. "Doesn't look like they'll be bothering any more travellers," he added with grim humour.

He stood up and offered the swords to Eraniel. "Take them. You might find them useful along the way. Their previous owner won't need them any longer." His expression was one of unhappiness mixed with a black humour.

Eraniel accepted the weapons, puzzled. He was still amazed that Dorinth had been able to achieve such feat as killing a whole camp of Urgals. Eraniel had always looked up to Dorinth when it came to his fighting skills, always feeling a bit envious but now this feeling had escalated. However, there was always the possibility that Dorinth had help. The possibility was small but Eraniel just couldn't believe that Dorinth had managed to do this all by himself.

_There's only one way to find out _he thought as he gathered his wits and asked in a calm tone, not giving any hint of anger or envy. "Dorinth, how did you manage to slay them all?"

Dorinth had a calm expression on his face, apparently not even shaken by the recent events. He had dealt with Urgals before and, unlike Eraniel, he didn't give much thought to it once he was done with them.

He then looked at Eraniel and a smile appeared on his face. "It was not that hard. Once you know their position, they are as good as dead. Urgals have many vulnerable areas, and two of the most important ones are easy to access."

Eraniel nodded and looked away, a response fleeing him when he noticed the smile on Dorinth's face. _Why would he smile? To make me feel even more inferior?_ Different questions and thoughts raged through his mind, reminding him of his past, which was not much different than this situation. It was always the same, his friend succeeding while he failed.

He tried not to ponder on the thought as his gaze switched to the dead Urgal in front of him who had been stabbed in three different areas. _So you have improved a great deal my friend, but it's not only you who has trained meanwhile. I will show you the full extent of my abilities soon enough. Just wait, _he thought, trying to get over his feelings of inferiority, but a side of him simply couldn't get past that obstacle. Dorinth was his friend, but he didn't stomach the idea very well that Dorinth could surpass him at fighting every time.

Not wanting to make a fool out of himself by letting his emotions ran loose again; Eraniel tried to reign in his emotions but failed as his face acquired a hint of frustration and his grip on his newly received swords tightening.

Noticing the look on Eraniel's face, Dorinth tried to comfort him with a gentle voice. "Don't pay much attention to it. I will help you improve if you want. Besides, you did well with your first Urgal. Be grateful you are still alive."

Eraniel gave him a curt nod, not trusting himself to speak lest he made a fool out of himself. Dorinth smiled again and then began to move around the remains of the camp, looking for some things that could prove useful to them on their journey.

Eraniel did not help but instead stood still and inspected his swords. The swords were plain, almost the same length as Dorinth's sword, but from the look of the leather-bound handle, one could clearly notice that these swords were not fit for a warrior. Their design was cheap and simple. Whoever crafted these swords hadn't thought much about their durability. Asides from the poor craftsmanship, the swords were in good condition. The metal blades had no stains, scrapes or any sign of deterioration that a sword would obtain when used for either training or fighting, proof that the elf had just acquired the swords and never had the chance to put them into use. He had probably been ambushed in his sleep without having the chance to fight his attackers. His death would have been quick and painless.

Eager to put his new swords to good use, Eraniel sheathed the weapons, leaving all of his troubling thoughts behind, and said with authority, "There's nothing more here. Let us leave this place. Our task is done." He clipped the swords to his belt, feeling more prepared now to tackle the winged beast. All that was left to do was to get rid of Dorinth.

Dorinth raised a hand in acknowledgement from the other side of the camp but continued to look around the camp. He quickly searched in the makeshift tents but only found a repulsive smell along with a few scraps of food. Not finding anything else – much to his dismay – he turned and ran towards Eraniel who already picked up his pace when he saw that Dorinth was not following when he called him.

When he caught up with him, Eraniel looked at his companion with a hint of irritation in his eyes. "It's about time you decided to leave. I was beginning to think that you had grown attached to your new friend's camp." He then looked at the elf's bare hands and knapsack, which had not grown any bigger since they had last camped 2 days ago. "I take it you haven't found anything of importance among the Urgal's belongings?"

Dorinth simply nodded and his blue eyes met Eraniel's dark ones as he looked at him expectantly.

"With the Urgal threat out of the way, I believe we have a stronger chance to find what we…" he coughed, correcting his mistake "what _I_ am looking for if we split up." He ignored Dorinth doubtful glance as he went on with his plan. "I will inspect the northern part of the forest while you look…" he quickly looked around, trying to find out where to send his friend, "that way" added Eraniel while pointing towards the huge mountain to the east.

Dorinth was not pleased with what Eraniel had in store for him and tried to voice his opinion but his friend added firmly. "I'm only asking you to look for a wolf den. It's not a big deal after you had just slain an entire Urgal camp this morning. Besides, according to my plan, we will both return to this spot by nightfall to relate our findings. If I get lucky, we might as well leave the next day. Do I make myself clear?" Dorinth nodded reluctantly before asking Eraniel about the other animals he might encounter. Surely one of those big beasts would interest him. Eraniel's dark eyes scanned the ground thoughtfully before he nodded in response.

"It is settled then. _Atra du evarínya ono vardac_." The two elves darted away from each other, each with their own assignment.

As he ran, Eraniel grew bothered with the lack of information about the creature he was hunting. Where did they live? What type of environment did they prefer? What kind of bait could he use? After a while thinking and not finding a resolution, he brushed the thoughts aside. All that mattered was that a stupid beast was blocking his way to glory. All he had to do was remove it and then his parents would surely be proud of having such a skilled hunter as their son.

As time passed, excitement soon turned to frustration when he did not find a single clue to guide him to his quarry. It was like searching a needle in a haystack.

He kept running as fast as his legs would allow him but his strength soon diminished along with his enthusiasm when all he encountered was more and more trees along with a few shrubs and big rocks, which all served to slow him down, much to his displeasure.

_Blast it! I've been running without stop for more than __I can think of since we got separated and I have yet to find any signs of animal habituations. Am I so clumsy that I cannot even find a mindless beast? _He thought, enraged.

Panting heavily, Eraniel stopped to regain his composure, both mentally and physically. He quickly scanned himself for any injury and was annoyed when he discovered he had acquired a few tiny cuts on his legs because of the fallen branches. He sighed and threw his knapsack on the ground. The elf slowly laid down and put his head on the knapsack so he was facing the sky.

As he watched a bird fly into a tree where it had the nest, an idea struck him**. **_If__these__ beasts are capable of flying like birds, they would prefer a higher ground to settle in for the night._ He then looked at the mountains in the distance_. Of course!_ _The mountains hold numerous caves and places that can provide shelter to magnificent beasts such as those. Dorinth…_

He poked his head in frustration. _How could I escape such details? That inquisitive person who loathes useless killing will surely spoil my big moment if he finds my beast first. That will not happen._ He rapidly got up and turned right. With a burst of speed, he made his way to the base of the mountains, clenching his fist in anger_. By the name of my dead parents, I will not let that happen! _

*

The cool air was brushing against Dorinth's face as he continued to make his way towards the huge mountain that could be observed from a very large distance. _Well, I should have covered a bit of ground by now, but that mountain doesn't get any bigger. I wonder how large its base is if its upper sections are visible even from such a distance. _The elf stopped for a moment to gain his breath and looked at the mountain again, but this time his curiosity transformed into disappointment.

_With a vast area like that, it will take me a very long time to search for s__igns of any animal habituations. _The elf sighedas he inspected the surrounding area._ Even if I find something, I cannot be certain that it will stay in the same place until Eraniel arrives…. Why? Why did he choose this idea to split up if his prey will be gone long before he gets here?_ To make things worse, the vast forest has eluded him, diverting him from his original direction. He did not know, but instead of running in a line, he took a weird detour and found himself going slightly to the north where Eraniel should have headed. _It's not a big deal. After all, I'm not Eraniel's personal tracker. He can find his beast alone for what I care_, thought the elf with contentment as he reached into his knapsack, revealing a red, round fruit.

The rays of the sun that passed trough the dense canopy soon turned from white to different shades of yellow as the bright sphere in the sky was beginning to set.

Dorinth continued his way at a steadier pace now that his energy reserves were getting lower. The elf was constantly looking at his surroundings to admire the view, the natural green of the forest and the different shades of yellow creating a very pleasant sight.

His lack of attention almost caused him to trip over a slightly large stone, but he quickly corrected himself as his running became slower and slower until it turned into a walk.

Advancing a bit more, Dorinth noticed that the terrain in front of him became more abrupt and rocky. Fortunately for him, it wasn't very steep so he was able to move down pretty quickly. As soon as he finished his descent, the slight sound of flowing water reached his ears. He looked around and could notice that the place around him was rocky and eroded in some places, a clear sign that trough this area once flowed a mighty river.

The elf looked around for a spot where rocks would not be present on the ground, and he soon found a proper place to relax. He threw his knapsack on the ground and lied down with a groan, clearly tired from his journey. He then put his head on his knapsack, facing the sky, which began to acquire tints of orange.

_I suppose Eraniel wouldn't mind if I take a small break_, thought Dorinth as he relaxed his body, the sore leg muscles still hurting him a bit. The pleasant sound of water rippling through the rocks reached his ears. The elf lifted his head, searching for the source of the sound. As he got up, he withdrew his water skin, leaving the knapsack behind. The brook should not be that far anyway.

He quickly moved towards the source of the noise expecting to find a river nearby, but when he reached the source of the sound, all that he could find was a brook, the clear water flowing slowly trough the different sized rocks.

The elf quickly took a couple of drinks and splashed a bit of water on his face. Then, he lowered his water skin in the water to fill it.

Feeling refreshed, Dorinth looked again towards the huge mountain, pleased with his finding. His water skin was almost dry before he filled it. As he glanced around, an idea came to him._ I should head back. I did my part of the job as Eraniel asked me. The results are irrelevant._

This thought brought a smile to his face as he turned around with satisfaction. He didn't want to leave his knapsack behind as it was his main source of supplies. A strange boom-like sound drew his attention. It was not loud, but it came from the direction where his knapsack lied. He immediately changed his stance. If it was a hungry beast, it could leap out of nowhere without giving him time to react.

A strange red glitter was visible among the leaves for a moment before it faded. The elf carefully approached the source, moving silently through the grass and fallen leaves, watching his every step. It might as well be his last if his impatience bested him. As he approached the clearing where he left his knapsack, his jaw dropped at the sight in front of him. Finding himself unable to continue. Dorinth stopped. Feelings of awe mixed with fear and enjoyment coursed trough him. Several feet away from his knapsack was the strangest creature he had ever seen. It was red, its beautiful and different sized scales shining with every spec of red as the orange rays of light caused by the setting sun bounced off its scales.

The elf's hand began to tremble slightly as he took one more step towards the beautiful creature that lay in front of him. Trying to get his eyes off its glistering hide, he analysed its other features. It had wings! Big wings! Bigger than any bird. But it did not look like a bird. It had a long, elegant neck. From its head two little horns protruded, sign that the creature was young for its age. The elf's eyes shifted again to its wings. Their surface was a thin, velvety membrane that was almost transparent but not to the point where you could see trough it, and was coloured deeply in the same colour as its scales.

The next thing that could be observed rather easily were the different sized spikes that started from his neck. The ivory spikes prolonged across its back and ended at its tail, their size increasing in size down from its neck. The largest one was located on its back, above its hind legs, and then getting lower towards the end of its tail, which was swishing from side to side.

Its vermilion eyes were analysing the knapsack. The winged creature has probably never seen such an object. Its snout approached the strange object, sniffing it. Dorinth slowly drew out his sword, still trying to keep a low profile. Among the different types of fruits, there was a piece of cooked meat, which Eraniel handed to Dorinth a while ago. If he was lucky, the creature would just leave with his knapsack, ignoring him. A low growl caused Dorinth to shudder as the creature pulled the knapsack with its front leg and stuck its snout in it. The beast lifted its head, shaking it wildly as it tried to remove the piece of cloth from its snout.

Dorinth chuckled at the sight, attracting its attention as the creature's eyes fixed on him. He froze as fear gripped him, causing him to drop the sword. The creature started to move towards him with slow steps.

Dorinth decided that it was probably smart not to move and attempt to retreat. After all, this creature was also cautious. As it got closer, Dorinth was able to admire its beauty. It was the most beautiful creature he has ever seen. Shivers had run down his spine as the creature approached its snout, sniffing him. Dorinth extended an arm to let the beast know that he is not dangerous. It quickly jerked its head, but continued to look at him.

Slowly, it again approached its snout, sniffing his hand loudly. The elf could feel the warm breath on the surface of his skin. With an involuntary action, he found himself touching the side of its snout. It was warm and smooth to the touch. His heart was beating frantically as he smiled at the little contact. _This is…beyond my imagining. I have never dreamt that I could be so close to such a beautiful creature. _The creature retreated its head quickly and moved a few steps back as it snorted black smoke. A rustle caught their attention as both the elf and the creature looked at a tree in the distance. Dorinth felt uneasy. Something or someone was watching them.


	11. Fate's choice

**Again, I apologize for the delay. School has been a nuisance those past few days, and this is a chapter I did not want, under any circumstance, to rush. This is probably my best chapter so far, so enjoy it!**

As Eraniel continued his journey, he noticed a shadow pass him. It seemed unusually large for a bird and, guessing what it was, Eraniel smiled with satisfaction and increased his pace. He completely ignored his muscles, which protested at the prolonged effort as he rushed to the clearing where a red silhouette had landed.

When he reached the clearing, he noticed a knapsack on the ground. He recognized it but Dorinth was not around. _It seems I am here just in time_ smiled the elf as he went behind a tree to conceal his presence. He peered around the tree to inspect his target and gasped in awe. Its red scales shined brilliantly as the light made contact with them, offering a unique sight to anyone lucky enough to get close.

Eraniel lowered his bow as he admired the strange being. _It's so….beautiful. How…how could I kill such a beautiful creature in good conscience_? Conflicting thoughts began to sweep across his mind as quietly adjusted the arrow in his bow. Suddenly, the image of his dead parents popped up in his mind. The elf's grip tightened before he forced himself to release the arrow lest it snap in half under his anger._ No, this has to be done!_ He thought and quickly scanned the creature to seek for a weak spot. Judgingby its features, it must be quite young: short horns and small scales.

He drew his bow, notching another arrow alongside the first one. _Mother, father, this is for you! _He thought as he prepared to release the taut string. However, before he could do so, a rustle interrupted him. He slowly lowered his bow as his eyes scanned the surrounding area. Someone was there and the silver hair betrayed his identity: Dorinth.

Eraniel was surprised to see his friend standing not very far away from the red creature but at the same time impatience boiled inside him. He just wanted to get it over with and all that stood between him and his vengeance was Dorinth. _If it attacked him, _Eraniel thought coldly, _I might be able to kill it easier. _

The creature approached his friend and Eraniel frowned. What was it doing? Dorinth held out his arm for the beast to sniff. The beast jerked back but did not attack. Hesitantly, the beast approached again and Dorinth cautiously laid a hand on its snout. Eraniel tensed, expecting the beast to open its massive mouth and rip Dorinth's arm off. When it did not, Eraniel's frown deepened.

Dorinth seemed to enjoy the contact he had with the creature, a small smile of wonder on his face. Eraniel's wonder about the scene before his eyes turned to fear. He saw the intelligence in the creature's stature and for a second there he doubted his ability to bring this creature down. He quickly shook his head to clear his mind of such thoughts. He _must _do this!

His dark eyes had now a lethal glint. Rage was building inside him. For too long he has suppressed it. Now, it was time to prove that he alone could make his parents proud. He would show the cruel, cruel world that despite his tragedy, he could still be the mightiest hunter in all of the land. A memory flickered to the forefront of his mind and he could not help but replay the tragic moment that redirected the course of life

*****

It was a dark night. Darkness was all around but the fire from the burning dwellings provided enough light to reveal the battlefield. His village was under attack, and everyone capable of fighting has been sent to keep the Urgals at bay until the children and elders made their escape. A dark haired elf equipped with a blood stained sword and a leather tunic approached Eraniel and quickly grabbed his hand.

"What are you doing here boy? Do you have a death wish? Leave this place quickly or you will soon find out what the void looks like," said the elf with authority. His words were true but Eraniel was afraid of leaving his parents behind. He couldn't bear the thought of loosing them.

The terrified child asked the elf with a shaky voice, "What about mother? Will she come with us also?"

A shout penetrated the surrounding area. "ARCHERS! Watch out!"

The elf grabbed Eraniel and threw him behind a cottage. While he checked the child to see if he was hurt, he noticed that the child was crying. The elf tried to comfort him as best as he could despite the dangerous atmosphere around them.

"My son, we will get out of here and you will meet your mother. It will not end here, I promise you, but you must be brave!" he said as gently as he could and started to look around, clearly nervous about something that Eraniel could not understand.

It was a while before the elf looked back at Eraniel, panic visible in his eyes as the volume of screaming rose.

"There are dozens of Urgals heading this way but I can see a handful of our warriors standing their ground. Eraniel, you must flee into the nearby forest. The beasts will not be able to track you as easily in the darkness of the trees. The trees will also provide you safety. Now hurry!"

The elf stood and prepared to leave but a shaky hand grabbed him by his leggings.

"What if you don't come back?" asked the child, sobbing.

The elf tried to stretch his lips into a smile as he answered reassuringly. "I will, I promise. Their numbers are dropping by the minute and I can stand my ground even against five of them." He glanced again at the scene of the battle and then back at the child who regained his composure.

_"Go now, quickly, and may the stars watch over you." With that, he departed to aid his fellow elves in battling the Urgals._

Eraniel got up and began to run towards the forest, his bit of hope restored by his father's reassurances. He ran as fast as his legs would take him and as he ran into the forbidding darkness of the forest, he looked back at the scene of the battle to see his father and two other elves, a male and a female raising their weapons in victory as the Urgals were lying dead at their feet.

A sense of relief along with joy washed over Eraniel as he continued to gaze at the three elves. Soon, he will be reunited with his family and everything will be just like before it was before the attack on his village. However, those happy thoughts did not last long.

Eraniel could hear heavy footsteps coming from the north. He hid beneath a fallen tree trunk as the steps continued. It seems that something was moving towards the village, and they were many. Eraniel tried to catch a glimpse of what was going on, but it was too dark. For some reason, he felt anxious. Trying to brush the feeling aside, Eraniel remembered the words of his father. Everything was going to be ok.

A booming voice resonated in the surrounding area. Eraniel did not understand what that was, but in the dim light provided by the different fires he noticed shiny pieces of metal. Horror gripped him as he realized what those were. Another shout broke the silence and the twang of arrow fire was released upon those who were still fighting. Eraniel could only watch, powerless, as his parents fell to the ground full of arrows.

*****

Eraniel mind returned to the present when smoke filled his nostrils. With one hand, he wiped his tears and picked the two arrows that were now laying on the floor. Anger was the only thing he felt. He notched his bow, looked back to his prey, and raised his bow again. With a quick move, he pulled back the bowstring and released it. With a _twang_, he sent the two arrows flying at the creature's chest.

**

A wrong step that caused the leaves to rustle betrayed the concealed figure. Behind the tree on his right, he noticed a black spec that was differentiating itself from the brown bark. There was no time to waste. He had to anticipate his next move, but to do that he needed to know who was behind that tree. He closed his eyes and shouted.

"_Deflect those arrows_!" A golden light filled the area. The two arrows heading towards him and the beast quickly changed direction as the spell shimmered over them. The red creature panicked and backed away even further from him but it did not leave the area. It was still watching Dorinth with one of its vermilion eyes as if it wanted to know more about what he was and what he has just done.

Eraniel revealed himself and quickly notched another arrow, firing it with great speed and agility towards the creature but Dorinth deflected it again. Dorinth shouted at him with exasperation. "Eraniel, what in the world do you think you are doing?! Lower your bow before we both get killed!" His plea didn't seem to affect Eraniel who smiled viciously.

"Calm down, friend. Only one will die here. Just you step aside and let me handle it. I do not need your help to kill that foul beast over there." His voice was filled with venom and Dorinth knew that the only thing he can do to protect the creature was to fight his own friend. Eraniel's dark eyes, along with that wicked smile, gave him a demonic appearance. Dorinth almost did not recognize him.

"What has happened to you, Eraniel? Is killing all that is important to you?" Dorinth appealed. "What would your parents think about this? Do you think this is what they would have wanted?"

This time, Eraniel fired an arrow at him, his face thunderous. It failed to reach it's target, increasing Eraniel's anger. "You will not deny me this, Dorinth! You were not there to see what happened to my parents. You do not know how it is like to be the black sheep of the group." He tilted his head to the side as he coolly observed Dorinth. "Tell me…friend…how many nights did you spent outside in the winter?"

Dorinth remained silent and Eraniel continued. "Oh, that's right; your parents had assured that you never will."

"Sarcasm doesn't suit you well Eraniel." Dorinth retorted.

Eraniel ignored him. "I once had that privilege and it was taken away from me! The experience showed me that life is only a long string of suffering and disappointment and those who try to find joy in it shall do nothing but to lie to themselves endlessly. From the moment my parents died, I've had a single purpose, and you will not, _you will __**not**_,weaken my resolve." Eraniel told him furiously.

Out of the corner of his eye, Dorinth noticed that the creature started to move. Eraniel must have noticed too for he turned his attention aware from him and raised his hand towards its left wing and shouted. "_Break_!"

A loud roar of agony filled the forest as the creature collapsed to the ground. Eraniel cackled at the sight. He could feel the power that his anger brought flow through his veins and it was exhilarating.

Dorinth was shocked, both at what he heard and what he has just witnessed. Never before has Eraniel succeed in casting such a powerful spell as the one he has just used. Trying to overcome his shock, Dorinth looked towards the red creature that was lying on the ground. It licked its wing, trying in vain to repair the damage done but to no avail. It roared again in despair.

Dorinth looked back to Eraniel who continued to laugh as he pulled another arrow from the arrow bag on his back. Determined to stop this madness, he did the only thing which was capable of stopping his friend's irrational actions.

"_Break_!" Dorinth shouted, targeting Eraniel's bow that crumbled instantly, the fragments falling to the ground.

"I thought you'd understand that by now, Eraniel. I do not approve of your methods and I will stop you, no matter what. How could you attack such a beautiful creature? More importantly, why would you go against me? I am the only one that understood you and now you want to push that friendship away just because you're convinced that you can achieve this dream of yours by killing such a magnificent best?"

Eraniel let out a chilling laugh and replied in a mocking voice, "Magnificent? It's just a mindless beast! We are the dominant race. Beasts are at our mercy!" Eraniel tilted his head towards Dorinth again regretfully. "It seems that we cannot solve this peacefully…very well then."

Dorinth barely had time to brace his self as Eraniel cried out, "Wind, blast him!" A powerful force hit Dorinth in the stomach and sent him flying. He smashed into a tree head first and loss consciousness. Eraniel let out another laugh at the pathetic sight. _Who is he to tell me what to do? He is not as strong as I am!_

As soon as he finished the thought, a draining sensation filled Eraniel. He dropped to his knees, his legs to weak to support him. _That blasted spell used more energy than I could imagine. Am I too weak…to kill that thing? _He growled and forced himself to stand on his shaky legs._ NO! I will kill it or die trying_; he thought as his anger invigorated him. He switched his dark gaze to the red creature that was starting to shuffle away from the clearing.

"Oh no you don't!" Eraniel roared as he started to run towards it, drawing his two swords. "You are not going anywhere!"

As he got closer, the creature swung its tail in an attempt to hit its attacker, but Eraniel avoided the spiked tip. As its sense of fury grew, the winged-being turned around to face its attacker. It tried to hit the elf with its left forepaw but Eraniel narrowly dodged it, agilely sidestepping the offensive attack.

Taking advantage of the elf's current position, the red creature lowered its jaw to reveal rows of sharp teeth. Eraniel rolled to his right, but he extended his arm and managed to scratch the beast's jaw with the tip of his sword. The creature snarled and took a few steps back while using its tail to keep distance between Eraniel and itself.

The elf's grip on the swords tightened as his eyes search for an opening and didn't find one. _Blast it! I can't keep this up for long. I have to finish it. _He thought angrily.

The red beast tried to hit Eraniel with its right foreleg but Eraniel dodged and approached its side, thrusting the two swords in its ribs. The creature roared in agony as warm blood gushed out, covering Eraniel's face. He tried to wipe the blood away but the creature instinctively swung its tail wildly to the right side. Eraniel had no time to react as a red blur cut trough the air and connected with his chest, sending him flying away a few feet.

The elf landed roughly on the ground as the momentum of the impact carried him across the forest floor a short distance before he stopped. He gasped for air but instead of feeling relieved, a short, intense pain ran through his body.

Despite the discomfort, the elf continued to breathe more slowly after he ran his hand over his chest, realizing what happened.

"Curses, I have to gain the upper hand in this fight, no matter the cost. A few broken ribs and a bit of pain aren't enough to stop me!" He shouted the last bit loudly as he got up and ran towards the creature with newfound determination.

The creature managed to get the two swords out of its hide and was tending to its wound as it saw the one that tried to kill it approach again. The beast swung its head towards Eraniel and, roaring loudly, moved towards its attacker. It lowered its head and charged. Eraniel barely managed to roll out of its way as it thundered passed. He stood up but then quickly dropped as the tail whipped by.

The hunter got up again and threw a stick at the creature while he made his way to its side. Dodging another talon strike, Eraniel rolled again on the ground and quickly took his bloodied swords and adopted an aggressive fighting stance, holding the sword in his right hand vertically and the sword in his left hand behind the one in his right, horizontally.

Without waiting for a moment to think, the elf darted forward, evading another claw swipe and slashed upright with his left hand, leaving a deep gash right where the right foreleg of the creature started.

The beast roared and tried to bite and claw at its aggressor but all its attacks proved futile as the elf made a quick dive and slashed it across its chest with his right hand sword, releasing another roar of agony from the creature as blood began to sweep across its scales.

Taking advantage of this short moment of distraction, Eraniel jumped as high as he could, planting the sword in his left hand at the base of the creature's neck. It bounced off harmlessly but Eraniel had expected that. Extending his right hand as far as he could, he made a quick slash at the creature's neck. The blade somehow got under its protective scales and cut deep on the soft skin underneath, releasing a torrent of blood. The creature tried to roar in agony but all that managed to do was a faint, choking sound as it choked on its own blood.

Eraniel tried to smile at the sight but right after he touched the ground he was intercepted by another paw strike that tore his arm off as he tried to use it to shield his exposed body. Eraniel staggered backwards, making a huge effort not to scream in pain and shock.

He watched with weary satisfaction as the beast wobbled, its limbs beginning to shake as the loss of blood began to take its toll. Eventually, the creature lost its balance and fell onto the forest floor, the grass and leaves now the same colour as its scales. Tremors began to rack its body. As if trying to rid itself of the tremors, the beast moved its head from side to side erratically but to no avail. It finally gave up as weakness washed over it and it laid its head on the ground, its red eyes staring at Eraniel. After a short while and a few more unrecognizable sounds, it finally shut its eyes as blood continued to flow from the wound covering most of the area around it. Its limbs stopped moving shortly after that as the creature gave its last breath. It was over. The beast was dead.

Eraniel blinked rapidly as he himself began to feel the effects of blood loss from his arm. He slowly sank to the ground, something akin to discontentment flooding through him but he gave it no further thought as the ground rushed up to meet him.

**It goes without mentioning the need for reviews. You can even add anonymous reviews, so please do so. I really want to hear feedback about this chapter, more than anything. Did you like it? Was it good? What parts did you enjoy the most? I need your help, readers.**


	12. Engulfed by Darkness

Eraniel was quickly brought back to reality as a sudden pain erupted from his arm, bringing him back out of the dark recesses of his mind. He gasped and then moaned, rolling onto his side and pressing his throbbing arm against the ground in an effort to quench the pain. He was unsuccessful, instead intensifying the pain that already racked his bruised body.

Stifling a scream, Eraniel rolled over onto his back, breathing hard as perspiration rolled down his face. He pressed his lips tightly together until they were naught but a thin white line and looked down at his arm. He moaned when he saw the damage.

What felt like his arm being ripped off was in fact three deep gashes that seemed to have cut his arm to ribbons. It was a mess. He could see right through to his bone. A part of a muscle was visibly disconnected from most of his flesh, dangling there by a thread. Eraniel turned his face away from the gruesome sight and retched.

Wiping his mouth with his good arm, Eraniel quickly realized that his time would soon end unless he did something about his arm. Spitting out the taste of bile from his mouth, he closed his eyes and reached out to draw the tattered remains of his strength together in an effort to heal his mutilated arm. After what it seemed like hours, he muttered the healing words. His back arched. The feeling of a thousand needles pulling, tugging, piercing his skin to fix his arm was agony. The pain was even worst than to the pain he experienced when receiving the wound.

His mouth was open in a silent scream and his body shuddered all over. Tears streamed down his face as nerve endings re-attached themselves to his nervous system, intensifying the pain for a brief second before suddenly, it stopped. He slumped to the ground drenched in his own sweat and tears. An exhaustion so great washed over him and he fought with everything he had left to remain awake. Sluggishly, his prodded his newly healed arm tenderly with his hand. He winced as the action aggravated his broken ribs but apparent from that, everything seemed to be in working order.

"5 fingers, 1 elbow, new skin…" He muttered and then slowly opened his eyes to observe his arm. The skin was covered in cuts and partially healed wounds but the majority of it had been healed. The elf flexed his fingers but pain suddenly struck him. That arm was useless for now.

Trying not to breathe to deeply, Eraniel carefully stood up only to fall straight back down. He cursed when the pain in his ribs flared up but it did not deter him. He looked around for his sword and when he found it he grabbed it and then stabbed it into the ground. Using it as leverage, he slowly raised himself to standing position again, gripping the hand of his sword with an iron grip.

Looking at his kill, Eraniel stretched his lips into a smile, proud at his accomplishment. The others would see him as a hero from now, the one who had managed to accomplish the impossible. History had no records of hunters killing such beasts and because of that, his brave deed will spread across the cities. His parents would certainly be proud.

The pain brought him back to the harsh reality and he groaned in frustration. If that was the price to pay for a glorious deed, then so be it!

Lifting up the sword and stabbing it into the ground a bit further away from him, he made his way to the creature slowly, his legs shaking. He felt a bit degraded at having to use his sword in such a manner but it was something that could not be avoided.

He ignored the dull, pulsing pain in his chest, his determination to get proof of his kill overriding all other thoughts. As he approached its right hind leg, Eraniel touched the red scales. They were smooth but extremely tough. He bent over, analysing its foot. The ivory claws could make for a great trophy if cleaned. He ran his hand across its paw, feeling it so that he could determine the position of the claw's start.

The elf smiled as he found the right place. Without hesitation, Eraniel snatched his second discarded sword from the ground and brought it down across the beast's foot. Eraniel picked up the claw, admiring it. It was roughly ten inches long and very sharp. He threw it into his knapsack with satisfaction and then moved to the creature's right foreleg. The claws here were smaller and these particular ones were bloody with his own blood. He frowned and continued his way until he was on the front of the beast's snout. A feeling of pride filled his soul as he stared at its magnificent head.

_It is such a beautiful creature_. _I wish my parents were here to see it, to see me taking its life, to see me becoming a hunter at last… _he shrugged the thought away as feelings of guilt and sadness making themselves noticeable. Eraniel used his right hand to lift the creature's upper jaw, revealing the rows of sharp, bloody teeth. He was amazed by the number of teeth these creatures had. He used his sword to prop up the top of the mouth from the bottom and then using his other sword chopped out on of the teeth. This would be his personal trophy.

After he secured the proof of his kill, Eraniel glanced at Dorinth who had yet to wake. _I better take my leave. There is no telling what he would do, especially since I attacked him. I trusted him, but not more than I trusted my instincts._ With that, the elf started to move south, back to the Urgal camp.

Eraniel advanced slowly through the dense forest. Various fallen branches blocked his way and at any other time he would have been able to cut through them or jump over with ease. However, in his current state and with his left arm not good for doing anything yet, he had to make sure that he would avoid contact with any object that would scrape against his arm and reopen the wounds.

He stopped for a while and checked his surroundings as the sun's dying rays went through the branches of the trees and turned into a deep blood-orange. The image of the dead winged creature suddenly came to his mind as he stared at the orange sky. He shook his head and started to move again, motivated by the recent achievement. It would be a shame not to get back in time after all that he had been through.

The sun slowly disappeared and the sky darkened more and more. Eraniel tried to push forward despite the extreme weariness that assaulted him since his healing. The elf had gained a significant distance from the place where Dorinth was but his slow pace had not allowed him to reach the Urgal camp.

However, he was determined to reach the camp no matter the cost. The forest was not the safest place to spend the night and the elf was growing increasingly aware of this as the sounds of the night began to whisper into his ears. He increased his pace, pushing his already exhausted body to its limits. In his state, he would be unable to defend himself against the dangers that could lurk in the darkness and unlike before, he had no one to keep watch.

Eraniel maintained a steady rhythm of a fast limp for a while, evading any object he could but his remaining strength was rapidly depleting. He began to wobble slightly as his vision became blurred and eventually he fell on the ground with a loud gasp.

He could not take it anymore. If he continued, he would die of exhaustion before he even got to tell anyone of his marvellous kill. With the little strength he had left, the elf gathered a couple of branches and placed them near the fallen trunk of a tree. He leaned wearily against the log and using the spark of strength his had left in him, Eraniel lit the fire. Warmth rushed over him and before he knew it he was asleep.

*********

Darkness began to gradually engulf the whole forest as the last rays of light disappeared along with the sun, which sunk beneath the horizon. Different nocturnal animals began to emerge from their hiding places in search for food as the last wisps of light faded from the night sky.

An owl flew over the area and settled on a thin branch to inspect its surroundings in search of prey, its great yellow eyes scanning every detail for the slightest rustle of movement that would give away its prey. Its eyes shot to a small area as a few leaves could be seen moving. It prepped its wings for flight but was startled when a strange noise sounded from beneath its perch. It looked down with an unblinking eye but when the sound came again it flew off in fright, deciding to look for food elsewhere.

Meanwhile down below, Dorinth slowly opened his eyes. Everything was pitch black. His hands rushed to his eyes, poking them gently. Discovering that he was not in fact blind, Dorinth relaxed a little. As his eyes adapted, he realized that it was night, the darkness permeating the surrounding forest. Dorinth tried to get up, but a sudden pain exploded in his head. His head was pounding as if his brain was trying to expand out of his skull. He let out loud groan and he moved his hand from his eyes to the source of his pain. He was not surprised when he felt the wetness of blood on his hand. He blinked several times, groaning.

Dorinth decided not to try and get up again. _Maybe it's best that my body rest_ _from the shock before I attempt to move again_.

He sighed and relaxed his head. His memory was all muddled up and confused, causing him difficulties in remembering what happened before he passed out. _What has caused me to pass out? I was with Eraniel, and then…we decided to split up... wait, where is Eraniel?_ The elf shifted his eyes around the dark space, trying not to aggravate his wounded head. He frowned when he saw a dark, unmoving shape in front of him but he could not make out what it was. It was too big to be a bear. Whatever it was, Dorinth decided that he wasn't in any decent position to defend himself so he remained still.

Dorinth slowly relaxed each individual part of his body as he attempted to piece up the puzzle his mind had lain before him but he had no success. More so, it was not easy for him to focus enough so that he could heal the injury due to the pain it was causing. All what he could do was wait until Eraniel came back from wherever he was. With that in mind, Dorinth laid his head against the tree, trying to alleviate the pain by resting a little more.

*****

Eraniel woke up suddenly. It was still night, no signs of light brightening up the sky through the trees. The sound of rushing water filled his ears. He turned his head this way and that, trying to identify where the sound was coming from, but the numerous trees were obscuring his vision. The elf got up idly, dragging his sword up with him as he looked around with a confused expression on his face.

He froze and shuddered when he realized that it was his left hand with which he picked the sword. He switched his sword to the other hand. _Something's not right…_

The elf looked down at his hand, puzzled. _How can I move my arm? Wait, what happened to my injuries? After I killed that beast, I came here to rest, but…_Eraniel tried to find a logical explanation while examining his arm. No scars or any traces of what happened were visible on his arm. His sword dropped to the ground as he brought his hand up to his upper arm. The skin was smooth, like the skin had never been broken.

_Maybe somehow I have managed to heal it._ A spark of joy appeared in the elf's eye. _Oh well, that is irrelevant. It seems that something good finally happens. Without those injuries, I will be able to return to Taelmarlis tomorrow, at night.  
_  
Eraniel turned around as a rustle caught his attention and quickly noticed something where the fallen tree trunk he slept against was. The light of the moon that penetrated the thick canopy was reflected by a polished surface that seemed to glimmer. It was exactly where he slept. Eraniel was a bit bewildered by the sight but soon he dismissed the various ideas that crossed his head and muttered some words to ignite a thick branch he just picked up from the forest floor.

Eraniel gasped as soon as the branch caught fire and illuminated his surroundings.  
_What in the_… the elf was shocked when he realized that he slept against the neck of the red beast he has just killed. He tried to keep his calm but what he saw next made him emit a low scream. The beast had no head! Terror was starting to rear up in Eraniel's mind as he kept moving around, frantically searching for an answer and muttering various unrecognizable words. He started to sweat, uneasy with this weird situation. _How could I sleep against the dead beast? I had… I had left that place!_ He paced around nervously, trying to find an explanation

_No, this cannot be possible, yet here I am… and where's its _head_?_ He asked himself as he inspected the strange yet terrifying sight in front of him. He was still pretty shocked from the recent events but that would not have caused him to hallucinate. Dorinth was missing. The tree where he had landed was clear.

An idea occurred to him as he forced himself to calm down a bit_. Maybe Dorinth… Yes, Dorinth could have healed me and cut its head off. He is after my prize! He wants to claim the kill for himself!_ He thought as anger overruled his other feelings.

"I will _not_ allow him to benefit from my hard work. I bested him once and I can do it again!" He spoke with a fierce anger in his voice. "I _will_ reclaim my prize!"

Eraniel muttered angrily to himself as he paced around the clearing, unsure what to do. He was suddenly brought back to reality as the more prominent sound of flowing water interrupted his thoughts for the second time that night. Realizing that his throat was dry, the elf moved towards the small brook without taking the makeshift torch with him. He did not need to, after all. When he reached the brook, he crouched and stretched his hand so he could bring the liquid to his mouth. As his hand made contact with the surface of the brook, he could feel that the liquid was viscous and dense. He frowned, surprised by what he felt yet scared at the same time because of what that might mean.

As he approached his trembling hand to his face, a red liquid mixed with dirt became visible. _What?! How is this possible?! What is this?!_ He shook his hand quickly to get rid of the alien substance, confusion and fear visible on his contorted face as he tried to get a grasp about what was going on.

_Something is wrong, really wrong. I have to get out of here!_ thought the now exasperated elf.

He quickly ran to his knapsack, which was situated near the beast, the moon's light conveniently illuminating the area around his knapsack. He shivered a bit at the sight and approached slowly, unsure of the path he had chosen to take. With trembling legs, the elf approached his knapsack that seemed to be bludging as if he had packed it with all the fruits he could find. Something big was inside it and Eraniel did not want to waste time finding out what it was.

Eraniel grabbed the top of it and quickly dragged it farther away from the gruesome sight which was still unnerving him. When he was at a significant distance, he turned around and picked it up, swinging it around onto his back.

_Some strange things have been happening. I have no explanation for this, but as soon as I get out of here the better it will be,_ thought the elf, trying to calm himself from the night terrors.

A feeling of thirst made itself noticeable and the elf reached into his knapsack to search for the water skin but he met something cool and slippery He jerked his hand out of his knapsack, staring at the bag with horrified curiosity.

_Blast it! Am I so scared that I cannot even check my provisions now?_ Eraniel thought about the situation for a while and realizing the stupidity that he had displayed earlier, he summoned his courage and quickly opened the knapsack, revealing the head of the red beast. Its vermilion eyes were staring at him with the same intensity as they did when they were alive.

An invisible wave of shock hit Eraniel the moment he saw the head and he fell on his bottom as soon as his eyes met the vermilion ones, dropping the knapsack. He kicked at it, sending the head rolling out a few feet away from him. He was breathing fast, it alone evidence that he have given into his fears. Eraniel grabbed his head with both of his hands, trying to force some rationality into what was going on but the absurdity of the situation and his feelings weren't helping. Only his instinct was unaffected and that told him that he had to get out of this place as soon as possible for there was no telling what might happen next.

A loud roar in the distance made him flinch, interrupting him from his attempt to rationalize. Without even looking towards the source of the unusual noise, Eraniel got up and started to run in away from the scene of terror, almost tripping over in his haste to escape.

The terrain was filled with obstacles such as boulders, fallen branches and some dead carcasses that slowed the elf down. As he continued to run, Eraniel heard another roar, this time coming from behind him. The loud sound sent chills along his spine, making his blood freeze in his veins.

_What in _Elorfing's_ name is that? And why is it after me?_ The panicked elf screamed in surprise as he tripped on a branch. He crashed to the ground. He heard a small crack in his left arm and he gasped in pain. Eraniel forced the pain away from him as he heard his pursuer coming closer to his location, faint wing beats making themselves noticeable.

As the creature got closer, the fluttering of wings became louder and louder, turning into great drumming beats that matched the pace of Eraniel's heart. When he glanced behind him towards the source of the noise, Eraniel saw a creature similar to the one that he had killed but because of the darkness, he could not be sure.

As if struck by lightning, the elf got up and ran for his life. The fear in his heart gave him strength and he ran faster than he had ever run before but it was no match for the beast that was after him.

The elf tried to stop suddenly, a maneuver that would have forced the beast to fly straight passed him while he took off in another direction but the force exerted on his body caused him to trip. He rolled through the trees and eventually came to a stop on his stomach. He used his good arm to prop himself up, gasping in astonishment as he was gazed at the sight presented before him.

The trees had vanished, leaving behind a giant chasm. It was endless and the bottom could not be sighted. It was as if the land simply vanished, leaving room only to an endless abyss.

Eraniel frantically scrambled to his feet and tried to find a way to cross the great chasm. He looked in all directions but there was none.

The sound of loud, beating wings approached and he looked behind him fearfully. He saw a shadow rapidly approaching; the creature has finally caught up with him.

Realizing that he was caught between the hammer and the anvil, Eraniel did the only thing he could do at that moment and that was deny the situation in a hope that it would disappear.

"This is not possible! I will not let you have me!" He shouted with all his might, his voice echoing across the chasm. He made to jump into the unknown but before he was able to he was pinned down by a crushing force.

He screamed in pain as the strange creature pinned him down with its front legs, crushing his legs by its enormous weight. He looked up at it and screamed in fear. It was as black as midnight but its eyes were glowing coals of light. With tears of pain trailing down his face, the last thing Eraniel saw was a row of sharp white teeth enveloping him in an eternal darkness.


	13. Lost

The deep and chilling howl of a Srrg caused the silver haired elf to stir instinctively. He slowly moved his body into a more comfortable position, for his right side ached due to his sleeping position. Dorinth slowly opened his eyes, expecting the sun to be up in the sky. Sluggishly, he moved his head from one side to another with, still confused about his whereabouts. The only source light that penetrated the darkness came from the pale moon, its silver ways reaching through the mass of trees.

The elf then switched his blue eyes to the ground, trying to remember what has happened. A deep pain caused him to yelp while he tried to rest his head against the trunk of the tree. Slowly, he moved his hand to his forehead, still confused of what happened earlier. However, the recent memories about the wound to his head were still fresh, so the elf tried to maintain his calm and use the appropriate spell to heal the wound. To prepare himself for the task at hand, he needed a clear mind.

The elf rubbed his eyes and took a deep breath in an attempt to fully wake up. His head started to throb, the loss of blood slowing his reactions. In addition, the cold air of the night caused him to shiver uncontrollably, a situation which would seem harsh to anyone else. In spite of these conditions, Dorinth did not meet the same difficulty when he tried to concentrate enough to find his magical energy. His training prepared him for such situations.

Dorinth closed his eyes to fully concentrate. Calling upon magic in his current state was not an easy task, so he had to do it properly. If he would use too much energy, his body would certainly lower its functions until he would pass out. A moment after, he felt the magical energy surging through his body. Wasting no time, Dorinth muttered some words while he placed his right hand on the back of his head. As his wound started to heal, he felt a sharp pain that caused him to shudder, followed by a decrease in his strength. His sight was slowly getting darker and for a moment Dorinth thought that he was going to pass out as his vision started to flicker. To prevent that from happening, he accelerated his breath rate to trick his internal functions.

After what seemed like an eternity, the weird sensation has subsided, leaving the elf covered in sweat. _How could I use such a large amount of magical energy for something which apparently seemed to be nothing but a wound to the head? It was not even that deep_ the elf thought while he tried to control his body enough to stop the shaking. The cool night breeze was not helping him, so the elf decided that it's best to build a fire and prepare himself for what was to come.

Now that his wound had been healed, Dorinth did not meet the same difficulties as before when it came to get up. The elf got up with a groan and shook his sore body. After he glanced around to get familiar with the area, the elf went into the forest to gather wood for the fire. Shortly after, Dorinth returned with a medium sized bundle of branches. He carefully placed them accordingly, so the fire would last that, he sat on the cool grass and used a quick spell to light the fire. Several of his attempts to light the fire failed, only a spark appearing when he tried to summon the magical energy within him. Annoyed as he was, the elf continued to try and light the fire, no matter how long it would take. His perseverance finally paid off when a thin branch caught fire and lighted the other one.

A feeling of relief washed over the lone elf as the warmth of the fire slowly stopped him from shivering. His blue eyes were staring at the dancing flames in front of him while he tried to remember the recent events.

***

A loud scream penetrated the silence of the night. A dark haired elf let out a loud shout and trashed his body on the ground, as if someone was on top of him.  
The elf screamed even louder as, in his uncontrolled and chaotic movements, rubbed his injured arm against the forest floor, scrapping it against a tiny branch which was unusually rough providing the tough bark that protected it.

_Blasted damnation!_ He mentally shouted as he rose to his feet quickly, as if he was preparing to run away from an imaginary foe. His body was covered in sweat and a thin line of blood was visible on his damaged left arm. He could only look at the wound which opened a bit more and frown at his own stupidity for letting his nightmares get the best of him. Though he was still a bit confused, he tried to calm himself as he took a good look at his surroundings, still shaken from the recent event.

The unusual dream frightened him to an extent he did not deem to be possible. He glanced at the fallen tree trunk warily, inspecting even the tiniest details to make sure that what has happened was nothing but a bad dream. With unsure steps, he approached his knapsack and looked warily at the unmoving object. With a quick move, like a snake would do when it catches his prey, he darted his hand forward and then quickly retreated it, revealing its contents. It was nothing unusual about it: a couple of fruits, a piece of meat and the tooth and claw of the red beast he has killed earlier.

Eraniel let out a sinister laugh and quickly grabbed his knapsack, almost spilling a few of its contents in his rush. He then moved towards the sword which was lying near the place where he slept with unyielding steps. He firmly grabbed it by its handle and with a steady pace and moved away from his sleeping location, looking now and then in different directions like he was trying to make sure that nothing followed him.

As soon as the elf moved a bit further from the area where he had that dreadful nightmare, he stopped and took a good at his surroundings.  
He couldn't see very clear in the dim light provided by the moon given the fact that only a few of its rays could penetrate trough the dense canopy, but his dark eyes kept analyzing the surroundings for something that only he could know of.

Suddenly, his eyes stopped on a particular fir tree that was not as tall as the others were. It had a huge fungus at the base of its trunk, most likely a parasite that was feeding on the nutrients gathered by the tree. Because of that, only in a few places the pines retained their natural green color, where the rest were a dull tan.

"There!" Eraniel shouted and dashed towards the tree he spotted. As soon as he got closer, the elf sketched a smile and a feeling of hope rose from within his mind, washing away the constant frustration that pestered him.

_This huge fungus looks very familiar. If I'm not wrong, it's the same one that I encountered during the time I made my way towards the mountain_, he thought as he looked in the opposite direction, the silhouette of the giant mountain still visible. The elf then moved to the side and kicked at the huge fungus, breaking a few pieces which fell to the ground and released a strange wooden smell.

_There's no doubt about it. If I keep heading this way I should arrive somewhere near that blasted urgal camp and then get out of this damned place_, thought the dark haired elf and quickly dashed in the chosen direction.

He kept running as fast as his legs would take him, carefully avoiding any objects that got in his way and hoping that he will soon get out of this place and then claim his well-earned reward.

The endless fir trees and occasional pines passed seemed only a shadow to Eraniel, who maintained his speed for as much as he could before he slowed down to catch his breath. His breaks weren't that rewarding however, since the elf didn't take more than a couple of minutes, just enough to stabilize his fast breathing before he proceeded to make his way towards the urgal camp.

Or so he thought. The recent events have put a great strain on both his body and mind. This, combined with his fatigue from the constant running, meddled with his senses, causing him to grow weaker and become more confused. Concentrating all his attention on evading the various objects that rose in his path and being careful to spot any hollows that may cause him to lose his balance and fall, the elf didn't realize the slight change that occurred in the scenery. The vast amount of trees and the dim light provided by the moon caused him to stray from his current path when he took turns and evaded the various obstacles. Unknowingly, he was going deeper into the large forested area at the base of the giant mountains.

The fir trees began to grow a bit taller and the pines that usually occupied a small spot between their bigger cousins started to thin their ranks. Far in the distance, the dark, giant silhouette of another mountain began to slowly take shape.

The elf soon stopped to catch his breath, and quickly took a look at his surroundings to search for a familiar land mark, but as he looked in the distance he gasped as if struck by an invisible force.

_Wait, is that…? Blasted!_ He shouted, as he kicked a branch in frustration. _Not only that I have taken the wrong way, I did not even realize this error!_

He was in the verge of despair, drops of sweat covering his brow. Eraniel grabbed his head with both of his hands and contemplated on his terrible mistake_. _Not only that he now had to find the correct path towards the forest end, but the way towards his goal was a long one, and in his weakened state, this situation demoralized him a lot.

_No, no, I cannot let my feelings get the best of me. I must stay strong. I just have to travel a little more before claming my well deserved reward_, he thought, but deep inside him he knew that these thoughts were only meant to comfort and help him pass trough this difficult moment. They would not bring him a great relief, nor will help him in making his way back.

Feeling the need to get his strength back, or at least a part of it, the elf started to rummage through his knapsack and threw away his trophies as he revealed the last supply of fruits he had left. Without paying attention to his surroundings, he sat on the slightly wet forest floor and started to eat like a ravenous beast. _If food is what caused my lack of concentration, then I will do whatever is necessary._ Eraniel did not even pay attention to his food supply as he finished his last fruit. Having been the most consistent meal he had in days, it wasn't long before he felt refreshed and a lot better. Even if the serene atmosphere was lulling him, Eraniel shook his head and lifted his tired body off the floor with a groan. Soon, it will all be over. He just had to stay strong for a couple more days, else all this hard work would be in vain.

Ignoring the pain coming from his arm and the bothersome wound where the red creature struck him with its tail, Eraniel looked around, confusion visible in his dark eyes, as he was searching for a few marks which might indicate him the right track. _That mountain… I'm pretty sure that I have seen it before when I was searching for that beast before I turned to where the sun rises, to find Dorinth._ The elf nodded and continued to make plans in his mind. _Yes, that's it! Now, if I go that way_ thought the elf as he pointed towards his right, _I will manage to get to the plains before the sun settles the next day._

The elf acquired a new determination when thoughts about how the people will cheer when he reveals the proof of his deed to them filled his mind. With his morale back up, Eraniel started to move at a steady pace, a little more careful. Losing more precious time would result in a negative outcome, so he had to avoid that at all costs.

The cool morning air brushed against Eraniel's face as he entered a clearing. The sun had yet to show up, the veil of night still permeating the forest. As he continued to walk, the elf noticed an orange spark from between the trees to his left. This immediately summoned his awareness as he fixed his eyes on that spot, trying to glimpse the source once again. As he moved towards the direction of the spark, Eraniel drew his sword. Extra precaution was a necessity considering his weakened state.

The flicker of a campfire appeared before his eyes widened with surprise. _Dorinth? _The elf asked himself with a hint of amazement. Meeting with his friend after the recent events was not something he was looking forward to. As he approached the campfire a little more, Eraniel quickly dismissed this idea as he shook his head nervously._ It can't be… there is no way he would have traveled such a long distance given the circumstances. _Deciding not to waste his time debating on stupid matters, the elf continued to move with silent steps until he could observe an elf lying on the floor.

His hair was dark and he did not look older compared to Eraniel. He was wearing the common clothes for a hunter: a brown tunic and a pair of leather leggings which were in a better shape than Eraniel's. Next to the elf lied his bag filled with supplies and various accessories he had decided to take. Eraniel smiled as his mind conjured what it seemed to be a good idea. _That's a good opportunity to trade with him for food if he has some and ask for indications. _Eraniel nodded with contentment and approached the sleeping elf. A loud howl caused him to shudder. Acting quickly, Eraniel drew his sword and turned quickly to his left to face the source of the noise. Not far away from his, two sparkling eyes were staring at him like a predator stares at its prey. The beast emerged from the darkness, the light from the fire revealing its identity. Eraniel had only a fraction of a second to realize what it was before the creature leaped at him.


	14. The hunter and the hunted

With a quick move, Eraniel jumped to the side, landing in a roll, a soft breeze followed the creature's swift attack. He managed to evade the creature's attack by reading its body movements to anticipate the ferocious attack. Being a hunter, Eraniel knew a lot about the various creatures that inhabited the forests, including their anatomy, weak spots and attack patterns.

The beast, which was a shrrg that had yet to fully mature, had soon realized that it had missed its target by a small margin. With its eyes fixed on its prey, the young shrrg quickly took advantage of the fact that its target was lay on the ground and darted its head in an attempt to bite the victim's unprotected leg.

Eraniel retracted his leg as fast as he could, evading the sharp fangs by a small allowance. He then pulled his arm back and with a quick move he threw his sword with all his strength at the creature, trying to distract it long enough so he could get up from his uncomfortable position where he was vulnerable to most of the attacks the shrrg would most definitely throw at him.

The sword didn't hit its target because of the poor aim, but had managed to distract the shrrg for just a bit as it switched its eyes to the strange object that headed towards its location. It missed the animal and landed on the ground with a loud clanging sound that manage to alarm the creature a bit.

The elf, however, had not wasted any time following his first attack with a second as he quickly got up and ran towards the young shrrg at full speed. Then, he jumped in the air and kicked the creature with both of his legs, but the attack wasn't as effective as the elf would have liked it to be. Realizing his mistake, he reached for his sword as soon as he landed on the ground. But it was too late.

The shrrg had already recovered by then and prepared to pounce once again on its target. Its burning yellow eyes were focused on the bipedal creature that invaded its territory.

Eraniel did the only thing that he could do in that moment. He opened his mouth and shouted, "Stop!" but nothing happened. As soon as he finished the word the creature was on top of him, snarling viciously. Eraniel knew he had to act fast and smart if he was to get out of this mess unharmed. With a move from his wrist, he swung the sword, hitting the shrrg's left leg, being stopped only by the tough bone. The beast howled in pain as blood started to pour out of its leg, its focus being breached for a moment. This was the chance Eraniel has waited for. Wrenching his sword from the wound, he positioned his sword firm in his hands and drove it into the creature's head, silencing it forever. The giant creature fell limp to the ground with a thud. The ever-flowing blood quickly formed a vast pond on the turf, offering it a sinister appearance.

Panting and shaken from this sudden encounter, Eraniel removed the lifeless body that was resting on top of him as he slowly got up._ Why do I always end up fighting something in bad moments such as this one? _the elf thought while he turned around. He noticed the now awake elf approaching him. All of the commotion from the battle had probably woke him up, right when the battle has ended.

The younger elf approached Eraniel shyly and scanned the sight, his eyes widened with surprise, almost as if he was shocked because of the sight presenting in front of him.

"You…you killed that beast?" asked the dark haired elf with a trembling voice, unsure how to address the one who had probably saved his life. Eraniel simply nodded and glanced at the beast, a proud look on his face. He was not really in the mood for dialogue after a fight such as the one that had just transpired, even if it was not that difficult to him. What had probably pissed him off was his inability to end this fight faster because of the wounds he had suffered from the earlier encounter, so he remained silent for now. Noticing the foreign look in his dark eyes, the younger elf continued, his voice full of gratitude

"You have probably saved my life! If it were not for your heroic deed, there is no telling what might have happened." He barely finished what he had to say when he bowed to Eraniel as a sign of appreciation.

Eraniel was moved by his behavior. Never before has one showed his gratitude for his actions. What was probably even more curious was this elf's behavior. He seemed to be a hunter, but the look in his eyes when he sighted the dead beast betrayed him. A skilled hunter would not view defeating a beast of the forest noteworthy, yet this elf seemed to consider it an opponent of significance.

Noticing the lack of reaction coming from the elf in front of him, the raven-haired elf asked loudly, as if to make sure that he would not be ignored this time. "Hey mate, are you alright? You look a bit shaken," he asked and waited for an answer, dismayed at the lack of a response. Trying to get the other elf to react, the younger reached with his hand and laid it on the hunter's shoulder, looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Is there something wrong?" Maybe I…" suddenly, Eraniel shrugged, his reaction causing the other elf to stumble back a few inches. "I...I'm sorry, it wasn't my intention to appear intrusive," said the elf apologetically and then started to mumble something that only he could understand, probably scolding himself for his rushed actions.

Eraniel simply sighed as he looked with surprise at the other elf that now started to search for something among his different belongings.

_This has to be the one of the strangest elves __I have ever met. Judging by his look and his actions, he most certainly isn't qualified to be a hunter. Poor fool, there is no telling what might have happened to him if it wasn't for my quick intervention_. The picture of the campfire entered his mind. As it did, Eraniel smiled slyly, as if he had already concocted the plan that was already forming in his mind. _Yes, I saved his life. For that, I deserve some kind of reward. That's the least he can do to repay his debt, _thought Eraniel, trying to assess the current situation and make the best use of what he could.

Abruptly, he shouted, startling the anxious elf. "You! I suppose you have something to eat, so why don't you share something with me? I think I deserve something in return for that," he said with impatience as he motioned offhandedly towards the dead shrrg.

"Yes, yes, of course I have. Just come over here and I'll even let you choose what you want as a sign of appreciation for killing the beast," the elf answered as he beckoned for Eraniel to follow him. When they arrived at the strange elf's camp, he picked up his bag with a quick flourish and sat down, smiling giddily at Eraniel.

It didn't take long for Eraniel to take a seat by the small, cozy fire. The elf handed him his bag, which Eraniel took gruffly. The bag contained mostly fruits and a few rags. The hunter rummaged through the bag but the only things he found were a ragged tunic and chain mail, which he pulled out with a curious expression on his face.

Anticipating the question, the other elf commented, "The chain mail you are holding belonged to my father. Sadly, he was killed while he was in a mission to fend off a band of urgal scouts. Since then, I have become its new owner." The elf gazed at Eraniel with a regretful look before continuing." I have kept this with me thinking that such fate will not befall me. It is more a reminder of him rather than a simple piece of armor," he said with a hint of melancholy as he looked at the chain mail. His eyes did not seem to be seeing Eraniel, they were gazing through him, seeing something that Eraniel could not.

"Anyway, I don't want to bore you with my life story if you aren't interested," he quickly added, coming out of the reverie and taking a bite from a rather large reddish colored fruit.

Eraniel had put the chain mail beside him and reached for the fruits that were positioned at the bottom of the bag. Without even looking at the bag's owner, he grabbed a medium sized orange fruit and started to eat in silence, staring at flames that were dancing in front of his eyes. The tangy juice of the fruit was fresh and tasted good.

The young elf switched his gaze to the one on his left, analyzing his features. He looked older compared to him. His solemn, stoic expression a looking glass to an elf who had been through too much for his age. The raven-haired elf could not quite put his finger on what exactly it might have been, so he decided to break the silence in a hope to find out what.

"My name is Deleith. May I know what is yours?" Silence was all that he got for an answer, but the elf did not frown, even though he felt like doing so. Instead, he asked, raising an eyebrow, "You are not the talkative type of elf, are you?" Deleith sighed as Eraniel continued to eat, seemingly deaf, as if no one was sitting there besides him. Deciding not to continue until Eraniel would listen to what he had to say, the elf turned his head around, eyeing the dead shrrg. The large amount of blood that had flowed from the creature had stained the grass around it, its metallurgic smell reaching the two elves. Deleith wrinkled his nose.

Deciding to take a closer look, the younger elf got up. With slow steps, he approached the corpse of the dead beast. The elf jerked back as his foot landed in the puddle of blood, staining his boot with the red, consolidated substance. The profound darkness prevented him from accurately distinguishing the area tainted with the blood of the beast from the areas without the clotted crimson liquid. Deleith frowned, but his curiosity had not yet been satisfied. Because of that, the elf decided to circle the corpse until he found a way to reach it without staining more of his boots. He let out a gasp of revulsion as he neared the dead beast from behind. Without reason, the elf nudged the shrrg in the back, as if to make sure it would not get up all of a sudden for another attack. Content with the result, the elf began to inspect the beast's features, like a hunter inspecting his kill.

Realizing that no trophy had been claimed, Deleith reached for the dagger that was hanging from his belt and with a quick move he cut the beast's front paw, the cartilage and bones shattering under the blow. The result was a clean cut. With slight interest and satisfaction, he picked the medium sized paw and headed back to the campfire to inform Eraniel about his actions.

As he approached the older elf from behind, Deleith extended his arm, placing his hand tentatively on his shoulder. The contact caused Eraniel to stir, but the raven-haired elf quickly added. "I believe this belongs to you. I couldn't help but to notice that you have not claimed a proof of your deed, so I thought I'd do it for you." The elf handled the paw to Eraniel, smiling encouragingly. The older elf took it from the extended hand, inspecting it with an impassive look on his face.

"I have no need of such insignificant trophy," retorted Eraniel with pride as he threw it on the ground." It would be a great dishonor for a hunter like me to enter Taelmarlis with such a pathetic trophy," he added with irritation as his dark eyes resumed staring at the fire. His actions had taken the other elf by surprise, who glanced at Eraniel's bag. Certainly a hunter like him had claimed another trophy, but what could it possibly be? Shaking his head, Deleith dismissed this thought. It was irrelevant at this time, and his mind conjured a new idea, or so it seemed. The raven-haired elf moved towards the place where the discarded paw was, his brown eyes looking at it with anticipation. The elf reached for it, but was suddenly interrupted by an irate voice, causing his hand to stop in mid air.

"What are you doing, picking that worthless thing up? I suppose you have not managed to ensure a kill for yourself if you lower yourself to the point where a young beast like that one catches your interest." Eraniel nodded in approval as the elf picked up the paw, his dark eyes looking at him with pity.

Deleith threw Eraniel a submissive look as he headed back to the campfire. Once it was within his range, the raven-haired elf picked his knapsack that had no fruits left inside it by now and threw the paw in it. Feeling a bit embarrassed, the elf said in a slightly low voice. "I have had no luck so far in acquiring a trophy. Perhaps my emotions deceived me into thinking that I am prepared to participate at the Festival of hunt this spring. I do not aspire to kill a great beast, so I will settle with this one. For that, I must thank you for your generosity."

Eraniel nodded sleepily as he carefully laid down on the grass, the coldness of the ground making him shiver slightly at the contact. He lay in his usually comfortable position, but his arm was still troubling him, so finding both the right position to sleep and taking care that his hand would not bother him was quite frustrating.

Noticing his wound, Deleith quickly moved closer to inspect it. It was a very ugly wound which was made of three lacerations, the last one stopping at his elbow. The gashes were not bleeding and a thin scab was beginning to form, but they were not as clean as they were supposed to and an infection could start at anytime from now on.

After he finished analyzing the wound down to its last detail, he asked worriedly. "How did you manage to get a wound like that? Surely it was not made by this beast. I inspected the paw and its claws cannot possibly cause so much damage!"

Eraniel did not even shift from his position as he answered in an annoyed tone, "What do you think? That I caused it myself? Of course it was made by a beast, but I don't have the mood, nor the patience to speak about it." He then closed his eyes in hope that the other elf would stop pestering him for the time being.

However, his hopes did not come true as Deleith felt the need to do something for the one that saved him from the shrrg's attack. He had also allowed him to take a trophy for himself, so he ignored what Eraniel said about not wanting to be disturbed right then because he felt the need to repay the impassive elf.

"Excuse me, I did not mean to annoy you; I got a bit carried away and for that you have my apologies. But, would you like me to heal that wound for you? It could get infected and you would be in a lot of pain. It could cause lasting damage as well," said the young elf quickly, hoping that he chose the right words.

Frustration started to build up in Eraniel as the irritating elf couldn't keep his mouth shut for at least a bit. Different thoughts began to cross his mind, from wanting to discipline the elf or to simply leave the camp and go to a more secluded place. Nevertheless, in the end, rationality prevailed as he pondered on what he heard from the other elf about healing his wound. All the discomfort would then be gone and he would be able to use his arm just like before, not to mention that sleeping would not be so difficult. _Oh well, at least he may prove useful at something in the end. If hunting skills evade him, the least he can do for me is alleviating this pain, _thought the elf while deciding whether to let the elf take care of his wound or not.

"Hmpf, I suppose I can't get rid of you that easily. Very well, you may try and heal it, but this doesn't mean I am going to carry a conversation with you. My body aches from tiredness and I suppose a good rest is in order," he said in an exasperated tone and stretched his damaged hand towards Deleith so that he could begin the healing procedure. As he did so, he laid his head on the ground, facing the elf who was tending to his wound. It was slightly uncomfortable, but he could handle the discomfort if he did not have to talk to the irritating elf.

Deleith quickly moved to his own pack and took out a thin strip of fabric and a small crystal bottle with an emerald colored, translucent substance in it. Then, he slowly moved back towards Eraniel, cut the fabric in half and carefully poured a bit of the liquid on different parts of its surface.

"It will sting a bit, but I recommend you to stay still and endure the pain. It's a small inconvenience in order to prevent an infection," he added calmly as he waited for a response from the older elf.

Eraniel shifted a bit from his position before answering on the same displeased tone, "Get on with it then! I don't need to know all the details involved when using such a simple spell".

Deleith frowned at the mention of a spell, his brown eyes giving away a feeling of uncertainty. The mention of a spell made him feel uneasy for some reason. After a moment of silence, he shook his head as another idea crossed his mind_. _Feeling a bit more confident, he made up his mind as he quickly wrapped the fabric around Eraniel's arm.

Eraniel shuddered at the contact with the wet and cool material, but he didn't bother to turn his head and watch. All he thought was that Deleith was cleaning his wounds before using the spell needed to mend his wounds.

"It is done!" Exclaimed the raven-haired elf proudly. "Now, all you need to do is lay still and wait for the healing reagent to take effect."

Eraniel lifted his head in confusion as the elf's words reached his ears. "Healing reagent? What are you talking about? All you need to do is to… Arghhh!"

The elf let out a high pitched yell out of a sudden. He felt like his arm was being torn off again as the burning sensation given by the healing substance was seeping the partially healed over scabs into his damaged limb's muscle.

"What do you think you are doing? Get that thing off me!" screamed Eraniel as he violently shook his arm, throwing the piece of cloth on the ground. Deleith watched the scene with dismay and tried to say something, but nothing came out of his mouth. He only wanted to help Eraniel, but this elf was not taking it lightly. It seems he was not familiar with this method to cure wounds. With a disapproving look, Deleith looked at him, voicing his thoughts in a slightly high voice.

"Why did you react like that? I warned you about the upcoming pain, yet you obviously ignored it. I was just…" an angry shout coming from Eraniel abruptly interrupted him, his face livid.

"Then I don't need your help! Use your obsolete, useless remedies on yourself from now on, but keep me out of your weird experiments! Do you hear me?" With that, Eraniel got up and moved farther away from the raven-haired elf, who was shocked at his sudden reaction.

Deleith merely turned his back at Eraniel, moving a few steps in the opposite direction with a deep scowl on his face, „Spell? What do you think I am, a sorcerer? I may not use magic to heal wounds, but my remedies are as good as any other healing methods, for they had never let me down so far. I see that you seem to reject this method of healing. Suit yourself then," replied the elf as he laid down on the cool grass, disappointed that his methods were not approved by the one who had saved his life. As tiredness started to take over the raven-haired elf, he yawned before voicing his need to rest. "Now, if you don't mind, I would like to get some rest. If there is anything else you might need, do not hesitate to ask for it."

Eraniel smiled contently, glad that his new annoying companion had finally shut his mouth. Shifting into a more comfortable position, facing away from the fire, the elf's heavy eyelids covered his dark eyes, his senses starting to dull as sleep conquered his body and then went numb.

**Please add a review if you read my fanfic. It greatly helps**


	15. Surmounting an obstacle

A cool morning breeze blew through the still forest, causing the branches of the trees to shift slightly, filling the air with the rustle of the leaves that were hanging strong on the slender branches. It was a cloudy morning, the sun hiding behind the impenetrable begrimed, dull clouds that obscured the sun had just risen on the horizon, basking the horizon in a multitude of colors, each more vivid compared to the other.

There was a sudden rustle in the camp the two elves have settled up for the night. One of them quickly got up, packed a few rags that kept him worm during the night and then moved swiftly towards the other one which was still sleeping soundly.

"Time to get up," a masculine voice penetrated the silence, a tint of enmity residing in these words. "I am not going to repeat myself. If you do not heed my call, then I will leave you here, alone!" exclaimed Eraniel on a slightly angry tone as he tapped his foot on the ground with impatience. The younger elf stirred, but this did not please the dark haired elf who glanced around nervously. "As you wish then…" Eraniel grabbed his belongings and started to move away from the camp in a random direction, but a half mouthed shout interrupted him.

"Wait for me, please!" Deleith groaned as he got up, yawning sleepily. After he picked his pack lazily, he advanced towards Eraniel with sluggish steps, muttering some words with an inaudible tone. After he joined Eraniel's side, he quickly expressed his disappointment with a rather calm voice.

"Look, we are in this together. This means we have to respect each other. Understand?" his brown eyes scanned Eraniel's face for any sign of approval, but he could find none. The elf in front of him was just staring blankly at the mass of trees which were taking shape ahead of them, the density of the forest concealing the right way. Feeling a little grumpy because of his companion's actions, Deleith continued with his rant. "You asked me to come along, and here I am! If you do not want to roam these woods for a long time, I suggest you listen to what I have to say," added the elf slyly, hoping that the method of hinting his useful skills will catch Eraniel's interest. And it did. Glancing at Deleith with the corner of his eye, Eraniel replied to the troublesome elf with a faint voice, indifference masking his once determined look.

"I'm listening," he added with a half, tentative voice. Pleased with his reaction, the brown-eyed elf pointed to the east and then to the south, explaining to Eraniel the natural guide marks which he has to follow in order to stay on the right track. The older elf seemed slightly bored with Deleith's enthusiastic approach of this subject. The younger elf was gesturing like a bad actor, a laugh sometimes adding to the seemingly pathetic attempt to teach someone a valuable lesson. All that mattered to the unresponsive elf right now was the result, not the methods used in finding the right way through a forest. As much as he wanted to get rid of this young, talkative elf, Eraniel realized that his tracking skills were an invaluable asset in his journey, for he decided to approach Deleith in a different kind of manner, surprising the young one with his words.

"Good. I can see that you are quite skilled at making your way trough dense forests such as this one, so I will make use of your skills," he said halfheartedly before he nodded approvingly.

Deleith's brown eyes examined Eraniel as he confessed his need for help and immediately realized that, although he accepted his aid and companionship, he did it only to fulfill his needs. There was also the probability that his companion will dish him out as soon as he reaches his destination. Even though the numerous hints were whispering in his ear not to accept the dangerous bargain, Deleith had no choice.

_I don't like the idea of being used like this, but this elf helped me in return. Along the way, I may learn a bit more about himself and his hunting techniques, knowledge that will work to my advantage. He's not the talkative type, though I cannot help but feel that there is something that he tries to conceal behind all his silence_, thought the elf as he pondered this situation with patience. One wrong word could cause them to part ways, and there were many beasts roaming around these woods, waiting for the right opportunity to strike.

After a moment of silence, Deleith sketched a smile, adding with enthusiasm, „So we are settled then. You will not regret your decision, I assure you." A bit uncertain, the elf backed away a few steps, allowing the more experienced one to take the lead. As he passed by his companion, Eraniel threw him a disdainful look, causing him to shift uncomfortably before he started to follow the lead elf, a bitter taste filling his mouth.

Dorinth POV:

The cold morning air that rushed trough the trees quickly made its way towards the lone elf that lay motionless on the cool grass, his features offering him a gracious look. As soon as the brisk, cold air brushed against the loner elf, it caused him to shiver shortly after the brief contact.

Finding the possibility to sleep close to impossible because of the cold morning, Dorinth got up leisurely from his curled up position and quickly glanced at the smoldering fire, irritation coming out of his blue eyes. He frowned slightly when he saw that the thing that was supposed to keep him warm was a smoldering wreck, a thin layer of ethereal-like smoke rising and making its way trough the branches of the trees.

Dorinth grabbed his weary head into his hands, feelings of doubt and fear sneaking through his once strong barriers. He quietly muttered a few words that only he could understand, like an ancient blessing bestowed upon those in need. He lazily took a seat on the forest floor, inspecting his surroundings that held no familiarity to him. This whole situation seemed surreal; with no memories about his location, Dorinth felt like he had somehow been transported here by an incredible spell. As his blue eyes scanned his vicinity, an occasional yawn escaped the drained elf.

Now that he had been forced to take care of everything by himself, Dorinth had had a hard time getting a proper sleep given the responsibilities that had crushed down on his shoulders. He had needed to keep the fire going and watch out for animals that got too close for comfort alone, for there was no one to aid him. The constant fear of a possible attack, together with the possibility of loosing the only source of warmth and light that kept the predators at bay, had added even more pressure to the anxious, overly cautious elf, forcing him to wake up at short time intervals. Because of those issues, it had been hard for him to sleep properly and the lack of rest had soon taken its toll on him.

His tired, lifeless blue eyes stopped on a small rock in front of him as the elf pondered about the recent events. A feeling of shock overwhelmed him when he realized that his mind was blank; he could not remember a single detail, even if he forced himself to. An irritating head ache soon began to unnerve him, the uncomfortable sensation interfering with his thoughts. The elf groaned in frustration and clenched his fists, merely trying to fight his powerless condition. Just when he was about to get up, the elf glanced at the hot, reddish charcoals that were still smoldering, the heat slowly dispersing into the chilling air. Out of a sudden, the image of a beautiful red creature entered his mind. Its scarlet scales were sparkling in the sunlight, bright rubies that adorned its body. Right after that, another image returned to his memory: he was traveling with Eraniel, and something happened between them, so they had to split up. Fragments of his memories were flashing through his mind, the elf barely having the chance to unlock the mystery behind this complex puzzle.

Dorinth shut his eyes briefly, diverting all his attention on the different stray thoughts that were starting to take shape into his mind that was starting to recover. _I was traveling with Eraniel, and some Urgals attacked us along the way. Somehow, we had defeated them and then... Eraniel! He had decided to go on a different way to search for the beast he kept babbling about! _This revelation forced the elf to get up quickly for no apparent reason. He circled the camp like an agitated lion in a cage that was waiting for a miracle to find its release from the fetters.

Dorinth started to tap his foot on the ground nervously as he kept searching for an answer, but every solution seemed to evade him. A slight feeling of anger put a bitter taste in his mouth. It was not long before he despised himself for not being able to figure out what happened. Eraniel was nowhere to be seen, and he passed out because of a grave injury to the head_._ At that moment, he felt powerless, and there was no one there to guide him.

_I had found nothing of importance along the way, as I have stopped a few times to probably recuperate. Yet something seems amiss._ The silver haired elf groaned in irritation at this thought. Every significant detail seemed to avoid him, yet he was not ready to give up.

Trying to vent out his frustration, Dorinth walked around the area where he slept, like he was looking for something. _Great, now I can't even find my blasted knapsack!_ His hand formed a tightened fist_. It has to be somewhere around here, I always keep it at my side..._ the elf ceased his walking suddenly, as if an invisible barrier got in his way. _Hold on...I remember that I have found a brook along the way. Is it possible that some sort of interference forced me to abandon my knapsack in that place? But if something did indeed happen, why would I leave it there?  
_  
The elf simply stood there, his body resembling the appearance of a statue. He tried to remember all the events that led him to this moment, even the tiniest ones to uncover the whole truth about what has happened. What frustrated him was that the answers were simply evading him, and he was well aware of that.

After a short while, his face contorted slightly in a frown while a mutter escaped him, and lay on the ground in the same place where he slept earlier. However, his condition prevented him from spending his time sitting there all day long. His mind rejected anything related to lazyness and his body could not stay still at all. With a groan, Dorinth got up, brushing the dust and the dead blades of grass off his dark leggings. He impatiently moved around, kicking the different things that were standing on his way_. If only there were some clues..._ the elf mused. _That's it! If I look around the surrounding area, I might find something that will help me elucidate this mystery!_ Thought the elf, a part of him filled with enthusiasm. He was finally getting somewhere.

Without wasting more time, Dorinth put out the fire and with a steady pace, he moved towards his left. Before he left however, the elf scattered the ashes left from the fire on the forest floor, covering a wide area with carbonized wood. If nothing was to be found where he was going, he would simply return to this place and choose a different direction. For now, his instincts instructed him to go west for some reason and it would be foolish for him to spend his time pondering about the possible solutions while he could use this time to his advantage.

After a short walk, the elf spotted a clearing up ahead, yet there was something wrong about it. For some strange reason, that specific clearing made Dorinth feel uneasy, shivers running down his spine. He cautiously advanced towards the clearing in front of him with soft steps, careful not to give in his position to anything which might put his life in peril. The elf unsheathed his sword slowly, the metal barely emitting its distinctive sound. If something was there, he would at least be on his guard.

In the distance, a large red body was visible. Its hide made it glisten with a scarlet hue, but the presence of blood that covered the ground next to the dead beast deteriorated the sight even more. Dorinth's curiosity rose at the unusual sight, and he increased his pace to inspect it. However, his walk suddenly came to a stop as the elf could notice the presence of another beast which resembled a shrrg. The smell of dead corpses reached Dorinth's nose, causing him to move his arm in front of his wrinkled nose to block the fetid smell.

_What in the king's name happened here? Could that wolf kill that beast on its own?_ His eyes quickly drifted to the red creature's wings as he kept analyzing it. _No, it cannot be possible. Whatever it is, it has wings, meaning that it can fly, and a ground predator could not do this on its own. This leads me to believe that someone else did it_ the elf thought and suspiciously advanced forward. Even the slightest sound could give away his position, and killing the wolf was not his intention. The elf sidestepped behind a tree when he got close enough to the wolf and quickly formulated a plan in his head.

_I cannot just kill the wolf mercilessly… it is only doing what is natural: taking advantage of the situation to get an easy meal. Instead, I could scare it a little bit_. The elf suddenly burst out from behind the tree, letting out an intimidating shout.

Startled by the strange and powerful sound in the vicinity, the animal quickly adopted a fighting stance, baring its teeth and snarling viciously, its eyes fixed on the elf. It sniffed the air for a short while, and then it quickly charged forward, attempting to eliminate the competition.

Dorinth quickly realized that his attempt to scare the beast failed and his next reaction came swiftly. He raised his hand and pointed it towards the Shrrg, muttering a silent spell.

The wolf yelped in surprise as it felt the ground vanish under its paws The invisible force lifted the animal about a feet in the air and pushed it forward a couple of meters before it dropped on the ground, on its side. It quickly got up and with a head shake, the beast ran away into the wilderness, fearing for its safety. Pleased that his quick thinking paid off, Dorinth slowly made his way to the partially devoured corpse.

A feeling of dread took over him as he approached more and more, revealing details he didn't notice before. The easiest to distinguish was the consistent, dark red substance that coated the forest floor in some parts around the creature's body. It leaked from various parts of the creature's body, but the main source was coming from the middle of its neck.  
No other wounds were visible across its scaly body, save for a few scratches. The one who had killed it was probably experienced enough to deliver an accurate blow to a sensitive area.

Dorinth continued to inspect the creature, feeling a bit nauseous because of the sight combined with the horrible stench the decaying body was emanating. With a grim look on his face, he slowly made his way to its head, trying to discover the cause of its death. As he approached the magnificent head of the red beast, the elf found himself staring at its eyes. Those beautiful, captivating ruby colored eyes somehow looked familiar, and yet, something was different. The creature's eyes have lost their wild, crystalline beauty once the flame of life has been extinguished forever.

Dorinth shrugged after he was hit by an invisible jolt as memories from his first encounter with the creature washed over him. From the curiosity and awe that drove him towards the creature to the first contact he had made with it when he laid his palm on its smooth, tough scales.

The elf slowly came back to his senses as crystalline tears could be visible forming in his blue eyes.

Out of a sudden, a loud roar penetrated the silence, the powerful sound sending chills down the elf's spine. Never before has he heard such a loud sound. What was more unusual was the direction of the roar. It seemed to come from above. Deciding not to be around when the beast responsible for the commotion arrived, Dorinth ran to a nearby tree for cover. After a strenuous moment, Dorinth heard a loud thud, a signal that something had just landed in his vicinity. As moments passed without an action to give away the creature's identity, Dorinth impatience has quickly risen. Having difficulties controlling his curiosity, the elf sneaked his head from behind the tree to take a quick look. What he has seen caused him to wide his eyes in shock. Not far away from here was a beast similar to the one that was dead, but it was larger, and its color was different. Its scales were a shade of orange, almost red, but not quite. Fear took control over Dorinth at the thought of becoming the target of this magnificent beast, but at the same time, he couldn't get his eyes off it. Could it possibly be related to the dead red winged creature? The silver haired elf wiped the drops of sweat off his brow as he continued to spy on the creature's action.

A strange growl rippled through the forest as the bigger beast approached the red one. It bowed its head, nuzzling the snout of the little one. It let out another growl, this time lower, almost as if it was in pain. The creature continued to poke the head of the red beast, as if it was trying to get a response from it. But it never came. What happened next almost deafened the elf. The loudest roar he has ever heard in his life speeded across the surrounding area, causing the birds to flee from the safety of the treetops. Dorinth moved his hands to his ears to block the powerful noise, but without success. Luckily, it all ended in an instant. What happened next caused the elf to drop his jaw. The bigger beast growled strangely, a faint sound compared to the one which it had displayed moments ago. After it nudged the red creature with its snout once again, it collapsed its massive body besides it. Dorinth continued to witness this unusual behavior, wandering why the deep orange creature was so interested in that particular body.

His interest was caught again when the larger creature draped a wing over the corpse and rested its head on top of it, letting out a series of low growls.

The orange creature stayed in the same position for a while, occasionally letting out more growls and carefully nuzzling the smaller's creature neck and head with its snout.

Out of nowhere, a gust of wind blew from Dorinth's direction, reaching the orange creature in an instant. Like on cue, it folded its wing and got up with a snarl, scanning the surrounding area. It moved its head in different directions, its orange eyes analyzing everything.

The elf didn't really know what was happening until he noticed that the creature's nostrils were twitching. He quickly muttered some words and made a gesture with his hand after the revelation hit him with a blast.

_How could I be so careless? Now I may end up dead_! Thought the panic-stricken elf as he retreated his head behind the tree, hoping that his little trick will prevent the beast from finding his position.

The only source of information the elf had at his disposal regarding the beast's position were the heavy footsteps the beast made when it started to move around. Dorinth's nervousness reached an alarming level soon enough, drops of sweat making their way down his forehead. Because of someone else's mistake, this beast could take his life, and there was no way he could prevent it.

Unexpectedly, the beast ceased moving. Trying to seize this opportunity, Dorinth sneaked his head once again in an attempt to catch a glimpse of the beast's position. There was something on the ground that, for some reason, attracted its attention. The beast lowered its neck so its nose had access to the strange object on the ground. Unfortunately, Dorinth couldn't realize what it was from his current position.

Suddenly, an idea entered the elf's mind. _I can try and make a run for it, for the beast is not paying attention to me. Either now or never… _however, Dorinth had no time to ponder this dilemma as another roar, less powerful this time, came from the creature. Out of a sudden, the beast unfurled its gigantic wings and took to the skies, leaving a shocked elf behind. Quickly after the beast departed, Dorinth moved towards the place where the beast has stopped, his whole body shaking. The glimmer of the unusual object caused Dorinth to shut his eyes, it's brightness irritating him. In that moment, impatience took over him, forcing him to reach the object with a stride. Dorinth jaw dropped before he crouched down, lifting the metal object. With a puzzle look on his face, the elf got up, his eyes carefully analyzing the object in his hands. It was a vaguely familiar sword, but a part of its blade was stained by dried blood. Somebody had used this sword to kill the beast, that was certain.


	16. Returning Home

**I'm really sorry for this late update. This is a dragon chapter, as we will take a break from Eraniel and Deleith for a while. There will be some POV switches, but for some reason, I cannot mark them properly. I apologize if this will cause some confusion. Without further ado, enjoy this chapter.**

The afternoon sun was high in the sky, spreading its pure white rays across the forest below. The smaller mountains were entirely covered in fir trees, offering them the look of an uneven sea of green. The different species of mixed trees consisting of rowans**, **fir trees and pines were bathed in the warm, life-giving light, making the whole forest look like a flawless gem sitting on a dwarf's workshop.

Up in the air, the two dragons were making their way back to their cave, taking pleasure in the warm day. The two beings flew gracefully across the beautiful landscape, enjoying the warm rays of the sun bouncing on their scales, which sparkled with different specks of gold and sapphire as the sun reflected off their crystalline surface.

Occasionally, the two would perform loops, corkscrews and other different aerial maneuvers to put their skills to the test. Although the sapphire dragon was more enthusiastic when it came to hone his flying skills, him being the one that started every move, the golden dragon would sometimes follow his father's example and join him in his different games.

_I do not understand what has got you, father._ _A while ago, you were content with simply flying in a straight line, and now you are in the mood for more of these games?_ growled Sinedar piercingly, irritated by his father's behavior. It was he who acted like a hatchling, still practicing all the boring, endless games.

His method to get his point across worked, but much to Sinedar's displeasure, the result was not what he had expected. As he joined his father and flew by his side, Serkath began to lecture him after he let out an objective growl to summon his son's attention.

_These are not just simple games, Sinedar. Although it may seem pointless to you, these exercises are of great importance when it comes to hone your aerial skills_. _There may be a time when you will have to put these skills to the ultimate test_. _When an unfavorable circumstance will threaten your life, knowledge and experience will be the prime factors to decide the outcome._

Serkath continued to explain his son why are the games useful in a dragon's life and the true purpose behind what appeared to be a hatchling game. Sinedar was slightly surprised by this new discovery, as he knew not the other purpose of games. Leaving him no time to ponder about his recent lesson, Serkath suddenly bumped into his side and did a back flip, disappearing from sight. This caused the gold dragon to yelp in surprise and lose his balance. He was slowly losing altitude, even if he furiously flapped his wings to get himself back on track.

After a few powerful wing strokes and a bit of maneuvering, Sinedar had managed to correct his position and resumed his usual flight, beating his wings slowly at a regular interval and letting the air currents do the work for him. He was still feeling a bit shaken from his earlier experience, so he became more serious and cautious to his surroundings. It was not the first time when his father got the best of him when he was unaware of what was going to happen. Because of that, he promised to himself that his father's games would not catch him unaware next time. As he scanned the skies with his golden eyes, Sinedar quickly noticed the large body of a sapphire dragon flying towards him.

Serkath watched the whole scene, amused by the display. Not being able to control himself, he chuckled when he noticed that his son completely lost control of his flight path. The sound of velvety wings flapping against the air filled the atmosphere as the golden dragon desperately tried to correct his awkward position. Serkath snorted a puff of black smoke as he noticed Sinedar's efforts to resume his normal flight path. After a series of tedious maneuvers, Sinedar pushed his body upwards and threw his father an irritated glance.

Realizing that his offspring probably misinterpreted the joke, considering Sinedar's already bad mood, the sapphire dragon flew in his direction with quick moves of his powerful wings.

As soon as he joined his son, he hummed happily, much to Sinedar's displeasure. _You did well, my son. For a moment, I thought you would keep falling down. Should that was to happen, I would have had to interfere._

Sinedar let out an impassive growl at the praise, not impressed by his father's words .He was merely trying to get on his good side, and the golden dragon did not buy it. With his pride hurt a little bit, Sinedar tried to get away from the sapphire dragon by veering right. However, his tail betrayed his actions and he was soon brought back to his senses by a powerful roar.

_Trying to get away, are we?_Serkath's sudden intervention caused Sinedar to bare his teeth in annoyance, but the hatchling needed a lot more to intimidate the massive blue dragon. The visible signs of distress his son was displaying did not go unnoticed. For this reason, Serkath adopted a more serious mood. As soon as the sapphire eyes met with the golden ones of his son, he added on a soothing tone.

_While your quick mind found a solution to the imminent problem, you still panicked and let that feeling get the best of you. Sometimes, improvising might get you a long way. Even if you are good, do not be pleased with yourself until you become better.'_The older dragon paused, analyzing his son's behavior. He did not seem to rebel for what has transpired earlier. Pleased with his attitude, the sapphire dragon continued, _As you have learned while we were training together, you only need to_... Serkath continued his lessons for a while, praising him for his earlier maneuver and scowling him for past errors. A roar of indignation suddenly interrupted him.

_I did the best I could in that situation. I was not even prepared for what was to com__e and I was forced to improvise,_ whined Sinedar back with bitterness, still slightly annoyed by his father's persistence.

The sapphire dragon tried to reply back but he was interrupted again by Sinedar's loud growl.

_How many times do I have to tell you that I am not in the mood for games, father? While I enjoy the time you spend with me to teach me more about flying and fighting, I would appreciate if you would leave it for another time',_hissed Sinedar bitterly.

_You are no fun, Sinedar,'_replied Serkath as he let out a low growl of disappointment. _We will do it your way, if that is what you wish._

Pleased that he will finally have a tranquil flight, Sinedar snorted black smoke and flapped his wings faster to get in front of the other dragon. Suddenly, he felt a sharp pain at the base of his wing and snarled, catching the sapphire's dragon attention.

_Is there something wrong or you had a change of thoughts as you realized ho__w boring normal flying could be _hummed Serkath playfully as he turned his head to watch his son, his golden scales sparkling in the sun light.

After his recent lesson, Sinedar was reluctant to share the exact feeling to his father. He felt as if his muscles were on fire, and every wing stroke merely increased the agonizing sensation.

_No, It's just a small pain that_.... Sinedar let out a roar as the stinging sensation intensified as he flapped his wings once again. The sharp and intense pain paralyzed him for a moment and caused him to lose control of his flight. Out of a sudden, he found himself plummeting towards the ground.

Panicked by the sudden disturbance, Sinedar tried to ignore the pain and tried to correct himself like he did earlier, but to no avail. The dragon soon found out that the pain was too great for him to continue flapping his wings. In those short moments, he did the only thing that would alleviate the sudden pain: he stretched his wings to their maximum. By doing this, the force on his muscles would diminish and he would be able to glide safely.

Startled by the sudden roar, Serkath let out a worried growl and made a quick dive to reach the other dragon that was now right below him. He soon reached him and flew by his side like he did earlier, but something made him blink in surprise: the gold dragon wasn't flapping his wings at all. Having little time to elucidate this mystery, Serkath addressed his son in an attempt to get a direct response to his problems.

_Sinedar, are you alright? What happened? _Serkath sighed in his mind as he put his worries aside for a moment_._ _If you want to practice aerial maneuvers, you should inform me of that before you do something like you did earlier_.

Sinedar merely hissed as his gaze switched to the green forest below.

Without knowing the cause of the pain, there was no way to escape from it, and the dragon kept on going, enduring the uncomfortable sensation. He felt as if his wing was being burnt alive, but he would not show weakness in front of his father! His little trick to glide proved effective until the lower altitude winds interfered.

Because of his large body and the long wingspan, Sinedar found himself being dragged in random directions. He tried to use his tail for balance, but it did not pay off. The winds were dragging him down, and the sore wings prevented him from opposing the harsh winds. Panic was beginning to rise as Sinedar found himself helpless.

Worried by what was going on with his son, Serkath entered his mind, only to be hit by a big wave on panic and confusion. He tried to communicate with his son, but the feelings were too powerful and proved to be like a barrier between his conscience and Sinedar's. Realizing that his son would not control his emotion in his current state, Serkath descended, a firm plan in his mind.

As he made his way to his son from behind, he let out a roar to inform Sinedar of his position. The golden dragon jerked his head at the sound of his father's roar and allowed him to enter his mind. _Why is it that you do not make use of your wings? _Serkath asked on a worried tone. With an involuntary move, he glanced at the forest below, the trees beginning to take a more definite shape._ Whatever the problem is, you should try to correct it before you reach a lower altitude,_ he growled as he gained altitude with two flaps of his massive wings.

This remark frustrated Sinedar given the circumstances .It was as if he did not know the risks involved._ I am aware of that father! It's just that…I can't!_ he hissed, revealing the truth to his father. Even if he felt shameful for doing so, there were no solutions to his problems, or so he thought.

This reply puzzled Serkath, who was now watching his son from above. His mind was trying to devise a plan, but nothing seemed to please the blue dragon as he growled in frustration. His son was in danger, and Serkath could not bear the thought of seeing him crash into the forest ground. There were many risks involved, risks that the blue dragon preferred not to ponder upon.

The ground was approaching faster than Sinedar would have liked. The green mass of trees that usually appealed the gold dragon for various reasons was now terrifying him. Sinedar was still a young dragon, and because of this, he still had so many things to learn. However, this was not one of the things he was eager to experience, and the circumstances that lead to this moment scared him more than anything. Never before had he crashed, for his parents made sure he never would, but not even the wisdom of his parents was not enough to prevent this moment from happening.

Fear and helplessness took control of him as the inevitable moment was drawing closer. Sinedar could almost feel his blood freezing at the thought of acquiring a permanent injury that might turn his life upside down.

Serkath roared in terror as he positioned his body in a steep dive to reach his son. There was only one thing he could do for his son, and he was not afraid to take it. Sinedar's safety came first, as this was an oath he and his mate had sworn when the golden dragon hatched.

Realizing what his father was about to do, Sinedar roared in protest. _What in the world are you doing, father? I can take care of myself! _Even if Sinedar regretted his words, he did not want to see his father the victim for his stupidity. It was he who was to be blamed for this, and he alone would find a way out of the impending crash. However, he had to convince his stubborn father first, and this was not an easy task. When the sapphire dragon reached him, Sinedar let out a low growl of panic filled with regret, _It__ is my fault father. It is my punishment for being reckless. I know what you have in mind, but I will not let that happen. _Suddenly, Sinedar swiveled to the right to prevent his father from attempting to stop him.

Serkath roared furiously when his son increased the distance between them. _You silly hatchling! _He bellowed, panic struck. Now there was no way for him to protect his son with his body as the canopy of the trees approached faster and faster. _You have no idea what you are doing!_

A vicious snarl from the distance interrupted him as the golden dragon entered his mind, his voice calm as a summer day. _Oh, cut it off, father! I'm not a hatchling anymore! How many times do I have to tell you? Besides, I can take care of myself. _

In the short moment that he had before he smashed into the trees, his mind drifted to one of his father's lessons which happened a long time ago…

**Whoa...Sinedar is in a pretty nasty situation as of now. His father offered to help him, but it seems that his stubbornness won over. What did you think about the chapter? I really want and need your opinions. **


	17. Splintered Wood, Ruffled Dragon pt1

**That's right. I have decided to post the first part of chapter 16 today, because I haven't got the time to finish the whole chapter. I do not usually do this, as you have seen, but I felt that it is wrong if I do not provide a little something for you to read. With that being said, lets find out the answer to the cliffhanger!**

The ground was approaching faster than Sinedar would have liked. The green mass of trees that usually appealed the gold dragon for various reasons now turned into a terrifying background as it could very well be the reason for his demise. Sinedar was still a young dragon, and because of his fragile age, some things were still covered in the fog of the unknown, together with areas he had yet to explore. However, among the different adventures he would eventually encounter, this was not one he was eager to experience. Thus, the circumstances that had led to this horrifying moment scared him more than anything ever did. Fear and helplessness took control over him as he roared in despair at the ever-closing trees. Sinedar tried to make one last attempt to flap his wings to slow the descent, but a roar of pain extinguished his hope of preventing the upcoming crash.

The moment before he smashed into the trees bellow, the dragon's mind randomly drifted to one of his father's lessons:

_Wings are one of a dragon's greatest assets, my son. With their help, we can move freely trough the sky and experience freedom like no other ground creature can ever dream of. We often call ourselves rulers of the sky, for no other flying creature can ever hope to compete with us. It is said that the sky is the father to us all, and we are his sons, for a dragon that cannot fly will never feel complete. Because of that, when two dragons fight, there is a mutual agreement made between them to not permanently damage their wings, for a dragon that cannot fly cannot be called a dragon anymore. It will be stripped of its title as a ruler of the sky and downgraded to the same level as any ground-bound creature.  
_  
_However, wings are not without weaknesses, and this freedom of movement comes at a price. While strong enough to sustain us __in the air__, our wings are fragile compared to the rest of our body and any powerful impact would cause those fragile bones to break. Take a forest, for example. There is little to no room of manoeuvre through it, and in case of a rough landing, the trees would smash a dragon's wings to bits, no matter its size. While it does not seem like it, the trees are more resilient than you may imagine and the tough wood would not break under an eventual impact. It would be best to avoid this unpleasant situation for obvious reasons. In addition, if, for any unimaginable reason, you would get yourself into a situation like this and the impact with the ground seems imminent, you should tuck your wings to your body immediately. While this would accelerate the falling speed, you would not be at risk of damaging your wings permanently, and thus be denied of the ability to fly for the rest of your life. Remember that, for in dire times, it may prove to a vital piece of information.  
_  
With a jerk of his head, Sinedar returned to the harsh reality. With the piece of information still vivid in his mind, the dragon narrowed his eyelids and glared at the forest bellow. He let out another roar, but this time, it was not a roar of panic. Armed with the knowledge his father has provided him with, Sinedar knew the right way to handle this situation. All his troubling thoughts had vanished from his mind when he realized that he alone must overcome the challenge that has been set before him.

With another, more determined roar, the dragon resigned with the imminent impact and prepared himself for the painful experience that was about to happen.

The mass of trees grew close enough to the point where Sinedar, with his enhanced sight, could count every leaf or needle. Only a few moments separated him from the imminent collision, but there was still something that had to be done before that.

With the treetops being on the same level with Sinedar, the dragon disappeared from sight, blending with the green forested area. However, just a moment before he made contact with a tree, Sinedar let out a deafening roar and folded his wings quickly. A second later and he collided with the taller fir trees, sending splintered wood everywhere. The sound of breaking branches reverberated trough the area as the helpless dragon continued his descent. Everything seemed a blur as the different shapes of the trees zipped by, confusing Sinedar even more as his eyes couldn't focus on a particular target due to the speed of this. His sight seemed almost useless as green and brown colors danced in front of him, so he just shut them to prevent another unfortunate accident. He twisted a few times, trying to manoeuvre himself as best as he could in these harsh conditions, but his attempts at avoiding the trees had a reverse effect, causing him even more harm. The different sized branches scraped against his body all the time, but the only serious damage they did was to his wings. The thin, delicate membrane soon acquired a multitude of cuts and scrapes as a result of the rough contact with the wood.

Sinedar let out a multitude of sounds, ranging from roars to growls as he continued his descent trough the thick forest. The silence of the entire area was shaken when a powerful roar exploded from Sinedar's throat as he smashed into a giant tree in front of him. Shortly after that, the impact caused his body to bounce and slam into another tree before he finally hit the ground with a loud impact. The dragon attempted to use his limbs in an attempt to stop, but the impact with the ground was rougher than he expected. He touched the ground for a moment and tried to grip with his claws, but it quickly vanished from under his paws, the momentum from the impact causing him to bounce off the ground a few times. His body twisted in the air at some weird angles. Blades of grass, fallen cones and a cloud of dust and debris were blasted into the air when the dragon finally came to a stop, landing on his side. His wings hanged uselessly, his legs were unable to support his weight, and his vision was blurry. His heart was pounding out of his chest and his accelerated breath rate tried to make up for the lack of oxygen during the rough crash. Sinedar looked around frantically, attempting to determine his location. His confusion was short lived, however, as specks and dots of different colors started to dance before his eyes. Growling softly, the dragon laid his head down and passed out shortly after due to the recent events.

**Ouch! That was quite a painful experience. Or so it looked like. Thanks to his father, Sinedar will not be stripped of his freedom as a ruler of the sky. The next part will come out in a couple of days. I delayed it because there was a part I did not like, so I went back to make it better.**


	18. Splintered Wood, Ruffled Dragon full

**As promised, here is the second part of chapter 16. Now, you may all wonder: Hey Sinitar, so many days spent so you could write like...2 pages? In fact, there was more to it, but there's still something I want to take care of, and I was not pleased with the results. The secret chapter I am working on is a Sinedar flashback which will come after the next chapter. I will also add the first part, so you have a full chapter.**

The ground was approaching faster than Sinedar would have liked. The green mass of trees that usually appealed the gold dragon for various reasons now turned into a terrifying background as it could very well be the reason for his demise. Sinedar was still a young dragon, and because of his fragile age, some things were still covered in the fog of the unknown, together with areas he had yet to explore. However, among the different adventures he would eventually encounter, this was not one he was eager to experience. Thus, the circumstances that had led to this horrifying moment scared him more than anything ever did. Fear and helplessness took control over him as he roared in despair at the ever-closing trees. Sinedar tried to make one last attempt to flap his wings to slow the descent, but a roar of pain extinguished his hope of preventing the upcoming crash.

The moment before he smashed into the trees bellow, the dragon's mind randomly drifted to one of his father's lessons:

_Wings are one of a dragon's greatest assets, my son. With their help, we can move freely trough the sky and experience freedom like no other ground creature can ever dream of. We often call ourselves rulers of the sky, for no other flying creature can ever hope to compete with us. It is said that the sky is the father to us all, and we are his sons, for a dragon that cannot fly will never feel complete. Because of that, when two dragons fight, there is a mutual agreement made between them to not permanently damage their wings, for a dragon that cannot fly cannot be called a dragon anymore. It will be stripped of its title as a ruler of the sky and downgraded to the same level as any ground-bound creature._

_However, wings are not without weaknesses, and this freedom of movement comes at a price. While strong enough to sustain us in the air, our wings are fragile compared to the rest of our body and any powerful impact would cause those fragile bones to break. Take a forest, for example. There is little to no room of maneuver through it, and in case of a rough landing, the trees would smash a dragon's wings to bits, no matter its size. While it does not seem like it, the trees are more resilient than you may imagine and the tough wood would not break under an eventual impact. It would be best to avoid this unpleasant situation for obvious reasons. In addition, if, for any unimaginable reason, you would get yourself into a situation like this and the impact with the ground seems imminent, you should tuck your wings to your body immediately. While this would accelerate the falling speed, you would not be at risk of damaging your wings permanently, and thus be denied of the ability to fly for the rest of your life. Remember that, for in dire times, it may prove to a vital piece of information._

With a jerk of his head, Sinedar returned to the harsh reality. With the piece of information still vivid in his mind, the dragon narrowed his eyelids and glared at the forest bellow. He let out another roar, but this time, it was not a roar of panic. Armed with the knowledge his father has provided him with, Sinedar knew the right way to handle this situation. All his troubling thoughts had vanished from his mind when he realized that he alone must overcome the challenge that has been set before him.

With another, more determined roar, the dragon resigned with the imminent impact and prepared himself for the painful experience that was about to happen.

The mass of trees grew close enough to the point where Sinedar, with his enhanced sight, could count every leaf or needle. Only a few moments separated him from the imminent collision, but there was still something that had to be done before that.

With the treetops being on the same level with Sinedar, the dragon disappeared from sight, blending with the green forested area. However, just a moment before he made contact with a tree, Sinedar let out a deafening roar and folded his wings quickly. A second later and he collided with the taller fir trees, sending splintered wood everywhere. The sound of breaking branches reverberated trough the area as the helpless dragon continued his descent. Everything seemed a blur as the different shapes of the trees zipped by, confusing Sinedar even more as his eyes couldn't focus on a particular target due to the speed of this. His sight seemed almost useless as green and brown colors danced in front of him, so he just shut them to prevent another unfortunate accident. He twisted a few times, trying to maneuver himself as best as he could in these harsh conditions, but his attempts at avoiding the trees had a reverse effect, causing him even more harm. The different sized branches scraped against his body all the time, but the only serious damage they did was to his wings. The thin, delicate membrane soon acquired a multitude of cuts and scrapes as a result of the rough contact with the wood.

Sinedar let out a multitude of sounds, ranging from roars to growls as he continued his descent trough the thick forest. The silence of the entire area was shaken when a powerful roar exploded from Sinedar's throat as he smashed into a giant tree in front of him. Shortly after that, the impact caused his body to bounce and slam into another tree before he finally hit the ground with a loud impact. The dragon attempted to use his limbs in an attempt to stop, but the impact with the ground was rougher than he expected. He touched the ground for a moment and tried to grip with his claws, but it quickly vanished from under his paws, the momentum from the impact causing him to bounce off the ground a few times. His body twisted in the air at some weird angles. Blades of grass, fallen cones and a cloud of dust and debris were blasted into the air when the dragon finally came to a stop, landing on his side. His wings hanged uselessly, his legs were unable to support his weight, and his vision was blurry. His heart was pounding out of his chest and his accelerated breath rate tried to make up for the lack of oxygen during the rough crash. Sinedar looked around frantically, attempting to determine his location. His confusion was short lived, however, as specks and dots of different colors started to dance before his eyes. Growling softly, the dragon laid his head down and passed out shortly after due to the recent events.

Despite the unexpected disruption caused by Sinedar's crash, the chirping sounds of the birds seemed unperturbed. A couple of small, ebony-feathered birds flew around, chirping happily while the sun peered through the dense forest. They were chasing each other, flying in circles while trying different patterns with the purpose to confuse the other one; basically, they used anything to gain the upper hand in this strange contest of theirs. After a while, both of them perched on a white, strange surface that seemed different from the other branches. This did not matter, however, since both birds eyed each other, chirping angrily. Suddenly, one of them darted its head and pinched its adversary. The other bird was not caught on the wrong foot as it returned the favor with a quick nip at the other one's neck. Shortly after that, chirps of all kinds disturbed the silence as the two birds started to wrangle.

The dispute did not last long enough to determine a winner as both of the birds took off in an instant as a strange sound came from beneath the strange branch.

A soft, lifeless growling sound came from the golden dragon that stirred a bit after a long moment of immobility. His limbs twitched, and shortly after he groggily opened his eyelids, staring absent-mindedly at a tree located in front of him. His vision was blurry and he could not see very well in the distance, thing which confused Sinedar slightly. Yelping, he tried to raise his head and look around, but he could barely find enough strength to do so. Realizing that his senses were still meddled up, the dragon closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

It took a while for Sinedar to recover from the initial shock that had caused him to pass out. When his senses were partially restored after the recent commotion, a wail of anguish escaped him as the different wounds he recently acquired started to throb, making their presence noticeable. The most prominent pain came from his wings, and Sinedar feared that misfortune has befallen him and he would never be able to take to the skies again.

Alarmed by that fact, the only thing he could think of was to contact his father mentally and ask him for guidance concerning his current state. Slowly, he closed his eyes and tried to focus long enough to probe for the sapphire dragon with his mind, but it proved to be much harder than he anticipated. Too many things distracted him, the main factor being the pain that was erupting from all of his body, the stinging sensation of pain giving him no break. Sinedar snarled in annoyance, angry at himself for not being able to contact his father. Even if he tried to ignore his aching body, every time he thought he got close to results, his mind drifted to something else, causing him to lose all his initial focus.

The golden dragon expressed his frustration once again with a weak roar, but he wasn't about to give up. Snarling, he tried again, searching for the familiar conscience of his father, ignoring everything around. However, try as he might, he could not cling to Serkath's conscience.

Dismayed, Sinedar let out a puff of smoke as he snorted and lowered his head on his feet, pondering about his next move. There wasn't much he could do except for the obvious solution to stay in that place or try to get up and move around, but the useless waste of energy would take a heavy toll on his weakened and wounded body.

Sinedar tried to shift his position so he would be more comfortable, but the intense pain did not allow him to do that. Snarling, the dragon craned his neck to inspect the various wounds on his body. no major wounds were present, from what he could see. His golden scales showed no signs of damage, although they were a bit dirty after the collision with the earth. Even though his scaled had apparently protected him from the brutal impact with the ground, in reality, it was different. Under his scales hid different sized bruises and damaged areas that, even if they were not visible, they kept stinging him. Carefully, the dragon touched his right flank with his snout and, as soon as he did that, he hissed in pain, the burning sensation becoming more powerful at the contact. He kept doing that until he could assess the whole situation and have a general concept about the extent of his wounds.

A feeling of helplessness engulfed him as he realized that most of the lower parts of his body, including all of his limbs, were damaged during his fall. T_rying to move at this time might prove to be a futile attempt. With all those wounds that keep me in place, I wouldn't make it far anyway. My flying capabilities are also limited by that sudden pain that appeared out of nowhere, but maybe if I try..._ thought the dragon, and he turned his head around to inspect his wings. As soon as his eyes met with the middle part of his body, a sensation of dread engulfed him: his wings, his beautiful, light colored wings were now dyed with nuances of red as tiny rivulets of blood poured from the different sized cuts and scratches.

As he tilted his head to inspect the right wing closer, he noticed a large scratch that covered a noticeable area in the middle of his wing. The only thing that was keeping his wing membrane together were some strings of tissue which dripped blood profoundly. Save for the severe wound on his right wing, small sized holes were present on both of his wings. They were probably the result of branches puncturing the membrane of his wings during the crash.

A light growl came from Sinedar's throat as he gazed in the distance, his eyes hiding his stress, confusion and fear. _I cannot believe I was so careless. I would have not been in this situation in the first place if I was not so reckless as to believe that my wings are flawless. My father always insisted that safety comes first, but my reckless decision to fly when I could have let him know about the sudden pain that struck my wing out of a sudden prevailed in the end. A moderate period of rest was enough to prevent this_, he mused._ Am I too stubborn? Why do I not pay attention to every of my father's advices?_ He waited for a while, and then snorted in shame. The thin line of smoke quickly dissipated into the air.

_I am lost, trapped between two storm clouds, with no knowledge of a way out… I realize that my father wants the best for me, but it is not my intention to appear weak, as long as it is in my power. He will most definitely not appreciate the fact that his only son is a weakling that cannot do anything on his own. Grrr…_, he growled, slightly annoyed at himself. However, this self- hatred didn't last long as a regretful thought entered Sinedar's mind.

_I wish he was here so I could have the chance to share with him the reason behind my apparent indifference every time he wants to teach me something new. Even if sometimes his enthusiastic approach of a lesson, together with his persistence is a bit annoying, he's a great dragon and I would be grateful if I would ever rise to his height and be at least half the dragon he is._

He let out a low, saddened growl, _And to think that I scolded him for his playful behavior only for the purpose of guarding my own weakness… I, again, let pride get the best of me, where in fact I should have listened better to what he had to say. This cannot go on. I will speak with him about it the moment I will get to see him again._ Sinedar bowed his head in shame as a sense of remorse washed through every fibber of his body.

**It's finally here! In this second part, we had the opportunity to find out Sinedar's thoughts about the recent events, as well as his attitude towards his father. It seems that pride does not always works the way it is supposed to be, and in Sinedar's case, it backfired. It is noble of him to have regrets, don't you think?**

** I know where I am going with the plot, but I would love to hear your opinion, readers. I usually do not resort to this, but your comments really do help me. Besides, I want to know what you think about the dragon chapters, for I am slightly unsure about their personality. So please, if you read my fanfic, will you take a couple of minutes to write a review? That's the nicest gift a reader can give to a fanfic author.**


	19. Flying Is Not Easy!

**Hello there, my inexistent readers!**

**I'm sorry for not posting this chapter yesterday, but that's how life is: not fair at times. Anyway, the good news is that this chapter is one cute little chappy! I didn't have a lot of time for polish, but if I feel like doing it, I can make it extra cute! Or I can patiently wait for some other occasions.**

It was a peaceful day of winter as the sun's rays gently touched the blanket of snow which covered the land; the wind was blowing sluggishly through the forest that was sleeping under the thick layer of snow. Three weeks have passed since the golden dragon's head poked through the golden egg, marking one of the most exciting moments in a dragon's life.

His parents, having lost their previous hatchling, did everything in their power to prevent the death of another offspring and so became overly protective with Sinedar. The little hatchling had no contact with the outside world until now and when his father, against all the protests coming from his mate, decided to teach his son the basics of flying.

Shortly after, Serkath emerged from the cave with the tiny dragon held safe and secure in his claws. Even if Sinedar squeaked in displeasure, his father knew what was good for him. The sooner he was able to fly, the safer he would be against the possible threats that lurked in the forest. The Sapphire dragon landed slowly, not wanting to scare his son even more who was now hiding his head under his wing.

Serkath placed the hatchling on the ground and nuzzled him gently to get his attention. Soon after, Sinedar emitted a puzzled squeak and locked his golden eyes with his father's as if he wanted to know what the meaning behind all of this was. Trying to calm the little one down, his father's conscience brushed against his and shared soothing images with him flying over the vast forest. He was greatly pleased when it seemed his son appeared to enjoy those images. His tensed body relaxed a bit and the little dragon started to move around, squeaking with excitement.

He was aware of his wings and what they were used for as he has seen his parents several times using them to take off and fly to do stuff. Despite this, he could not use them effectively like his parents did. The only thing he managed to achieve was to flap them randomly when he was playing with his father, or when he tried to hunt the various animals his parents brought him for practice.

Curiosity and excitement took control over the hatchling after he saw the freedom of movement his father displayed while in the air; freedom that could also be his if he manages to learn the basics of flying. His father snorted a puff of black smoke, amused by the enthusiasm displayed by his son. Sinedar was now fanning his wings in delight as he attempted to imitate his father; however, he soon learned that moving his wings was not enough to fly. Because of that, he rushed to his father's side, looking at him expectantly as he sat on his haunches. The sapphire dragon nuzzled him gently and then moved away, preparing to show his son what he needed to do.

The dragons were located in a small glen that was situated near their cave. If there was a place that would meet the requirements for a hatchling to learn the basics of flying then this was it. The lack of trees would provide the little one enough space to practice with his father who was just as enthusiastic as his son was.

Not wasting any more time, Serkath emitted a low growl and started to flap his wings steadily. Eager to learn, Sinedar followed his father's moves and he too started to flap his tiny wings, but something was wrong. Serkath chuckled when he saw that Sinedar's left wing was trailing behind while the right wing was flapping faster. Unable to understand the error, the golden hatchling continued to flap his wings without getting any positive result.

As much as he wanted to let the hatchling enjoy this moment, Serkath was determined to teach him how to fly, or if that was not possible, the basics of it. With a quick move, he made his way towards the unsuspecting dragon that was now running around and flapping his wings at the same time. When he reached him, he poked him with his snout to get his point across. This caused Sinedar to lose his balance and he fell on his side while letting out a yelp.

Amused by the sight, Serkath decided to take advantage of this situation and play a bit with the little hatchling.

Sinedar let out a multitude of squeaks as the bigger dragon chased him and poked him whenever he got close enough, causing the little dragon to stumble and lose his balance. But Sinedar never gave up, and he continued to evade his father's "attacks" even if he had no chances to outrun him.

After a while, Serkath gave up and sat on the ground, placing the little hatching between his forelegs and preparing to teach him more about flying. Sinedar, however, was not the type to give up easily and seizing this moment as an opportunity to take revenge on his father, he leapt from his position and climbed on his father's head with alacrity. As soon as he found himself above, the hatchling started to bite one of the large horns that adorned the sapphire's dragon head. The hatchling squeaked with pride, now that his father's sneaky snout would not be able to poke him in his elevated position.

Serkath chuckled at the display and started to shake his head to imbalance the hatchling that was now using his legs to steady himself with the help of his father's horns. Squeaks of surprise and panic reached Serkath's ears as the moves of his head accelerated, causing the troublesome dragon to fall on his back with a yelp. Sinedar quickly used his wings and legs to roll on his belly and got up, entering Serkath's field of vision. He then sat down at the end of his snout, looking at him. Realizing that his troublesome son was in a vulnerable position, Serkath suddenly stuck out his tongue in an attempt to punish the golden dragon for his earlier behavior. Sinedar squeaked and squirmed as the sapphire's dragon tongue made its way to his underbelly, brushing against it.

The relentless attack could last forever, much to Sinedar's displeasure. Trying to find a breach in Serkath's defense, the hatchling arched its neck and bit the tongue that was tickling him, causing the sapphire dragon to yelp and retreat his tongue in reflex. Serkath looked at his son, a strange look in his eyes. He was up to something, but the little hatchling had no idea about what was going to happen. The sapphire dragon growled with satisfaction and got up. With two flaps of his massive wings, Serkath took to the skies, leaving Sinedar behind, who was now squeaking with envy.

Even if this action pained the sapphire dragon a little, it was unavoidable if his son was to learn how to use his wings properly. Sometimes, a harsh lesson would prove to be a good stimulus for a hatchling such as Sinedar who was determined to learn new things, no matter the obstacles that would block his way.

Serkath kept circling the area above his son at a lower altitude to get his point across. He knew that his stubborn son would not be in the mood for games after he was left behind like that.

Tired, and with his wings sore, the young dragon was now sitting on his haunches, watching with marvel and envy at the massive dragon above him. Flying had always fascinated Sinedar, and the freedom displayed by his father while he was flying above him made him curious about one thing. How would it be if he could do that too? He patiently waited there for a while, lost in his random thoughts. His attention was sometimes captured by the biting wind that passed trough the frozen branches of the trees, sometimes knocking off a small amount of snow off them. The small distractions kept him busy for a short while, but the feeling of loneliness accentuated when he noticed that his father was not planning to join him very soon.

Not wanting to give up, Sinedar started to flap his wings and he used his hind legs to propel himself a foot above the ground. His wing muscles were protesting at his actions having not been used extensively before, but the little hatchling could not stomach the idea of being unable to fly. Numerous squeaks of pain were heard when the golden dragon tumbled after an unsuccessful landing, his wings dragging him down when he tried to find the much-needed balance. After several failed attempts, fatigue has started to accumulate as Sinedar continued to try and launch himself off the ground.

Serkath hummed with contentment at the sight, proud that his son had taken one-step forward in this lesson, a lesson that was marked of the most important events in his life. However, he could not help but to feel slightly guilty because of the method he had used to catch his son's attention. It was not a good one, but all that mattered for now was that it paid off.

After several failed attempts, fatigue has started to accumulate as Sinedar continued to try to launch himself off the ground. However, this fatigue caused him to trip on his own wings causing his sharp claws to scratch against the thin membrane of his wings. The hatchling yelped in pain as a strange, red liquid started to come out of his injured wing. Instinctively, the golden hatchling reached for the wound with his tiny snout and started to lick it slowly. Another yelp came from him as his tongue made contact with the open wound, the sharp pain forcing him to retreat his tongue.

Alerted by the sudden disturbance, Serkath landed sharply and rushed to Sinedar's side, inspecting him with his snout. The metallic smell of blood reached his nostrils as he flipped the hatchling onto his back, ignoring his squeaks of protest. After the sapphire snout moved all along his body, Serkath found the source of the smell and began to lick the velvety wing gently with the tip of his tongue. Sinedar's body turned limp as he allowed his father to take care of his wound. Even if it pained him a little, he knew all too well that his father would not let him leave unless he would feel pleased. After several painful moments, Serkath backed away allowing the hatchling to move freely. After the massive snout retreated, the first thing Sinedar did was to inspect his wing as if he was uncertain about his father's actions. The red liquid stopped flowing, and that pleased the young dragon for now. There was no time to linger around though, for his father had started to move towards his natal cave. His decision to return home meant that this lesson was over.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I certainly did. Wasn't Sinedar so cute when he was little? It seems trouble had also stuck with him somehow. This is a flashback, so it does not have excessive details, because it would feel a bit awkward to have a flashback chapter with rigorous details, but that's just me. Review or add a comment please, any feedback is welcome. Reviews help me improve, and I would very much like to offer you a quality story. **

** After this chapter, the POV will return to the two elves, namely Eraniel and Deleith. They still have to get out of the forest, but it might not prove to be as easy as it sounds.**


	20. Father and Son

A breeze of wind shifted the branches of the trees, the rustling sound rousing Sinedar out of his reverie as the wind caressed his wounds, intensifying the stinging sensation coming from his wings.

He tried to ignore the uncomfortable sensation of pain by turning his head from side to side, looking around for possible signs of danger, or if this was not the case, then he would at least have a source of distraction.

_Well, I guess it's futile to hope that father will show up before long, because he has no idea where I am_, thought the dragon, a bit depressed due to his solitude. Instead, he focused his attention on his surroundings, his golden eyes analyzing everything. The first thing he noticed was the devastation caused by his harsh landing. Branches of different sizes littered the ground, and the leaves were scrapped off the forest floor where he made contact with the earth. Part of the trees had so many broken branches that it made them look like someone had cut the tree in half; the branches were cut on one of the sides while the other was intact.

Except for the devastation caused by him unwillingly, Sinedar did not notice any sign of animals living nearby, especially signs of predators that could prove to be a threat to him, so he lay his head down groggily. His nostrils flared shortly after, sniffing the air for potential predators, but his keen sense of smell only assured him of his earlier findings. He was in no danger, at least for now. No animal would represent a threat to a dragon, even a young one, but Sinedar was barely capable of defending himself, thus he remained vigilant, keeping his senses vigilant.

Time passed slowly as the dragon remained in the same position, occasionally lifting his head to look around when a sound attracted his attention.

Slowly, he rolled on his sore belly and tried to get up, his limbs shaking from the earlier agonizing experience. He managed to do it by using his front limbs for support, but his hind legs were still weak, so he fell again on the ground with a noticeable growl. Demoralized by his incapability to move, Sinedar decided that it is best to wait for his body to recover from the shock before attempting to do something similar once again.

Since his numb limbs would not help him, Sinedar placed his head on his paws, but flinched right after he did so. The scratches that his legs accumulated during his crash prolonged to his feet, the surface feelings sore. Growling loudly in annoyance, the golden dragon placed his head on the ground and closed his eyelids.

Try as he might to get some sleep, the pain would not allow him to. Frustrated with his predicament, Sinedar snorted a puff of black smoke and looked towards the sky, his golden eyes searching for his father, even though it was in vain. He knew all too well that it was easier to locate his father by probing for his conscience, but the feeling of hopelessness dictated him to scan the skies. After an unsuccessful attempt to locate his father, Sinedar dropped his head on the ground, a moan escaping him in the process. _Because of my recklessness, we will probably arrive at our cave tomorrow, and even that possibility is clouded in doubts, _he thought while he was staring at the forest in front of him. _Mother will not be happy about this… _out of nowhere, a far too familiar conscience brushed against his, causing him to raise his head in joy.

_You are such a foolish hatchling. Just wait until I get to you. No matter your current state, your imprudence will have repercussions. _His father sounded angry at him, but Sinedar didn't care. He finally managed to find him, and that mattered more than any punishment._ Do you realize that this crash may have cost you your life? _His father continued.

Even if a scold was the first thing he heard, a feeling of happiness swept through the wounded dragon. Without hesitation, he replied apologetically_, that I do, father, and I am deeply sorry for that. I just… _Sinedar suddenly paused, unable to find the words to continue. This situation was not working in his favour, and the least he wanted was to remind his father about his decision to refuse his help when the sapphire dragon offered him this possibility.

As if he could read his thoughts, Serkath added on a more relaxed tone, _I could not find a suitable place to land. These thick forests forced me to drift away from your location. Just stay there. I am coming._

The words of his father were sufficient to brighten Sinedar's mood, who almost resigned with the unpleasant thought of spending the rest of the day alone, injured and sad. Even if the relationship with Serkath had its usual curves of ups and downs, while veering more towards the bad side in light of the recent events, Sinedar always looked up to his father. He was always grateful that he had such a devoted parent to take care of him and to teach him so many valuable things. One thing the golden dragon would feel bad about would be to spend the rest of the day in his exposed state, with no one to be there for him.

As soon as his father's words reached him, Sinedar acknowledged faintly, _Like I could move in my current state. At least your humour has not left you._ The next thing he felt across their link was a feeling of confusion coming from his father as he couldn't find the words needed to reply. It seemed like Serkath couldn't decide whether his son was sarcastic or not, so he just added seriously, _At least you still have enough strength left to play with words. That is a good sign concerning your usually boring mood._ Sinedar snorted in amusement, but the short discussion was not enough to lift his bad mood.

Sinedar realized that, while Serkath had no clue about the damage done to his body after a serious crash, the only thing that stopped him from asking question was his ability to keep his calm in similar situations. If he worried too much about his son's safety, then this would transmit to him, and the least his father wanted was to create even more confusion and panic.

Even if his parents were not showing their concerns immediately, the golden dragon knew that when something happened to him, his parents would feel like a cord of thorns was whipping their being until their son was safe. Although his mother was the more radical one, barely keeping her composure when circumstances asked for it, his father, on the other hand, was always maintaining his calm in an attempt to soothe him and at the same time discipline his son if need would arise.

Sensing that his father was somewhere in the vicinity, Sinedar sent him picture of his location.  
Then, the golden dragon bowed his head to the ground and with an ivory claw; he scratched the ground, revealing different insects. The only thing he could do right now was to wait for his father and face the consequences for his actions.

Time passed slowly for the golden dragon, and the waiting turned into an excruciating source of boredom. Seeing no signs of his father nearby, Sinedar assumed that he was probably delayed by the dense forest, the trees forming a natural barrier that would prevent a dragon from landing safely on the ground. Slowly, he lowered his head on the ground, his mind reflecting on the recent events.

Just when Sinedar was about to shut his eyes, a menacing growl came from behind him. Careful not to move his injured wings, the dragon craned his neck to locate the source of the sudden disturbance. He was not overly surprised when he realized that, not so far away from his tail, there was a small, gray furred creature that walked on four legs. Its hair was bristled and its muzzle was contorted into a snarl, indicating the creature's willingness to attack. Usually, this harmless creature would not pose any threat to a mighty dragon such as him, but in his current state, the growl caused him to shudder slightly. These creatures were usually very territorial and would go as far as to place their lives at stake in order to drive away intruders. However, what this beast lacked was the ability to think, and even in this situation, where Sinedar was at a disadvantage, he could still use his current position for his benefit. Without making a single move, the golden dragon patiently waited until the gray furred creature approached his blood-stained wing slowly. Even if his instincts dictated him to move, Sinedar fought them, for this was the best solution in this situation. When the four-legged creature was in range, he swiped his tail with force, slamming it into the creature's side. A how of pain escaped the grey furred creature as it skidded a few feet away due to the powerful impact. As soon as it recovered, it fled from the golden menace, yelping in pain. Pleased with his fast thinking, Sinedar growled with satisfaction and then resumed his usual position. Now that weakness had finally made itself noticeable, the golden dragon closed his eyes, hoping that no other disturbances shall occur.

A burning sensation of pain shot through Sinedar's right wing out of a sudden, waking him up in an instant. The dragon hissed in annoyance and looked towards his wing, only to notice the distinctive features of a sapphire dragon.

Serkath nuzzled his wound once again, causing Sinedar to wince at the contact. After his father inspected the wounds, he gazed his son's figure, dismay present in his azure eyes_. In spite of everything I have taught you, this wound proves that you have not paid the necessary attention back then, or you were just too stubborn to acknowledge the importance of the information I passed to you._ His father let out a growl of disappointment and then proceeded to sniff, nuzzle and lick some of the younger dragon's wounds.

Sinedar hissed again as his father's gentle tongue ran across the more prominent wounds that were present on the membrane of his left wing. Before Serkath could do it again, Sinedar snarled at his father, _That's enough! I can take care of my wounds alone; there is no need for you to do that. I am not that incompetent.  
_  
_Nevertheless, you were foolish enough to crash and accumulate a multitude of injuries. You should be grateful that your wings are still there, together with the membrane that covers them_, his father retorted. Even if Sinedar could continue arguing with his father, this was a situation where the blame was his. Acknowledging his mistake, the golden dragon bowed his head in shame and growled faintly, as if he was asking for forgiveness.

The next moment, a gentle touch on his forehead caused Sinedar to blink and jolt his head in surprise. His father's snout slowly retracted, but the sapphire dragon kept staring into his son's golden eyes. _My son, all that I can hope for is that this lesson would not be forgotten. There are things that you have to learn for yourself, for we do not always have power over your actions_. Realizing that his son was still shaken from the recent events, Serkath snorted a puff of black smoke before he took a few steps away from his son and launched into the air, leaving deep gashes into the ground.

_I will go and hunt for us both. Do not think that you have been forgiven just because you admitted your mistake_. He then cut off their mental link, leaving Sinedar alone once again.

With a deep sigh, the golden dragon laid his head on his paws and mused, _Father is right as always. No argument there._ After a while of sitting idly, Sinedar lifted his head, craning his neck to look once again at his injured wings_. I would better take care of them before father returns, else he would do it in my stead,_ he thought before he started to lick his wing membrane gently. Even if it pained him greatly, this was something he had to do in order to facilitate the healing process and prevent an eventual infection.

When he was about to take care of the bigger cuts, Sinedar let out an hesitant growl before proceeding to make contact with the exposed tissue. In spite of this apparent self-torture, the golden dragon has managed to control himself quite well. After he considered that it was enough, Sinedar placed his head in his favourite position and slowly fell asleep.

**That's basically it. The dialogue will continue and we will see some more father and son bonding in the upcoming chapters, but for now, this has to end here**


	21. Seed of Discord

**Update time! There might be a slight inconsistency in this chapter, namely Eraniel's mood switch, but I was planning to have an Eraniel POV in the next chapter so we can find out what actually happens. I present you...**

The two elves continued their tedious journey as the early hours of morning passed by, the density of the trees providing a slight challenge for the two while they searched for a way out of the great forest. The solitary howl of a shrrg would sometimes penetrate the serene landscape, forcing the elves to be on their guard. Out of a sudden, one of them stopped, panting heavily. Drops of sweat were visible on his brow, his ebony hair hanging loose into the wind.

"I suppose we should stop here and rest for a while. There's no reason for us to exhaust ourselves like that considering the length of this journey. We are not going to see the plains anytime soon," said the elf, often pausing in between his words to catch his breath. His interruption forced the other elf to stop running, his speed decreasing out of a sudden as he nearly tripped due to his speed. Turning around, the older elf threw Deleith a glance of irritation, frowning. It was almost as if his actions were an insult to him, a thorn on his side that persistently clung onto his skin. Without saying anything, Eraniel turned his head to the left and threw his knapsack on the ground with a sigh.

A great relief washed over Deleith when he saw what Eraniel did. They have been moving at a fast pace since he pointed his companion the right way, stopping only for a short while to catch their breath. The young elf was not used to be pushed to his limits, and because of that, he began to slow Eaniel down.

The elder elf realized with a bit of bitterness what the problem was and decided to show his companion a bit of kindness in exchange for his services by allowing him to rest for a longer period of time. Despite the visible signs of exhaustion, Eraniel wasn't the type of person who would postpone his objectives, even if this meant to push himself over his own limits to reach his goals.

"Finally! I was beginning to think that you are not an ordinary elf when you kept going at that pace for so long without showing visible signs of fatigue. You know, I think we…" the elf was forced to stop when a deeper voice interrupted him.

"Spare me of your senseless rambling. Make use of this time, for this is not going to happen again until the sun is high in the sky." The bitterness in his voice puzzled the raven-haired elf, who had hoped that he would get along with his companion in this journey. Hunger made itself noticed when Deleith's stomach started to ask for food in its specific way. The elf groaned and extended his hand to reach for his knapsack. After he pulled it to his side, he started to rummage through it, but nothing comestible was in there. Disappointed that not even a fruit lingered on the bottom, Deleith expressed his concern with an aggravated voice.

"My friend, do you mind sharing part of your food supply with me? It seems mine had run out. Could it be…"

"Silence!" Eraniel howled. "All you seem to do is complaining, and you are wearing me more than the constant running. If food is what you wish for, then go search for it, but keep in mind one thing: If you do not return to this place quickly, I will leave without you." Deleith tried to adopt a submissive attitude to find out why was his companion acting the way he was, but another shout reached his ears, causing him to shudder.

"Why are you still here? Can you hear what I said? Go and fetch us something to eat or you will become food for the beasts once I leave you alone in this forest." This last comment annoyed Deleith, who barely kept his mouth shut to hide his disgust at Eraniel's behavior. Irritation visible on his face, the raven-haired elf quickly got up and ran in a random direction, searching for different sources of food. In spite of his skills as a tracker, Deleith had no luck in finding what he was searching for, so he had been forced to return and inform his companion about his failure after a while. The bad news did not surprise Eraniel, who apparently had little faith in Deleith ever since he had met him.

"Then we will continue our search for the way out of this blasted forest, no matter the circumstances." Eraniel got up, picked his knapsack and rested his sword at his hip before he started to move. He paid little attention to the elf who desperately wanted an answer to all of this.

Deleith's frustration began to accumulate, his self-control being the only thing that had prevented him from starting an argument with Eraniel. All that he could do was obey Eraniel's strict rules until they would part. He did not like his company, but at least he was a skilled hunter ready to kill a beast that might cross paths with him. Feeling the need to vent his frustration, the raven-haired elf clenched his teeth as he kicked the earth. _Why have I run into this arrogant elf? Can't he at least have the decency to address me properly?_

Deleith moved his hand which was now forming a fist to his mouth, thinking about the different possibilities. _There is something about this hunter, but I can't really put my finger on it. As much as I loath this type of behavior, I can't help but to feel helpless when it comes to face a __beast of__ the forest. He also…_ the elf reached into his knapsack, his fingers making contact with the paw that represented his trophy. _Because of him, I am alive and my honor will not be tarnished when I show this trophy to the others_.

Deleith smiled as he tried to put his frustration aside by thinking about the future. Truth is, his age was fragile for a hunter participating in the Festival of hunt, but fate seems to take care of things in the most unusual ways sometimes. Uncertain about what was going to happen, Deleith hastened his pace to meet up with Eraniel, who now covered a significant distance.

Eraniel did not go back on his word about the resting schedule, pushing Deleith to the brink of his limits without giving a second thought to his desperate pleas. The pathetic excuses the elf found along the way have done little, least impress the hunter in any way; his unbending will remained strong as ever, and not even the king himself seemed capable to withstand such a resolute elf.

What displeased Eraniel further was his companion's incapability of maintaining a steady pace, but in his condition, it was nigh impossible. After only a short moment, moans and cries disturbed the calm silence as Deleith began to give in again, his legs bending in pain and sweat dripping off his brow.

"Eraniel, please! My strength has reached…" his heavy panting forced him to stop and catch his breath for a moment," I have reached my limit and you still want me to keep going? I ate nothing since yesterday and I barely have the energy to take a step, least keep going at this pace!" cried Deleith in exasperation and dropped on his knees, the hard ground feeling like the most comfortable place to stay on for him at this time.

Anger flashed in Eraniel's eyes as he turned around and sprinted towards his companion. As soon as he reached him, he raised his hand threateningly and slapped him as hard as he could, the powerful impact with his face making him shake his hand in pain, a mere sting in comparison to the mental pain he was forced to endure due to Deleith's weakness.

Deleith let out a loud scream and trashed on the ground, rubbing his now ruby colored cheek and temple with disbelief. Amazement, the worst kind of it together with fear was visible in his eyes.

He could barely say something coherent as he stuttered, "You…you're so heartless. It is obvious that I cannot walk one more blasted step, yet you hit me as if I am some kind of animal. That's it!" he spat with forcefulness, "I refuse to subjugate to your diabolical methods and lack of compassion for the weaker." Even he couldn't believe the words that came out of his mouth, but the momentary surge of bravery inspired him to never falter in front of the likes of elves such as his companion.

Eraniel smirked at Deleith's pain, "If complains and faint-heartedness would provide you with a small amount of strength, then we would have been out of the forest by now." His vile grin disappeared, a serious look on his face replacing it, "I am tired of your different complaints meant to alleviate your pain and the pathetic excuses you come up with. I feel the need to discipline you, for the lack of it in that department disgusts me. That slap was just the start of it."

Deleith threw him a disdainful look and almost defended himself were it not for Eraniel's louder words that completely dwarfed him, "Life IS painful, and understanding the pain will give you powers beyond your imagining. For instance, it will help you to get up, because I am not going to. We are going to make a stop soon, so I would suggest you to keep going until that. Else, I'll let my imagination run free when I will deal with you" he added venomously, despite his desire to keep going.

The exhausted elf was well aware of the false promise of Eraniel meant to encourage him, but he had no choice in it. _Either his way or the fate's choice_, he thought while he got up using both of his arms for support. As if by an invisible accord of fear installed by Eraniel's ruthlessness, the raven-haired elf walked at a significant distance behind him. He wished for nothing more than to become invisible in Eraniel's eyes. Only then he might cease insulting him.

The two elves kept going at a slow pace, mainly because of Deleith, and soon enough they found a clearing where the trees were not so dense. Eraniel dropped his knapsack swiftly, the small brown sack hitting the ground with a thud due to its contents. He then laid his head against it, looking at the sky blankly.

Deleith caught up with him shortly after, crashing on the ground as soon as he reached the clearing. He tried to get a much-needed rest, but his empty stomach rumbled loudly, enough to make Eraniel turned around and looked at him with an angry stare.

"If that innocent look on your face is supposed to make me hunt something for you, then you are terribly mistaken. As I said, you have to get it yourself. I am sick of providing you with what your heart yearns for. You know what else does the exact same thing? A parasite. A filthy parasite that can only survive on the other's suffering," he said, hate and venom latching his every word.

Deleith tried to ignore him, but his words hurt too much. "You speak like the blame is mine for not finding anything to eat in this forest. If you remember well, I'm in this situation because you ate everything I had, so you should be grateful for that!" he spat angrily.

"A good choice of words for someone as helpless as you. If words could sate your hunger, then you would be fat by now. So if you want to prove otherwise, go and fetch something to eat, else get out of my sight. I need a moment of silence, and as long as you are still here, your complains will deny me this opportunity.

Deleith threw a wave of endless insults at Eraniel in his mind and got up in an instant, running towards the forest.

**What happened to Eraniel? Is arrogance finally coming up to the surface? Are these his true colors? Can the death of a dragon change someone so much? Or something else happened? If someone can answer to these questions before the next chapter, you have the chance to win a cookie!**

** I hoped you like this elf chapter, which was more of a dialogue between Eraniel and Deleith. The next chapter will come it two or three days hopefully, as I had to cut off a part because it did not sound good. I would love to hear your opinions about the relationship between Deleith and Eraniel as of now.**


	22. Aftermath

**It's 1:30 AM, I am tired but I have to post it! Now, I'll tell you in advance that quality might have suffered a little bit since this new idea came to me yesterday, so I had no time to edit it thoroughly. Secondly, my next chapter( it was supposed to have a Deleith part, remember?) had nothing which you will read here in it, so it was written in one and a half day( I was kinda busy yesterday).**

** Enough with changes that probably confuse you. The idea that came to me is the flashback about Eraniel, and I thought it is a very good opportunity to develop this character a little further and add more complexity to it since most of you discussed him a lot. Because my initial chapters were supposed to be Deleith POVs, I will add this flashback to understand more about Eraniel, and to see how certain experiences can shape someone's life. I present to you...**

Eraniel chuckled to himself after he heard Deleith moving away from him in a hastily manner, the raven-haired elf not even putting up a word in his defense. This surprised Eraniel slightly, who didn't even bother to turn his head so he could see with his own eyes what happened. His sense of hearing alone confirmed his earlier suspicion: his companion was indeed a weakling, someone that had to rely on other's strength to survive. Instead, he stared blankly at the grass under his feet while different thoughts traversed his conflicted mind.

Although Deleith wasn't completely expendable due to his tracking skills, Eraniel had considered the option about abandoning him and continue his journey alone, free of any constraints. Ever since he met him, Deleith became more a nuisance, a mere hindrance to him rather than a capable companion that could fend off on his own. Out of all the bad traits that made up his companion, his constant whining singled out as being the most irritating to Eraniel.

_How could someone be so weak as to complain about everything that does not work out in their favor? That incompetent fool should have learned by now that life is not __fair__, and the hardships life puts in our way must be conquered by ourselves, without help from the outside_, thought the elf as his mind drifted towards a few fragments of his dark life and the hardships he had to endure.  
One of such moments that would allow despair to take over one's being was when he, like his companion, was forced to work for someone in order to gain something in exchange.

THUMP! Came the sound of a falling mass that made contact with the rough forest floor, the tough crusty soil cushioning the fall of the little elf only a little, due to the fallen leaves and grass that still sprouted vigorously, even if the life giving rain had yet to come.

Two days had passed since Eraniel's world had been turned upside down by the unforgiving hand of faith; the cold, dark abyss claimed everything he had, everything he cherished, along with his purpose in life. Without a guide to lead him like his parents had, he would slowly fade into nothingness, just like the autumn leaves in a powerful storm.

With the little strength he could muster, the child used his elbows to push up his body, his legs bucking and giving in when he tried to make use of them alone. Having no power to even groan, Eraniel used his hand to straighten his position and finally got up, his body swaying and threatening to lose its stability once again the moment he was up. His drowsy eyes reflected his condition accurately, more than his dirty, wounded body that was covered in ragged, torn clothes which hanged uselessly. Saying that he looked like a beggar would put it mildly, for even life itself seemed to have been slowly drained from his being. His legs were probably in the worst shape, thin scratches accompanied by large bruises making their way up to his bloody knees that were injured during his many trips and falls. The consequences of his unnourished body were not only physical wounds, as this was only a mask of the real problem.

Ever since he left his destroyed village, Eraniel has been wandering through this vast forest in search of at least a small sign of elven lodges or cottages, but hope has all but evaporated. He now wandered like a lost sheep in search of its herd through a labyrinth, clinging onto the thin thread of life that had yet to leave his mind. One would say that he was afraid to die, because there was no joy left in this world for him.

Everything seemed a blur to him, a surreal landscape conjured by an Urgal with the purpose to torment him further. The rays of the sun that peaked through the forest, the emerald leaves hanging onto the ever-swaying boughs, the chirping of birds, everything added to the mental prison that encased him. Without any hope to find food or shelter, the child knew that he would soon meet his end in the forest he dreamed of exploring long before the fateful events that occurred recently.

Wobbling slightly as a sudden dizziness engulfed him, the elf tripped over his own feet and fell onto his back, letting out a faint yell of pain. The branches and leaves of the trees seemed to spin faster and faster, causing his eyes to move frantically in trying to maintain the focus on their target. The strange display didn't last long, however, as small dots made from different color kept popping out of nowhere, covering the elf's vision like a thin, dotted carped. Soon after, the elf closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Eraniel slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he noticed were some wooden boards above him that made up the roof of a house, not much different than those of his old home.  
Am I…dead? Is this how the void looks like? He thought and brushed his hand against the surface he was staying on. He tapped slightly. It felt soft and quite comfortable to the touch.  
Realizing what it was, the elf suddenly lifted his body and inspected the surroundings to confirm his suspicions.

The compartment he was in wasn't exactly what he expected. The room was small and bare, offering only the necessities of a tired person that would like nothing more than a good rest, namely the cot Eraniel was in. Excluding his resting place, there was a small table with a single chair near it that was crudely crafted. The artisan was a mediocre one at best, but Eraniel was not interested in furniture, so he moved his eyes around the room in a curious yet cautious manner. On top of the table there was a small wooden tablet that resembled some sort of square plate with crisps of bread on it, together with small fragments of bone that have been stripped off the meat that covered them.

On the right of the table was a pair of thick, worn out leggings that had spots of dirt mixed with remnants of leaves and other stuff all over them. A few scratches and small holes were visible here and there, and the child realized that they were made by the sharp, small branches that scrapped such clothing often.

Next to the leggings it was a randomly thrown tunic that was in no better state, its owner disposing of it seemingly. With spots of blood, dirt and sweat mixing randomly, they gave it an appearance of an old piece of clothing that hasn't been used for quite a long time.

Eraniel continued to inspect the room, his eyes locking on a painting which depicted a hunt. It was painted in a dull fashion so that the hunters were in the center of it. There was nothing interesting to be seen except a window that allowed the light to enter the room and a couple of water skins that were lying on the ground near the bed.

Suddenly, a door burst open, revealing a male elf.  
"It's about time you woke up, youngling. I thought that you would die, even after I found you and brought you here. Nevertheless, that did not surprise me, given the state in which I found you earlier in those woods. Why were you alone, child?"

Eraniel looked bewildered at the elf in front of him, a slight feeling of fear creeping inside his mind. He did not like strangers, and the bulky elf whose muscles reflected an intensive physical activity unnerved him. He opened his mouth to speak, but he barely had the strength to do so. With his mouth dry and his throat parched, the elf managed to say a single word.

"Wa..water.."

The elf left the room in a rush, without saying a word. Just when Eraniel thought that he wasn't going to return, the elf came with something large in his hands, which was covered by a linen cloth, but he could still make the shape of something oval.

"I will give you these, but in exchange I expect you to tell me what happened and how you got here as soon as you recover. Understand?" He said sharply, his voice denoting something else than kindness. Eraniel looked straight at the elf, taking his eyes off the object in the elf's hands which emanated a pleasant smell of roasted meat.

The child slowly nodded his head and the elf unveiled what he was holding. On a wooden plate, not much different from the one he had seen, there was a large hunk of bread and a hearty piece of meat that could satisfy the hunger of two kids of Eraniel's size.

The elf placed it on the table hastily and pointed at the water skins near his bed with his finger. "Come and eat now. Recover your strength, for you will need it later," he said in the same rushed, harsh tone, his dark eyes glancing at him with distaste. Then, he headed towards the door and exited the room, leaving Eraniel glaring at the feast presented in front of him.

Without having second thoughts about what this strange elf was up to, he quickly made his way towards the edge of the bed and used his hands to push his body up, but his legs were still too weak, and his balance was fragile. With a low thud, he fell on his knees, pain shooting through his bruised legs. Instead of screaming his discomfort as a regular child, Eraniel clenched his teeth and fought his torment while he extended one trembling hand towards a water skin. He gripped it firmly, holding it as if the dusty container was a treasure filled with gems. He then crawled his way towards the small table, and as soon as he got close, the elf scrambled to his feet with the aid of his other hand and pulled the chair closer. After he sat on it, the child unfastened the cork that prevented the water from leaking and took a long drink from the water skin, each gulp of water invigorating his weakened body.

After his thirst was quenched, he tore into the meat and the bread, his hands crazily switching from bread to meat while he munched on them like a ravenous beast. Having not put anything into his mouth for two long days, the treats he was feasting on were like the best thing that happened to him.

Everything mixed in his mouth as the elf ate like the food in front of him could be taken at any given time. Every mouthful of bread and meat was accompanied by a small gulp of water to wash down the large quantity of food that was too dry to go down smoothly.

After he finished eating with such speed that could put a dwarf to shame, the young elf sluggishly moved towards the bed due to his full stomach and crashed into it, a loud sigh escaping him. At this moment, he wanted no more than to get a good rest and recover from the ordeal fate had forced him to endure; alone among strangers, he had little options but to obey, else his life was forfeit.

No particular nightmare troubled Eraniel that day, and the child was thankful for it. More pressure on his already broken mind would probably drive him insane; he was not far from it either. A hand that firmly gripped his shoulder forced him out of his relaxation, his body jerking at the sudden contact.

"Are you feeling better youngling?" came the rough voice of the same elf that brought him food earlier.

Eraniel nodded reluctantly after he was roused from his trance-like state, not being able to discern if what was happening was real after his sudden awakening.

"That's good, because you have some explaining to do on what you were doing alone in the forest. And I'd suggest you to do it fast," he said on a more serious tone to make sure that the child would understand him better.

Eraniel shook his head to get a better grip of reality, but that wasn't a wise move as a light headache started to bother him, his temples bulging heavily.

In an attempt to get rid of the uncomfortable feeling, he closed his eyes and instinctively brought a right hand to his forehead while adding something on a low voice, which seemed almost like whispering. The least he wanted was to sound disrespectful in front of such a menacing elf.

"Can't I get more rest first? I haven't recovered fully yet and my head-"

"No, that is not possible!" barked the other elf. "I have more important things to attend to and I won't let you slow me down. I gave you something to eat and offered you a shelter when I could very well let you in that forest to rot, so you will do as I say!" his unsympathetic voice came out, which was on the brink of shouting. "Do not bargain for more than your condition allows." The elf raised a big, menacing arm that threatened to come down on the child at any given time, but the child sighed in his mind when he realized that he merely stretched his probably sore arm.

His imposing attitude had taken Eraniel aback, and in conjunction with the tone of his voice, the image he briefly created about the elf that had saved him was shattered into a million pieces. For certain he was not one of those kind elves that would help anyone in need without asking for something in return, given his condition. _I cannot be weak. Because of me, they are dead. If only…_

After he mused for a moment, Eraniel realized that there was no way out of this except do as the elf instructed him to. He tried to comply and recount his pain to the older elf, but words seemed to have vanished from his head.

"They…darkness…death…they…" he babbled incoherently, much to the older elf's displeasure who was now looking at him as he had some sort of mental disability. After he swallowed in grief, he continued, "They attacked during the night. I thought that our warriors will win, but…" related the elf against his will. Being forced to remember all those gruesome events was not something he wished for in a moment like this, but doing otherwise was not an option, at least not in a moment like this.

With great difficulty, Eraniel has managed to relate the aftermath of that fateful day, and what he had been trough after circumstances forced him to brave the woods on his own. With tears in his eyes and un-healable pain in his heart, the elf finally finished the story that forever changed his life. He no longer had a place to call home, he no longer had parents that would comfort him in his times of need, and he no longer had a purpose in life.

Sobbing quietly, the child crashed into the cot. The pain was too much for him to handle and his young mind had yet to recover from the dark events that would probably plague his soul forever. He then slowly curled into a fetal position, engulfed in the misery the cruel fate has provided him with.

The older elf's eyes softened as he heard such a moving yet horrible experience. He was clearly impressed, more like shocked by the child's story. No elf of Eraniel's age should experience what he just did as very few would recover from a disaster like that. After he realized that the young elf was having an emotional breakdown, the elf got up from the cot and headed towards the door, the footsteps telling the child that this strange elf would not be there for him. It was not in his character, it seemed.

Eraniel looked at his form blankly as he made his way towards the wooden door, too immersed in his own feelings to care what the elder elf did.

"It seems you've been trough a lot recently, youngling, and lost pretty much everything except your own life. For that, I will allow you to rest for as long as you wish, but when you wake up, I will put you to work. After all, what I just gave you wasn't exactly for free, and I need a repayment in some form of another," said the elf on a greedy and unemotional voice and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

Eraniel couldn't care less about what he just heard, as his young mind was too preoccupied pondering on the past events. Shifting his position so he was facing upwards, the elf tried to cast away the dark thoughts that escaped from the corners of his mind and take a much-needed rest.

**And this is only the beginning. At the moment, I'm really not sure about what the next chapter is about, but I will tell you this: If I continue the flashback, we'll get the answer for Eraniel's behavior. At first, it seems that Eraniel was lucky to come across this elf, but he doesn't seem to be really compassionate about his situation. Do you think it was a good idea to add another flashback? Because I know I told you that they will finish with the death of Eraniel's parents.**


	23. Ghosts of the Past

Usually, one would escape the misery and harshness of life in the realm of dreams, but for Eraniel it was quite the opposite. Terrible nightmares about endless battles plagued the fragile balance of his mind, forcing him to relive some of the most terrifying moments he had experienced against his will, but he had no choice in this matter. _I will combat this pain, no matter what. I have to stay strong for Mother and Father, and dreams do not scare me anymore. They are nothing but a conjuration of the mind, a fictional realm meant to test my strength…_ he tried to comfort himself before he went to sleep, even though his mind was clouded in fear and doubt. Words were not much of a reassurance, unlike the soothing voice of his mother or the useful advice of his father.

Eraniel was in the middle of a burning village, the bristly flames consuming the structures with ease . Cries of pain and anguish were the only thing that did not add to the monotonous clatter of weapons. Urgals clashed huge axes and blunt weapons with the thin swords of the elves that defended their village valiantly. Being hopelessly outnumbered, the brave elves had no hope to compete against the beasts that slaughtered like animals. Eraniel could only look around as the numbers of the warriors around him thinned, making room to the rampaging army of urgals.

With pure terror in his heart, the elf tried to save himself, running away from the gruesome scene with swift steps. He quickly passed between the burning houses, heading to a small squad of elves that were holding their ground near the center of the village, their swords stained with the blood of the Urgals that lashed out at them. He tried to accelerate his pace, but try as he might, he couldn't move faster for a reason that eluded him. Suddenly, a loud smashing sound came from behind. Turning his head cautiously to check if he was being followed, the elf slowed down for a bit. However, there was nothing there.

Gulping emptily, he turned his head again, facing towards the small group of elves. Horror gripped him as the sight in front of him changed completely. All the burning houses had vanished along with most of the elves. The only figures left behind were a male and a female whom Eraniel recognized as his parents.

"Mother, father!" He shouted with all the strength he could muster, causing the two elves to look towards him.

Out of nowhere, urgals started to emerge from the darkness. The beasts growled ferociously as the frenzy of the battle took over their beings, their eyes sparkling with excitement at the prospect of killing. With a loud war cry, they advanced towards the two elves that assumed a defensive stance.

Eraniel ran as fast as he could to reach his parents before their inevitable demise. Tiny drops of sparkling tears made their way down the elf's face as the urgals neared his parent's positions. The distance between Eraniel and his parents shortened considerably, but just when he was about to reach them a wall of flame exploded in front of him, cutting him off from the two elves.

Eraniel cried in despair at the unusual phenomenon that kept him away from his parents and for a moment, he considered about jumping through the flames, but his fear was too much to bear. A moment after, a huge urgal wielding a spear impaled the male elf in the chest, releasing a river of blood. The elf coughed and fell to the ground lifeless, his vibrant eyes looking straight into Eraniel's.

The female elf turned around from the gruesome sight and looked into the child's eyes, a look of regret and sorrow in her eyes. Eraniel extended his hand towards her, but the strange fire in front of him burned his hand to crisps. Strangely, it didn't hurt. Shortly after, the female elf was impaled by the same urgal that let out a sinister sound that seemed like laughing.

Eraniel's body twitched violently as his eyes snapped open, releasing him from the terrible nightmare. It was not the first time when Eraniel dreamed about his parents's deaths, and this would most likely last for a while. Ever since that incident, whenever he would close his eyes, he would dream about the same thing, only with small differences that would make each dream unique.

Even though the nightmare was an intense one, there were no signs of sweat on the elf's body or fright in his eyes. Instead, he had a calm expression of acceptance on his face, as if he knew that what he had dreamed of should be kept in the past. From the looks of it, one could not even guess what Eraniel passed trough. His features acquired a more normal look compared to his expression when he arrived here. The dark, gaping holes around his eyes were almost gone and his cheeks weren't sucked in anymore. He was well and rested.

Rubbing his eyes with his hands, the elf let out a slight yawn. He then stretched his limbs and let out a low groan at the pleasant sensation of stretching his rigid body.

The elf slowly shifted his body on the right and used his hand to push himself up. He let out another yawn as he sat on the cot, looking around the room. There wasn't any change he could notice except for the bright, golden light that poured into the room through the window. The rays of the sun had already started to acquire a more yellowish color, a clear sign that it would get dark soon.

Eraniel sighed as his gaze turned towards the door. Remembering vaguely the words of his host about having a use for him, the young elf headed towards the door with small steps and pulled it open, expecting to find him somewhere inside the lodge.

The door gave way to a rather large place compared to the room Eraniel was in earlier. Immediately after he went inside, his nose was exposed to a powerful smell of freshly cut wood, the smell of the forest itself invigorating him. The elf inhaled deeply, enjoying the aroma of the different types of wood that ended up mixed in the same place.

Other than the pleasant smell, there wasn't anything spectacular about this place. The room was almost as bland as the other one. There were no elements that adorned it, or items which could offer it a friendlier and better looking impression, save for a small window to his left that allowed enough light to enter the room.

On the right, large wooden containers that had small gaps in-between them so one would have no difficulties in passing through occupied almost half of the chamber. On the left, there was a shelf with three different levels, the space between them varying as to accommodate the size of the objects that were placed of them. Each level had different wooden figurines on it, probably depicting animals, but Eraniel couldn't discern their shapes from the distance; most of the items appeared rectangular to him.

The child's inquiring gaze switched between the two sides, but his indecision did not last long. His eyes finally fixed on the large containers, the sheer size of them winning the contest that was taking place inside his mind. Wondering what could be inside, the young elf walked cautiously towards the containers, his footsteps barely making a sound on the wooden surface that usually creaked in protest under the weight. He passed by each of the dust covered containers, inspecting their contents while his hands clenched together in worry at the though of what might happen if the older elf caught him rummaging around.

From what Eraniel could see, each one contained a single type of object, for they were carefully organized in stacks. The diversity of the objects was vast: there were wooden spears and bows that were incomplete as their bowstrings were missing; in an adjacent box, arrows, shafts and even wooden plates similar to the ones he just saw were piled up together, as their importance mattered a little. The elf gasped in astonishment at the diversity of the items, his expression lightening at the amount of objects. _I wonder if he's the one that crafted them all_, the child asked himself and slowly extended his hand, picking up a bow from one of the containers.

Its simplicity was mildly surprising, making it look more like a curved, stiff piece of wood rather than a bow. Eraniel gripped it by its sides and arched it as much as he could. The wood felt sturdy enough so that it wouldn't break, but at the same time its elasticity was just right for a bow that could make for a deadly weapon in a hunter's hand.

_This simple piece of wood could become a very efficient weapon together with some arrows and a bow string,_ the elf remarked before he placed the half-finished bow back into its respective container carefully

The elf passed once again by each container, glancing at the different items that resided in them. Frowning slightly as if an idea struck him, the elf scratched his head and looked around suspiciously at the many objects, as if he was trying to confirm something. _If all of those items are made by him, he could make a fortune by trading them. Then, he could acquire anything he desires. If that is right, why did he insist that I should repay him for the bit of food I have eaten?_ the elf thought as his eyes continued to gaze at the large crates.

A low crack caused him to lessen his focus. Looking around to determine the source of the noise, the elf found himself eyeing the shelf that stored the multitude of the figurines. _I almost forgot about that. What could it possibly there?_ The elf thought excitedly and moved towards it.

As he got closer, his eyes could finally analyze in more detail the objects that were placed on it. Eraniel let out a small gasp as his eyes fixed upon a wooden figure. Slightly amazed by what he was seeing, he slowly picked it up, cautious as not to do any damage to it.

The medium sized figurine resembled a large buck, but the wooden animal was not bigger than his torso. It was a common animal that didn't have anything special, but the details of the wooden figure were what captured Eraniel's interest. Its body was perfectly shaped and the proportions were just right. The ears and the tail were crafted in great detail, despite their small size. Two large, ramified antlers protruded from its head. Even the smallest ramifications were without any flaws.

_How could he work on all those details without causing the wood to break?_ The elf asked himself as he gently rotated the figure to inspect all of its features.

After he was satisfied with what he had seen, he put it back and analyzed the other figures that were laid on the shelf. Among the different representations that resembled hunters, buildings and even trees, all executed with great detail, there was an animal figure that attracted the child's attention.

It resembled a furry creature that Eraniel heard about only in the stories his parents told him. A "wolf" it was called, and it has been said that they lived in groups called packs.  
The animal's features were represented perfectly, save for the spiky fur that was supposed to match the appearance of its living counterpart. All of the animal's features were detailed perfectly down to its tail where the wood was so thin and sharp to the point that it would be capable of piercing something. The animal was in a slight crouching position and facing forward, as if it could leap at you at any given time. Near the large wolf there was another one that was a bit smaller but didn't look very different, and three cubs. Eraniel immediately realized that the figure he inspected earlier wasn't a stand alone product, but it was part of a small pack, along with the other wolf and the cubs.

The child watched them closely, fascinated by the wooden resemblance of such an interesting animal.

"Be careful not to do anything stupid that could cause damage to those figures. That particular work took me a very long time to finish and I won't have it go to waste because of a brash youngling like you that couldn't keep his enthusiasm in check," came a sharp voice from behind that could only belong to the elder elf that owned the place.


	24. Horrors of the Past

Eraniel's body jerked back at the sound of the elf's voice. He almost lost his balance as he carelessly stumbled backwards like he was pushed by an invisible force. Panic quickly overcame his thoughts and slithered across his being like a snake, wrapping against his mind and constricting his ability to think properly. Perspiration swiftly covered his brow and the sweat that started to claim his body now moistened his dry hands.

Unlike the other elves from his village that were kind and helpful, the muscular and imposing posture of this elf indicated no traits that could make a connection between him and the elves Eraniel knew. Cold dark eyes shone with a frightening intensity, and his very stare could petrify anyone that would question his authority. The two abyssal gems were contrasting with the facial features of this steadfast elf, his bony cheeks giving him a tough yet evil appearance, though his animated temperament could prove wrong to those who tried to firmly describe him.

After he slowly distanced himself from the shelf, his eyes gazed upon the form of the woodworker that stood proud and tall like an intimidating figure towering above him. Wood dust was muddled up between his hair strings, giving his short, dark hair a dirty appearance. The same dust that mixed along with the sweat also covered the rest of his muscular body. His simple whitish tunic started to acquire a different color as multiple nuances of brown caused by dirt and dust stained it. Impressed by the woodworker's imposing stature and unyielding gaze, Eraniel found himself stuck every time he tried to speak. Out of a sudden, a shaky voice came out, almost like pleading for forgiveness.

"I…I wasn't… I was only looking at them. They are so beautiful and I… I mean that…SORRY!" he shouted in a high pitched voice, surprising even himself in the pathetic attempt at what should have been a proper answer. His strange reaction surprising the owner of the figurines to an extent he had not deemed possible. His dark eyes narrowed, his massive arms wrapping against his chest. By this time, Eraniel was boiling up, his red-hot cheeks reflecting the fear in his soul at what this strange elf could do to him.

"If this was the first time I would have met you, boy, I would think that you're planning something. However, my eyes see something different. You are too much of a coward to steal anything. I do not need explanations while your body is so expressive," he added nonchalantly, keeping the same stance, not a single finger moving. It seems that he was not done with him just yet.

Eraniel took another step back, shocked at hearing the elf's words. He tried to calm himself down with encouraging thoughts, but this solution was not of great help because he was aware that he could not restrain his fear of him so easily. His legs were shaking slightly and his arms were placed defensively, as if he was trying to brace himself against an upcoming hit.

_He won't do anything to me. He is the one that saved me from a certain death, so he won't hurt me!_ The child thought, building a little courage inside him. Trying to keep his composure in front of the other elf, he quickly brought his arms to his sides, acquiring an imposing posture that denoted no fear. A thin drop of sweat made its way down his brow, prolonging on his cheek and finally dropping on the wooden floor.

The elf smiled with half of his mouth and moved towards him with hard steps. When he was close enough to him, the child wanted to back away, but he knew that he had to appear tough in order to give no reason to the older elf to speak badly of him. The one in front of him raised a hand and brought it down on his head, the impact shaking Eraniel's frame enough so that his eyelids fell down instinctively.

"Trying to hide your fear, I see. Luckily, you will not have to do that, because I know how weak you really are. Nevertheless, I will give you a chance to prove me otherwise," he said with a sly, menacing voice before he slapped him on the back of his head, the pain only being surpassed by the sudden shock that seemed like a tremor to Eraniel's head

"You were good at eating that meal. You left no scraps as your hunger allowed you to eat with such speed that even a ravenous beast would envy. Because you have taken something that belonged to me, you in turn have to give me something to make up for that loss. Follow me," he beckoned to Eraniel, who hesitated for a moment. _I have no choice but to obey. I will show this elf that I am tougher than he thinks!_ With renewed determination, the child walked to the older elf with unyielding steps, his body slowly regaining its self-control at knowing that what was worse has passed. The woodworker placed a hand on the child's shoulder in a friendly manner when the he caught up with him, but Eraniel had doubts about his kindness. _He only wants to gain my trust, nothing else_, he thought as the elf pulled the old, monotonous door open that creaked slightly. A wave of light blinded Eraniel for a moment, his hand moving to his face to prevent the blinding light to enter his eyes.

After a brief moment that allowed his vision to get accustomed to the outside, the elf removed his arm from his shoulder and moved in front of him, crouching as to match his short stature.

"Since my supply of medicinal herbs and mushrooms is running short, your task is to collect everything I tell you, so pay attention, for your next meal is at stake." His voice was now calm and sprinkled with satisfaction, and Eraniel could only guess why. The lumberjack then proceeded to list the names of various plants and mushrooms. He really took his time and put a lot of emphasis even on the tiniest details, which made Eraniel more and more confused, contrary to what it was supposed to be. His head felt heavy, like a sponge that was imbibed with too much water.

Of course, no search would start without directions, and this elf made sure that the child's exploration would not be unproductive. Just when he was growing impatient, the lumberjack stopped, grabbing him by the shoulder. His hand added a little pressure to make his point clearer, and Eraniel clenched his teeth while his face acquired an expression that indicated pain.

"Gather these plants, and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so, and you will know the outcome better than anyone. I expect that your mind is just as sharp as your mouth when you eat." The same harsh voice that Eraniel disliked returned, along with an immeasurable greed that perturbed the child, who bowed his head to the ground to avoid staring into the older elf's eyes.

After he lifted his hand off his shoulder, the lumberjack headed towards a square pile of logs that were all about the same size. The wood was protected against the bad weather by an aslope rooflet that was made of wood boards attached together. Two larger logs placed on each side supported the makeshift roof to accommodate a bigger quantity of wood. He's the one asking me to memorize things, yet the rain can still wet the sides of the logs, he thought with a slight antipathy at how much of a double-faced person this elf was.

"Why are you still here? I thought no doubts existed, for my task was clear enough, but it seems that you consider it otherwise." Eraniel tensed and looked instinctively towards the sound of the voice that sounded more like a shout, only to see the same elf with an axe equipped in his hands. He wanted to say something, to confirm that he was not narrow-minded, but words seemed to have vanished from his mind, so he merely turned around and prepared to head towards the forest, but the same voice caused his walk to come to a stop, "Why don't you bring me some berries while you are at it? My mouth yearns for the sweet, bitter taste of those little things. Bring me enough to sate my appetite and I'll see you rewarded for your extra troubles."

Eraniel sighed his frustration in his mind, the only sanctuary where he could be honest with himself. "Y..Yes of course," he stuttered, his frail tone gaining a curious glance in response. Eraniel eyed the grass below, the lumberjack's stare being too much to put up with. His arms hanged limply against his sides, and a gust of wind passed through his ruffled hair, messing it up even more. Out of a sudden, an idea struck him and he quickly proceeded to voice his concerns, "I will…I mean I need something to carry the plants you require. A basket of some sort would be great, if you would be kind enough to provide it." The elf's lips twisted in what seemed to be a wry smile and without a notice, he headed towards the lodge, allowing the door to slam behind him.

Relief washed through the child when the tall, scary elf disappeared from his sight. His muscular build was frightening enough, but his voice topped it off. He was an irascible, greedy person that had a hard time making its way to Eraniel's heart. For now, his first impression about him was a negative one, due to his greed and lack of compassion for his suffering. _But he's the only one I have for now. If I leave, there will be no one there for me. Everyone is gone…GONE! I am all alone…_ the child snorted, the power of his dark thoughts almost bringing another wave of tears into his eyes, but he couldn't show weakness. He was not allowed to, and the present denied him of the possibility of expressing the grief of his past.

Trying to cast his different thoughts aside, Eraniel began to inspect his surroundings, taking great interest into the lodge that was taller than it seemed. It had a neglected aspect, the wood boards that made up the exterior having started to peel off due to the weather effects. In some areas, overgrown plants claimed the roof along with a part of the lodge and the different shades of green and yellow due to the lichens, combined with the grayish nuance of wood in some areas made it look like a crude mosaic.

Not far away from the lodge, to the left side of it, there was a conspicuous structure that resembled a storeroom almost the same size as the lodge, only that its simplicity stood out from the rest. Driven by curiosity, Eraniel headed towards it with fast steps, fearing that the lumberjack may come out of the house and catch him sneaking into his own domain. He suddenly stopped dead in his tracks when the door of the lodge creaked and opened slightly, only to feel relieved when no one came out. Eraniel let out a sigh, and to avoid another unpleasant incident, he sprinted towards the storeroom and pushed the slant, old door open. A wave of cold air mixed with wood dust hit him the moment he did so, refreshing him slightly. He quickly recognized the wood odor that was vastly similar to the one present inside the cottage, only that its aroma was stronger and had a trace of old in it. Apparently, the elf hasn't even aired this construction.

Much to Eraniel's surprise, this structure was not a storehouse, contradicting his first thoughts. On the contrary, its simple aspect was a distinction to the inside that was organized and well kept. Three large, squared windows allowed enough light to enter the room, and their purpose was now clear to the child that glanced around the room to make up a general idea about where he was. A large wooden table was placed a bit further from a window, the light casting at a perfect angle on it. On the table, different tools were discarded randomly, along with splinters of wood and an old piece of bread. To his immediate left there was a pile of wooden boards that the child quickly recognized as the ones that are used in house roof construction. They were dusty, and some of them had yet to be stripped of the bark that gave them an unhealthy look. After he sketched a smile at the quantity of wood before his eyes, Eraniel turned his head to his right where a rack with different tools stood up, the objects leaning against it being of a wide variety. No matter the shape though, they served a single purpose: to give shape to the wood, or to procure it.

The child barely suppressed his curious nature that struggled to come to the surface, but the thought of infuriating the elf by putting his hands on the objects offered him enough reason to refrain from touching anything. As if on cue, the faint sound of a door being opened came from the lodge, along with the footsteps of the elf. Eraniel's blood froze in his veins and his body refused to respond to his commands. Unable to do anything, he merely stood there, hoping that the older elf would not notice the open door. Much to his fortune, the door of the lodge was slammed, indicating that the lumberjack had no business somewhere else. Without second thoughts, he quickly left the workshop and closed the door behind him carefully as to not raise any suspicion.

"What are you doing there boy? Sneaking, are you?" Taken aback by the sudden shout of the lumberjack, Eraniel's feet twisted in an unusual way, causing him to fall on the ground a moment after. Fearing the elf's wrath, the child quickly got up and babbled quickly, "N..no, I was looking around. This structure does not look like a house, and it is not a house, because you already have a house, and…" He stopped saying any other pitiful excuse that crossed his mind when he noticed the confused figure of the elf, along with a move of his hand that instructed him to shut up.

"Just spare me of your nonsense. I don't believe you, and I will not even try to put up together that nonsense. We will talk about it when you return, "the lumberjack added on a slightly annoyed tone before he left a middle sized basket on the ground and went back to do whatever he was doing.

Embarrassed and humiliated, Eraniel muttered something under his breath, grabbed the basket swiftly and ran towards the forest, hoping that solitude will wash away the recent negative experience.

The trees appeared like a blur to him as he continued to run, different sized branches occasionally getting into his way, but not even these puny obstacles were able to surpass his agility as he jumped past them. As fatigue settled in, the elf's run came to a stop, his limbs finally giving in. A violent cough followed next, the effort almost drawing the air out of him. The ground rushed to meet with him, his vision clouding for a brief moment. Without finding the power to stand up, the child crashed on the floor, his small stature barely making a sound as his body made contact with the floor.

His heavy panting slowly subsided while he blankly stared at the blue sky, the leaves that adorned the branches of the trees partially blocking his view. Normally, his mind would drift to his parents, as they often sat together in a similar forest, enjoying each other's company, but right now, there was only one thing in his mind, a thought that plagued him ever since that elf talked to him: how to get all the necessary plants and herbs. The least he wanted was to face his wrath, or to be forced to spend the night in a forest filled with dangerous beasts. He literally had to make a choice between worse and worst, and choosing the lesser evil sounded more convenient.

_I shouldn't be alive, yet still, I am here. Through my father's sacrifice, I escaped. Through my mother's death, I was reborn as a solitary being. This is only a puny obstacle for me, nothing more. As Father always used to say, true power comes from the heart._ His hands clenched into fists, the tight form of his left hand hitting the ground with strength. _They were real heroes! Yet no one will know about them..._ he mused, his tense body relaxing slightly. _They will not be remembered by the others, because nobody cares about a simple family from a small village_, Eraniel thought as different concerns started to plague him. To ensure his survival, his parents gave their lives. They did it because they believed in him and his power to survive, fighting whatever obstacle that might get in his way. But all was not lost. After all, as their only surviving son, Eraniel would cling to the thin thread of life and strive for a better living, and even though his purpose in life was still a mystery, Eraniel made his choice.

_They have given their lives for me, and in exchange, I will make sure that their noble sacrifice had not been in vain. Their bravery kept the Urgals at bay long enough for reinforcements to arrive. As their only son, it is I who has to make sure that it will not be forgotten. Only through me the others will hear about their heroic deeds. I shall not falter, for their very blood courses through my veins!_ With a rock-hard resolve, the child got up and began searching for the various plants that would be the bricks that would consolidate his goal.

Much to his shock, one of the plants he was looking for was just to his left; it was a bush with jagged leaves that was supposed to be used in different poultices. After he picked the knife that rested in the basket and cut several leaves, Eraniel continued his search for the others while trying to follow the lumberjack's indications. His eagle-like eyes scrutinized each and every single detail of the various leaves of some flowers, bushes and plants that seemed to be common.

The sun started to make its descent as the day passed by, the child's tedious search wearing him out with each second, but he was not ready to give up. His hunt for the various herbs had led him astray into the heart of the forest, but his mind was not aware of it as he focused all of his power and attention into the current task. Even if he did not want to exert himself to the point where he would collapse, he had to press on.

By the time darkness started to fall over the forest, most of the herbs and plants Eraniel had to gather resided in his basket that bulged out with leaves, different colored flowers and herbs, threatening to lose part of its contents if the child decided to run. Even if the abundance of plants was an opportunity for Eraniel to rejoice, it was not so; the important herbs were not to be found, along with the mushrooms that the elf kept babbling about like they were the most important thing in the world for him.

Because of his clumsiness, the repercussions might prove to be a real obstacle, and the child dreaded the moment when he would face the lumberjack and have nothing to defend himself with. A bitter elf like him would not accept a pity excuse, that was certain. After he crouched to check one slender plant that failed to match the description, Eraniel shouted his frustration for all the forest to hear his cry, the powerful sound shaking his lungs. His anger dissipated partially when his eyes met the contents of the basket, his face lightening at the sight of it. _I am done! No more shall I search for herbs that look all the same like I am some kind of servant. At best, he should be thankful that I gathered way more than he had asked for._

Eraniel tried to find comfort in those thoughts, but failed to do so when the picture of the angry elf staring at him with his cold dark eyes entered his mind. With a firm shake of his head, the child dismissed the horrifying visage. _No, he will be pleased. He has to be! Because if he is not, next time he will be the one to do this absurd work. _His sore limbs threatened to give up under his weight, his only relieve coming from the cold evening air that brushed against his sweaty body, chilling him after the long hours of constant search. Eraniel placed the basket next to him as he sat down, his weary eyes looking around the surrounding area. The ground was uneven, occasional bumps provided by fallen branches and other sort of debris making for a real balance test. This part of the forest seemed to be a hill and different sized rocks were placed randomly, their smooth surface being covered in lichens, a mark that denoted their old age. Numerous trees provided the excellent cover from the elements, most of them taking roots before Eraniel's parents were even born. Their old age was signaled by the thick rough trunks that were pierced in places by different birds in search of insects, or providing an excellent home for ants that crawled up and down.

His gaze then shifted to the thin branches above that swayed into the wind, their slender size presenting no resistance against the air currents that bended them to its will. The frail green leaves that adorned them were often detached from their sockets, the wind carrying them wherever nature dictated. Such was the fate of Eraniel, a lone leaf in an ocean of currents that bended and twisted him in a pattern only fate knew. A wave of melancholy hit him as he continued to stare at the swinging boughs with watery eyes, connecting their destiny with his. "Is this how my life will develop? The winds of fate will carry me from place to place without my agreement? Have I not a saying in what I expect from life? Because there is always something that makes the choice against my will," he said in a low voice that threatened to turn into a cry. Without finding the power to contain his emotions, the child gave in to his sorrow and misery, crystalline tears flowing down his dust covered cheeks.

"It…it was not like this when they were by my side. I ha…I had a home, and now it's .. along with everything I lived for," he said between sobs, his proclamation of grief being only a window to his real feelings "How can I continue living, if there is nothing except pain and suffering to look forward to?" With trembling hands, Eraniel wiped the tears of his face and sank his head onto his palms, weeping with more intensity than before. He sat there in the middle of nowhere, without anyone to lay a hand on his shoulder and comfort him in this time of grief. His once strong emotional defenses were all but shattered, his frail mind being fully exposed to the inner torment that racked him relentlessly.

"Why…why,why is this happening to me?" he asked, his voice shaking in sorrow. "Life is.. a continuous struggle and only with the of my will shall I the barriers… fate throws in my way… he was wrong!" the child shouted through his snivels as his hands dropped uselessly, revealing the now red and wet face due to the streams of tears. The dust on his face that mixed with his tears gave him an ugly appearance, his physic now resembling how he felt inside. "You broke your promise, Father. You said you will always be there for me when I need you."

By now, his tone became steadier and more calm, the numerous sobs subsiding as the elf lifted his body off the floor. _I can't do this. I don't have the strength you kept telling me about to keep going. If only there was an easy way to join you…_, he said to himself, trying to find reassurance in the dark thoughts that have appeared ever since his parents died. "But I can't! I'm too afraid…I am…am.." the ground started to spin out of a sudden and Eraniel felt like throwing up, but he fought this feeling as hard as he could, even though in his weakened state there was not much he could do. After the nightmarish sensation came to an end, Eraniel found himself shaking hardly, his arms wrapped around his body.

Strength seemed to be drained from his limbs, and the forest floor seemed like the most pleasant place to crash for him. After he crashed with a thud on the rough surface, scratching his arm in the process, the elf closed his bloodshot eyes, pondering about whatever crossed his mind._ I'm so weak and useless that I can not do anything properly. I want to join my parents in the void, but I am too scared! That's not what life meant to me. If only…if only that blasted village had more soldiers to defend us…_

His justified anger and the world seemed to have finally found reasoning, but the child was too preoccupied to hate everything right now. _Mother and Father were not soldiers, but they fought. They did it so I could live on. They did that for me! And how do I pay them back? By running from problems like a coward? This has to end…_ he mused. _If I don't do something, their deaths would have been in vain. I will not allow this to happen. Until I let the world know who I am, and through me, how brave they were, I shall not meet death!_ The thin figure of the elf lifted off the forest floor slowly, his legs swaying slightly until he was on his feet. His eyes had acquire a new, strange sparkle that only he could understand. Now that he has succeeded in finding an answer to some of his doubts, his life was going to get a new turn. No more shall he be the puppet of fate, no longer will he be the leaf swayed by the wind. His life was in his hands, and it was in his power to make a change that would bring peace to his soul.

His facial expression turned cold and unemotional, contrasting with his earlier display of grief. After the elf lifted the basket, he glanced at the clear dark blue sky that was soon to become black, like his past. Even in his current state, Eraniel couldn't help but to feel slightly concerned about what might happen if he would not find his way back to the lumberjack's home. He merely frowned at this thought that was only a fraction of his problems and started to make his way towards the lodge with a steady pace.

Normally, a child of Eraniel's age would be terror struck at the prospect of losing its way in a forest where predators might lurk around, but for him, it was only a nudge at the back of his mind. Like any other young elf, Eraniel felt a bit apprehensive as the rustle of the leaves was the only sound he was hearing, save for some owls that cried in the night.

Edgy because of the screech of the night birds, the child's walk turned into a run, his silhouette appearing like a ghost that walked through the still forest at night. He went at a slower speed to conserve his energy, but his senses somehow told him that he wasn't safe in the dense forest.

Eraniel let out a high pitched shout as he caught a glimpse of two large yellow eyes that kept staring at him. In a fraction of a second, the owl left the ground with a couple of powerful wing beats and flew past the child, scaring him in the process (he had the feeling that the bird was going to attack him). Wanting to get home as soon as possible, Eraniel accelerated his pace, running as fast as his legs would allow. Dashing past the trees and jumping over the fallen branches that got in his way, Eraniel let the burst of adrenaline enhance his endurance.

Even if he felt that his strength would never deplete, Eraniel realized the stupidity of his actions as his leg muscles burned because of the effort. Panting, the child stopped in a small clearing and dropped on the ground to recover his strength. In that moment, he wanted nothing more than to lie down and rest for a brief while. The days spent in the wild after his parents's demise took a heavy toll on his body and with his new greedy host pestering him to do his bidding, he felt like he couldn't take it anymore.

_I can't go on like this. That cottage seems so close, and yet so far. Still, I cannot push myself over the limits in case something out of the ordinary happens. But… nothing has happened in the days I braved the forest that surrounded my village. I spent much more time and even slept, knowing that a beast might come and end my life. If so, what is this fear that makes me shudder?_ The child thought as he tried to close his eyes. A sudden crack caused him to jolt his head and face the direction from which the sound was coming from. His heart was pounding and his senses were all alert, but his expectations didn't match his fantasies as nothing came out of the dark.

Sighing, the elf laid his head on his right hand. _I am such a fool for worrying about such silly things. This is how it should be; different animals inhabit these forests and the sounds that I'm hearing are not something out of the ordinary. There won't be long until I will be at that elf's cottage and claim my well deserved reward. But first, I need to find my way there, and before that I need to recover_, he thought, trying to convince himself that everything will be alright.

There wasn't long until a louder crack could be heard in the vicinity. Eraniel immediately reacted to it and began to look around to determine the position from which the sound came. He was forced to divert his attention as an eerie, continuous rustle distracted him. Pricking up his ears, he quickly realized from the increasing intensity of the rustle that something was moving towards him.

Without thinking more about the situation, the elf gave in to his fears and scrambled on his feet. Even if his leg muscles still hurt, the child acted on his instinct and prepared to run from whatever dangers lurked in the dark. He took a big step forward and almost tripped over, but luckily he corrected himself and managed to gain more and more distance from that place. Only when he dropped on the ground in pain he realized the grave error he made when he looked at his empty hands.

In that moment, his mind went blank and all his problems were erased as the blow was harder than the cruel fate itself. The child howled like a wild animal, both in rage and hopelessness.  
_I..I can't go back there. Even if my worries are unjustified, I may still be wrong, and I don't want to die. I cannot die, not now! I will return to the lumberjack and confront him if it's the case. If not, I will find a way to make up for my mistake_, he thought while lying down on the cold ground.

After he recovered, he made his way to the cottage, where his doom awaited him. Much to his astonishment, the old building was closer to him than he realized, and by some cruel twist of fate, it seemed like he was guided to the house of the lumberjack by an unknown force, the purpose of it all being his punishment for failing the only task the elf gave him.

When he arrived at the cottage, he found the lumberjack lying in a chair in the middle of the room with the many animal figures, happily cutting a piece of wood with a small knife while humming something that resembled an elven song. The room was poorly illuminated by the two lanterns that looked rudimentary in every aspect.

Eraniel was a bit reluctant to go and speak to him, his fear holding him back with its twisted chains, but he knew that this moment couldn't be avoided as it would come sooner or later. He emerged from the trees with his head bowed and gulped in fear as he opened the door, the elf's gaze meeting with his right away.

The lumberjack looked at him intently for a brief period of time, and then bolted out from his chair with a deep frown on his face.  
"Do you have any idea how much I had to wait for you, child? What took you so long?" barked the elf, his hand squeezing the piece of wood up to the point where it would break. Eraniel tried to answer but he was interrupted by the lumberjack's booming voice. "I'd better hope that that basket is full or else I'm going to do something about it. If too much food is making you lazy, then I'll be sure to lessen the quantity."

The child's tongue entangled in his mouth, words refusing to come out as terror settled inside him. This elf always frightened him, but his shouts were plain terrifying. It was desperation that gave Eraniel the power to answer, "No no please no! It wasn't because of the food. I had managed to fill your basket with everything you required, but then…then there was this incident in the woods," he stuttered, speaking as fast as he could to end the conversation as fast as possible.

The lumberjack immediately noticed that Eraniel's claims weren't true as his hands were empty. Filled with rage, he threw the piece of wood from his hand forward, almost hitting Eraniel in the process.

"You incompetent brat! I had a good idea about your value the moment I saved you from a fate worse than death, but I couldn't imagine that you would be more worthless than a broken tool. Where is my basket?"

Now it was Eraniel's turn to enrage. "It's in the woods, not far from here. If you want to go get it, then you can go by yourself. There was a large beast with yellow eyes that attacked me and my life definitely worth more than a basket full of grass!" he shouted. The moment he said that, the lumberjack's face turned pale, his eyes widening in disbelief at the attitude he recently displayed.

"How dare you say that to me, you insolent brat? You are staying under my roof, eating from MY food and DARE TO OPPOSE ME? Your life is in my hands at the moment. I saved you from a certain death and you WILL behave accordingly. Now, I'd suggest you to go and pick it up, or I will be sure to starve you until you die! You think a beast is dangerous? Just wait until I'm through with you!"

Eraniel's courage quickly diminished and was replaced by fear as the lumberjack started to move towards him, his face red like a ripe berry.

The child backed off instinctively, but the lumberjack had something else in mind. Thinking that Eraniel might try and make a run for it, he lurched forward and grabbed the small elf by his tunic with his iron grip.

"Listen to me, you coward. You may have tried to appear tough before, but I saw right through your pathetic being, and the first thing to notice was fear. Are you afraid of me? Good, because I won't hesitate to use other methods to get my point across," he barked and lessened his grip on Eraniel, but not before pushing him forward.

The child released a slight cry at the contact with the ground. Pain, however, was not his main concern as his horrified gaze fixed on the small dagger the lumberjack used to cut the wood. It headed straight towards him, and he instinctively shielded his face from what was about to happen.

A loud chuckle caused him to lessen his guard. Still on the verge of laugh because of the pathetic sight, the lumberjack picked up the wood he threw earlier, which was right besides Eraniel's body.

"It's just as I expected. Now go! Make yourself useful or I might think of shaping some other material rather than wood," he added sarcastically and fixed Eraniel with an angry gaze.

Scared to the bone because of the lumberjack's actions and his eventual threat, Eraniel got up and headed back into the darkness to do his master's bidding, his mind devoid of any unjustified feelings that had previously tricked him by muddling up his senses to the point where he failed the only task the lumberjack gave to him.

Despite his early fears of the forest at night, Eraniel managed to find his way back towards the spot where he left the basket without great difficulty. When he reached into the clearing, he looked around carefully, but there was no sign of any living being nearby that could pose a threat to him.

_I can't believe I was scared of some nonexistent beast. Because of my idiotic assumptions I incurred the wrath of the one that takes care of me and I have also lost any eventual reward. Why is life so harsh to the ones that aren't perfect?_ He questioned himself and headed back, thinking about his next move.

Apprehensive and concerned because of the recent events, the child unhurriedly advanced towards the lodge that started to outline in the distance, a sick feeling overwhelming him. With each step, this bothersome sensation amplified, and because of that, Eraniel felt like forsaking everything by running. Alas, it was not to be, for he had already given it a lot of thought to it, and it was by far the most irrational decision he could take. Just as he pushed the door forward, the warm light greeted the dirty child, but for Eraniel, this light held a negative connotation. It was like the lanterns were purposefully there so the lumberjack could notice every twitch of a limb, or even the slightest move of his lips. Contrary to his recent outrage, the elf's face seemed to brighten at the sight of him, and he contently brushed his palms before he got up from the comfortable chair he was sitting in.

"Ah, Eraniel, welcome back. First of all, I have to apologize for the way I treated you earlier. I kind of lost my temper at seeing you returning empty handed after such a long while. Believe it or not, I have worried about you! Now, come over here and show me what you got." His voice was sprinkled with honey this time, greatly confusing Eraniel, who had no idea what to expect of him. After the lumberjack beckoned him to approach with enthusiasm, Eraniel gulped sickly and cast aside every ounce of fear.

The child did as he was told, although a bit uncomfortable at having to stay so close to the one that almost hurt him. When Eraniel reached him, the lumberjack quickly snatched the basket out of his hands and sat down on his chair while he rummaged through it, his oversized hands contently searching through the plants and herbs.

"Good, good, you procured most of the things I asked you two. It seems you're smarter than you look. Maybe I will even reward you," he added cheerfully, poking Eraniel on the chest with his index finger.

Eraniel's worries lessened as the lumberjack continued to inspect the contents of the basket. Maybe his greed will be an ally to me in this one, he thought while he waited for the elf to finish inspecting the bounty present in the basket.

Out of a sudden, the lumberjack stopped, his face acquiring a surprised expression, like he was shocked due to an amazing discovery. Eraniel realized in an instant that something was not right, but there was nothing he could do except coming up with an excuse for his failure.

"Where are the mushrooms, child? I told you to bring me mushrooms, have I not? Where are they?" The elf said with disbelief as he scratched his head with one hand while the other kept searching through the contents of the basket to make sure that his eyes did not deceive him.

Panic struck, the child did his best to stand up against the bulky elf, his frail voice shaking with fear, "I.. I'm sorry, but I couldn't find any while exploring. I have brought you more of the other plants to make up for the lack of mushrooms though. I guess that would suffice since…" He suddenly stopped when the lumberjack got up from his chair and started to pace around nervously like a caged lion, his hands moving in different patterns Eraniel could not recognize, but one thing was obvious: disappointment. The elf brought his hands to his face, apparently thinking about what to do with the one who failed him. Eraniel's left leg moved back instinctively, his intuition urging him to run, but that would be a mistake, for this elf would never forgive him for it. Just when he was about to say something, the elf's hands dropped down, revealing a spiteful look that sent chills down Eraniel's spine.

"NO! It will most definitely not suffice! I told you exactly what to do and you failed me!" He shouted woefully and rushed towards the basket, pushing Eraniel out of his way. The child lost his balance because of the powerful force of the push and fell on his back, a groan escaping him when he hit the floor. "And now I realize that you also failed to bring me Adder's Tongue, Dawn's Rose and many other plants! Tell me, child, was that too much of a challenge for you?" he asked on a mocking tone while he moved towards the collapsed elf who was staring at him with a saddened yet reproachful look.

"N…No of course not, but I couldn't find any! It was almost night and I had no more time to search for them. I deeply apologize for that. If there is any way to…" he cried apologetically, but nothing seemed to go through the tough barriers of cruelty that the elf established since he brought Eraniel to his house. However, in the next moment, the lumberjacked sketched a forced smile and said on a most disturbing tone, "Yes, there is another way. Your next meal will substantially decrease seeing that the amount of food I gave you slowed all your processes, including the mental one. Now, off you go. Tomorrow I'll have yet another task for you, and you need to be in the proper shape for it."

Having no more to say in his defense, Eraniel ran towards the room where he first woke in this lodge, but this time, instead of feeling safe and secure, he felt confined in a cage with no chance to escape. After he lay his sore body on the comfortable bed, the child closed his eyes, preparing spiritually for the ordeal that he would have to endure tomorrow, the day after, for eternity while he was under the lumberjack's roof.

But this hand of fate through which Eraniel was saved proved to hold a darker side, a tribute in exchange for the right to live of an orphaned child. In spite of his appearance as a tough yet kind elf, the lumberjack showed his true colors while he enslaved Eraniel to do his bidding. Merciless and vile as he was, he put the child to tasks that appeared seemingly impossible, yet failure was not an option. Only through sheer will power has Eraniel withstand the harsh treatment by accepting his condition as an elf whose fate was dictated by the ones who were willing to shape it. However, mere survival was never his objective, and his purpose in life has given Eraniel new strengths, powers that allowed him to get up where a normal child would give up.

As the world is bound to constant changes, so does the destiny of every elf sways in the winds of distortion. One would say that fate has a certain irony. Being overworked all day and sometimes starved due to mediocre work he did, Eraniel's protective shell finally cracked open, his fragile mind being exposed to the tumultuous feelings that resided within him. In an act of desperation to flee from the abuses of the man who he looked up to as a savior, Eraniel had decided to embrace whatever destiny had in store for him. One dark cold night, the child ran away into the wilderness, never to return to the place that scarred his soul and being, and showed him another dimension of suffering. With a second great pain in his mind, the child feared that he would never live a normal life as he faded into the shroud of darkness, his swift yet unsure steps carrying him to a new life with the potential of bringing a big change in him. Whether this change was good or bad, it was up to him, for another choice loomed in the horizon of a new era.


	25. A Fright to Remember

**I want to apologize to the few readers that were still interested in this fanfic for my absence. I have been to the countryside, enjoying my holidays, and I had no internet connection available to post chapters. To make up for it, I will update very fast for a while, but I very much need reviews! You can post with an anonymous acc too, so please do it.**

The elf left the camp as quickly as possible, giving Eraniel no reason to complain about his uselessness and inability to do anything.  
Though he was a bit angry that he didn't get along very well with his companion, Deleith kept his mouth shut and focused on the task at hand. He took a quick look in the direction where they had established camp, apparently having something in mind. All of a sudden, he dropped his sack, leaned, and took a few branches from the forest floor. He then placed them on the ground and arranged them so they would form an arrow that would point towards the camp.

_That should help me in case I get lost. Now, I only need to be careful not to take too many turns or I may have quite a bit of orientation problems in this dense forest_, he thought, a bit concerned about this situation. Although he was a good tracker and tried to memorize a few landmarks to ease the return trip, it was easy to get lost in a place where everything looked the same. So he simply sat there, contemplating going back and telling Eraniel that he couldn't find anything, but he preferred not to face the consequences of his actions. Deciding to play it safe and not lie to the elder elf, he muttered something and grabbed the sack on the ground, proceeding to accomplish the task at hand.

The sun had risen higher into the sky, the occasional cold breeze brushing against the lone traveler who moved at a relatively brisk pace, slowed down only by the different obstacles that were getting on his way: boulders that blocked the path, little creeks he had to wade through, and small holes that tripped him nearly every time he encountered one. The woods were surely meant to confuse travelers. I changed this part because I thought of a way that it sounded better, hope you like it.

Although the dense, lush forest had plenty of food to sustain its different inhabitants, Deleith had found nothing particularly appetizing or even ingestible so far. The only moment that luck seemed to shine upon him was when he came across a bush with some red, tiny dots hanging from its branches alongside the small green leaves. The elf quickly got excited and began to gather them in his sack, but all that enthusiasm was in vain when he decided to try one little fruit himself. He bit only a small portion of the fruit, but that was enough to make him clench his lips together. He spit out the remnants of the sour berries every time he had enough saliva to do so.

"Bleah! How in the world could someone eat that? I never imagined that there could be something that tastes worse than a rotten moon berry. I'm glad that I didn't give those to Eraniel or he would definitely have my head! "

The elf quickly emptied the contents of his sack to make sure that none of the tiny, horribly sour fruits had snuck into his belongings. He then grabbed his sack, a look of disappointment and displeasure taking his face, and proceeded to search for something else.

The time went on as the lone traveler continued his search without much luck. Occasionally, a doe would appear among the trees, but as soon as the elf would raise his bow and take aim, it would disappear among the trees. Each time his quarry escaped, he was left with a bitter taste in his mouth, hardly able to bear the shame of not being able to do anything on his own. Different thoughts were roaming through Deleith's mind, most were pathetic explanations for his inability to hunt. However, one particular thought was about his partner. Eraniel seemed to be a capable hunter, yet he acted way over his current status. Why didn't he hunt for the both of them? Why couldn't he spare his companion this trouble? A part of Deleith knew that it was mainly his fault for getting himself involved in this mess, but that was not enough to excuse Eraniel's behavior. As he searched for an answer to his dilemma, Eraniel started to become the center of his blame. A scapegoat for his problems. His behavior was inappropriate, worse than rude. He was unbearable, but necessity forced Deleith to stay with him.

Without paying attention to the forest floor, Deleith almost tripped over a thick branch covered by fallen leaves and moss. "Blasted branches! Always hidden from view, as if to make everything worse!" the elf spat aggravatedly, moving slowly through the forest indignantly. Displeasure was visible on his face, his eyebrows were slightly inclined, forming a half frown. _How long is this going to take? I can search until dusk and still find no edible fruits or suitable prey_. The elf stopped, inspecting the area around him. There was nothing unusual, save for the subtle smell of a decaying corpse. With a sigh, the elf continued on his way, paying no attention to the usual smell. This was the cycle of life, the forest made no exceptions.

_Why is this happening to me? I only want to help him, yet he treats me like I'm some kind of servant. Why couldn't I find a better companion?_ complained Deleith in his mind as he advanced slowly, walking at a steady pace. The pungent smell of rotting meat was starting became more prominent, causing the elf to grimace when a wind blowing from the west reached his nose. Even if this was against his wish, the elf decided to follow the source of the decaying smell until he found the source.

His anxiety built up when he noticed a dark shape in the forest ahead. Where there is dead prey, predators may lurk._ I did not ask for any of this! I may very well put my life in jeopardy if I come back empty handed, and now there's yet another thing that gets in my way, like my blasted luck wasn't enough_ The elf protested in his mind as he slowed down his pace a little bit, unsure about what he was going to find. A tree in front of him was blocking the sight, and this annoyed him greatly. From what he knew, the predator might still be around. Deleith's grip on the bow tightened as his left hand reached into his bag, withdrawing an arrow. The elf notched the arrow firmly, trying to shave away his anxiety. I came here to get this done, and I will not do it carelessly! Deleith was now right in front of the huge tree which was concealing the dead carcass. The elf sighed, and with a quick move he jumped to his right, aiming at an invisible target. It was nothing there except the ribs of what seemed to be a deer, which were almost peeled off any scrape of meat. Deleith glanced at the decaying ribs, letting out a sinister chuckle. "All this trouble was for a pile of bones? I almost fell for it! I had no reason to question my skills, yet the emotions bested me."

The raven haired elf prepared to walk away, but a loud, high pitch squeal froze the blood in his veins. The elf instinctively ran to the nearest tree for cover, even if he could not really determine the position of the beast responsible for that sound. As anxiety turned to fear, Deleith found his hands trembling against his will. _Wha.. what is that? Just what in the world was that? _Sweat started to form on the elf's brow as he pulled the bow string with reluctance. If something was going to come out of the trees, he wanted to be prepared. Alright…calm down, there is nothing to be afraid of, it's just a beast said the elf in his mind trying to ease his nerves. But, in spite his feeble attempts to control his emotions, Deleith could simply not get his body to any move. He was frozen in place.

His legs became unsteady and a knot formed in his stomach. A sinister thought entered his mind, but he quickly pushed it away. _No,no,no, that is not going to happen. I only have to…I need to…_ Another angry squeal penetrated the silence, causing the elf to shudder. The distance between him and the origin of the noise was shrinking. Finding no inner strength to defend himself, the bow and the arrow fell from the elf's trembling hands. He then lowered his body to the ground, trying to make himself as small as possible._ I ca…I can't do that. What have I got myself into this time? _

The elf's emotions plunged to the most horrific panic and he simply sat there, waiting for the worst to happen. He heard footsteps. It was getting ever closer to finding him.

The sound of footsteps stopped suddenly. Deleith opened his eyes, a spark of hope igniting in his soul. The wind shifted its direction and was now blowing from the beast's direction. A slight, unrecognizable sound to the elf's ears could be heard coming from above. A few moments later, the amplitude of the sound increased, raising Deleith's attention. His body was still shivering and his mind drifted elsewhere. Because of that, he could not concentrate enough to locate the source of this strange sound which seemed to be getting closer and closer.

In the blink of an eye , something big passed by. Deleith could only catch a glimpse of the winged beast when it passed by his head and turned left, as if it was preparing to return. It was a deep orange, a color Deleith had never seen on an animal before. The prey of this new beast was not far from the elf, and it started to move. Out of pure instinct, Deleith picked his bow up from its place on the ground together with the arrow and clumsily tried to position the arrow in the string of the bow. He almost succeeded when a squeal of agony rippled through the forest, causing Deleith to drop the bow and close his eyes while he instinctively put his hands above his head.

An impulse which he was not aware forced him to get up from his position. As he jumped from behind the tree, the elf witnessed something that gave him the biggest fright of his life. The winged orange beast was bigger than it had first appeared, and a boar-like creature was firmly held in its hind paws. He continued to follow the winged, orange creature with his awe-struck eyes until it slowly vanished away from his sight, leaving the speechless elf standing in a puddle of his own urine.

Deleith took a few moments to recover from his recent shock and to regain his senses. A fortunate circumstance had probably just saved his life, but he could not process it just yet. He wiped the sweat off his brow with an unsteady hand and sighed._ Fate has been kind to me this day. It is a sign that it is time for a change if I am to be a successful hunter from now on_, Deleith thought, as the grip on his bow strengthened for a moment, only to stop a few moments later. Searching for something in his bag, the elf gestured something, as if he tried to prepare for his departure. _I should return to Eraniel and inform him about what happened. It's not my problem anymore. He can just roam around these woods as much as he likes, as I care little about his suicidal tasks. If this is his way to get rid of me, then I will show him that he is in for a surprise. _Placing the bow at the side of his arm, the elf started to move, still a bit shaken from the recent events.


	26. Learning the Basics

**Come on people! 50 readers visit this every day and not even one single review? It is very disappoint to be close to 100.000 words and only have 24 reviews, half of them belonging to the same guy. Or close to. Please aid me your help in improving by either saying a good word or offer a helping advice. You can even tell me a plot idea! I promise you very nice dragon chapters if you review in big numbers!**

Few weeks have passed since Sinedar has made his first, unsure steps in his first flying lessons. During this time, the golden dragon showed the early signs of yet another step towards maturity. Sinedar's communication skills have now developed, allowing him to communicate mentally with his parents. Out of pure joy, Serkath and his mate had decided to accompany Sinedar while he was exploring his territory, an action that each hatchling had to do with the coming of age. The ability to communicate with his parents also decreased the difficulty of the flying lessons, as advices were most welcome for the young dragon. Thanks to that, Serkath could instruct his son more effectively when it came to the usage of muscles and the position needed for taking off. However, that did not work, for his son was too young and his body was not prepared for such fatiguing tasks, so Serkath approached this situation differently: he asked his son to run and build enough speed so that the strain on his wings would diminish and acquire more stamina.

After many days of failing attempts, Sinedar learned on the hard way that what is said in theory is much harder to be put into practice. Even if he grasped the concept behind a successful launch off the ground, it was hard for his poorly developed muscles to withstand the strain put on his body by a maneuver like this one. Understanding the reason of his failures was a crucial part in his training, and under the guidance of his father, the golden dragon went through rigorous training to increase his physical prowess and stamina. In the end, his efforts paid off and after days of hard work, Sinedar finally managed to take off the ground without too much trouble. The young dragon was also capable of flying in a straight line for a limited amount of time before fatigue claimed his body.

With the passing of time, the dragons focused mainly on further developing the young dragon's flying capabilities, which came as a great asset in case of danger.

Only the landscape remained seemingly untouched by the time that seemed to have lost its forbearance.

The howling wind crept its way trough every obstacle that lied in its path, shaping wave-like patterns in the snow that covered the whole land. No matter from which direction you looked, everything was white, the nature's white blanket covering even the taller mountains.

Only the trunks of the trees added a degree of color to the monotonous landscape, making it look like a brown dotted white chocolate. Their branches appeared to bend down under the weight of the fluffy snow that rested on the tiny, emerald needles.

Sometimes, the wind would impact with such a force on the strained branches, causing them to stir for a bit and cause the white burden to suddenly drop on the ground with a BUF.  
The sun has slowly made it's ascent in the sky announcing the start of a new day and coloring it with multiple shades of orange and pink. Its pale rays descended on the ground and touched the fresh snow, causing it to sparkle like a fine gemstone.

Silence prevailed over the land, the inhabitants of the forest remaining hidden in their burrows or hibernating to conserve their energy until the harsh winter passed. Two dragons, whose beautifully glistening hides adding a much-needed speck of color, caused the only disturbance in the whitish, monotone colored landscape.

_Are you ready for yet another lesson, my son? Today, you will be put through a test of endurance. The strain your wings will be put under will certainly make you contest your decision to keep going, but you must not quit. Remember the advices I presented to you earlier and you should be able to cover a distance greater than you ever managed to achieve before, _growled Serkath playfully, his eyes fixed on the golden dragon in front of him. With two powerful flaps of his wings, the sapphire dragon launched himself into the air, the gust of air sending snow flying.

_A test of endurance? Does that mean that I have to fly until the last of my forces are depleted? How will I be able to put to use all what I have learned from you in practice when I probably won't be able to come back to the ground?_ asked Sinedar slyly as he looked towards the vast sky, a bit reluctant of what he was about to do. This was the first time when his parents and his father especially insisted his strength to be tested this way. However, they were not the harsh type with him and, although he made quite a lot of mistakes, Sinedar always earned their forgiveness and advices. Determined to prove himself to his parents, the golden dragon shook his head and pushed his body upwards, flapping his wings with enough speed to gain altitude.

_That was a sharp observation. I'm pleased to know that you paid attention to all what I told you about flying. However, you shouldn't worry about the landing yet. If something is amiss, I will be close by and assist you if the need arises_, answered his father after a short while and veered to the left with Sinedar closely following his moves, despite the distance between the two of them.

The chilling wind began to pick up speed, blowing relentlessly against the golden dragon who braved against the harsh weather. The sapphire dragon in front of him didn't change his direction, and Sinedar realized that this must be yet another test he has to go through. Snorting in irritation, Sinedar flapped his wings slightly faster to nullify the force exerted by the elements at the cost of extra fatigue. In addition to the annoyance factor, the harsh wind was slowly draining his body temperature, causing his limbs to shiver as the muscles tried to preserve the body heat while his mind slowed down due to the biting cold. His father, on the other hand, seemed to have no problem with it as he kept flapping his wings at a steady pace as if it was a sunny day. Instead of feeling envious because of his father's flying abilities, Sinedar growled with ambition and increased his speed in spite of his aching muscles. Pain was only his enemy who would not allow him to show how strong he is, and impressing his father was something the golden dragon looked forward to ever since he learned how to fly.

_Are you trying to catch up with me despite these harsh conditions, little one? I have to admit that's something I did not expect at this time_, growled Serkath with amusement as he craned his neck to look at the trailing dragon who was desperately trying to cover distance.

Annoyed by this remark, Sinedar emitted a high-pitched roar. _Aren't you pleased because you have competition?_ The sapphire dragon let out a loud roar at his son's excuse and slowed down a little, apparently rewarding Sinedar for his strong will to surpass himself. A squeak of happiness escaped Sinedar as the golden dragon flapped his wings with enthusiasm so that he was able to fly by his father's side like an equal. Even if Sinedar knew his mediocre flying skills would never surpass his father's, his doubts were often washed away by the sapphire dragon's reassuring words. It was also that the blue dragon would only allow him to fly by his side when he had something of importance to add, usually a meaningful lesson.  
By reading through his father's actions, Sinedar realized that there may be more than meets the eye, and he was eager to find out if his father had something to say about him and what he thought to be the recent test he had to go through.

As soon as he reached his father's side, Serkath eyed him, a glint of fortitude in his eyes. As if he readed his son's thoughts, he offered Sinedar exactly what he needed,_ One day, you will become a great flier. Of that, I have no doubt. But every one of us has to start somewhere, my son. As hatchling, we start with nothing but our will for guidance and your will alone is enough to shape things marvelously. As your parents, we can only guide you, and because of that the decisions you make rest on your shoulders. It is important to know this, for one day, you will find great benefit in knowledge._

Sinedar was greatly impressed by the trust his father displayed when it came to his skills. There was truth in his words, yet doubt would still continue to exist in his heart until a certain point in his life. Still, a question kept scratching at the back of his mind: Could that be true? Was he truly a capable flier? His parents often told him stories about how they learned how to fly, and Sinedar was particularly interested in the ones where, through either bravery, stupidity or shear recklessness, his parents had managed to impress their tutors, one way or another. If they did it, then he could also do it, and there was no doubt about it, for the same blood ran through his body.

The feeling to prove himself to his father has thickened its roots after he heard his father's advice, and Sinedar was now ready to continue the legacy of his parents of doing something either brave or stupid . With a shaky determination, Sinedar growled with courage, both to prepare himself for what he was about to do and with the purpose of clearing the doubts that kept assaulting him. Trying to come up with something, the golden dragon realized that this could very well prove to be the opportunity to pass the boundaries of the usual lessons where they were flying at a lower altitude. These lessons were for very small hatchlings, and he knew a lot more about flying than he did in the past. In the end, why did the altitude matter at all?

Flapping his wings with enough force to conquer the biting wind that was now blowing against them, the golden dragon slowly made his ascent as multiple forces collided with his small body. Being tired of wasting so much energy to ascend like his father taught him, Sinedar decided to involve some risk into his plan by positioning his body almost vertically, so that the drag caused by the rising currents would diminish. It became increasingly hard for him to fight the harsh winter wind as he gained more and more distance from the snow covered forest below, and panic started to settle in as the young dragon learned a lesson based on his experience about flying at higher altitudes. The air currents were different compared to the lower altitude ones: they were more powerful, more savage, and more important: unpredictable.

Not being used to flying at high altitudes, Sinedar soon found himself being pushed in indifferent directions by the erratic air currents. He tried to maintain his flying path by flapping his wings as powerful as he could, but he was barely struggling. The hatchling tried to change his direction quickly so he would reduce the drag, but it ended in failure when a powerful gust of wind buffeted him, causing him to lose his sense of direction.

Panicking, with his wings aching and his strength almost depleted, Sinedar glided downwards, attempting to get out of that chaotic area where he was at the mercy of the air currents.

The little dragon tried to pull back, but it was already too late. A rush of wind impacted with his body and completely derailed his flight path, sending him rolling towards the ground like a rag doll. Sinedar roared in despair when he realized that he had no control over his body and closed his eyes instinctively, preparing for the worst as he awaited the terrible consequences of his actions.

In the distance, a loud roar alerted Sinedar, a roar that could belong only to his father. It was the sound of safety in this moment, and the golden dragon has never been so grateful to be with his father than in this moment. Feeling more secure already, the small dragon opened his eyes, only to notice the fast approaching silhouette of his father who was rushing to his rescue. However, the forest was now even closer and the sapphire dragon was still far away. Roaring in fear, Sinedar again closed his eyes as he prepared to hit a tree any time from now on. Luckily, it was not to be, for his father's intervention was right on time.

A yelp of surprise escaped Sinedar as his body made contact with a rough, scaly surface. He suddenly stopped for some reason. The young dragon slowly opened his eyes, feeling unusually safe. And there was a good reason for him to feel that way. The ivory claws betrayed the identity of the one who has probably saved him from what could turn out to be a fatal landing.


	27. The Mistakes of a Young One

_That was quite a big mistake on your part, Sinedar. If I wasn't here to get correct your mistake, you would have been in serious trouble,_ growled Serkath disapprovingly as he started to descend, probably to allow him to recover from the recent shock._ I know not why you decided to ascend out of a sudden, without even informing me. More so, why would you even do that? The lessons I teach you are not to be ignored, and I thought you know this by now. It is good to be brave, but understanding your limits comes first._

Slowly recovering from the shocking turn of events, Sinedar tried to salvage whatever power he had to explain this shameful situation to his father to. _I…I just…There was this…I do not know what came over me._ He suddenly stopped, finding little reasoning behind this stupid display of skill. He was ashamed by what he did and deep inside his mind, he was aware that his rushed decision to impress his father could have probably cost him dearly. All that the golden dragon could hope for was to earn his father's forgiveness for breaking one of the fundamental rules when it came to flying with him: safety comes first.

A loud thud penetrated the silence when the massive body of a sapphire dragon made contact with the tough, frozen ground behind the thin layer of soft snow. His father allowed Sinedar to leave the safety of his paw, something which the golden dragon did as soon as possible. He has done something wrong, and because of that, his father was probably upset, contrary to the result he hoped to obtain.

Such a demoralizing ending to his plan could not just go away, but failure was present in every young dragon's life, and there was no cure for an ambitious hatchling such as him. With his father's intentions clear, Sinedar moved a bit farther from the sapphire dragon who was sitting on his haunches, looking at him with a scolding, yet forgiving look at the same time. The golden dragon knew that eventually, his father would discipline him for his reckless act, but for the time being, he was free to do as he pleased, or so it seemed. Taking advantage of his free time, Sinedar realized that contemplating about what happened would do no good, seeing as the past could not be modified. Because of that, his thoughts full of worry partially vanished, being replaced by something more appropriate for his age: playing.

Not far from him, a mound of snow was rising above the ground, like an adversary that was standing defiantly in his path, mocking him for his recent failure. With his eyes fixed on his unworthy opponent, Sinedar let out a playful growl and charged towards it as fast as his legs would allow. Even if the large layer of snow was almost reaching his belly, it posed little difficulties to his well developed limbs. Passing through it like it was mere vegetation, the golden dragon built an impressive speed before he rammed into the mound, a thin layer of fresh snow falling on top of him in an instant. Surprised by the aftermath of his victorious attack, Sinedar violently shook his body to remove the cold substance that was now covering his body completely, almost burying him

As joy lifted his spirit, the troublesome hatchling began scouting for new objects of interest to enjoy himself. As his sharp eyes looked around the white landscape, something that protruded from under the snow distracted the young dragon's attention. Curious to discover what the strange, not white colored object was, the hatchling approached the brown, thick stalk of a strange plant. With his attention gripped by the circular stalk in front of him, Sinedar slowly extended his neck, sniffing it with hesitation to make sure that it did not belong to a beast. A moment later, the golden dragon backed off, unfurled his wings for balance and brought his front legs down on the stalk in an attempt to tear it up using shear strength. His claws locked on the thick cover of the stalk, slicing at it with the fury of a playful hatchling However, even his sharp, ivory claws were not enough to cut through the thick stalk that was planted firmly into the ground. A growl of frustration came from Sinedar when he ceased the relentless attack, not pleased with his slow, tedious progress. He had to tear it up, and his mouth equipped with razor sharp teeth seemed more suitable for this task. The golden dragon gripped the stalk with force and tried to shake his head, but this action only brought pain to his teeth. This stalk would not budge, but Sinedar's stubbornness was even more perilous.

The hatchling brought his little snout upon the stalk once again, but this time he tried to pull the stalk with the aid of his powerful legs. Not able to withstand under the might of a dragon, the troublesome stalk slowly gave in. The moment the strange looking root was pulled from the ground, Sinedar stumbled backwards, his legs going into awkward directions as he couldn't manage to get a good grip of the snow covered ground. After a loud squeak, the little dragon fell onto his back as a victim the same force he had used to his benefit. A growl of displeasure came from the hatchling as he lazily rolled onto his belly with the help of his wings, but the sense of accomplishment filled his being, so the effort paid off in the end.

From his lower position, he could see the massive bulk of his father approaching him. In that moment, all the joy vanished from his mind when the recent failure returned to him in the form of a cruel punishment with the purpose of erasing his earlier happiness. Having nowhere to escape his punishment, the hatchling took a submissive stance by rolling on his back, his belly exposed to the large dragon that would soon be upon him.

When the last few feet of ground were covered, his father lowered his head to meet his son's gaze, but the hatchling closed his eyes instinctively in anticipation of the rather unpleasing punishment he earned when he decided to act brave and do something out of the ordinary.

The large, blue scaled snout approached him, and with a quick nudge, his father's intentions were made clear. A few moments later, an annoying, tickling sensation claimed his body. The golden dragon's eyes opened instantly at the strange contact he just experienced. His vision wasn't of great help, however, as the bright, white light reflected off the lustrous blue scales, making him shut his eyes as a method to protect himself against the blinding light. Shortly after, the tickling feeling became harder to resist and a slight painful touch joined it, releasing a high pitched defensive growl from Sinedar's throat. The dragon began to kick his legs wildly in an attempt to defend himself against his father, who brushed his snout and nipped at the soft scales that protected his underbelly.

A deep growl of irritation came from the blue dragon as Sinedar's little, yet sharp claws made contact with his hide. Trying to make use of this temporary distraction, Sinedar tried to crawl and get away from the blue menace that became his temporary enemy.

He only managed to cover a small distance before he felt something large pinning his legs to the ground. Growling in irritation, he bit at the large paw that was on top of his legs, but without much success; his father had just started applying his punishment, which would prove to be longer than Sinedar ever anticipated. As his last line of defenses provided by his front legs was broken, the sneaky snout of the sapphire dragon brushed against his underbelly scales, an overpowering tickling sensation filling his senses shortly after. The dragon squirmed under the blue dragon's assault, occasional squeaks coming out from his throat, as he could not take it anymore.

After what it seemed like an eternity, Serkath stopped agonizing his son, but not before Sinedar submitted to him fully and accepted his dominance over him. Apparently pleased with the hatchling's reasoning, the sapphire dragon snorted a puff of black smoke and proceeded to lay his massive bulk next to Sinedar's frozen figure, his head resting on his paws as his blue eyes were fixed on his son, like two blue ocean spheres.

Sinedar, who was still on his back from the awful experience, flinched slightly when he turned his head around, bumping into Serkath's snout. A snort of confusion came from the golden dragon the moment he involuntarily hit his father's snout with a bit of power, but the big blue head did not even flinch under the recent hit. Still, it seemed the blue dragon was amused and curious because of his son's clumsiness and lack of coordination, but this occurrence was welcome in this case, when Sinedar needed every possible distraction meant to ameliorate his father's upcoming lecture. Rare were the times when his mistakes would go unnoticed and such rash display of strong ambition mixed with mediocre flying skills would not pass judgment. Slowly but surely, the calm but strict blue eyes drifted towards him, making the golden dragon feel powerless under the unbending gaze. Like a trapped beast, Sinedar's pulse accelerated gradually as the silence worked against him, a thing which he found most strange. A moment after, his father's calm voice broke the unnatural stillness that not even the hushing wind could shatter its eerie dominance.

_I find no reason to punish you, my son, for you have learned your lesson regarding your earlier mistake. There are certain lessons which you alone have to learn in order to understand their value. A bad experience will most certainly not repeat itself after your snout was pinched by its bitterness, as that is what experience means in the first place. However, this does not mean you are spared of today's lesson._

Sinedar immediately expressed his displeasure with a growl, but Serkath's disapproving gaze immediately turned his growl into a docile, high pitched yelp. Unable to stand up against his father, Sinedar blinked in defeat, interrupting the eye contact for a moment. Even if his intentions were innocent, aimed with the purpose of making peace between them, it all depends on how the one next to you interprets them. His father's lips were now contorted into a snarl, white teeth shining in the sun. The formidable weapons meant to protect him were now used as a disciplining tool, but Sinedar reacted like every other beast in front of an impending danger: yelping in fear as instinct ordered him to protect himself.

It was not certain whether compassion or understanding got the best of the blue dragon, but something erased his earlier anger at the disobedient hatchling. As his father cast his gaze into the distance, his limbs pushed his body off the soft bed of snow, leading him further and further away from the immobilized hatchling that could not take his eyes off his sapphire physique. Reacting on instinct, Sinedar got to his feet, unable to decipher this complicated dilemma. One thing was certain: there was no point for him to contest his father's decision when the sapphire dragon blatantly expressed his unwillingness to let him stray away from the rules that he implemented, which worked to his benefit in the first place.

Soft thuds came from the soft bedding of snow as the dragons kneaded this cold substance under their heavy footsteps, adorning it with hollows that resembled the shape of the feet of a predator that no prey wanted to meet in its tracks. Due to his small weight, Sinedar was barely sinking his legs into the snow, and because of that, he preferred the cleared, more easier path his father was leaving behind. As they continued their way through the still forest at noon, the sick sun cast its rays on their scaly hides, creating a pleasant game of colors.  
Glimmers of gold and sapphire combined into a vivid game of colorful glitter that rippled on the surrounding snow like a multitude of sparkling snakes that endlessly searched for their way out of the monotonous whitishness.

After a tedious walk through the deep snow, Sinedar began to question his father's decision of using his legs instead of wings to travel, but the guilt nagging at the back of his throat would not allow him to voice his concern. Try as he might to get his father's attention by occasionally walking alongside with him and shyly raising his neck or fluttering his wings to get a responsive look, the sapphire dragon would just keep moving, oblivious to his surroundings for some reason.

In the end, seeing as no ordinary means would pay off, the hatchling bared his teeth with indignation and waited for his father to take the lead once again. As expected, the older dragon just walked past him, like he was a branch in a landscape. Furious for the lack of attention he much needed, Sinedar's eyes began searching for a target that would be the target of his frustration and hopefully punish the insolent father. He barely suppressed a growl of delight when the sapphire tail moved past him, it's tip slightly moving from side to side.

Excited with his quick thinking, the golden hatchling fluttered his wings in anticipation and hastily made his way to catch up with the always-moving tail. This part of a dragon's body was always prone to bites from the playful hatchling, but right now, none of it mattered, for Sinedar would extract his revenge in this manner.

In the blink of an eye, Sinedar bit his father's tail with enough force to summon his attention, but the reaction he obtained was more than he bargained for. As clawed paws forcefully grabbed onto the slender part of the tail and sharp teeth made their way through the protective scales, the sapphire dragon yelped at the sudden pain and reacted on instinct by moving his tail from side to side with force to get rid of the one responsible for his discomfort. Having never attempted such thing before, Sinedar had no idea that his father was capable of doing more with his tail than to swing it from side to side slowly, which was more of a warning, not a method to make him release his tail. As the tail started to swing wilder, the golden dragon became frightened even more as his hold on the tail lessened due to the outer forces, yet he was not ready to give up. It was a mistake of course, for his father knew his capabilities all too well, and by acknowledging his stubbornness, the hatchling knew that this might get him into further trouble. Still, his father had never punished him for his playfulness, and this thought alone bolstered his confidence, in spite of his instincts which said otherwise.

A new wave of panic overwhelmed the hatchling when he felt his hind paws leaving the ground. Through all the blurry landscape that was moving to left and right, he barely realized that his father's tail was now positioned higher. Squeaking in terror, he started to move his hind legs frantically to try and grip the tail for more stability. His wings unfolded immediately as a response to his panic, but the force of the swing was way too big, and they proved to be more of a drag rather than an actual help.

Sinedar let out a high pitched growl as the swing reached its peak, the forces exerted on his body almost throwing him off on the ground. Although this wasn't supposed to be a dangerous situation for the golden dragon, the fear of what might happen if he drops down awakened his survival instincts that allowed him to treat it like a life and death situation.

The hatchling's grip almost gave in, but luck has it that his father moved his tail in the opposite direction for another swing. Dizzy and confused, Sinedar only relied on his accelerated heart beat that raised his awareness to a great extent, else he would have already given up. In spite of the horrible spin that numbed his senses, giving up was not something the hatchling had in mind, not after his father blatantly ignored him like he was a mere beast.

Feeling his grip lessen, the gold dragon snarled with renewed vigor as the grip of his paws strengthened. Not a moment too late, he dug into the sapphire tail with all the force he could muster to get a better grip of it and hopefully outlast longer. The sharp claws slid across the protective scales, scratching them in the process. As the claws dug deeper into the scaled tail, they reached the base of the scales and subsequently the soft flesh that lay underneath. With the force Sinedar applied, his claws dug as deep as their length would allow into the flesh, releasing a river of the warm, crimson liquid that flowed through his father's body.

A loud hiss, followed by a deep growl followed shortly after, but Sinedar's relentless grip didn't falter. This was a huge mistake on his part, for his father's instincts also kicked in, urging him to get rid of the pest that was hurting him.

In an instant, the tail accelerated its speed and shoved the golden dragon off it. Sinedar growled with fright and tried to bite at the tail to gain even more support, but the force of the swing was beyond his capabilities of resisting. In an instant, he was sent flying towards the ground, but not before his claws detached themselves from his father's tail, raking the flesh in the process.

It all happened so fast that Sinedar had difficulties realizing what hurt him the most. Because of the sudden split, his claws came out at a slightly weird angle, along with the consequences. A searing, terrible pain coming from his feet made him growl in pan before he even touched the ground.

It didn't take long for the golden dragon's short flight to come to an end. Sinedar roared in pain at the contact with the tough ground, but he didn't stop there. The momentum carried him further, his body sliding across the floor before he came to a stop. Dazed and scared due to the speed of which the events transpired, Sinedar shook his head to clear his vision, which was blurry due to the shock he suffered. Only when he came to his senses he felt the sharp, throbbing pain which came from his right wing. Growling in reluctance, the dragon snaked his head around his body to inspect the bothersome wound. Much to his dismay, he took notice of multiple scraps and a few gashes, all of them oozing blood that started to cover most of his wing membrane. Surprisingly, he didn't felt any other wounds that would cripple or impair his movement, and then he realized that he landed on his right side, hence why his wing was shredded. With reluctance, he tried to get up to test if everything was alright. It was a common method for wounded dragons to do this after acquiring wounds through different ways, be it a fight or a rough landing.

The dragon put his strength into his front legs, but right when he was about to lift himself off the ground he was reminded again of the true extent of his wounds: the base of his claws began to burn and sting with such intensity that the dragon collapsed on the ground with a loud squeak of pain. Right on spot, he darted his snout towards the scaled toes that ended with the formidable weapons and started to lick at his damaged claws. Blood oozed from the base of his claws, dying the ivory weapons with nuances of red.

Feeling no residual will nor strength in him to lift himself off the floor, the wounded hatchling had no other options but tending to his wounds as occasional growls and squeals of pain filled the now silent atmosphere. His attention was fully focused on the remedy of his own stupidity once again, and even though he knew that his father would come to him, he did not contact him, nor looked towards him.

After a brief moment, Sinedar felt a soft nudge on his back and he could see that a massive blue dragon shaded the ground below. As his fearful eyes met his sapphire ones, a cold feeling washed over him when he realized that this time, his father would not tend to his wounds like usual. As if he predicted his unwillingness to do so, his father snorted black smoke, a growl of sadness mixed with reluctance following. This time, he alone had to face the consequences of his actions, without his caring father.

After Sinedar licked his wounds clean, his father's scolding voice entered his mind, but to his surprise, it was full of compassion.

_This does not look good, Sinedar. While it is normal for a dragon your age to play and experiment with different things, you must also be careful about the consequences that your actions may bring forth. Sometimes, it is best to think before you act. It is imperative that you understand this, so you can avoid putting yourself at unnecessary risks._

Every word of his father reverberated through Sinedar's head. As he well knew, he has done something quite foolish and now he needed to suffer the consequences of his actions. However, something inside him did not agree with what his father's words. Sometimes, one would take an unnecessary risk as long as it would worth it.

_But isn't courage sometimes defined by reckless decisions? You taught me that it is good to have courage even when you know that something unexpected or bad may come out of it, _growled Sinedar questioningly from his laying position.

Serkath snorted a puff of black smoke before he shifted his body in a more comfortable position. _While it is important to have courage, you can't conquer life's obstacles with it alone. There are also other important attributes, like wisdom. Sometimes, even the courageous can succumb to the rational adversary, for intellect is superior over instincts. Our race has always put logic before instincts, because that is what makes us superior. Every beast of the forest has instincts to guide them, but their inability to think and comprehend the surrounding world puts them into the position of prey._

While Sinedar paid attention to his father's words, he did not grasp the full meaning of what he just said. His eyes were looking absently at the ground, trying to ponder on what he just heard, but he was still too young to completely understand some of his father's lectures. The little dragon tried to find a way to get back at his father and prove him that sometimes, even when you take a rational decision, the unexpected can happen, but he was unsuccessful in his search for a reply. After a short while, Sinedar gave up and with a bitter taste in his mouth, he agreed to concede to his father.

_You are right, father. Said Sinedar with a regretful voice. I will remember your words and make the best use of what you have taught me, but even if we assess the situation before acting, we cannot be sure that the decisions we take are always right. Perhaps, in the end, I would have acquired the same wound, the only difference being the circumstances._

While awaiting a reply from the blue dragon, Sinedar took another quick glance at his wing to check if his wounds were still bleeding. His tail kept moving from side to side as the tiny snout made its way towards the wounds. Fortunately for him was no blood dripping anymore, and his wounds had started to itch him slightly.

_You should not have been so persistent, Sinedar. When stubbornness gets the best of you, an irrational decision will most likely happen, and that can have dire consequences in certain circumstances. You have to learn to give up at some point, even if instincts and feelings dictate you otherwise._  
Sinedar wobbled when his father's voice entered his mind and quickly turned around to face the sapphire dragon who was eying him casually. A hint of anger sparked inside the golden dragon and he barely suppressed an involuntary snarl. While his father's lessons were useful and had an important meaning most of the time, there were certain moments when the sapphire dragon would, knowingly or unknowingly say something that would have another effect on the golden dragon. Feeling hurt due to the direct attack at his pride, Sinedar couldn't help it and let out a low growl of irritation.

_I understand that there are certain times when I act before I think, but I see no point in scolding me every time something goes wrong! If I were to ponder my every move, I would probably become even more confused with how the outcome would turn, and even then something would go wrong. Simply thinking better before acting does not mean that you are spared of an eventual failure. ___

_I'm convinced that these superficial wounds will not hinder my ability to fly, nor slow me down, and, on top of that, it will heal in a short time. I don't understand why you put so much emphasis on this when it could have been worse!_ growled Sinedar with indignation while he shifted his injured wing slightly to prove his father that he was not always right. Pain erupted from his wing muscles, but he was not about to let his father know this. Controlling himself, Sinedar moved and even flapped his wing as to further imphasize his point.

Serkath snorted a puff of black smoke and turned his head away from the naïve hatchling, who strongly believed that he was completely right.  
_It's more than that, my son. Not every wound heals in an instant. Because of one reckless decision, your life can change drastically. You have to be extra careful, especially when it comes to wing injuries. ___

_Wings are one of a dragon's greatest asset. With their help, we can move freely through the sky and experience freedom like no other ground creature.___

_However, this freedom of movement comes at a price. While strong enough to sustain us in the air, our wings are fragile compared to the rest of our body and any powerful impact will cause those fragile bones to break. Take this forest, for example. There is little room to maneuver trough it, and in case of a rough landing, the trees will hurt you greatly. It is best to avoid this unpleasant situation for obvious reasons. In addition, if for any reason you will get yourself into a situation like this and the impact with the ground is imminent, you should tuck your wings to your body immediately. While this would accelerate the falling speed, you will not be at risk of damaging your wings permanently, rendering you unable to fly for the rest of your life._

Sinedar tried to absorb as much information as he could get, knowing that this might be a useful piece of information for a clumsy flier such as him. Then, he took a quick look at his father, who glared in the distance. The reason why he did that eluded the hatchling, but he guessed that the sapphire dragon said all there was to say about this particular lesson.

_I will try to remember what you have just told me, should I ever need it._ Growled the hatchling and attempted to get up, but the same searing pain erupted from his sore claws. His father immediately shifted his gaze towards him, his eyes looking at him like he wanted to find out what was going on.

_I am a bit hesitant when it comes to walking on the ground due to the little accident that happened earlier. I suppose that you already know what was the cause of my problem, seeing that your tail hasn't come out unscathed either,_ he snorted reluctantly while his snout poked at the sore claws. Sinedar did not even have time to fully grasp the cause of the pain when a big, scaly paw picked him up from the left side as to not make contact with the wounded side. A yelp of surprise escaped the hatchling as ivory claws clenched around him, making contact with his injuries. Barely refraining from yelping in pain, Sinedar quickly added, _But how will you take off? With only three legs… _He did not even bother to finish explaining his worries when his father, after using his powerful hind legs to take off, flapped his wings with force to gain altitude. Unknowingly, also impressed the hatchling with his skill at taking off, who was looking towards the area where he stood a moment ago, the red nuances which were still visible from this height being a reminder of what transpired there.

_There is still a lot you have yet to learn, little one. While I may hold answers to some of these questions, even I cannot comprehend the full extent of some things, like taking off like I did a few moments ago . For a start, you might want to refrain from acquiring extra injuries, for I might not be around to save you next time, and there are beasts that can pose a threat to a young one such as you. As for the small cuts you caused on my tail, they will heal in no time, which cannot be said the same about your wounds,_ his father finished, adding a taunting tone to the last part to further force the hatchling in understanding the gravity of his wounds.

Sinedar was a bit angered by the last reply of his father, but he did not dare to comment as it was his paw that was holding him up in the air. Growling in defeat, Sinedar looked into the distance, his sharp eyesight making out a few forms of the cave his family resided in, which were getting clearer with each beat of the sapphire dragon's massive wings.


	28. A Night in the Forest

**REVIEW PLEASE**

It was a restless night for the golden dragon, who, for some reason, kept shifting his position constantly, sometimes even growling his fury as if a huge beast was upon in front of him, coming closer to his space with each passing moment. Despite his poor condition after the recent crash, Sinedar involuntary twitched his legs and tail, sometimes violently as he completely lost himself in the realm of dreams. What was he experiencing in that moment could be anyone's guess, but his senses were toned down in this relaxed state to ensure the proper rest to his wounded body. This was all what prevented him from waking up and roaring in pain when he shifted his wounded legs or twitched his damaged wings.  
His troubled and not restful sleep ended abruptly when the dragon's eyes opened suddenly as he felt himself being ripped from the ethereal realm of dreams. A deep growl followed shortly after his awakening and the dragon lifted his head from one of his paws, which he put his head on when he was still asleep.

As if something was threatening his safety, the golden dragon started to look around frantically, not spending even a couple of moments on a certain location before shifting his view to the next one. Like a cornered predator, his apparent panic was not funded, yet something still alerted him. Puffs of warm air mixed with moisture rolled out of his nostrils in rhythm with his breathing, which was faster than it should have been after the profound relaxation offered by the sleep.  
Despite the state of alert he woke up in, there were neither dangerous beings nor things that could put him at risk in the vicinity. Sinedar blinked warily a couple of times to adjust his vision to the outside world and obtain a better view of his surroundings, which seemed to be shaded in a thin, blanketing haze.

As his mind slowly started rouse itself from the mind numbing sleep he experienced earlier, Sinedar progressively became accustomed to his immediate area. Although his superior eyesight offered him an edge at spotting danger at night, the golden dragon still needed a couple of moments to understand his condition, and where he was. As his slitted eyes turned to the fallen trees, the events of his crash came back to him, haunting him both in a physical manifestation by sending waves of pain through his wounds and also served as a lesson to prohibit his recklessness from towering above his intellect.  
There were no clues that would aid Sinedar in knowing how much time passed since he fell asleep since the profound darkness that engulfed the forest in which he resided spoke for itself. After he yawned sleepily, the golden dragon looked up, relying solely on his superior vision to obtain more details about the time of day. Although even a being with mediocre eyesight could make out the different shapes of the trees in the dim light provided by the moon, which managed to sneak through the canopy in some places, brightening the forest with its silvery radiance, a dragon's eyesight was beyond normal boundaries. The large fir trees were but a shade in the darkness of the night, but a dragon could easily make out the shape of even the tiniest branch.

Exhaling loudly as loneliness bested him, Sinedar brought his head on his paws, realizing that it will take a while until the sun will replace the moon and start its ascent in the sky. His whole body felt sore and weak, and the fatigue he felt before he closed his eyes still held its grip tight. Rows of sharp, deadly teeth were exposed to the cold, light breeze as the dragon parted his jaws, stretching them to their limits as he yawned widely.

Wishing that he was still asleep, the dragon looked absent mindedly at a large tree that had a part of its bark stripped off, most likely due to a predator that was warning others to keep away. It was not Sinedar's case, as he could easily end the life of any creature that would cross his path, but at the moment he felt like he couldn't even kill a helpless fawn.  
Growling weakly due to the discomfort he felt, the golden dragon closed his eyes as he couldn't bear the monotony nor the slow passing of time offered by the serene atmosphere. Only in rare cases a situation had managed to instill a slight depression into his positive being, but the disappointment his father felt, together with the guilt of doing something wrong at his age, were the perfect concoction for a bad mood.  
The calm sound of leaves rustling in the light breeze that passed through them and the sounds of the insects that awoke at night was the only thing that itched Sinedar, who tried to disconnect himself from anything that surrounded him. All he wanted was to regain at least a part of his strength and feel like a true dragon again, not to be one that would sit in the same place, waiting for the time to pass without being able to move or fly. Sleep was also the best thing that would make him forget about the painful injuries he suffered during the crash, but it did not come easy.  
Sinedar's senses became alert after the wind that caressed his lustrous scales entered his nostrils, bringing the smell of something special with it. It was the smell of blood and fresh meat, and this was an offer that the golden dragon couldn't pass.

Unable to resist the temptation of a hearty mean, he slowly opened a golden eye to inspect his surroundings. A yawn followed shortly after the sleepy dragon inhaled the cold air of the night, alerting his senses with its fresh smell of pine needles. Even if he had managed to get some sleep, Sinedar felt his whole body sore, the wings being the main source of the pain that racked through him. The golden dragon snarled in annoyance at his inability to go and search for the source of the appetizing smell, but there was nothing he could do except waiting.

It became excruciating for Sinedar to sit idly, knowing that somewhere in the vicinity there is a fresh carcass, waiting to be devoured by a hungry predator. Roaring in anger, he tried to get up on his feet, but his legs were still too weak to support the weight of his bulk. With a roar of pain mixed with frustration, the persistent dragon collapsed on the soft ground. Knowing that any attempts at getting up were futile, Sinedar acknowledged the situation he was put in and closed his eyes, growling in frustration. If he couldn't satisfy his hunger, then he could rest for a while. Both of the options were better than sitting idly, waiting for a miracle to happen.

Try as he might, it was impossible for the golden dragon to keep his eyes shut for more than a couple of minutes. There were simply too many distractions that kept him from focusing solely on resting. One such distraction was the seemingly everlasting smell of fresh meat, which the wind kept carrying for since a while. With his acute sense of smell, it was hard for Sinedar to control his instincts and ignore the need to go in search for the fresh carcass, and so he remained awakened until a rustle suddenly caught his attention., erasing all of his previous frustrations. Out of the darkness, he could very well discern the scales of an all too familiar figure approaching him, bearing in his mouth a juicy kill that was enough to stimulate his saliva producing glands.

_I apologize for taking so long with this kill, Sinedar, but I did not expect you to awake before I would get back here. It was hard to track and kill a deer large enough to sate your hunger because prey is pretty scarce around these parts, a consequence which breeds starving predators. By the looks of it, you also belong in this category._ His father's voice, though filled with sarcasm, held truth in it. Injured as he was, the young dragon was not capable of hunting even small game, and a hungry, weakened dragon was nowhere near as effective as a healthy one. Because of that, Sinedar was thankful for his father to be the one to look after him, yet he could not get over his damaged that had swollen ever since he crashed in the forest.  
With a deer trapped in his jaws, Serkath approached his hungry son faster as to refrain from keeping him waiting more than it was necessary. With all his attention diverted to the bulky buck, Sinedar barely acknowledged his father's taunting. His gaze switched between the sapphire dragon, who slowly approached him, and the large, lifeless buck he was carrying. His golden eyes sparkled with cuvant as he looked expectantly towards the blue dragon, who had but a small distance to cover until he would get to him. A growl of happiness was the only sound that showed his high spirit, for his hatchling instincts had never left him. To convince their parents to share their prey with them, hatchlings and even young dragons growled in certain manners meant to sway their decisions with the intention of obtaining more quantity of food.

When he was in his reach, the sapphire dragon dropped the wet, bloody deer on the ground, just within Sinedar's reach. Then, he slowly backed down, leaving enough room for the young dragon to feast on the fresh carcass.  
Immediately after his father retracted his large front paws from the kill, Sinedar darted his head and tore into the carcass by ripping off a huge chunk of flesh from the deer's belly. After three days without food and with his resources diminished due to his inactivity, Sinedar was ravenous and he couldn't care less about the mess he made. Bite after bite, the deer started to lose its shape, becoming a bloodied mass of meat and bones. Lost in a feeding frenzy, Sinedar dipped his bloody snout into the carcass to get more of the juicy meat even before he munched on the soft meat he had in his mouth as he sometimes swallowed whole pieces of meat. The meat however wasn't the only nutrient this carcass provided, and Sinedar wasted nothing from it. Bones snapped like twigs under the force exerted by the powerful jaws before they went down the dragon's mouth. It wasn't long before the hungry dragon devoured the whole deer, leaving only the bigger bones along with the non edible parts on the ground along with stains of blood that covered his snout, his paws and the ground around the carcass. After such a hearty meal, the golden dragon couldn't help but lay down and hum in contentment, pleased of his father's efforts.  
_Weren't you a hungry little one? As I mentioned earlier, this area doesn't have as much prey as I thought it would, and catching the deer in such dense forests could be a dangerous thing, even for the more experienced fliers. If I was not around to help you this time, what would become of you?_ His father added, placed his head on his paws, a worried look in his eyes.  
Realizing that his father got him out of yet another mess that degenerated from his initial mistake, Sinedar added regretfully, _The blame is to forever be mine, for I had indeed been neglecting certain aspects of some of your most important lessons. I should have listened to you from the start. I..I don't know what came over me, I just…_Sinedar paused, thinking whether he should tell his father about his stubborn act now or later. As long as this insignificant problem would remain unsaid, it would plague his mind until he would be brave enough to let it out. With a faint growl, he continued, _There is one thing you should know. I don't know how to put it but… I was not fit for flying due to the previous days I have spent alone, and my wings ached because of the prolonged effort. When you encountered me at the river, I could barely flap my wings, yet giving up was not a solution, for my intention was not to be a burden for you. I know mom doesn't like to be left alone, especially now..._ Sinedar felt tense after he admitted his mistake, unaware of this weird sensation until know. Even if he periodically ignored his father's advice or tried to hide something from him because of his sense of pride, he never felt sorry for doing it. Now, this sensation of penitence was eating him from the inside, and he knew that it would not go away until his father would forgive him.

Serkath snorted a puff of black smoke which quickly dissipated into the serene atmosphere. He did not look overly surprised at his son's confession, as if he knew that there was something wrong all along. His voice soothed the troubled dragon slightly, _My son, do not ever consider yourself a burden. You have nothing to prove to us, for we both love and respect you. It is our duty as your parents to understand your needs and to put you on the right track when you make a mistake. Because you have acknowledged your mistake, I will talk no more about it. _

At that moment, through their mental link, Sinedar understood the length his father would go to protect him. He always knew that his father loved him, but he never knew the extent of the love he bared for him. Humbled in front of such a noble being, the golden dragon lowered his gaze and inspected his bloodied claws. The crimson viscous substance of the deer covered his pristine claws, giving them a dirty look. Having a new distraction interfering in the morale of his mistake, he immediately lifted a paw into the air, his rough tongue cleaning the ivory weapons meticulously. In truth, Sinedar needed time to process what his father just said, yet he still couldn't come up with a proper reply. Even if he tried to ameliorate his mistakes with the help of arguments, his image of a responsible dragon would suffer anyway, so his best option was to quietly contemplate his father's words.

The silence that followed next proved to be an awkward moment, and it was Serkath who decided to break it by surprising his son with a detail that had probably escaped Sinedar the moment before._ When I was younger, I was not much different from you_. He suddenly stopped, a grinding sound coming from his throat. Puzzled by his reaction, Sinedar eyed him for a moment, clearly interested in what he had to say. To hear the story, however, thoughts about it were not enough. With a growl of incertitude, Sinedar asked slyly, _I find it hard to believe. Care to share it with me?_

Serkath let out a playful growl before he continued, _from the moment I hatched, I became quite a nuisance to my parents, who always had to keep an eye out for me. Because of my curiosity and tendencies to explore, I inevitably ended up in some embarrassing situations.. After a certain encounter, I realized that threats are present everywhere around, and even the most protective parent cannot save a foolish hatchling_. Sinedar felt that his father was a bit troubled after he finished what he had to say as he shifted his position uncomfortably, but he quickly shielded his emotions from him. Struggling not to pursue that unusual matter, Sinedar let out a growl of curiosity and looked at the sapphire dragon with great interest,_ what has caused that change of mind?_

Strangely, the encounter his father was talking about might prove to be a similar experience to what has happened today for him. Serkath hummed softly and resumed telling his past experiences.

_One thing I was forced to learn the hard way was that you could never be too careful. A harsh lesson that got stuck in my mind while I was young was when I, by some strange turn of events, ended up in front of a huge, brown furry beast_. Sinedar blinked in surprise, causing Serkath to chuckle.

_We dragons take pride in our race for being top predators. No other creature can match a dragon's fury when attacked, but our young are still vulnerable as any other creatures. Even if young dragonlings are equipped with deadly weapons capable of rending flesh and tearing into soft tissues, they are no match for a full-grown beast. A single paw swipe coming from a bigger beast can cause serious damage or even kill a hatchling_. By this time, Sinedar was growing a little impatient with his father's endless lessons, but instead of protesting, he shook his head to get rid of an annoying insect.

_Experience means everything, Sinedar. That is why the parents must always be vigilant when it comes to their hatchlings. Young dragons are playful, curious beings, but their lack of experience can lead to their doom. _Serkath inspected his son's body once again with his eyes. Although the wounds would heal in time, the experience would last for eternity. Feeling a bit awkward because of his father's stare, Sinedar interrupted him with a growl which startled the older dragon, _What happened when you encountered that beast?_

Serkath closed his eyes for a moment. It appeared that he tried to remember that moment with all of its details, but then, he opened his eyes and growled faintly,_ That memory is still vivid into my mind. It happened like this…_


	29. Curiosity May Kill a Hatchling

It was a fine summer day with no clouds to block the warm rays of the sun that were cast on the emerald lush forest, bathing it in their warm embrace. The dense canopy that acted as a natural roof against the elements such as rain couldn't stop the life-giving light as it passed even through the tiniest holes. Patches of small plants with leaves of different shapes and sizes occupied most of the areas where the light broke through the shadow, basking in the warm provided by it. Where ever small vegetation was present, the wild flowers did not miss from the picture, complementing the colors of green with red, violet and a whole range of colors their fragile petals provided. Different kind of insects often flew above and around the patches of flowers in search of the sweet nectar to feed with. A chorus of birds, accompanied by the buzz of insects, sang in joy while they flew from branch to branch, their vivid colors contrasting with the endless sea of green.

Not even a gust of wind blew through the branches of the mountain trees that towered above the ground, yet their sheer size paled in comparison to the mountains located in the distance. The haze covered, freezing peaks represented a real danger to an inexperienced dragon due to the howling wind that blasted through the deep, almost vertical valleys.

However, even the joyful birds evaded a certain clearing where two strange colored, shining hides beasts dwelled. Their loud, menacing growls kept the inhabitants of the forest away, and the bigger, more protective sapphire creature would not hesitate to put an end to the life of any daring creature that would approach the little one. Contrasting its fierce, defensive behavior, the larger winged creature was gentle and playful with the one who appeared to be its young.

But these sparkling scaled creatures were not an ordinary beast of the forest; they were dragons, the most efficient predator of the forest, an ancient and wise race with numerous virtues. Rulers of the sky, their flying skills were not match for any bird and their grace and beauty had no rival. The reputation of such dangerous beings had been whispered through the forests for millions of years, for they were the jewel of the forest, the pinnacle of countless millenniums of evolution.

Even today, dragons were the uncontestable rulers of Alagaesia, their superior intellect marginalizing the mindless beasts in their shameful corner. Few were the threats that might have proven to be dangerous enough for a mature dragon, yet they still existed. Fierce predators as mature creatures, the dragons, like any other inferior beast, shared a weakness; while perfectly able to fend most of the threats as adults, hatchlings were susceptible to a wide variety of dangers, ranging from accidents to encounters with other fearsome beasts that might end their life with ease. Such fragility was to be guarded with great precaution, for even if one day, a fearsome dragon would end the life of a myriad of beasts, so would its existence come to a stop.

Impressionable youngsters, the hatchlings were not even worried about the existing perils of the forest, their mind focusing on two major activities: playing and exploring. The blue hatchling, which swiftly chased a squirrel until it climbed up a tree, made no exception. Looking above, it squeaked in protest at the small creature that quickly made its way onto a thicker branch above the ground. The squirrel stopped as soon as it reached the desired position, then looked down towards the small blue threat as if to make sure that it was safe. The dragonling tried to imitate the small animal and do the same thing as it did when it escaped the grip of his claws, but his structure didn't allow him to climb onto things, as it soon found out. With the help of his sharp claws which dug into the bark of the tree, the hatchling succeeded in climbing halfway towards the branch which its prey deemed to be safe. The tiny creature panicked at the sight of the blue menace that fixed its eyes on it with a murderous intent and quickly fled to the upper regions of the large tree.

A loud, high pitched squeak of frustration emanated from the hatchling at seeing its prey escape again from its clutches. Bewilderment has settled in his blue, sparkling eyes as the tiny prey disappeared into a small hole in the big tree. Sensing that pursuing his prey was something that he could not achieve, the little dragon looked towards the ground. A low, less powerful squeak escaped from it at seeing the ground so far from his position. Having lost its focus, the dragon slipped down a short distance. The bark that protected the wood from harm creaked as his claws scratched and tore small cuts into it. A high pitched yelp of panic escaped his throat as he desperately tried to cling onto the bark with the help of his claws. It was not to be, as his weight and the force of gravity pulled it downwards. The hatchling kicked its legs furiously, trying to get a strong grip onto the tree with its hind legs, but it further slid down as his front legs alone couldn't support his weight. Squeaking loudly, the hatchling quickly detached itself from the tree and jumped down. A squeak of pain signaled his arrival on the soft ground, the hatchling surprisingly falling onto his legs. A gust of wind shifted through the trees, shaking the green-needle-branches with enough power to bring a cone down every so often. This time, prey had managed to escape, but the hatchling was now accustomed to see the prey vanishing before his eyes, thus not rewarding his voracious desire to hone his hunting skills with a success.

The frustrations of failure were part of his learning experience, and the sapphire hatchling surely knew how to overcome them. Considering his earlier failure a meager one, a better solution presented to him in the form of his mother, a prey that was brave enough to face him.

Fixing a new target as his prey, the tiny dragon squeaked happily while he energetically tried to bite the tip of the ever-moving tail of the bigger dragon, who just had to make this game harder for him. His courage bolstered because of the repeated failures, the hatchling gripped the tail with its pristine, tiny claws and with the remarkable agility of a feline, he made his way right up the back of the azure dragon. However, he was not fully pleased with his meager achievement, not when a new opportunity opened itself. With a flutter of his small, light- blue-like-the-sky wings, the hatchling used his long tail and strong legs to steady himself while he steadily made his way to the head of his parent, which eventually stopped swishing its tail. After he reached the desired area, he curled his body in a ball and sat there, letting out a squeak of happiness as he enjoyed the reward of his efforts: a comfortable and warm place to sleep.

Appearances, however, can be deceiving, and the young dragon was about to learn that there are no shortcuts in life. A soothing feminine voice filled with joy entered his mind,_ Are you sure you have succeeded, little one? _The sapphire hatchling blinked in surprise, unsure what his mother meant with her ridiculous statement. Having no time to ponder what she meant, a yelp escaped him as he suddenly found himself on the ground, all four feet in the air and a huge snout pointed at him. The soft, warm snout of his mother nuzzled his belly gently, the tip of her tongue caressing against his sparkling scales. Humming in pleasure because of the delightful feeling that almost ruffled his scales, the hatchling shut his sapphire eyes, enjoying every moment of the motherly love. However, the mother dragon did not agree with his laziness; with a push of her snout, she pushed her offspring hard enough to wake him up from the enjoyable siesta,. Finding himself cornered, the hatchling rolled onto his belly, maneuvering his four legs swiftly to get up from the green-but-fragile-grass that blanketed the ground. A quick shake of his body was enough to remove any debris from his clean, scaly hide before he skillfully flapped his wings to show his mother that one day, he would also fly by her side.

After he got up, the dragoness brought her snout close to nuzzle the little one, but something else attracted the hatchling's attention; a tiny creature with two large ears raising above its head came out of a bush. The hatchling eyed the creature curiously as it began to hop around, sniffing at the ground in search of nutrients. His interest was immediately stirred by this jumpy creature and without a second thought the hatchling darted towards it.

The hare immediately sensed the upcoming danger and began to flee for its life. It was a bad move on its part, because its run triggered the instincts of the young dragon, who quickly accelerated by also using his wings to gain speed. With a significant advantage, the hare performed large hops as it evaded the different obstacles in its way, but the hatchling was right on its heels. Turning around suddenly, the hare aimed towards the trunk of a tree that had a burrow at its base. Feeling that his prey was about to escape his grasp again, the hatchling brought his strength on his hind legs and leaped upon the poor hare, who almost made it to the den. The experience of the little dragon didn't match a full grown predator and, although spectacular, his leap was too low and failed its purpose. The hatchling shook his little head after he landed on the ground, his eyes still fixed on the rabbit who gained a significant advantage by now. Squeaking in anger, the little dragon darted towards its prey, determined to redeem his previous failures.  
The rabbit, sensing that his pursuer has not given up, quickly ran towards the safety the burrow in front of it. His hops came to a stop when it reached it as it tried to bend its body through the hole that was too small for its size. It kicked its hind legs wildly to force its body into the hole, but all of a sudden its efforts stopped. Releasing a savage growl, the little dragon's snout revealed little, yet sharp teeth that would cause a painful death to any being that would be unlucky to meet them. With unmatched fury for such a small and cute being, the little dragon dug its claws into the prey and tore into its body, then lifted it and shook it savagely as his teeth dug into the flesh. Blood sprayed from the poor creature as its body became a bloodied mess. Although Serkath was young, not more than two weeks old, his teeth were developed enough to deliver a fatal bite to smaller creatures. Even if he was not going to eat this puny prey due to the meals his parents were bringing once in a while, the occasion to hone his hunting skills would not pass by this hatchling, who would prove to be a mighty hunter one day. Placing its lifeless prey back on the ground, the little dragon squeaked in triumph and went back where his mother was, content with his achievement.

The way back to where his mother was proved to be much longer and take more time than the recent chase, but it was not long until the two dragons were reunited. On a small, tree-less clearing, the azure dragoness lay on the ground, waiting for her little one to come back from his adventure. From behind the corner of a tree, the hatchling caught a glimpse of the expecting dragoness. Squeaking in joy, he accelerated the pace he was moving at to meet her.

The female raised her head, looking towards the small, blue shape that just came out of the forest, heading straight towards her. Seeing that mother patiently awaited his return, the joyful hatchling met her snout with his own, his tongue brushing against her with affection and love. Humming in joy at the reunion with her hatchling, the dragoness proceeded to nuzzle and lick the side of her hatchling, who lifted his wing to allow her a better access. After the two dragons finished their tender greeting, the female sniffed the hatchling, then proceeded to clean the red-viscous-but-tasty-when-fresh substance that was present on his snout and claws. Serkath squeaked in protest at his mother's actions, who flipped him on his back with a hard poke of her snout, but she was as stubborn as he was, and baths were usually hard to avoid. After this unpleasant moment finally came to an end, his mother hummed with joy, _Try as you might, baths are not something you can avoid so easily_. Serkath squeaked and eyed her with a slight disapproving gaze before something caught the attention of the azure female. She reluctantly got up and unfurled her wings, stretching them to their limits and flapped them lightly a couple of times to warm up her wing muscles._ Little one, I just caught the scent of a herd of deer grazing somewhere in this area. I cannot miss this opportunity since it presented itself to me right when I needed it, and no dragon can refuse a tasty deer it can catch with close to no effort._

The hatchling squeaked and looked at her curiously, having not comprehended the meaning of what his mother said. The mother dragon closed in and nuzzled the confused hatchling_ I will not be gone for long, little one, but stay away from the forest and conceal your presence during the time I am not with you. The creatures in the area are no threat as they won't realize I'm not here for a while, but it's your curiosity you should worry about as it get you into trouble_, she said soothingly, then nuzzled the hatchling one more time before she moved away and took to the skies, leaving her hatchling behind.

Bored and alone, Serkath sat on his haunches, letting a yawn once in a while as he inspected the line of trees in search of something that moved. Tired of sitting there idly, the playful yet potentially reckless hatchling went against his mother's words and headed to a particular brown spot in the forest that caught his attention. He slowly made his way into the depth of the dense forest and lessened his pace to reduce the intensity of the sound his footsteps made. With his eyes still fixed on the thing he saw earlier, the hatchling cautiously made his approach, like a true predator that already mastered the art of stalking. A bush concealed the identity of the beast that was probably resting there, but its fur matched the color of the tiny rodents which provided such a good stimulus for the young dragon. Unable to restrain his curiosity, Serkath moved further to inspect this unusual bush, which certainly hid something from view . With a speed almost too fast for the hatchling to comprehend, a massive brown silhouette appeared from the bush, its stature towering above the one who roused it from its sleep. This brown-big-sleepy creature posed a threat to him, a danger that his mother knew about, one that he ignored in his indifference. With fear settling in his body and instinct starting to take over, Serkath let out a squeak of panic when the brown furred beast lifted its massive body on its hind legs, growling viciously at the creature in front of it.

Without wasting more time, the hatchling started to make a run for it, but the bulky beast was faster than it looked. Squeaks of terror came from the little dragon as the bear approached him with each second, obviously aiming to put an end to the possible threat. When he re-entered the clearing, the bear had almost reached the young dragon who desperately called for his mother while he continued to run and flap his wings as fast as he could. Out of a sudden, a powerful roar that came from above stunned the beast that was following Serkath, causing it to glance above it. With great speed, an azure dragon dived towards the one who threatened the life of her hatchling. A moment later, a loud thud followed and the massive dragon dug its front claws on the back of the young bear. The beast roared in pain and instinctively craned its neck, digging its teeth into the front leg of its attacker. Even if it pained her, the azure female opened its maw and with great speed, she sank her sharp teeth into the neck of the bear. Due to the quick and well aimed attack, the beast died almost instantly. After the female ensured that this threat was gone, she rushed to the side of her hatchling, which was laying on the ground, shivering in terror from the fright he just experienced. She quickly lay down near Serkath and wrapped her tail around him protectively, nuzzling and licking him soothingly to alleviate the feeling of dread that chained the playful dragon.


	30. Indecision

Try as he might to erase the recent encounter which might have been his demise, the jittery , sweaty and anxious elf frightfully stepped on the floor decorated with fallen copper pine needles, soft creaks of dead wood sometimes putting him on alert. His big and alert eyes quickly scanned the surroundings with the alacrity of a scared rabbit on the lookout for the dangerous predators. Only when the realization of the source of the sound poked at his mind would he calm his breath, wiping his brow in relief while a deep sigh left his tense body, ameliorating his immediate fright.  
The hot and merciless noon sun outlined a macabre landscape that only served as an amplifier to Deleith's most recent founded fears. The rays that penetrated through the evergreen boughs looked like arrows of light edged in the ground. Where there was no light, the obscure areas concealed by the bushes offered an ideal stalking spot for a hungry predator, hidings its form from the unwanted eyes of its edgy prey. In this labyrinth forest, Deleith felt no different from a prey caught in the trap of a hunter, victim to its ingeniousness that surpassed the limits of his limited thinking.  
By allowing his primal instincts to dictate him the quickest way to alleviate his fears, Deleith made his way through the forest at a relatively fast pace, both conserving the much needed energy while keeping his attention focused on the diverse landmarks, both natural and his that served as a guide back to the camp of Eraniel, the one responsible for this nightmarish and unreal situation.  
As he raced through the gloomy forest, his troubled mind found no rest browsing through every aspect of his journey, down to the important details such as the condition of his traveling companion. Every time Deleith thought about him, a sore taste entered his mouth, a conjuration of the mind of an elf that was pushed to the limits by a hunter's vile and merciless treatment. As much as his harsh promise of abandoning the helpless to fate's clutches sounded clear and loud in his thoughts like Eraniel himself whispered it to him, Deleith knew it better. A comforting thought was that without his help, the mighty hunter would be forced to find his own way out of the woods and that could end up taking days, not to mention the likelihood of getting lost again.

Momentary peace was hard to achieve in such moments when every cell of his body advised him to flee from danger. Not only that his founded concerns plagued him, but every step from now on carried him back to Eraniel, an elf with little compassion for failure. By failing his task to acquire food, Deleith was now on a precarious position, one that he would have to maneuver out of skillfully. To avoid becoming insane due to all his thoughts and anxiety, he tried not to ponder too much on what might happen when he would arrive at the camp, yet the feeling of uneasiness that crept over him made him worry more and more about that moment.  
_No, he needs me. He wouldn't abandon me now, not when he cannot find his way out of this forest by himself._

Even if Deleith tried to find comfort in these thoughts, there was no guarantee that his usefulness would still earn him a spot by Eraniel's side. In his irrational anger, the hunter could as well choose to punish him for failing in his task and ultimately leaving him alone, when he needed every help he could muster.  
Feeling his legs sore and his strength pouring out of him, the elf stopped abruptly in his path and dropped his bow and quiver of arrows. Shortly after, his body hit the floor back first. Tormented by this omnipresent suffering, both physical in the form of his aching body that felt like a relic buried deep in the pit of pain and mental conflicts that threatened to take over his once cheerful mood, Deleith began to sob slightly, surrendering to his powerful emotions. Never did he imagine that leaving the safety of his home would carry him to such a dangerous crossroad in life.  
"Why couldn't I just listen to my mother's advice? I disappointed her and failed on my father by ending here, alone and helpless in this forsaken place!" he cooed, bringing a hand to his forehead to wipe the sweat and another one to erase the crystalline tears that mixed with sweat. While mistakes were a part of every elf's life, for Deleith, this mistakes proved to be an unforgiving one. To forge a better future, the elf had no choice but to fight through and be strong until the sun would once again peak through the impending darkness of his being and light his way on the righteous path. Nevertheless, how would the courage less, the weak of mind and hopeless succeed in such a quest filled with obstacles at every step? For Deleith, finding an answer to his problems was a delicate matter, one that needed deep insight and inspiration to exit the tenebrous sphere of sadness and suffering.  
He just stood there, crying; crying to let out his frustration and troubles with the trees as a silent witness to his anguish. With the recent blow that shattered every remainder of his courage, Deleith completely abandoned the confidence in his skills as a hunter, and gladly embraced his position as a slave of Eraniel as long as safety would come as granted.  
" I w…will do anything to get home, even if it means sacrificing my dreams and desires," he promised to himself through the heavy sobs. With the head brought down near his lap, his messy hair hanged down, giving him a wild appearance. As the elf lifted his tear filled face, he arranged his troublesome hair in addition to wiping every trace of his tears. By reaching an invisible consent with himself, the elf ceased the useless crying and move on a more constructive path.  
With a new resolution embed in his mind, Deleith tried to maneuver his shaky legs and get up, but the first try ended with him on his bottom._ Get up, Deleith, get up and keep going! Crying would not solve a thing, yet you do it for the past moment! The hand of fate didn't save you from the death's grip so you can give up now. You must not quit, not after all you have been through!_ The elf slammed his hand tighten into a fist on the ground and firmly set his feet on the ground. With the improved stability needed to stand up found, Deleith's leg muscles contracted to support his weight with an ache to remind of his previous effort. After collecting the fallen arrows and arranging his sack on his side, the elf picked his bow by its frame and began moving at a steady pace while he frantically searched for anything that might indicate him the way back to Eraniel.  
His weary eyes were not his most important ally as of now, when he was fighting the fatigue and the hot sun of noon in the summer. The numerous insects of the forest were also quite an annoying pest that would keep biting him until a slap would stop them. However, their numbers were endless, providing an additional discomfort to Deleith who lazily jumped over a fallen log.  
The next hour of braving through the forest proved to be uneventful, yet tough to endure for the slender elf. His whole body wet with perspiration, Deleith's hand quickly reached for his waterskin, grabbing it with brutality while his fingers opened it. In his haste, his grip immediately lessened when a searing pain came from his other hand, thus triggering an involuntary reaction that would make his situation even worse. A groan of pain escaped Deleith the moment his hand was bitten by the insect, and in the short moment, the precious waterskin dropped to the floor, vital liquid spurting out of its mouth. A wild and loud shout of anger came from the elf whose face went pale in shock. With a lightning fast move, Deleith picked the precious waterskin and quickly brought it to his mouth, emptying the remainder of it down his parched throat. The few gulps were not enough to quench his thirst, so the desperate elf even tried to recover the liquid that poured of it his water skin, but the soil was too rigid and filled with cracks to deny the need of moisture. After a futile attempt at recovering the precious water, the elf's hands were covered in a thin layer of dirt with pine needles and other debris sticking from the mud.  
" Curse this forsaken forest! Why do I always end up losing something? Is it not enough that my freedom belongs to Eraniel? Tell me why!" he cried savagely, making sure that every beast in his immediate area heard his cry of anger.

An eerie silence followed shortly after, the elf panting heavily as he recovered from the recent outburst. With his face still colored In a pinkish red and the veins of his neck still bulged, Deleith looked around cautiously as a low crack could be heard not far from him. The feeling of uneasiness turned to apprehension when suddenly, Deleith's mind drifted towards his encounter with the strange, squealing creature earlier. The thoughts of terror were still vivid in his mind, and if there was a moment where he feared for his life to the point where his body would simply paralyze, then that was it.

_No! I'd rather die in my sleep than allow such thing to ever happen to me again. Curses, why do I have to let my mouth speak before I think sometimes? Now every beast in the vicinity might become alert, _thought the elf with conviction as he fought with his inner demons. Deep inside him, he knew that the only way to get out of here alive would be the safety provided by a companion, no matter who that companion was or how he behaved. Eraniel entered his thoughts then, and, even if he wasn't content with the idea that he would have to further suffer under the hunter's iron-like grip, Deleith had to make a cho


	31. False Promise

Deleith stared in a certain direction, then quickly turned his head to his right as if danger lurked close to his location. "Eraniel's camp is that way, and I am certain that this blasted forest would come to an end if I stick to that way!" he said with certainty as he pointed in the direction he faced earlier. Then, the apprehensive elf turned his head again to his right were Eraniel made his camp. "This is it! I could easily abandon him at this distance, and I will not have to worry that he will somehow find me and then ask for guidance in search for a way out," the elf mumbled loudly and switched his gaze towards what he thought to be the right way to exit the dense forest. Nodding his head firmly, Deleith took a few steps forward, only to inexplicably stop shortly after. _If I decide to take this way, there is no way back. I will be forced to travel on my own until I reach the forest's end. I will have no one to help me in the times of need or to keep watch at night, but I will have free will to do as I wish_, he pondered while his fingers quickly tapped the rowan bow he held at his side.

Being relatively young and inexperienced, the dangers that lurked in the night held a place of terror in Deleith's frail heart. One of the top reasons of his every elf's innate fear of the night were the predators; the cunning beasts could easily conceal their presence in the dark, stalking the prey until they would claim its life before it would even realize what happened. Scared to the bone because of the countless species of beasts that would hide in the dark, watching his every move, Deleith's courage crumbled like dust during a draught, _even if Eraniel's behavior is intolerable, the safety he provides for me rivals his arrogance._

The mental fight between safety, obligation and self preservation almost tormented the tired elf by feeding on his leftovers of strength. Drops of sweat began to slide down his face, but his left hand quickly disposed of them in a hurried manner. After wiping his brow, the elf moved his hand along his face in stress, cleaning every remaining sweat that might have entered his hazel eyes,_ Why does this continue when my choices are fettered? I need him, and if this is to be my destiny, then so be it! _Feeling a stone lifting off his chest, Deleith exhaled in relief, though the path he had decided to walk on was a dangerous one. Finding comfort in his rushed but fair decision was nigh impossible, and the elf wanted to lie down on the ground and relax more than ever, but his now reinforced commitment for Eraniel prevented him to do so. Unable to suppress his frustration, Deleith clenched both of his fists, his grip on the bow being hard enough to make splinters out of a thinner piece of wood. It's time to put a stop to this nonsense!_ If Eraniel doesn't accept me as a hunter, then I will force him to do so! _With this reassuring thought to restrain his bad experiences with his companion for a while, Deleith started to run as fast as he could, caring not wherever his actions will get him.

The raven-haired elf tried to push his upsetting thoughts away by focusing his attention on getting back to the camp. He kept running at a steady pace until something caught his attention when he stumbled upon what he thought to be a rock. The elf muttered something right after he hit that thing and stopped in his tracks shortly after, looking at it with a wry expression of enmity that could almost melt the strange object. In his rush and anger, Deleith prepared to move on when his conscience stopped him, as if there was something special to this awkward occurrence. Deciding to follow his instincts, the elf threw his bow and bag on the floor with the speed of an angry beast and rushed to the cause of this disturbance. Confusion swiftly swept over Deleith, who now raised an eyebrow at his discovery at a closer inspection. It resembled a fairly large, round, yellowish fruit, but not one he had knowledge of.

_I have never seen this kind of fruit before. Could it be…?_ he thought as he looked up, but all what his eyes met were the branches of the fir trees, the emerald pine needles popping up from every spot. With no visible signs to point out its origins, the elf abandoned this unnecessary loss of time in favor of a more constructive presumption, such as the state of the fruit in front of him.  
It looked comestible given its features, yet the elf wanted to take no chances by recklessly choosing the favorable choice with the aid of his grumbling stomach. After a short moment of yet another eye inspection, Deleith shook his head and bended over while a non indefinable whisper ran through his lips and picked up the fruit firmly, holding it like the most precious object he had ever seen. It was quite heavy, given its size, but its enticing sweet aroma entangled Deleith's senses right away. Still, the cautious elf would not take anything for granted, because another mistake on his part would mean the end of him and his plans. With his big hazel eyes, he analyzed it meticulously, moving his hand along the smooth surface before he stopped and laid it slowly on the forest floor, like it could break at the tiniest impact.

A smile appeared on the elf's face as a cheerful thought entered his mind when the realization of what he just found impacted him._ I can barely believe this! After all I've been through, fate has been kind enough to guide my steps towards this glorious moment! _thought the elf as he brought his hand to his mouth, still astonished by the discovery that might prove to be his way out of all the troubles that nipped at his mind.

Different emotions started to flow through the now joyful elf, who was not even capable of moving a finger due to the sudden mirth._ If I get this to Eraniel, he would care not for what happened while I was away! After all, my search is a success!_ Thought the elf, still froze in place by this touch of destiny. After his earlier burst of happiness subsided, Deleith reached out with a trembling hand towards the fruit, the key to all his problems. A grin spread on Deleith's at the second contact with this marvelous fruit, and for a moment he wanted nothing more than to shout his findings to Eraniel.  
Then, he picked the fruit carefully and lifted it above his head, shouting loudly, "This blessed fruit was left here by a kind traveler to feed the ones in need, should they stumble upon it. By sheer chance I had stumbled upon it, and I hereby claim it as my own!"

After his brief moment of triumph, Deleith slowly lowered the fruit on the ground and kept admiring it for a short while. _Well, I guess all my worries were unjustified now that I have something to feed both Eraniel and myself. I'll better make haste then, there's no reason to linger here for more than it's necessary,_ thought the elf and he put his sack on the ground, ready to stick the yellow fruit in it.

He quickly picked it up, ready to place it into his bag and deliver it to Eraniel. Out of a sudden, both of his hands stopped right before the fruit entered the sack. With an expression of utter confusion on his face, Deleith turned the fruit around and frowned as something caught his attention.

_Wait, what's that?_ He asked himself while his fingers kept rotating the fruit to see if there are no more disturbances in its superficial yellow layer. A feeling of nervousness started to alarm the already tired elf when his gaze met with a peculiar flaw which could prove to be something marginal, or the contrary. A small, brown hole with minuscule particles of the same color at its base was visible on the surface, as if something punctured the fruit. This tiny sign could only reflect one thing: something had already taken residence in it.

The raven-haired elf let out a shout and dropped on the ground, stricken down by this new baffling information. As soon as he touched the forest floor, his grip on the fruit lessened and the yellow prize rolled a bit before coming to a stop. The fruit did not splash its contents thanks to its tough outer layer, but Deleith did not even care if his finding was still whole or not. Lost in his myriad of thoughts, the elf simply laid there, engulfed by the hopelessness of this situation.

_Why….why? Just when I had abandoned all hope of finding food, something like this happens? Why does fate extract its revenge upon me in such cruel way?_ His breath quickly accelerated and his face turned red in newly found anger that erupted from every corner of his being. "The fruit should have been perfect, with no stains or strange spots meant to alter its content!" he shouted with a trembling voice as the consequences of failure started to creep into his mind.

All of Deleith's hopes were ruined at the prospect that his new discovery could turn out to be his demise instead of bringing his salvation. Different conflicting thoughts were battling each other in his mind, one side influencing him to bring the fruit to Eraniel and ignore that sign, other side urging him to cut the fruit and see it for himself if it is comestible. If the latter was to be chosen, he could ingest some much needed nutrients without telling Eraniel about it. However, the thoughts of Eraniel shouting and eventually abandoning him for his unworthiness were enough to send chills down his spine, a prospect that made this choice a difficult one.

Deleith grabbed his head with his hands, having a look of defeat in his face. He mumbled something to himself before he gathered himself in trying to search for a viable solution to this problem.  
However, the answers to this dilemma eluded him and the elf was about to break down because of the frustration that slowly accumulated during his distress. Clenching his fist, he tried to vent his frustration by shouting loudly.

"Even if I bring this fruit to him he will notice something! That is always how it is. Even if I try to do something good for him, he will always find a flaw! "  
His only inner peace came from the useless laments that even the forest refused to listen to in its blissful ignorance. No matter how hard he searched for an excuse, Deleith alone was responsible for the path he had chosen, but the young elf was not mature enough to realize the full extent of life's hardships. Without a way of understanding how this mysterious yet intriguing puzzle works, the raven-haired elf showed no signs of accepting an improved explanation to his problems, thus he immersed into the tumultuous feelings that will eventually lead to a hole in his welfare.

In need of a target to unleash his fury, the enraged brought his fist down on the forest floor, causing the dirt to rise in the air and the leaves to shift their position. He repeatedly punched the fabric of the earth, only succeeding in hurting his knuckles which were too sore by now to hit something.

With his anger slowly subsiding, Deleith just sat right there for a while, talking to himself about all kinds of stuff when suddenly, he realized that all this bickering will do him no good.  
" Enough with this! I will just eat it myself and leave nothing for Eraniel, even if only a part of it is good."

Deciding to act brave in spite of his uselessness, Deleith pulled out a small knife from his bag and pointed it towards the fruit._ There is only one way to find out! _The elf thought reassuringly before he rushed towards the fruit, reaching it in seconds. Then, he placed the knife right at its middle and cut a big chunk of its fleshy inside. Deleith stumbled and fell backwards as a huge, black, hairy centipede came out of the fruit, its hungry jaws having already devoured the core of the fruit, leaving a strange, brown substance behind.

After cleaning all the mess created by this repulsive larva, the elf ate what remained of the fruit, enjoying every bite of the sweet morsel. Having not eaten in days, the opportunity to fuel his depleted strength was the best thing Deleith could ask for. Pieces of fruit were flying around moments after the elf first brought them to his mouth, and every time he made sure to suck the sweet juice dry before disposing of any piece of fruit.

The food was over before Deleith even knew it. This would most likely suffice before any real food would satisfy his needs, and there was no promise of any at the horizon. Soothed by this moment of refreshment, the volcanic behavior of the elf subsided, allowing him to think more rationally and refrain from taking any rash decision.  
_It's time to take my leave. Lingering around with pieces of food surrounding me will only attract hungry beasts_, he thought while crouching to pick his bow and bag from the forest floor. After glancing back for one last time at the place that put food in his way, Deleith turned his head around with remorse at what he has done and started to run towards what he thought to be Eraniel's camp. Maybe his companion wouldn't have noticed the fault in the fruit, thus excusing him of his failure. Alas, it was not to be, for the choice had already been made.

The sun had already started its descent into the noon sky, lowering the intensity of the heat transmitted by its rays with each passing moment from now on. For Deleith, however, the heat was as strong as before. Combined with the effort of running, the moisture was drained from his body through the constant sweating, putting him in a real danger.

Stopping to catch his breath for a moment, Deleith wiped the sweat that accumulated on his forehead, spreading large drops of sweat on the ground with one firm stroke of his hand. Panting heavily, Deleith instinctively reached into his sack to grab the waters skin and refresh himself from the prolonged effort. His hand gripped the water recipient firmly and snatched it out of the sack with unmatched alacrity. The elf quickly removed the flap that covered the mouth of the water skin to allow the refreshing liquid to fall down his throat.

A loud scream, followed by a light impact on the ground and a flying water skin alerted the forest residents that something was amiss. Having forgot that his water recipient was drained dry after when he clumsily dropped it on the ground, Deleith unleashed his anger on the small object that kept him alive in most of the situations.

" I absolutely detest living like this! Nothing works out the way I want, and to top that I will go through a most difficult challenge once I get back to that crazed hunter!" shouted Deleith in anger, focusing his raging feelings on the person that turned his life upside down.  
"If you won't satisfy my need for food and for water, I will force you to do so, Eraniel! I am a hunter, just like you, not a training object you can toy and play around with!" he continued and started to run, groaning in anger as he accelerated his pace.

The heat, the tiredness and the problems he faced now were momentary and would soon pass, but if there was something that really unnerved Deleith, it was the moment when he would meet up with Eraniel. Uneasiness seeped into his being like a slow acting poison that would unleash its true potential long after it has been injected.

The atmosphere started to feel hotter by the minute as the elf's face slowly turned red due to the effort he made to get back to Eraniel's camp. Although the elf was careful enough not to acquire unnecessary wounds by scrapping his legs into the dead branches that littered the ground or to bump into different things, his head was churning with the different outcomes his late arrival will have. Not only that, but he also needed to find a proper way to explain himself to the hunter who had almost to no patience when it came to hearing about failures.

Different scenarios took place into Deleith's mind, all ending the same: Eraniel would either leave him to starve or worse, abandon him with no weapons or supplies he could make use of. Jumping over a particular large branch that appeared before him, Deleith stopped and looked around. Strangely, his breath rate didn't seem to slow down, neither his body temperature as his pinkish face and arms were covered in small beads of sweat. The elf swiped the sweat off his face as he looked towards a strange landmark that only he could leave: it was the arrow he made when he left to facilitate the way back to the camp. This only meant one thing: Eraniel was not far by, and Deleith was about to walk into the lion's den.

Deleith shuddered and brushed his hands together, which were unusually cold and sweaty.[i] I…I need to appear convincing if he is to believe me. If he catches even the slightest hint of uneasiness, he will deem me as a weakling who is not capable of doing anything right. I have suffered long enough under his companionship to be left alone in this accursed place, so being afraid of that wicked hunter is out of the question! He mused as he tried to encourage himself, but his little foundation to build his courage on seemed to have the opposite effect as he started to become even more jittery as he stared into the direction of the camp.


	32. Ceaseless misfortune

The elf's journey back to the camp proved uneventful, his tracking skills returning to their sharpened state along the way. He passed through the undergrowth and ferns with the speed of a deer, having a sole objective in his mind: find the camp, deal with Eraniel and forge a better future for himself. With the distance diminishing between him and the hunter, a knot formed into Deleith's stomach due to nerves and his once strong resolve began to crumble down like earth before the rain.

As the camp came into view, Deleith could feel his nervousness and apprehension reach a new level. In spite of all what had happened, he was still returning empty handed. Failures like these weren't judged harshly by his parents and the elves he previously met, but dealing with Eraniel was a whole different story. With unsure steps, Deleith approached the sleeping elf who lay back with head on his knapsack.

His slender, muscular body was something Deleith had envied ever since he first met Eraniel, for he never had the opportunity to go through a rigorous training. Training held little importance for one like him who didn't have to struggle and fight against the misfortune to make a better life for himself. One of the main causes that also influenced his decisions was that his parents were successful merchants who cared little for their son's interest in becoming a hunter, insisting that he shouldn't trade the hard work and the expertise put into a craft for a bow and a sword. However, Deleith was determined to abandon the idealistic plans that his parents had in mind for him. By following his dream with unbending fervor, he was the first to break his family's tradition by deciding to become a hunter.

Not far away from Eraniel's right hand, his rusty hand and a half sword was lying, its color almost the same as the forest floor. Precautious as ever, Eraniel risked little, even while resting. Unsure of how to proceed in such a tight moment, Deleith shifted his gaze to the left, just where Eraniel's knapsack was. One thing had nagged him ever since they had met: What did Eraniel hunt? Even if he knew that it was frowned upon, there was only one way to satiate his curiosity. _It's not like I am doing something terribly wrong. If it is a trophy which bears significance, and Eraniel should be proud of himself for acquiring it_, he thought slyly as he approached the worn-out knapsack.

"So, you have returned with nothing but excuses, I take it?"  
The sudden, chilling voice caused Deleith to twist his legs in a weird manner and fall on his back. He quickly got up and faced the source of this disturbance, embarrassed to the bone. The elf tried to open his mouth and voice an explanation, but Eraniel's eyes, two abyssal gems, were blocking his thoughts in a way he could not think possible if only it hadn't been happening now. Still, he had to come up with something fast, or Eraniel would just lose his patience and treat him even worse. With his mouth half open, a failed attempt at an explanation broke the eerie silence.

"I…I did…I did not," stuttered Deleith. Normally, Eraniel would have laughed at the pathetic sight, but his hunger toned down his cruelty.

"Well, I'm listening," added Eraniel impassively, almost as if he knew what the elf in front of him was going to say. No matter what had happened during his search, he would most definitely come up with an excuse.

"There…There was no fruit! Only deer. There was also a… a…"

"A what? Gather yourself and speak properly! Wasting my time in a moment like this is most unwise, my friend!" he spat, empowering the last words with so much hate and venom that his voice made Deleith's skin tingle.

Deleith had a hard time in matching the hunter's vile stare, but eventually he succeeded in voicing his thoughts, despite his mouth which was not willing to cooperate.

"Wha... What I am trying...trying to say is th...that..in the forest... big beast..." he mumbled incoherently , surprising even himself in the process. No matter how strong his will was, it crumbled down like a sand wall under Eraniel's menacing gaze.

"I wish not to listen to your pathetic explanation," interrupted Eraniel as he got up from his current position. After stretching his body, he approached Deleith, his expression dead serious.

"I assume that it was you who ran away from the deer, because I cannot find any suitable explanation for your incompetence." Eraniel switched his gaze to the ground below. The unskilled hunter was the last thing he wanted to see right now, when the need for food was dire. Deleith's instincts urged him to do their bidding and flee from the apparently unsuspecting elf that looked like he was lost in his thoughts. But thinking that he would not interfere was a mistake, for his vigilance was something one could not simply ignore. Just when Deleith was about to make a decision, the all too familiar voice of his angry companion made his frame tremble.

"Baah! I should have known this way before I trusted a weakling like you in finding something edible in this accursed place. If I want something done properly, I have to be the one to do it."

He quickly pointed the finger at Deleith, a frown on his face. "I knew fate would not be so kind as to cross my path with someone useful. Not useless, like the mockery of a hunter you are! Is there anything you are good at? I beg you to prove me wrong!" yelled Eraniel with anger, clenching his right fist that hang uselessly at his side. Instinctively, Deleith brought his arms to his face as if to brace himself from the upcoming punch. However, it never came. Shock and fear seeped through the jittery elf due to all the tension which agilely sneaked through the barriers he had previously erected with the purpose of defending himself against the vile accusations. The words simply refused to come to his aid, and the drops of sweat accumulating on his brow spoke for themselves.

"I should have known better…" lamented Eraniel as he approached the paralyzed younger elf. When he was close enough, Eraniel stretched his hand out and laid it on his shoulder. He glanced impassively into his terror-filled eyes, sending cold shivers down his spine. By not knowing what would happen next, the dreadful thoughts of either being left alone or punished harshly conjured a true nightmare into his mind.

"You know, I had this feeling that kept bothering me right after I first laid my eyes upon you. I cannot explain it because you would not understand, but something told me that you would be a burden, a backpack filled to the brim with useless things that would only slow me down. And even if I would try to get rid of it, I wouldn't be able to take it off, no matter how hard I would try."

Slightly infuriated by Eraniel's claims, Deleith tried to fight back, to prove him that it was not so, but the presence of the older elf left no room to maneuver. As panic started to take over the raven-haired elf, his instincts ordered him to try to get out of the uncomfortable situation by getting away from Eraniel. Deleith shifted his shoulder to remove the older elf's arm, but Eraniel's hand tightened on his shoulder to the point where he thought that his bones would snap under his grip.

"Eager to escape, are we? Unfortunately, I am still in need of your skills if I am to get out of this place. If you go down, I go down with you. And that is not going to happen." His dark gaze switched to the bow that was resting on Deleith's left arm. He extended his right arm expectantly, and by an invisible accord, Deleith silently surrendered the bow. With a vicious smile, Eraniel removed the sack of arrows from Deleith's petrified body.

After he equipped himself with the tools he needed for the hunt, Eraniel grabbed his knapsack and started to walk off into the trees. Deleith sighed with relief as the enraged elf stormed off. A great weight lifted off his heart when Eraniel disappeared behind a spruce, allowing him time to concoct a better strategy. With his accelerated breath rate toning down, he took a deep breath and rubbed his right shoulder tenderly to remove the uncomfortable feeling. But a familiar voice, the voice that haunted his dreams, interrupted him yet again.

"By any means, do not let rabbits attack you. It would be a shame to lose my favorite tracker," called Eraniel, looking over his shoulder with a dark smile before disappearing into the forest. Deleith smiled wryly before moving to the place where Eraniel had been sleeping just moments ago. It was already noon by now, or close to. A chorus of birds happily sung pleasant tunes as the sun's rays pulled the forest into its warm embrace. A lulling sensation took over Deleith and he decided not to resist it. There was little he could do in the absence of Eraniel, so the most logical thing in his to do list was to get some rest while he could.

The raven-haired elf lay down in a comfortable position, staring up at the canopy of the trees that mostly blocked the light with their thick rows of leaves. _Why does he stoop so low as to mistreat me, his companion? I care not for his past, and I'm guessing that suffering was far from being scarce in his past.. But why does he take it out on me? Regardless of his pain, this must stop now! Without me, how could he find his way out of this forest?_ Deleith smiled with contentment at this thought. It pleased him to know that he was not as useless as Eraniel had tried to make him look. Unexpectedly, an idea entered his mind. _What if I was to take fate into my own hands? I'm tired of his abuse; if he keeps mistreating me, I shall leave, never to see his face again. May he rot in this forest forever._ Pleased with his plan, Deleith closed his eyes, his consciousness slowly fading into the dream world.

However, inner peace would not come to him easily, and the struggles, the difficulties he surpassed using sheer determination and cold calculations to find a solutions to his problems returned to him in his dreams, an endless torment meant to bend his will. Deleith found himself in the same place where he found the fruit, only that this time, the fading figure of an elf made its way into the inner parts of the forest. Fearful at the thought of being left alone, Deleith tried to shout, but the snarl of a nearby wolf froze the words on his rigid lips. The beast immediately lashed out at him, its fangs ready to sink into the soft flesh of the young and inexperienced hunter.

Deleith's eyes instantly shot open, ripping him from the dreadful nightmare in which he was powerless to do anything. Through his hazy sight, the brown barked spruces towered above the ground like living verdant spears. After letting out a loud sigh, the elf looked above for the sun that would help him define the time of day. Not much time had passed since he surrendered to the resting needs, yet he still had no clue whether Eraniel was back or not. A sudden pain on his left side had caused him to react by wildly spinning to the right, ending up on his back.

"Rest time is over!" shouted Eraniel, nudging Deleith in the ribs with the tip of his foot. "Have you done anything to deserve your rest?" he briefly paused as a groggy groan came from Deleith whose eyes were blinking rapidly as if he wanted to make sure that the image of the elf was real.  
"Pity. Only fit to rest all day long," said Eraniel spitefully before walking away from Deleith. A thud was heard when a heavy knapsack made contact with the tough forest floor. Near the knapsack, Eraniel placed the bow and the sack of arrows he had borrowed from Deleith. It had not rained in days and the soil was pleading for moisture.

Deleith blinked several times to accommodate the light that penetrated the canopy of the trees. It was past noon, the warmth of the day making itself perceptible already. The elf brought a hand to his forehead, rubbing it with laziness. With his senses still dulled, Deleith looked around, only to observe the form of an elf not that far away from him. A low rumble escaped his aching stomach that had yet to receive anything in two days. In spite of his recent feuds with Eraniel, Deleith was somewhat glad that his companion had returned.

With a groan, the young elf lifted his body off the ground and moved slowly, with unsure steps, towards his companion who kept staring at the ground, probably lost in his thoughts. However, his eyes shifted towards the bulgy knapsack that was located a few feet away from Eraniel. Instinctively, he moved towards the knapsack, not thinking about the repercussions that were to follow. He only managed to touch the canvas before a dark voice caused him to retreat his hand in an instant.

"Touch that and I will make sure you will starve to death." Deleith trembled at the sound of Eraniel's deep voice and quickly turned around to face his companion. His dark eyes lost a part of their previous menacing look, but his sight still unnerved the raven-haired elf. With a shaky voice, Deleith tried his best to convince Eraniel to share some meat with him.

"B..but pl…please! You can't let me suffer like this! I shared all my food supplies with you days ago. It is because of you that I'm starving. I've already seen that…" said the elf on a pleading voice, attempting to stir Eraniel's goodwill. Nonetheless, his trick didn't work as a booming voice resonated trough the forest.

"You haven't seen a thing! That meat rightfully belongs to the one that procured it, and thus it is in my power to decide whether you eat or not", barked Eraniel venomously, clearly unaffected by his companion's pathetic pleas.  
Deleith knew that insisting on the matter would only make things worse, but he was too desperate to think coherently. From the short glimpse he got the moment when he approached the knapsack, he observed that it stored way more meat than a single person could eat. Deciding to forsake his rational side, he embraced his instinctual side and pressed on.

"Look, I do not wish to fight, but there is enough meat for the both of us in there. Am I demanding too much?" Deleith tried to come up with something else to back up his need of food, but Eraniel's answer came as swift as an arrow.

"You are in no position to be demanding anything, Deleith. The moment I consider that food is a dire need of yours, you will have it. For now, just make yourself useful and lead the way." The calmness in his voice disgusted Deleith, who smiled dastardly at Eraniel's back before he picked up his belongings to get ready for the journey ahead, greatly demoralized by his companion's decision.

The sun was slowly starting to set, yet the two elves had no break so far. They kept going at Eraniel's harsh imposed pace, since Deleith had no power to convince him to slow down. There were no signs that the forest was getting any thinner, save for the few bushes located near the trees. The only clue the elves had was the mountains behind them that shrunk as the elves lengthened the distance between the two. The rugged terrain greatly strained their muscles, but Eraniel was showing no visible signs of exhaustion. Deleith, on the other hand, contorted his face, panting heavily, legs trembling slightly from the prolonged effort. He could not handle it anymore, so it was a matter of time until his body would finally give in. Suddenly, a thud followed by a scream of agony disturbed the apparent silence of the forest.

Deleith collapsed, landing face first on the forest floor. A searing pain rippled from his ankles and extended itself up to his knees. He felt like his calves and thighs were on fire, especially now that he had stopped. Being unable to restrain himself, the elf succumbed to the pain and let out a loud cry of agony while he shifted his body frantically.

"Arghhh! The pain… I can't take it anymore!" howled Deleith as he twitched a few times, different tremors wracking his weakened body.

Eraniel turned around swiftly to look at his companion emotionlessly. His screams did not impress him. "This is not possible! Every time we start towards something, you botch it entirely," said Eraniel mockingly before he started to move, unmoved by his companion's pleas.

Deleith simply ignored him. He had more important problems to take care of right now. The pain in his legs still held strong as his muscles protested heavily at the extended effort and the elf desperately moved his hand across his legs, seeking to alleviate the pain, but without success.

Discerning that his companion had no plans to join him right away, Eraniel turned around. With a quick stride, he arrived at the place where Deleith was lying. Eraniel crouched, a smug look on his face as he looked into his companion's eyes, "Weaklings like you are a burden to every decent hunter. It is unreal how incompetent you are. Would you lie around like a wounded beast if your village was on fire? Get up at once!"

His cold voice, combined with his attitude, made Deleith feel miserable. Not only that Eraniel was demanding the impossible, but his way of solving problems was brutal and rough.  
Terror struck Deleith as he grasped the meaning of his words. How was he able to get up in his current state? There was no straightforward way out of the situation he was now facing. Trying to find a bit of motivation, the elf thought about the dark future ahead, his aching stomach helping him with this one.

_If I cannot do this, I will die of starvation. I won't let a bit of pain stop me. I most prove to this elf once and for all that I'm not the weakling he thinks I am._ New reserves of forces swept over Deleith with his unbending will. Clenching his teeth, the elf heroically tried to get up. He almost succeeded, but when he got on his feet, a searing pain caused him to fall on his knees. Deleith let out a scream of pain mixed with anger at his inability to succeed at such simple tasks. _Blast it all! Is there no end to this torment?_ He covered his face with his hands, whimpering. Eraniel's merciless glare was the last thing he needed to see right now.

"Pathetic… If you do not get up now, I will leave you to your fate while I leave this wicked place! If you previously lacked motivation, then here is something to put you on your feet." Eraniel made a gesture with his hand that Deleith did not comprehend and slowly started to move away. _From the way he said it, this time he really means it!_ Deleith thought as panic started to seize control over him. Eraniel's body disappeared behind a tree while Deleith watched him with dismay. _If I don't get up, I will linger here until a hungry beast comes across me!_ This thought terrified Deleith, having previously failed to keep a dangerous beast at bay, but at the same time, it provided the much-needed stimulus for him to keep going, despite his problems.

With an inhuman effort, Deleith forced himself up, his legs shaking heavily under his weight. A part of the pain was gone, but Deleith knew it was only a matter of time until it would reappear, so he started to move towards Eraniel as fast as his legs would allow.

"So, it appears you aren't as weak as you first appeared," said Eraniel sarcastically the moment he heard Deleith's footsteps. The raven-haired elf made a wry face and quickly replied, not to let this opportunity to pass by.

"I am stronger than you think, but don't think that your threats are the reason I got up." His trembling voice did not really emphasize his point. On the contrary, it made him look weaker, but Eraniel's foul mood seemed to have weakened after he ate his fill.

"Considering that this insolence comes from you, I will not punish you. Fate has already done it, there's no point in trying to break what is already broken." His reply annoyed Deleith, but he knew that there was no cure to Eraniel's behavior, so he decided to accept it rather than getting involved in a fight with no chance to succeed.


	33. A secret revealed

Fortunately, there have been no more demoralizing quarrels between the two elves after Deleith's sudden breakdown. Although it was hard for the exhausted elf to put up with all the things Eraniel threw at him disdainfully, it was just a mere nuisance compared to the feelings he harbored for his companion. Loose anger turned to revulsion, revulsion turned to hate, which in time turned to contempt towards everything that had to do with Eraniel. Cursing the fateful night when he met the one that probably saved him from the vicious fangs of the wolf that aimed to kill him, Deleith bowed his head in submission, a sour taste in his mouth. His brown, saddened eyes sparkled with the hopelessness of a caged beast that recently got robbed of its freedom. A small quantity of crystalline tears began to whip the red hot cheeks of the elf who slowly came to terms with the fact that he no longer had a will of his own under Eraniel's iron-like grip. Finding himself powerless to his rattling feelings, Deleith coughed loudly and erased his tears. His only conceal to mask the troubling thoughts was an almost serious attitude.

"I thank you for your patience, Eraniel, and I vow not to ever slow you down again. My weakness is indeed a burden that does not benefit either of us if we are to get out of this wicked place."

Deleith bit his tongue lightly at the sugar-coated lie that escaped his mouth, but even if he hated bowing down before his enemy, he knew that cunningness would get him farther than impertinent insults.

Deleith's gamble paid off in the end as Eraniel threw him a brief look before turning his head away due to the lack of interest, most certainly. After taking a few steps, he flicked his hand slowly, beckoning the tracker to follow him. His silent approval could mean the end of this unnatural spite that formed between then, a thought that warmed Deleith deep inside. Gathering his faltering wits, the elf silently followed his companion.

The hot temperature of the middle of the day dampened the moisture in the air, tricking the animals into thinking that it was warmer than in reality. The rough and uneven terrain drained the resources of the travelers who skillfully made their way across a particularly steep denivelation.

The elves kept moving at a slow pace for a while, without a single word being exchanged between the two of them._ Eraniel probably realized that getting his guide exhausted to the point where he would faint would do him no good_, thought Deleith, proud that he still maintained his usefulness in Eraniel's eyes in spite of the recent events.

As they kept walking, Deleith involuntarily shot a few curious glances at Eraniel, but the elf in question always had the same impassive expression, offering no clue to what was in his mind.

Deciding to play a risky game, he tried to think of different ways to approach Eraniel and mend the wounds in their relationship. After all, there was no greater advantage than to turn your enemy into a possible ally.

They continued to move without a break along the way, giving Deleith no opportunity to put his idea into action. When a fallen tree blocked their way, Eraniel decreased his pace, fatigue having installed into his body.  
Seizing an opportune moment to try to get on Eraniel's good side, Deleith asked him unexpectedly.

"What's with that necklace? I could not help but to observe it. Is it a tooth of some kind?"

The question must have had a different effect than Deleith intended. As if he knew what was coming, Eraniel quickly lifted the tunic fabric around his neck, concealing the tooth that was hanging by a thin piece of rope.

The startling reaction caused the elf to bit his lip to the point where he drew blood. Starting another contest of wills with Eraniel was the least he wanted after his weakness almost got him abandoned not very long ago.

Being relatively young and reserved, Deleith wasn't very experienced when it came to get a person to talk, particularly one as arrogant as his companion. Socializing was not one of Deleith's key points and because of that, some questions were not asked at the right time and in the right moment, creating a possibly embarrassing situation.

_Blast it! Did I do something wrong? Was I too blunt?_ The elf asked himself, gritting his teeth nervously. He was angry at himself for his rushed question and kept his mouth shut for the time being. Knowing that he might have lost the only opportunity to find out more about his companion and possibly turn him on his side, Deleith grunted and focused on the thorn-filled path ahead.

After a short while, Eraniel accelerated his slow pace, his striding causing his tunic to fall a bit and reveal the necklace. Forcing his aching legs past their limit, Deleith increased his own pace to match the hunter's. With the corner of his eye, the young tracker caught a glimpse of Eraniel's dark eyes bearing down upon him. Curiosity got the best of him, however, as his eyes remained fixed on the mysterious tooth that hanged at Eraniel's neck.

The hunter must have noticed Deleith's inquisitive stare as his steps became slower and less wide. Smiling wryly, he quickly lifted his tunic to hide his necklace under the protective piece of cloth.

Deleith felt his face grow hot when he was caught looking at his companion's necklace despite the clear signs that told him not to.  
Nevertheless, this was not enough to stop the inquisitive elf who sketched a smile when he observed Eraniel's action. Eventually, Deleith would get his answer. All he had to do was press on with determination; else Eraniel would make fun of him once again.

Clenching his fists, Deleith decided to act brave and asked loudly to make sure his message is received.

"My friend, I have seen it already, there's no need to be shy. By the looks of it, that tooth seems to belong to a remarkable beast," came the shout from behind on an awkward tone. He had no idea why his question turned into a shout, but he had no chance to continue when a louder, more powerful voice.

"Speak not of what you do not understand!" replied Eraniel with indignation. Then, without warning, he burst into a sprint, leaving Deleith slightly behind. His burst of speed caused Deleith's jaw to drop in awe. He had to push himself to the limit if he was to get an answer from Eraniel.

Sighing uncertainly, he matched Eraniel's pace with great difficulty. He even had to stop breathing to direct his focus to his already aching muscles that threatened to collapse every moment from now. Although the previous answer had not pleased him, he could observe a trace of hesitation coming from Eraniel. It was something strange, considering the bad behavior his companion had displayed earlier._ People like him are too proud and arrogant to keep it inside. This has to be it,_ thought Deleith in an attempt to comfort himself before he rejoined Eraniel. Shortly after he caught up with him, a feeling of uneasiness swept over his being. His worries were justified, given Eraniel's volcano-like temper: it would erupt at any given time without any sign prior to the explosion.

The moment he reached his side, Eraniel looked at him with his dark piercing eyes. The look in his eyes has always unnerved Deleith, but this time his eyes seemed to have lost a part of their malice.

Like on cue, the hunter stopped and eyed his companion, as if he was weighing him and see if he was worthy to hear what he had to say.

"One thing I loathe is repetition. A mighty hunter like me has a duty towards you. Before you start assuming things, it is good to know one thing: I only do this because I pity your incompetence, lack of courage, and everything that has to do with you. I pity your very person!" he said through repeated panting, switching his gaze to what was in front of him for a moment. His words affected Deleith deeply, making him feel guilty because of his clumsiness, but he tried to shave away the feeling by throwing Eraniel a regretful look.

Pleased with the submissive look in Deleith's eyes, the hunter took the string from around his neck and lifted the fang with pride. He even flicked it a few times right in front him, as if to make sure that he saw every detail.

"The fang that you see here belonged to a creature of the sky. It is unlike every creature that you have met before. Its very presence makes your mind wonder if what you see is real," he said pridefully, fueling the essence of his arrogance. Deleith smiled wryly but Eraniel didn't notice; he was completely absorbed by his trophy.

"Only a few were lucky to catch a glimpse of such a beautiful creature, and even less would think about attacking it," shouted Eraniel laudatory, but Deleith seemed not to pay any attention to it. His fingers intertwined in interest when the opportunity to find out more about this creature opened to himself.

"How did it look like?" asked Deleith on a curious, yet trembling voice, due to his emotions.

Eraniel frowned at the stupidity and naivety displayed by his companion and couldn't help but to emit a low, mocking chuckle.  
"How did it look like? What kind of stupid question is that? You speak like you have any chances of actually spotting one…" spat Eraniel with disgust.  
Deleith, however, was too absorbed in what Eraniel said to pay attention at his nasty remark

Eraniel's cold eyes inspected Deleith, but he showed no signs of anger or malice due to what he has just heard. The young tracker's heart almost skipped a beat when he saw the hunter approaching his position. When he was close enough, Eraniel nudged Deleith with his elbow hard enough to make him yelp and added venomously.

"Don't tell me that you plan to find one. You can barely find something to eat! Let us say that by some strange twist of fate you manage to stumble upon such creature. What would you do?  
You would cower at the sight of its features: big wings, sharp claws, lethal fangs. It will rip you to pieces before you even realize."

The wickedness in his voice sent shivers down Deleith's spine. Not only this, but from Eraniel's way of describing things he could detect that it was something that has actually happened. It surely was not a conjuration of his companion's dark corners of the mind. Eraniel stopped talking to give his companion time to digest this new information. By the looks of it, he seemed to enjoy instilling fear into the weaker ones. He was far from a noble hunter.

As a particular memory circled his mind tentatively, Deleith stopped suddenly as if an invisible force shackled him. Could that be… he tried to mutter something, but Eraniel blocked his attempt to voice his thoughts.

"Only the mightiest of the hunters can stand their ground against such beast. Not only that I have survived its relentless attacks, but my vast experience allowed me to take its life without anyone to aid me," said Eraniel on the cockiest voice possible and held his head high, looking down at Deleith as a god would look down on a simple mortal. Then, the elf carelessly dropped his knapsack on the ground and reached into it, revealing the claw to his companion in a flick of a hand. Deleith gasped in astonishment at seeing the size of it. It was larger than anything he saw so far, and his mind started to wonder from where it possibly came from. As far as his knowledge allowed, there were no animals in existence that had such impressive claws.

Eraniel sketched a smile and quickly threw it back into his knapsack, without allowing Deleith to marvel at the sight for more than a brief moment.

"When I will present the claw to the elders, they will see me as a hero. My name will go down in history as the one who has managed to achieve the impossible. As for you, this is something you can only dream of. Even a buck would make for a great accomplishment for you. A defenseless buck!" Eraniel let out a chilling laugh and started to move with Deleith at his right.

When a thick branch was positioned in front of him, Eraniel decided to test his companion reflexes by using a rudimentary method. Anticipating Deleith's move, Eraniel kicked it to the right, almost confident that he was going to jump over it. Having little time to react, his companion's foot made contact with the awkward shaped branch and his boot got stuck somehow. The force imposed by his pace, together with the gravity, worked against him this time and the next second he found himself lying on the forest floor, his face muddied and with a couple of leaves dangling from the sticky combination of dirt. Normally the forest floor would be dry, but this time something had wet that area: it was urine.

"Clumsy one, aren't you?" chuckled Eraniel, amused at the pathetic sight. A branch was enough to defeat Deleith, it seemed. The elf then sighed and continued to move, turning around after a short while. Deleith threw him a scornful look, like a wolf pup baring his teeth at an older cousin.

He was all but amused as he got up, muttering something angrily and wiped his face to clear the mess. He had doubts in recognizing if Eraniel did this to mock and laugh at him more, or it was some kind of odd joke to test his attention.  
_Blast him! Why is he so mean to me? He cannot stand still even for a couple of moments without doing something to prove that he is better than I am! _Thought Deleith and stepped heavily on the branch, breaking it in multiple places with a loud crack.  
Without wasting more time and realizing that any attempts to get back on Eraniel after what he did were futile, Deleith accelerated his pace to join his companion.

"What took you so long to join me? I take it that you were delayed by, perhaps, another branch? said Eraniel on a loud voice as he could hear his companion approaching.

Deleith didn't take his joke well, replying on an irritated tone.  
"I don't like when you do this, Eraniel. It was probably a joke to you, but it's humiliating to me. I know I am not as skilled as you and I am clumsy, but I was born this way. How can I change who I am?"

Eraniel appeared bored, his face permanently turned towards an infinitely interesting tree with a hollow in it. Not even touched by his carefree attitude, Deleith continued his solemn declaration, "If fate had this planned for me since the beginning, then I'll deal with it so stop asserting your skills over mine. I know you are grand and powerful, but there is no reason to be so overconfident!"

As soon as the annoying buzzing that permeated the air stopped, Eraniel turned around and said, "Your efforts amuse me, Deleith. Instead of explaining to me what I already know, make yourself useful and lead the way."

The two elves seemed to get along better after Eraniel's little joke. Now that he was acquainted with Deleith's capabilities, Eraniel felt no need to treat him like a burden that had no purpose in this world. In addition, Deleith's tracking skills proved to be a valuable asset when they were put in front of a choice.

The bushes and the undergrowth proved to be a real nuisance to the two travelers, and it was Deleith's call to follow this narrow pathway. Because they were located on a what appeared to be a small hill with rugged and abrupt descents, he suggested Eraniel to take the detour through this labyrinth filled with spikes and fallen branches which hooked up onto the boots, dragging him along with them. After skillfully maneuvering his slender body through the undergrowth, Deleith lifted from his crouching position and recommended a more suitable route out of the forest.

The sun started to set slowly, its whitish rays retaining their blinding whiteness up until a certain moment. As more time passed and the day was about to end, they acquired the golden color of a setting sun. The waves of light that managed to sneak their way trough the dense canopy offered a marvelous view as they were cast on the lust vegetation underneath.  
The pine needles that blocked the light created dancing specks of shadow that moved chaotically when the wind passed trough the branches, shifting them.

The chirping sounds of birds permeated the whole forest as the tiny winged creatures enjoyed the warmth and the abundance of the spring. Food was everywhere to be found, sometimes even in the weirdest places, like rotten fruits or putrid tree hollows. No insects were completely safe from the keen-eyed flying predators that were vigilant to keep an eye on everything that moved.

A small bird with black plumage and a short, orange beak landed on the ground and began to furiously rummage trough the leaves in search of something. After a short while, it sneaked its beak in the leaves and in an instant it caught a helpless larva that hid underneath, enjoying the moisture and the richness of materia provided by the earth and the dead pine needles.

Having found something that would provide enough nutrients for the time being, the bird wasted no time in taking off. It quickly flew to a hollow located in the trunk of a large tree. There, on a circular pile of pine needles, tiny branches, feathers and a few other materials that could be found in the forest lay a couple of small, white-shelled eggs that had yet to hatch.  
The bird then lay on the eggs, offering them the necessary warmth so that the chicks inside would develop accordingly.

Swish! Crack! Creak! A medium sized stone assaulted the sanctuary of the tiny creature, taking its grim toll on the small family. With no time to react and evade the upcoming projectile, the bird was hit straight in the chest by the powerful object that ended its life instantly.

"I take it that you decided to take a break and hone your throwing skill?"  
The distinctive voice, soft and jittery, summoned the attention of the elf who was brushing his hands together, cleaning them from dust.

"You were supposed to catch your breath, not make useless assumptions," answered Eraniel sharply, and then started moving towards the tree where he threw the stone at.

Deleith sighed suspiciously and lay down, weary from the extended traveling. After he spent a couple of minutes recovering, his eyes drifted towards his companion who stopped, looking at the tree.  
_Eraniel's must be the strangest elf I've ever encountered. Not long ago he insulted me to the brink where I thought that I would be abandoned, and now he came up with the brilliant idea to throw rocks at the trees. The only answer that is available is that he's mental, but his decision to play around has earned me a few moments to…_ The elf was suddenly interrupted from his inner thoughts as a loud rumbling came from his stomach. It was the painful reminder of an empty stomach.

He gritted his teeth as his eyebrows locked in a frown, his gaze still lingering on the hunter that was now slowly climbing a large fir tree. An unusual feeling of hate threatened to cloud his rational judgment when a mental image of the knapsack full of meat entered his mind.  
_I cannot simply ask him for meat, blast it! It's never that easy, _thought the elf bitterly, clenching a fist in the process. Still, anger and hate would not fill his belly, and he knew it very well. He tried to think several times about what to do, filtering endless questions through his tired mind. The elf opened his lips to voice his thoughts when the rumbling sound returned, bothering him even more.  
A slight groan of pain escaped him, a mere memento of his pain. The need to do something that would get him out of his miserable condition was overpowering, and his resistances simply crumbled.

"Eraniel, what do you say we stop here and make the camp? It is slowly getting dark," he said while pointing at the dying orange sun. "Let's just take a good rest for the time being and make up for the time lost tomorrow," shouted Deleith to his companion with conviction. He desperately wanted to rest, but Eraniel was high up the tree by now, his head searching through that particular hollow. He probably never heard his plea. Deleith spat on the ground furiously, scratching his head in disbelief at such rudeness that couldn't be healed.  
It did not take long before a creak alerted him. Curious as ever, Deleith looked up, his brown eyes trying to focus on what Eraniel was holding in his fist. Taking some time, Eraniel slowly descended with the help of his steady legs and powerful arms that seemed to coil around the tree. When he was at the appropriate height, the hunter released his grip and dropped down a considerable distance. He touched the ground with his feet, then immediately crouched and rolled to lessen the momentum of the impact. Deleith was left mouth wide at what happened, but his surprise slowly turned to contempt as a sinister thoughts entered his mind, along with a weird smile on his face. Finally, he got a proof that Eraniel was not as good as he pretended to be.  
It did not take long before Eraniel got up, his right fist clenched to protect whatever he found. The hunter made his way towards Deleith with an impassive look on his face, as if nothing happened.

The distance between the two elves kept shrinking until the gap between them started to become insignificant. Deleith kept looking at Eraniel to see if he got hurt and, more important, what could he have possibly found.

"Why are you looking at me like that? If you want something, say it out loud. I have no patience for your stupid games," cut Eraniel with authority as he strode over the two knapsacks that lay on the ground. He then crouched, lowering his body enough so he could sit comfortably on the soft ground. A soft groan escaped him the moment he dropped onto the ground. The hunter threw Deleith a brief look before opening his hand, taking a closer look at his discovery.

Deleith tried to exploit every opportunity he could find to start a dialogue, but he had a hard time voicing his thoughts due to Eraniel's temper. A bad word or a sentence spoken on a certain tone could irritate his companion before he even finished. Deleith opened his mouth to speak but his thoughts drifted elsewhere when he saw blood on Eraniel's hand.

"You…You're bleeding! Was it a Thorn or?"

The confused elf was cut when Eraniel laughed out loud, a weird, sinister laugh that made Deleith's skin tingle.  
"No, my stupid, idiotic friend. This is not my blood you're seeing and this…"  
he paused, showing three small eggs to Deleith, "This is why I've thrown that stone. I took advantage of the opportunity to get an easy meal, and no amount of begging is going to persuade me in sharing these with you."  
Without even caring about his companion, Eraniel wasted no time in piercing the eggs with a small twig, swallowing the nutrient-filled content in an instant.

"Just as I expected," muttered Deleith to himself, a faint whisper that Eraniel seemed not to notice. It was clear to him that Eraniel would never, ever give up something that belongs to him to another elf, be it his companion or someone else. His greed and selfishness disgusted Deleith, but there was nothing he could change about the way his companion acted. He could only hope that his words did not aimlessly passed by Eraniel's ears.

"So, are we going to stop and make the camp here? As I said, the advantages are…" Eraniel, who felt the need to address this issue properly again, interrupted him.

"No, I don't think so. We can still advance a bit more before the day ends, so why not make use of this wonderful time if the sun is still above our heads?" He paused a bit and looked at the sun, mumbling some incoherent things that Deleith could not understand. The young tracker cursed silently, recognizing the look on Eraniel's face. With his opinion thrown aside and Eraniel's determination, there could be only one outcome. Then, as expected, and much to Deleith's dismay, the hunter picked up his knapsack and started to move, slowly building up speed as his pace increased.

Deleith let out a growl of frustration and, with a swift and powerful move, picked up his bag and proceeded to catch up with Eraniel.

The two elves made their way trough the forest quickly, avoiding the different obstacles that got in their way and maintaining their direction, moving in a fairly straight line.

Eraniel, who had a considerable advantage over Deleith, stopped suddenly to catch his breath.  
After a few inhalations of the evening air he turned his head around, looking back towards the place they departed from. A drawn out sigh escaped him when he noticed that his companion had still some way to go before he would catch up.

The elf, realizing that this is as far as they would go for today, looked around in search of a good camping spot.

The sun's dying rays became a deep orange-red as the sphere in the sky got closer and closer to its demise.

A large boulder nearby could offer them shelter from the wind and would protect the fire better. Happy with the results, the elf tried to sketch a smile but failed due to his tiredness and made his way to the boulder to inspect it. As soon as he got there, the sound of flowing water reached his ears.

Eraniel decided that it is best to wait for his trailing companion before inspecting the area. A beast could just jump out of nowhere and devour his precious guide. While he waited, Eraniel's thoughts drifted to the glorious moment when he would arrive at Taelmarlis._ Only a couple more days. After I escape this forest, I get rid of Deleith and…and…_ this thought excited him greatly. He started to look around, trying to find the right words to picture the legendary moment.

However, he was interrupted from his thoughts as his eyes were fixed on an orange ray of light that was cast down on the boulder. Out of a sudden, the image of the dead creature popped in his mind, with the same, reddish scales glistening in the morbid light. Then, he remembered the gruesome nightmare he had a while ago, when he slept against the dead beast's body.

Coming up to his senses, Eraniel's breath became faster as panic slowly swept over him.  
_This cannot be…the...The boulder, it's almost like… and the water…. Is it…?_  
The elf remained pinned in that place, reliving the gruesome nightmare that plagued his thoughts ever since he had it.

Deleith's legs were giving in again, but this time, he was determined to prove that he is not weak. He lessened his pace to conserve the little energy he had and continued to make his way towards his companion, which was apparently taking a break.

_Just…just a few more steps and I will be able to feast on the biggest hunk of meat I could dream of_ thought the elf, trying to comfort himself with these pleasant thoughts.

However, as he advanced more, and the silhouette of Eraniel became clearer, he noticed that something was not right. The hunter stood limp, shivering, looking at a large boulder in front of him.

This awkward sight picketed the elf's attention and despite the little contacts he had with Eraniel that ended up badly, he felt the need to help him. He walked slowly up to him so he won't scare him and tried to get his attention as gently as possible.

"Are you alright friend?" asked Deleith on a low voice, concerned about the strange sight and laid a hand on Eraniel's shoulder.

Eraniel freaked out and shouted. With a swift move that Deleith did not deemed possible, he felt his hand being promptly removed from his companion's shoulder, who was shocked by the sudden contact. The hunter then fell on the floor, trashing his body like he was trying to remove something that was on top of him.

**  
"Get off me, you oversized lizard! You shall not end my life! I refuse to give up, I…" Eraniel blinked rapidly while he moved his head from side to side like he had seen this place for the first time. Deleith quickly put his hands on shoulders and looked straight at him. He was amazed when he saw the look in his eyes: pure terror was present in Eraniel's dark eyes, but it was something else also, something that Deleith could not comprehend. The next moment, a powerful force sent Deleith on his back. He moaned loudly when his body hit the floor, a look of surprise on his face. That was his clue that his companion came back to his senses.

"You worthless rodent! Never do this again, else you are all by yourself. I don't need you to be concerned about my welfare. If you know what is good for you, pretend that nothing happened," shouted Eraniel as he approached Deleith to intimidate him. He was still gasping from the recent incident, which seemed more real than it was supposed to. To avoid showing signs of weakness to his companion, Eraniel moved away as if nothing happened, without glancing back at Deleith, who was still laying on the ground, shocked at his companion's reaction.

Deleith whimpered, but a small amount of pain was an affordable price he paid, when it could have been worse. With the help of his right hand, he quickly got up, brushing his tunic and leggings off the dirt and dust. He was a bit shaken from this event, but he learned a valuable piece of information. This simple thought was enough to bolster his confidence a little bit more and encourage him to proceed further. He is not that though, he just struggles to hide his emotions behind an obnoxious behavior. I have no idea why he is doing this, but I have to find out. The sooner the better, for I could find a way to use this to my advantage.

With a troubled expression on his face, Deleith moved slowly to join his companion that hastened his pace, as if he wanted to get out of here as soon as possible.

Deleith accelerated his own pace to match the hunter's, but a searing pain traversed his muscles, reminding him of his weakened body and sore legs. With his muscles not supporting his body weight, the elf gritted his teeth and fell on his right knee with a yelp He struggled a bit to get on his feet, but this was an effort greater than the willpower he could muster. Defeated and agonizing, the elf slowly brought his head up and looked in front of him. The hunter increased the distance between them drastically, fading into the distance as the light became dimmer, leaving room to the darkness that would soon swallow the land. If he was concerned at first that he wouldn't be able to get up, now he was absolutely terrified at the prospect that he may remain alone during the night. If he failed to stop him, Deleith would remain here, alone. Without thinking about a proper way to address his companion, Deleith screamed his desperation.

"Eraniel, don't leave me here!" his voice was rough, his throat was parched and his powers were already depleted. Eraniel turned his head around, looking at him perplexedly with his dark eyes. The eyes of a merciless beast that would not help its kin. After a short tense moment of staring into the cold eyes of his companion, Deleith yelped in defeat when Eraniel turned around his stiff back at him, unsympathetic to his pleas.

"Don't go…." he faintly whispered as Eraniel disappeared into the night, his rhythmic steps becoming one with the whooshing wind.


	34. Cooking up a plan

A searing pain suddenly shot up his arm, the skin on his stricken hand turning red in an instant. Deleith retracted his hand swiftly from the meat pack, whimpering slightly from the speed and suddenness of the strike. With anger and hunger offering him extra courage, Deleith glowered at Eraniel and said harshly, "Stop mistreating me, hunter. You may be stronger than me, but there is only so much one can tolerate." His now red face indicated his exact feelings for his companion, a tyrant who had never shown him proper respect.

Eraniel raised his head from the ground gave him a cold and menacing stare before he replied calmly, "Watch your words with me Deleith. As the older, more experienced hunter, you will show me proper respect." His relatively deep and repulsing voice put a wry smile on Deleith's face, who once again felt cornered by the mysterious power of his companion. Nevertheless, backing down would mean defeat, and failure would never bring a meal to him. Trying a different, more casual approach, Deleith looked at Eraniel with the corner of his eyes and murmured pleadingly, "You have to let me eat, Eraniel. I am too weak to continue, and the forest is getting thinner." His companion dropped his head towards the ground once again, looking at the ground impassively.

"In only a day or so, we shall get out of this place. We have enough food and there will be plentiful places to replenish our water supply. With my help, you will return to the judges within the next several days." His sly words did not appear to change the demeanor of his companion, but then something happened. Unexpectedly, Eraniel got onto his trembling legs, groaning slightly. Not even glancing at Deleith, he turned around leisurely and began moving towards the forest.

"If food is what you wish for, then you will have it. Someone still has to look for wood, and knowing you as I unfortunately do, you will be unable to do so," he called over his shoulder, picking up the makeshift quiver of arrows and the small curved bow.

Eraniel slowly trudged into the forest, slowly becoming engulfed in the brush. Soon, Deleith couldn't even hear the hunter passing through the heavy foliage. He felt a huge relief washing over his troubled mind, knowing that food would be his for the taking. But even if his cheap trick worked, there was no knowing of what Eraniel might do in the upcoming days. Especially considering that soon, he would no longer need a tracker. The open plains were not a tricky labyrinth of bushes and undergrowth that concealed paths, monotonous trees in dull symmetry almost lulling you to sleep. His very purpose was in jeopardy, and Deleith realized that the short lived victory was just a taste of freedom.

Feeling his empty stomach knot with worry, he got up from the forest floor and paced around nervously, glancing uncertainly every now and then at the nearby forest. _Eraniel is a cruel and wicked elf; he will not just thank me by offering me food for the rest of the journey_, he thought. More and more concerns began plaguing his mind, and Deleith realized that if there was a moment where escape was a dire necessity, this was it. _I cannot falter again; I will fix everything that has gone wrong. Just have to be brave for one moment._

Overstressed and agonized by his rebel thoughts and the possible dangers that his recklessness could get himself into, Deleith fell on the floor and dug his hands into his hair, combing through the greasy strands comfortingly. _But what can I do? I know that the forest is getting thinner, yet the distance seems impossibly large. I can't run from him…_

He continued to create different plans to break out of the chains of slavery bestowed by Eraniel and then bask in the freedom offered by his home in Taelmarlis, which was several days away. No beasts would be able to stop him, and would never threaten him again once he became a hunter, thanks to his trophy.

These thoughts offered a strange and serene peace to the distressed elf whose fast breathing began to die down, his skin returning to its previous color. Cautiously, he thought about what to say to Eraniel when he would arrive, but he chose to be casual, as before, so not to raise suspicion. A sigh of relief escaped Deleith as he lay down, watching the sparkling stars in the night sky. By the time Eraniel returned, he would have his answers.

A serene breeze added a delightful touch to this peaceful, cloudless night. But Deleith struggled to find peace within his thoughts, especially when the memories of Eraniel's cruel doings haunted him.

Not long ago, he left him alone in the woods, powerless and too weak to defend himself. Deleith had thought, hoped maybe, that the end was near. It would have only been too easy for a predator to come along and collect their meal. _If only_, he thought, pondering a possible end to his torment.

He took a hearty swig from his water skin, draining it. Deleith skillfully maneuvered through the darkness with the aid of his tracking skills and eventually encountered the traitorous hunter. He would never forget the look in his eyes. That gloomy, unsympathetic stare that was devoid of any compassion for a fellow elf.

The screech of an owl jolted Deleith from his unpleasant reverie. Bemused, he looked around with his now big and terrified eyes to determine the source of the sound. But it was too dark to see anything, and a bird was the least of his concerns for now.

A loud rumble penetrated the silent landscape as the elf's stomach demanded food in its own way. After going so long without eating, the effects of his starvation were becoming worse. Deleith tried to ignore the stomach aches that grew in intensity._ Silent now, empty one. I'll fill you up immediately,_ Deleith said to himself, a smile stretching on his tired face.

A rustle in the distance immediately summoned the attention of the distracted elf who switched his gaze towards a peculiar figure in the distance. Even if the moon shone with enough intensity to reveal the identity of the one who was approaching him, Deleith could only guess who or what this shadowy figure was. After a few more steps, a dim ray of moonlight penetrated the surrounding darkness, revealing the face of the one who returned with wood to fuel the fire.

Deleith sighed with uncertainty, knowing that Eraniel might realize that he was plotting something against him. Hiding something from the penetrating and cold eyes was extremely difficult; a small mistake would ruin his entire plan. Reaching the perimeter of the camp, Eraniel dropped the bundle of fire wood and beckoned to Deleith before heading back into the forest. A small drop of sweat beaded on his temple as he nodded uncertainly to Eraniel before heading towards the wood pile.

Eraniel returned with more wood, twice more after the first bundle had been placed, collecting enough material for a fire that would provide a mighty blaze to cook the meat. During the time Eraniel spent gathering lumber, Deleith gave ample thought to his plan for freedom, but inspiration was not his ally. As time passed by, the younger elf became more apprehensive and doubtful about his capabilities to escape the cruel rule of the elder.

Deleith almost screamed with fear when a thick branch fell unexpectedly onto the ground, alerting him to a returning Eraniel. This was the third time he had returned with a pile of branches and after a little work, an impressive bundle was sitting next to him. Deleith glanced perspicuously at him, but other than that, no words were exchanged between the two of them.

After he cleaned his tunic nimbly, Eraniel carefully placed the thicker, longer branches he had found in an X shape to the right and to the left of the pile of branches that was going to fuel the burning flames. After he had finished, he lighted the fire using a simple yet effective spell. Thin embers flew around the cracking fire, hot enough to cook the meat.

Eraniel cut the big piece of meat into smaller portions using his sword, then placing two twigs in a parallel position with a little distance between them, using the X shaped branches for support. To make sure that the distance between the fire and the two twigs was a proper one, Eraniel waited a brief moment before skewering the meat. The twigs did not burn more than was expected, so he skewered a decent sized piece of meat on a long thin twig and placed it over the fire. He then carefully maneuvered it to the middle of the twig, where it would cook properly. He did the same with a smaller piece of meat and, the moment after, the two cuts of meat were steadily being roasted at the gentle touch of the blaze.

The smell of the roasting meat reached Deleith in an instant. His mouth watered in anticipation, similar to a predator's at the thought of a fresh kill. His eyes shone with delight at the sight of the two pieces of meat, and each moment seemed like an eternity. It took all of willpower to keep himself from the devouring the meat, cooked or raw.

Time seemed to slow down to an excruciating pace, making every second feel like whole hours for the ravenous elf. If it was not for Eraniel's presence, Deleith would stop at nothing to dig into the meat-filled knapsack and put all the meat on fire. For one that hasn't put anything edible in his mouth for days, the taste of the meat or how properly was it cooked were simple details that could be put aside.  
Other than the chirping of nocturnal insects and the occasional owl, the crackling of the fire was all that disturbed the permeating silence between the two elves. Neither of them moved, appearing like statues staring absent-mindedly into the orange flames.

"I think I have waited long enough," came the low and unusually calm voice of Eraniel. The hunter shifted his position to get more comfortable and rubbed his hands in delight at the sight of the two pieces of meat. The meat had acquired a brown-ish color and shrunk just slightly, most of the blood and liquid being cooked away. This meant only one thing: the meat was ready.

As soon as he heard Eraniel's words, Deleith lunged in an instant so he could grab the stick on which the biggest piece of meat was poked. Far from elegant, he again collided with the ground beneath him, but he did grasp the warm wood. With incredible speed brought only from ravenosity, he darted his hand towards the meat, touching it for only a brief second. A loud scream pierced the silence as something hard impacted with Deleith's wrist, making him retract his hand in an instant.

"Did I allow you to eat before me, you mongrel? What makes you even think you can put YOUR filthy fingers on MY meal?" thundered Eraniel as he quickly grabbed the stick with the large piece of meat

Deleith was shocked, and it was not the pain that was the source of his troubles. After so much time spent without something to feast on but empty promises, Eraniel denied his right to eat even when they both agreed to stop here and recover their strength. A jet of anger and rage swept over Deleith after the hunter's treachery, and he wanted nothing more than to take his revenge on him.

Eraniel noisily ate the meat, seemingly over-exaggerating his enjoyment of it; which only added more to Deleith's anger. Lusting for an opportunity to earn his rightful meal, the tracker looked around frantically in search of something, anything, that he could use to achieve his meal. But he had no such luck. The only weapon available was Eraniel's sword, which lay safely at his hip.

Acknowledging his defeat, Deleith humbly uttered a muttered apology to Eraniel and grabbed the other piece of meat, which could barely be called such. It was only a thumb sized pinch of meat, sticking to the bone of whatever Eraniel had killed. Without a second thought about the quantity of the meal, Deleith began to munch on it, cherishing the taste of the delicious morsel.

The moment of ecstasy was short lived as the last bits of meat were stripped off the tough bone. Dismayed, the young elf even tried to chew on the softer parts of the bone to quench his hunger, but to no avail. It was too tough and dense to be edible. Eraniel, on the other hand, had yet to finish his meal as he copiously enjoyed munching on the soft meat.

With his food gone, Deleith tried to think of different ways to approach the hunter in hope that his benevolence would earn him one more piece of meat. Without allowing his feelings to get in the way, he tried to focus on what to say, but the ideas simply eluded him. All he could think about was the meat from his companion's knapsack.  
_How in the world could I convince him to share one more piece of meat with me? He would rather die than share something with me. _The elf continued his search for an answer; on cue, he remembered the winged beast he saw in the forest.

_Yes! That's it. Maybe if I tell him about it, he will find this piece of information worthy to be exchanged for some of that meat, _the elf thought, and then turned his gaze to Eraniel. It took him a bit of effort to hide his feelings behind his calm expression and stupid smile, but luckily Eraniel didn't suspect a thing.

"My friend, would you mind placing the next row of meat on the fire? My stomach is still aching for food and I need to recover my strength before we continue to make our way out of this place."

No answer came. Acting like nothing happened, Eraniel kept chewing his meal without paying any kind of attention to Deleith. Tension started to rise at his companion's indifference, but he somehow managed to maintain his composure. Supposing that the hunter did not hear him, Deleith shifted nervously and prepared to repeat himself, but Eraniel's voice interrupted him.

"You actually surprised me, Deleith. Seems there is something in that empty head of yours after all. We should cook this meat while we can, rather than wish for it were the elements to turn against us."

Deleith wanted to let out a squeal of happiness at his companion's decision. He felt his heart race with anticipation of the hearty meal he was about to receive. His excitement was beyond belief, as if he would get whatever he wished for.

When his companion got up to bring the meat, his enthusiasm rose to an astronomical height. Eraniel reached into his bulging knapsack, bringing out a huge chunk of meat. The piece alone could feed them both for days. His eyes widened with delight at the sight that presented itself in front of him, making his mouth water just at the thought of finally having a chance to eat his fill.

What happened next came down harder than all the misfortune itself. His expression changed drastically, amazed at what he was hearing. Words seemed to fade slowly into the void, as if life itself was extinguishing slowly. "We will cook it now to preserve it for the whole length of the journey. We will also refrain from eating more until tomorrow, for this meal was more than enough for the time being."

Eraniel laid down the meat on the knapsack and grabbed his sword to cut it in smaller pieces without even glancing at his dismayed companion.

In desperation, Deleith searched for something to change his mind. He couldn't think of anything, but delving into his memories, he came up with a string of babble, "W..w…wait, please! I didn't…I'm not… I mean… there's a beast that you should know about!" Eraniel suddenly put down the sword and eyed him with a troubled look, as if he knew that it was something of significance that needed his attention.

"Speak your mind then! This meat is not going to cook itself while you're wasting my time babbling nonsense."

Deleith paused, searching for the right words. A hearty, warm meal was at stake, and failing meant that he would lose both the meat and his secret encounter in the woods. With a shaky voice, he continued, "It was a very large creature! It had two large wings rising from its back, and strange scales covered all of its body. It was almost red, but not quite. And its…its… huge claws grabbed a creature that looked like a boar… I saw it several days ago, and it is only because of it that I am still here." The hunter froze at his words, his arms dropping the meat on his lap. After a weird moment of silence, Eraniel continued to cut the meat as if nothing has happened.

Displeased that he did not get any answer, Deleith tried to press on.

"So, what do you think about it? Is there any chance to encounter it in our way? If we do, we need to hide from it because it can kill both of us!" exclaimed the elf, trying to keep the conversation going, but without much success. Eraniel didn't even pay attention to what he said and the raven haired elf realized that he won't get any kind of reward for this supposed-to-be-valuable information.

His plan ended up in a total defeat, harder than any blow one elf could endure. Left without a proper meal or any way to bargain for it, Deleith allowed despair to settle in. His eyes casually drifted towards the darkened shapes of the trees, gloomy thoughts entering his mind as he eyed the unpierceable darkness that surrounded him. What was at first just an aberration of his mind became more real as the elf came to an agreement that this forest may vary well become his tomb; that he would die without anyone knowing it. _I would be alone in the moment of my demise, just like my father. The only difference is that he didn't die without a fight. Maybe Eraniel is right about me… I am a failure_, he pondered while he switched his gaze between the small campfire and the dense forest that surrounded him.

A chilling wind was blowing through the forest, the grass bending against the might of the gale. Deleith switched his eyes to the blades of grass at the wind's mercy. _Not even the plants can withstand the might of something simple, yet greater than them… _

Suddenly, the elf drew his head back, eyes widened in surprise. _The.. the plants! My mother taught me about them! In the hands of an experienced herbalist, a bundle of plants can become a weapon deadlier than any sword,_ the elf thought excitedly as he tried to remember every detail about the large number of plants and their properties presented by his mother.

_Adder's tongue… I remember that my mother said that it can dull senses and if mixed with dawn's rose, its effects will be amplified, turning into a sleeping drug._ Deleith turned his head away from Eraniel, a grin as wide as was possible stretching his face. The elf ripped a handful of grass from the soil and threw it into the wind. _If you don't let me eat, I'll just get it by force._ With his plan firmly imprinted into his mind, Deleith turned around to the elf that had just skewered two pieces of meat on the two twigs, preparing to put them over the fire to roast. Without heisting, Deleith cried out.

"Wait! Don't put the meat on fire yet!"

The hunter turned in annoyance, his dark eyes counting down the time he had to convince his companion of his plan.

"I have knowledge of several herbs that will not only keep the meat in a good, edible condition, but they also add an extra flavor that it makes it taste better. It will also prevent it from going rancid."

With his idea exposed, all that Deleith could hope for was that Eraniel would listen to his common sense if not to his exaggerated sense of pride. The hunter seemed to weight his options and after what it seemed like an eternity, he added with an impassive voice.

"I can see that you're not lying to me, so go fetch those herbs of yours then. I have little faith in you, so take this." Eraniel extended his arm to pick a blazing twig from the fire, which was not fully consumed by the hungry flames. Deleith picked it up and left without looking back for fear that Eraniel might find out his plan. A bit anxious, he fastened his pace until his presence was concealed by the numerous trees.

As if nature was trying to help, the wind dropped in intensity. The sounds of the night, together with the pale moon and the bright stars, painted a serene landscape where only the steps of an elf disturbed the sleeping forest. With his stick on the verge of extinguishing, Deleith swiftly reached into his knapsack, picking a piece of cloth that he lit and wrapped around the burning edge of his makeshift torch.

As an ancient spirit of the land, Deleith moved silently through the forested landscape, carefully analyzing the plants that grew near the roots of the trees and the small bushes that seemed to take the appearance of the beasts from the elven tales. For the first time since his departure, the elf crouched and brought his torch closer to a bundle of thin leafed plants that had a purple flower. With a triumphant expression, Deleith pulled them from the ground and threw them into his bag. With a groan, the elf lifted his tired body and continued to search for the other plant needed to turn his plan into reality.

Not long after he had found the first bundle of plants, Deleith approached a middle sized bush that rose up to his hips. White flowers with orange dots adorned the bush, but that was not what Deleith was looking for. The elf moved behind the bush where a few plants with a yellowish blossom grew, their bud-shaped blossoms hanging slothfully. _This must be the dawn's rose. Mother said they only open when dawn arrives, _the elf thought as he picked several plants. With the ingredients of his plan ready, all he had to do was head back to the camp and smear the plant paste onto the meat. Just when he was about to take his leave, Deleith stopped suddenly. _What if I trick him? I'll use this special combination for the first piece of meat, which usually lies at the top of the bag, and leave the others intact. This way, I will not have to go through the trouble of washing every piece when the whole bag will be mine. _

This thought pleased him greatly. Every option that brought him closer to the moment of earning his first copious meal was worthy of being taken into consideration. Confident as a genius who has just discovered an innovative tool, Deleith made his way back to the camp, picking various plants with aromatic properties.

Deleith's torch extinguished on the way back to the camp, making his return even harder. However, his motivation to find his way back and put his plan into action pushed him forward and, with the help of his tracking skills, reached the camp safely.

From the distance, the rock that sheltered their camp looked like the shield of a titan, a tool that would protect the camp of bad weather conditions. Apparently, Eraniel's keen senses have detected him before he even left the safety provided by the trees. Deleith simply sighed and moved forward, trying to act as naturally as he could.

With a tired look, the hunter picked his knapsack (where the meat was now located, judging by its bulgy look) and got up lazily. Deleith stopped halfway to the camp and tapped his foot nervously while Eraniel moved towards him for fear that the hunter would see right through his lie. What if he was already suspecting something? Deleith sighed in his mind the moment when Eraniel handled him the knapsack, adding on a rough tone.

"Do what you need to do and don't wake me up. If I notice a single piece of meat missing, I will think about replacing it with another type of meat, and the beasts aren't the ones that would provide it." He then poked him on the chest and moved towards the campfire, his worn-out body swaying lightly. Deleith frowned lightly at his threat, but it was something he grew accustomed to. With the tools needed for his job in mind, Deleith wasted no time. First, he moved towards the river that was flowing at the outskirts of their camp and washed the plants. He then searched for a large boulder to lay the meat on while he was preparing the pasta. It was not hard for him to find such boulder given the course of this river. The terrain was rocky, so there were plenty of boulders around he could chose from. The elf placed the knapsack with the meat at the base of the boulder and used his water skin to clean the surface. Then, he removed the first piece of meat and placed it on the boulder. There were a total of six middle sized chunks of meat from Deleith's calculation and the last one was going to be his way to a hearty meal at long last.

The elf used his hands and two rocks to mill the plants as best as he could and he smeared the pasta on the first five pieces of meat. For the last one, he used the flowers of Dawn's Rose and the roots of Adder's tongue to prepare the pasta that was going to put to sleep even the toughest warrior. When he was done, Deleith made a bit of room and placed it firmly on top of the other chunks. Then, he moved towards the camp, humming a low tune of an elven song that was sang at the celebrations, for tomorrow, he would have his own reason to celebrate.


	35. A natural enemy

Review this chapter please, it's pretty awesome in terms of the emotional factor and I want to hear what you think about the second part of the chapter with the flashback.

Sinedar let out a low growl as he eyed his father with a curious glint in his eyes. Having been accustomed to Serkath's presence as a parental figure, it was hard for Sinedar to picture his father being chased by an angry, territorial bear. With a playful demeanour, Sinedar growled playfully as he pawed at his father's head, and then used the temporary distraction to bite at the large sapphire paw that motionlessly occupied the ground in front of him.

Serkath flared his wings and shuddered slightly, put off by his son's awkward reaction as he was still reminiscing. After he came back to his senses from his trance-like state, the sapphire dragon puffed a thin layer of smoke and expressed his irritation for the unexpected disturbance, _Sinedar, that lesson was merely an introduction about the unexpected dangers that can threaten a hatchling. There are greater dangers out there._

Sinedar looked at his father with an inquisitive glare, like he didn't understand the meaning of his words, and then continued to bite at his front paw like nothing happened. Getting past the tough, lustrous scales was hard as it was, but the balance of power shifted completely when Serkath gave in to his son's playful attitude. Sinedar was completely absorbed in what he was doing that he didn't even notice his father's maw clenching around the back of his neck.

The golden dragon immediately let go of the large sapphire-scaled paw as a long continuous growl penetrated the silent atmosphere. Shaking his neck and using everything he had at his disposal to break free, Sinedar finally felt the irritating grip receding. Turning his head around so he could face the culprit of this treacherous act, Sinedar bared his fangs slightly and pounced at the blue dragon, using his fangs and claws to subdue the larger dragon.

Although the odds were against him, Sinedar did not give up and continued to fight until the very end, when he found himself pinned on his back by the sapphire dragon. Tired, with his body still sore due to the crash and with no chances of escaping, Sinedar gave in by emitting a low, submissive growl. Serkath nuzzled his son gently and backed away so that he could get on his fours.

The young dragon carefully rolled onto his belly in a way that he would not damage his wounded wings, and then moved towards his father, brushing his snout against his neck when he was close enough. Then, he lay near the large bulk of the sapphire dragon and placed his head on his paws. _I am sorry for interrupting you, father, for I did not know that you had something more to say.__  
_  
The sapphire dragon looked at his son with a sympathetic look in his eyes deep sapphire eyes. _There are threats that no even a mature dragon can withstand alone. While most of the beasts do not represent a threat, the Proto Dragons make an exception. _

Sinedar's enjoyment vanished right away after Serkath mentioned the name of the beast which was probably the biggest threat for a dragon. Only on rare occasions would his father speak of Proto Dragons, as if something had happened between him and them in the past. Serkath, however, always evaded this subject every time his son tried to learn more about them, and because of that, Sinedar ceased to pursue a topic paved with nothing but danger and possible encounters that have gone wrong. Even if the sapphire dragon had always placed safety as one of his top priorities for his mate and hatchlings, Sinedar was slightly frustrated at times because he couldn't learn more about those creatures and why were they so dangerous.

Sinedar fixed one golden eye on his father, desperately awaiting for the moment when he would talk about the Proto Dragons and why they were such a danger to dragons. However, Serkath seemed reluctant in sharing more information with him already when he placed his head on his paws, ready to sleep. The growl that followed next indicated to him that he should do the same, but Sinedar was not about to give up.

A light growl rippled from the sapphire's dragon throat, making everything flinch except for Sinedar,_ You shouldn't neglect yourself, my son. These stories do not actually have any importance, and you never seemed interested in what I thought about the things that surround us._

This was the chance Sinedar had been expecting to catch his father off guard. _That might be, but this would be a good time for a new beginning. After this mistake, I realized a couple of things. From now on, your lessons shall be of value to me,_ he added mischievously.  
Surprised by this unexpected reply, the sapphire dragon scratched the ground with his left hind leg nervously, _b-but it's nothing of importance. Besides, I have a strong doubt that you can pass through such of an extensive change all of a sudden._ He then bowed his head to the ground, apparently lost in his own thoughts.

After a moment of silence between the two dragons, Serkath growled slightly and looked into his son's golden eyes, his powerful stare indicating that this was an important lesson, _I shall tell you, since there is no way around it. In order to protect you, your mother and I decided not to tell you anything that might trigger a stupid or reckless reaction on your part. You might be older now, but your mind is not as sharp… _A hostile growl of protest came from the injured dragon who tried to get up, but quickly dropped to the ground as he winced in pain due to his bad positioned right wing. _I know I was reckless, but… _In return, Serkath interrupted him with a loud roar that irritated Sinedar slightly. _My son, words will not get you anywhere in your current state. Instead of coming up with something to defend yourself, you should accept your mistakes and make use of them, for if you learn to use them to your advantage, only then will you become a more experienced dragon. _With a bit of bitterness, Sinedar lessened the snarl he displayed and placed his head down on his paws, _I understand that, but I am very well aware of the dangers that lurk around me._

Even if Sinedar was eager to find out what his father had to say, the sapphire dragon still seemed reluctant to share what he had to say with him. Just when he was about to close his eyes and be done with this hatchling game, Serkath growled lightly. His father's reaction immediately stirred Sinedar's interest, who quickly raised his head and looked towards his father with interest. The sapphire dragon threw him a brief look then placed his head on his paws while his eyes were analyzing the sky filled with multiple shining dots. _A long time had passed since my first hatchling broke through the sanctuary offered by his egg and struggled to rise up on his little legs as we watched enthusiastically his every move,_ said the sapphire dragon. Sinedar realized that his father felt uneasy as his wings twitched, while his tail tip rarely stood still as it moved in all kind of different directions. Sinedar was about to move closer towards his father when the sapphire dragon continued with his usual, emotionless tone without paying any kind of attention towards the young dragon, who remained still like a stone.  
_  
__Proto Dragons are a real menace to us dragons, especially to our young, which always become their targets. Before I tell you more about them, there is one thing that holds a significant importance: Proto Dragons always attack in groups to maximize their chances at catching their prey. Because of that, even a mighty dragon might have difficulties in driving them off._ The golden dragon felt a bit uneasy at the unexpected and large amount of information he suddenly received about some creatures he did not even knew about until now. Although his young age encouraged him to ask different kind of questions, Sinedar restrained his sense of curiosity as he tried to find other means to busy himself. His attention was captivated when he spotted a small unrecognizable shape that moved through the darkness, then disappeared as it went further into the veiled shadows.

_At three seasons of age, while I roamed my vast territory, I have come across a female that just hunted a young buck. She was slightly aggressive at first, for she was not accustomed to my presence. I stubbornly approached her without taking any precautions, and she attacked. It was a short fight, and the wounds inflicted were not serious, but I retreated away from her, scolding myself for the reckless decision I took. Not long after that, when I was still focused on licking a particular large laceration, she slowly approached me as I allowed her to gently lick my wounds._ Serkath yawned, flashing his white teeth at an invisible threat. After he unfurled and stretched his wings, he began licking his hind paw.

The golden dragon's interest was immediately captivated by the dragoness his father was speaking about. Could it be that she was his mother? It was a slight possibility, but Sinedar couldn't come to an agreement with the thought that his father would do something reckless. Different thoughts swarmed around the young dragon's mind until he was again interrupted by the sapphire dragon.

_After that particular incident, we began to spend more time together. Hunting was never something that I did alone, we spent a long time together, we have decided to become mates not long before the mating season._ Seeing as his father kept himself preoccupied, Sinedar did the same, only that his snout continuously roamed around his body, inspecting the sore injuries.

_After spending many dark-light cycles together, we were both enthusiastic about the thought of having a hatchling, and your mother was especially eager about it. Two months after, our first son emerged from his egg, his little snout piercing the shell of his old home._ A light growl involuntarily escaped Serkath, forcing Sinedar immediately focus his attention towards the sapphire dragon. The golden dragon had a vague idea of why his father acted the way he did, but he was still confused about what he should do. His limited patience told him to do something and sate his sense of curiosity, but the young dragon knew that this would be inappropriate as long as his father agreed to share this piece of information with him.

Shifting his position slightly, Serkath flared his wings and then placed them back near his body. His gaze switched to Sinedar for a brief while before the dragon looked back towards the forest.

_Those were the most memorable experiences I have had since I hatched. Our son was a hatchling whose color was a blue so deep that it almost resembled the sky at night. Ever since he hatched, exploring had been something that fascinated him and we were both on guard for dangers every time we left the cave. As time passed by, so did the thirst of knowledge of our son increased. He was not pleased with the forest surrounding our home anymore, and because of that, all three of us flew to the heart of our territory, an area where trees were scarce._ Serkath paused, an edge of sadness and regret being present in his mental voice.  
_  
__It must have been a different territory, for this forest is lush and food is abundant,_ thought Sinedar while he inspected the immediate area with his golden eyes, his pupils expanded to allow more light to enter his eyes. Even if it was dark, Sinedar could make out the broken trees from the ones that had not been damaged during his crash. A snort from Serkath summoned his attention back at him.

_It was a sunny day, no gale shifting the branches of the trees. After we let water run across our scales in a flowing-speedily-but-not-wide water path and played with our son, I had decided to go hunt, leaving my mate alone with the hatchling. When I returned…_ A slight roar came from the sapphire dragon who unfurled his wings out of a sudden. Before Sinedar could express his concern, Serkath folded his wings and continued.  
_  
__I still remember his persistent claws holding onto my tail while he was trying to bite the ever-moving tip of it, his amber eyes that were always chasing everything that moved..._ Serkath suddenly stopped, growling strangely. By now, the outcome of his father's story was clear to Sinedar, who reacted to his growls by adding his own.

Even if his body was sore and his wings still hurt him, Sinedar snarled and lifted his body off the floor. He winced as both of his wings hang uselessly against his sides, but discomfort mattered little to him. With slow yet steady steps, he moved towards his distressed father and nuzzled his neck gently, growling faintly.

Serkath shuddered slightly and swerved his elegant neck, bumping into Sinedar as he did. The golden dragon snorted and curled his head so that he could nuzzle his father's cheek. His soothing displays calmed the inner pain of his father, who briefly returned the loving gesture to his son.

_I shouldn't have forced you to remember such dark memory, but… _Sinedar stopped, glancing at his father with his sparkling golden eyes. The sapphire dragon seemed mesmerized by the lack-of-light-white-dotted- sky as he continued to stare at it. _I just wanted to know more about him,_ he said quickly and immediately turned his head around, shying away from a possible reaction. But it didn't came. Only the air that was being exhaled by Serkath rippled the eerie and overwhelming silence as the unperturbed sapphire dragon seemed banished from the present, lost in a tumultuous ocean of memories.

Disturbing his father didn't seem like a good solution for Sinedar, even if he wanted to know more about what could have been his nest mate. He hissed involuntarily as he lay next to his father and tucked his wings carefully to avoid the sharp response of his wounds. Slightly affected by this new revelation, he impassively scrutinized the devoid-of-light-and-color forest. Such a tragic end to a hatchling saddened him, but despite this feeling, an insatiable curiosity urged him to find out more about the beast that could have put an end to its fragile existence.

But curiosity alone couldn't possibly summon the answers, and Sinedar's constant agitation was not making any difference. The flick of a paw, the twitch of a tail and the occasional flap of wings indirectly snapped the sapphire dragon out of his reverie. Slightly perturbed because of all the commotion, Serkath nuzzled him on the neck and then sniffed at one of his side wounds with mild interest before he placed his head on his paws, snorting loudly.

_I tried to put the pain aside, yet the past still can not be easily forgotten. His death affected me deeply at that time. However, after you hatched, that gap was partially filled with renewed hope. Since then, all that had mattered was the present, and nothing else._ A saddened growl rumbled from Serkath's throat, an inward mournful sound that only he could understand its depth.

Sinedar too was disturbed by his father's painful reminisce. Serkath had been forever joyful, yet now, everything that he was used to has changed. The golden dragon shifted his gaze to the ground below as mixed feelings ran through him. The most prominent of them was sorrow, mixed with regret for not being able to meet his brother. However, among the different feelings of grief, he was angry; angry at the beasts who had taken away his brother, the abominations that had caused his parents endless amounts of misery.

However, this was not the time, nor the place to have revenge upon those that knew nothing but torment the dragons. After a moment of silence between the two of them, Serkath added, _while I was flying back to them, roars and wails of pain came from the exact place where my mate was. My heart filled with dread the moment I heard the distinctive roar of my mate, so I made my way to them as fast as possible. When I arrived, five Proto Dragons were circling my mate, their green, dreadful eyes staring at her as if she was nothing but a prey that needed to be slaughtered._ By this time, Serkath's voice filled with hatred at the beasts who have viciously killed his son.

_Proto Dragons are agile and often evaded our flame breaths. Their high-pitched-shrieking-loud-noise numbs your mind and can even stun you for a moment . However, we have successfully managed to taunt them in order to buy time for our son to escape. While fighting three of the beasts, my mate came to my aid after she had killed one of the Proto Dragons with a bite to the neck. With only three beasts to take care of, after one perished in a blaze, I was confident that we would drive them off without much trouble. But… _

Serkath let out a mournful roar and bared his teeth in anger. He was barely controlling himself, and Sinedar shuddered at the intensive vibrations that suddenly impacted with him. In an attempt to calm his father down, Sinedar nuzzled his neck and leaned his head against his front leg, letting out a growl of sadness.  
_  
__Killers! Hatchling murderers! That's what they are!_ Hissed Serkath, a blue stream of blue-fiery-fire coming out of his maw. Slightly panicked by his father's action, Sinedar nudged the sapphire dragon's neck with his head. _Father, you cannot let hatred overwhelm you. This forest is our home, and I don't want to see it burn._

Acknowledging the truth in his words, Serkath eyed his son with one glittering sapphire eye, his voice filled with sorrow, _you are right, Sinedar. Proto Dragons are responsible for what happened, and they alone.__  
_  
Even though his father was about to ignite the surrounding forest, the golden dragon knew all too well that every dragon held great respect for its territory, and one would never risk to set ablaze the trees which too easily caught fire. Sinedar trudged his body using his legs to move closer to his father and then rubbed his neck against his, growling softly, _When Proto Dragons will invade our territory once again, I will end their miserable existence. _He felt quite capable and proud of his abilities that will aid him fulfil his promise, but Sinedar was not as good as taking into consideration the size of such beast.

Serkath nudged him harshly in the ribs, making him growl with pain, _You believe you can stand against a Proto Dragon, when the forest injured you with its verdant-brown-tall-trees?_ His azure eyes glimmered harshly, as if he has done a mistake by overestimating his abilities. Acting quickly, Sinedar snaked his head towards his neck and bit with moderate force, enough to obtain a yelp of surprise, _Father, you are not as agile as I thought you were either_, he said mischievously while licking the traumatized area several times.

Serkath briefly nuzzled him with gratitude and then lay his head on his paws, resuming his usual boring behaviour. Sinedar yawned and adopted a similar position, curling his tail to some extent. The pursue for answers seemed a distant wish when tiredness numbed his mind and senses. After glancing towards the sky one last time, his eyelids blanketed his eyes as a shield from the exterior world.

* * *

_Serkath and his mate were fighting the Proto Dragons vigorously, using teeth, claws, everything they could to dispatch the beasts as fast as possible. A moment after, something stirred into the sky; a Proto Dragon appeared out of nowhere from the sky, but Serkath did not observe it right away, because he and his mate were still fighting the last two Proto Dragons. _

_In the forest below, something stirred. Panicked because of the approaching beast, the almost black hatchling let out a roar of panic (which was more of a squeak) and unfurled his wings while he was running away from the battle scene; he flapped them in a desperate attempt to gain altitude and speed, but he barely left the ground. At that exact moment, both of the dragons turned their eyes to the fleeing hatchling that was being followed closely by a Proto Dragon that began a steep descent_

_The dragons roared loudly and ignored the pests that bit and clawed at their scale-protected hides. Putting up a burst of speed, they tried to stop the Proto Dragon, but its speed was impressive. Imitating scaleless-brown-bird snatching its unsuspecting prey from the air, the beast snaked its body trough the canopy and snatched the hatchling that had panicked and ran away from the scene. A roar of pain came from the little dragon and after a couple of seconds, the Proto Dragon emerged from the canopy with the terrified hatchling in its claws. The little dragon was trashing his body as he desperately tried to break free of the agonizing grip, but every attempt resulted in causing more pain as the sharp claws penetrated the soft scales and dug into his flesh; his captor wanted to make sure that the prey would not escape._

_Serkath let out a deafening roar, his heart filled with terror at the sight. His mate, however, wasted no time and darted towards the Proto Dragon as her maternal instincts took over in an instant. However, sheer determination was not enough, and even if the female was pushing herself over the limits to retrieve her hatchling, the raptor did not seem to get any closer._

_With the proto dragon that was carrying the hatchling in the lead, followed closely by the golden female, the remaining proto dragons flew towards their brethren to get a share of the spoils._

_With great speed, they passed by Serkath who was flying mindlessly, shocked by the tragic event. His eyes looked in the distance at his helpless son hanging in the claws of the wretched flying beast, his squeaks of pain tearing apart his very being._

_With his hope shattered, there was nothing he could do except waiting to see if his mate would catch on the proto dragon and rescue their hatchling._

_However, something ignited inside him as he noticed the two proto dragons that aggressed him earlier fly past him, screeching in victory at their capture. Roaring loudly, he shot a jet of flame into the air and flapped his wings as hard as he could to increase his speed as he flew towards the wretched beasts._

_The two-proto dragons looked behind and quickly realized that they had a very angry male dragon on their heels. They simultaneously unleashed two piercing screeches, the high frequency sound reverberating trough the air. The sound wave reached Serkath instantly, making him roar in pain at the agonizing sound. In spite of the excruciating force of the sound that seemed to numb his mind and body, the sapphire dragon has not slowed down; his hatchling needed help, and nothing could possibly stop him._

_One of the Proto Dragons had started to feel the effects of fatigue and was slowly losing speed. Because his wounded, sore body could not keep with the other one of his kind, the beast suddenly turned around to face its opponent. Enraged, Serkath collided with the Proto Dragon at full speed headfirst. Thanks to the structure of his skull and horns, the force of the impact did not affect him, but his adversary was not so fortunate. With its chest broken, a wail of pain escaped the beast that was still trying to deliver a bite to the neck of the sapphire dragon. _

_Wasting no time, Serkath sank the claws of his forelegs into the chest of the beast to make sure it wouldn't move and delivered a fatal blow to its neck, the sharp rows of teeth crushing the neck of the Proto Dragon._

_The wings of the beast ceased beating as it was chocking on its own blood. Serkath released the almost dead Proto Dragon that was falling towards the ground and with strong beats of his wings, he headed towards the other creature that was still chasing his mate._

_Realizing that a normal flight will not help it get rid of the golden female, the Proto Dragon which held the hatchling resorted to different flight maneuvers; after it banked sharply to the right, the beast started dived towards the ground. This trick proved ineffective, as the golden dragon did the exact thing, only that she skilfully inclined her body downwards and folded her wings to increase her speed. Panicking, the Proto Dragon pulled up and spread out its wings, slowing almost to a dead stop in the air. Without a clue about this move, the dragoness did the same, only that she lost precious time. She let out a roar of frustration as she started to pursue the Proto Dragon once again._

_The hatchling intensified his squeaks of pain as the agonizing grip intensified. Thin layers of blood oozed from the dragon's dark blue haunches, the soft skin being pierced by the sharp, unforgiving claws of the terrible beast. The red liquid that poured from under the Proto Dragon's claws enraged the mother dragon who accelerated slightly, in spite of the fatigue. She let out a bellowing roar as the distance between her and the terrible beast lessened, allowing her to get closer to her son by the second._

_Out of a sudden, the Proto Dragon folded its wings and dropped towards the ground, buying a little more time for the dreadful action it was going to commit. The golden dragon darted past it, but quickly corrected her position and was now approaching her son's captor. With no time left to flee and its demise at hand, the Proto Dragon brought its head down towards the hatchling and sank its sharp teeth into its side. A piercing cry of pain followed, but the beast had no intention to leave the prey alive. As a ferocious predator ripping its prey, the Proto Dragon tore the dark blue dragon's side apart, a river of blood wetting the ground below as a final, faint squeak followed._

_This action has also sealed the fate of the wretched beast; the golden dragon let out a deafening, furious roar before it collided with the Proto Dragons. With great fury, she sank all of her claws on its back and snapped the spine of the flying beast using her powerful jaws._

_Moments before the Proto Dragon died, it dropped its prey instinctively as life was drained out of its body. The mother dragon let out another roar and dived towards her son that was bleeding intensely. She had managed to catch her son in her protective claws right before it reached the forest canopy, but there was a price she had to pay for her actions. Unable to extend her wings in time, the dragoness found herself unable to correct her position, so she fell towards the forest floor, holding the hatchling closer to her chest to prevent any further harm to her son._

_A roar of pain escaped the golden dragon when she finally touched the ground on the side. Because she tucked her wings while diving, no broken bones resulted after the crash. Ignoring the pain racking her body, the dragoness released the almost black dragon from her claws and started to lick its damaged side to stop the terrible bleeding. Her son was shivering heavily due to the massive blood loss.. Growls of anguish combined with terror never seemed to stop as the golden dragon continued to lick the hatchling's side, obtaining only faint squeaks in response._

_Shortly after, Serkath landed near his mate after successfully disposing of the last Proto Dragon. However, when he wanted to get close to his injured son, his mate roared at him with hostility, a clear sign to keep away. Filled with grief, the sapphire dragon roared in agony at the sight and tried to approach his son once again, but this time, the female launched a jet of golden fire at him. _

_With a slow move, the hatchling turned his head to his left to face his father, his amber eyes barely opened. Only then his mate allowed him to inspect his son, and terror struck Serkath the moment he witnessed the damage done by the Proto Dragon to his son: his left side, along with his wing, was gone! Serkath nuzzled and licked his son frantically, but it was too late. After a final squeak of agony, the light left his eyes and his irregular breathing came to a stop._

_Even if the dark blue dragon was dead, both of his parents continued to nurture him for a while, emitting strange growls with the purpose of calming their son, but no shiver, no squeak gave them hope. In spite of this, both of them refused to accept the terrible truth and continued to lick the damaged side of the hatchling, which stopped bleeding. Just when the heat slowly left his body his parents realized that their son was not alive. A wail of agony rippled through the forest as the combined roars of the two sorrowful dragons mixed, creating a chorus of death._


	36. Mysteries of the Proto Dragons

The powerful vibrations of a loud roar snapped Sinedar out of his momentary state of relaxation. Growling confusedly while fanning his massive wings once, he lifted his head off his front paws, his golden slit eyes lazily scrutinizing the forest. The first thing he could discern in the darkness of the night was the majestic form of his father, who rose up to his full height. Puffs of warm air rolled out of the dragon's maw as his lips were contorted into a fierce snarl, revealing the sharp teeth that could easily end the mocking beast that dared to cross paths with him. Serkath's tail slammed into the hard ground while his massive wings flared as the dragon leaped into the air, gaining more altitude with each of the wing beats.

The young and confused dragon shook his head from one side to another when his father ascended, blending with the white-sparkling-dotted-sky. The calm atmosphere, or maybe the buzzing of an insect which recklessly passed by his paw, irritating him with its persistence, made him realize understand why Serkath left. Curiosity was not always something to follow; his father explained him why, but Sinedar failed this simple life lesson.

The faint sound of wings beating the air fiercely was soon assimilated by the silence that ruled over the forest. With such a revelation weighing on his mind, Sinedar placed his head on his paws and pondered about what he has just learned. _Can a mindless beast end the life of a hatchling with ease? Proto Dragons should cease to exist, or leave this land of ours.__  
_  
For a dragon such as Sinedar, inflicting punishment on a beast of the forest was an arbitrary solution to a danger he could not fully comprehend. For the first time since a fragile age, he felt exposed to something he thought he understood. A feeling of uneasiness made his tail swish from side to side as he pictured a much younger hatchling than him becoming the prey of a savage proto dragon, his cries for help echoing through the forest.

The distinctive sound of flapping wings roused Sinedar from his contemplative state. By turning his head in the direction of the sound, his impatience grew steadily with each stronger wing beat. There were many questions he wanted an answer for, and only his father could provide them.

Soon enough, Serkath landed on the ground and made his way towards his son, greeting him with a nuzzle of his snout on the soft scales that covered his neck. Sinedar growled in contentment and snuggled his body closer to his father to comfort him and help erase the pain of the past.

Serkath fanned one of his massive wings, covering the golden hatchling to the point where only his head could be seen poking through the velvety blue membrane.  
_I apologize for leaving you alone, my son, but my conflicted feelings gave me no peace while my mind was still reliving the dreadful moments of my hatchling's demise._ By growling soothingly, Sinedar nuzzled his distressed father and rubbed his neck against his, showing him that he was not oblivious to his pain. Serkath seemed relieved by the gentle contact and continued, _When I look at the dark-night-sky, I remember my first hatchling. As much as I try to put the past behind, it always comes back to haunt me. The pain of a parent is great when it loses his only hatchling…_  
_  
__I understand the cause of your suffering, father, but know that I will not falter at the sight of a Proto Dragon that would dare attacking me_, said Sinedar with determination, both impressed and encouraged by his father's ferocity when he killed the Proto Dragons to defend his hatchling.

Serkath playfully pushed his son's paw with his large snout, obtaining a low growl of discomfort in response,_ Why are you eager to meet such creatures? Your instincts would tell you to fight when the time would come_, he tried to explain, but Sinedar's piercing gaze looked unconvinced. Seeing as his son's determination was too strong, he continued, _they are sneaky creatures, and they always come in groups of three or more, posing a threat even to an older dragon such as me. _

Pleased with himself because of his persistence that paid off, Sinedar thought about his father's words, knowing the full extent of the blue dragon's combat prowess. Having witnessed his father's aerial displays and skillful moves when the two of them played, he knew that a few frail proto dragons would be nothing compared to such a mighty dragon. Still, he felt that something was amiss, and one such as him always preferred to exploit weaknesses.  
_  
__Why are Proto Dragons posing such a threat to us? You had never given me any details about them. If these beasts are going to catch me off guard with no options but to fight, then I want to use any advantage I got until they all collapse lifeless on the ground bellow._

Sinedar's strong resolve attracted yet again the wrong kind of attention when the blue dragon slammed his tail against his flank, making him yelp in pain. _I will tell you everything there is to know about them if that is what stirs your interest. _

Adopting a serious mood, Sinedar shifted his view towards his father so he could look into his deep sapphire eyes, _Why haven't you told me earlier? I'm sure there is a reason behind this._ Serkath puffed black smoke towards his son, covering his whole head and obscuring his vision, but a rush of wind caused it to disperse almost immediately, _I'm not sure that you would have listened. You would have probably seen them as any other beast, and foolishly engage them if they ever entered our territory. __  
_  
Sinedar bared his teeth in irritation at his father's annoying remark, even though he knew he was right, _That's not true! I do not take possible threats lightly and… maybe you are right, after all. They probably do not look more different than an average beast,_ said Sinedar as he lowered his head on his paws in defeat, ashamed that he again lost the occasion of proving himself to his father.

Serkath let out a short rumbling growl, then proceeded to nuzzle his little one encouragingly, _my hatchling, maybe it is time for you to also leave the past behind, for you will be responsible for your nest's safety as well as protecting your future mate to the best of your ability._

The young dragon growled in acknowledgement, too lazy to lift his head off his paws and ruin the exhilarating state of relaxation he was in. Serkath placed his large head near his son's as he prepared to share what he knew with his offspring. _To understand these creatures fully, you first have to be aware of their origins, as well as their purpose in our world._

Although sleep started to meddle with his senses, Sinedar suddenly jolted his head after his father finished the lesson about the origins of the Proto Dragons. He was awestruck by this particular information, but disgusted at the same time. It was just so hard to believe that the dragons and the Proto Dragons could share a small part of the flesh and blood of their distant ancestor. Appalled due to the unexpected revelation, Sinedar roared his antipathy,_ How could we be related to those vile creatures? We do not wander around, killing and occupying the territory of the other denizens of this land. We are nothing like them!__  
_

_That may be so, but that is the truth. Our races have taken two different paths, even though we share the same ancestor,_ said Serkath on a calm, smooth voice while he soothingly nuzzled the neck of his young in an attempt to calm the rage that was biting at his being. After all, Sinedar had inherited some of his father's traits, and Serkath's contemptuous attitude towards the Proto Dragons had been passed on to him along with his determination.

Conflicts between Dragons and Proto Dragons existed since this world was young, and the superior species loathed their adversaries for their barbaric and despicable methods of claiming a territory. Only the ancient Dragons have put the hate aside, who, in their wisdom, realized that like every other beast of the forest, the Proto Dragons strove to claim a suitable territory in which they could raise a family. However, the roots of this hatred were deeply buried in every Dragon's conscience, so they instinctively disliked the Proto Dragons.

Now that the dormant spark of hatred has been awakened inside another dragon, Sinedar asked with impatience, _Father, what can you tell me about their combat prowess? Are they as powerful as we are?_

The sapphire dragon retracted his snout and blinked as he tilted his head, eyeing his son with worry, _the only reason I am telling you this is because knowledge can make the difference between life and death. By no means should it be used to bolster your confidence and deceive you into thinking that you can take on a group of Proto Dragons alone. I am confident that your self-control has developed until now, allowing you to restrain some of the more powerful emotions._

Serkath paused, exhaling a breath of hot air before he continued; _do not walk the edge of safety, my hatchling. In the end, rationality prevails over raw instincts. That is why our race is superior in every aspect compared to the lesser ones._

_The first thing there is to know about Proto Dragons is that, unlike us, they cannot breathe hot-fiery-colored-flames. However, nature has presented them with something else in return: a venomous bite. While the venom is not quite effective against a mature dragon in small quantities, for a young dragon it might prove to be lethal. When we fought with the Proto Dragons at that time, we were both bitten by them, but your mother was more agile, and she had managed to avoid many bites coming from the vile beasts. Having that venom run through your body is not something I wish you to experience, and that's why I am telling you this.__  
_  
Sinedar growled with discomfort before he asked, _but what does that venom do? And if mother was more agile, that means you were bitten by their poisonous fangs? __  
_  
Serkath nodded slowly, _that is right. If it was not for her fast intervention, I would not have been here. Not only that the venom dulls your senses and makes you question if what you see is real,, but it also attacks you from the inside, causing terrible pain. The only cure for the venom is the midnight's fire, a plant which grows in mountainous areas. Mixed with a dragon's saliva, it acquires interesting healing properties. Depending on your position though, this cure might prove to be unavailable. That's why you should always retreat when there are no traces of midnight's fire in your area, for this is our greatest weakness against the Proto Dragons._

An unnatural feeling of fear and uncertainty took over Sinedar for a moment as he heard his father's words. The prospect of being killed by something he couldn't actually fight against unnerved him greatly, in spite of his father's reassurance that a cure was available in their territory. A rush of wind blew from the east, the velvety membrane of his wings moving slightly under the cold air of the night. Somewhere in their vicinity, an owl began to screech its solemn chant, the sound of it giving the forest a tenebrous appearance.  
_  
__Just because these beasts possess a different weapon, there is no real reason behind this unjustified feeling of cowardice. As long as I will outsmart them, they are as good as dead,_ Sinedar thought, shaking his head to dispose of his fears. He then glanced at his father, whose eyes were searching for the source of the bird's noise. A slight nudge of his snout on his father's scaly chest was enough to get his father's attention, who was now looking at his son with a curious look. It seemed like he purposefully gave him time to understand the risks involved while fighting a Proto Dragon.

_I'll take it that you have comprehended this little piece of information. Understand and treasure what I told you, for if you fail to do it, a gloomy future awaits you. Your future mate and your hatchlings might be the target of an unnecessary suffering if you fall prey to a group of Proto Dragons_, Serkath added resolutely before he rested his head on his paws once again.

However, this time Sinedar was not caught off guard, and by the looks of it, his father was also aware that his son had changed. After the crash, he seemed like he was ready to embrace the knowledge provided by his father and slowly push aside his stubbornness when it came to ignore his father's lessons. A hum of happiness came from the sapphire dragon as he closed his eyes, and a feeling of pride washed over Sinedar at his father's indirect praise.

Nevertheless, the restless hatchling had yet to find an answer to his itching question, his impatient voice rousing the older dragon from his state of relaxation, _is that all? They are not so dangerous as long as we know what they are capable of. _

Serkath yawned sleepily, flashing his teeth at the troublesome hatchling that assaulted him with endless questions,_ Give it a rest, young one. The next light cycle is not far away, and I am convinced that you are as eager to rest as I am. I am impressed by your eagerness to learn something new, given your past attitude, _answered the blue dragon on his usually calm voice.

By now, the urge of sleep had taken over Sinedar, the serene atmosphere lulling him. The golden dragon yawned widely before he curled his body to preserve body heat and stuck his head beneath his right wing. After such an eventful day, his body was ready to claim the welcomed rest.

_Rest well, little one,_ his father's soothing voice said in his mind, followed by a warm nuzzle on the back of his neck.

The activity of the sky dwellers intensified as the first rays of dawn broke on the horizon, the profound darkness slowly being penetrated by the life giving light. It did not matter how early the sun would start its ascension in the sky, for the birds were always the ones announcing the start of a new day, their commotion also alerting the other inhabitants of the forest.

The cold morning gust passed trough the forest, brushing against anything that stood in its way. With the wind that carried different leaves and small debris brushing against his scaly hide, the older hatchling was forced out of his reverie at the contact with the cold air.

His wings twitched under effect of the cold air and he reluctantly opened his eyes as if he was sorry that he had to awake so soon. With his tail flicking slightly and his wings shifting their position, the dragon raised his head and yawned. He lowered his head then exhaled, trying to go back to his dreamy state, but that was futile as the prominent sounds of the forest kept his senses awake. One particular chirp of a bird was so sharp that even the idea of resting had vanished from Sinedar's mind.

Without something better to do, the dragon shifted his weight on his front paws and got up slowly, sniffing the morning air. The fresh scent of humid grass and pine needles felt wonderful to the golden dragon, and the cold air invigorated him as he inhaled it.

The serene atmosphere remained basked in a partial darkness, slight nuances of dark blue and purple decorating the top of the world. The sun had yet to illuminate the landscape and array of downy clouds rippled with different nuances of blue.

Sinedar stretched his body, unfolding his wings as he did so. Surprisingly, the wounds on his wings were not troubling him that much anymore, but his flank was still sore. Without inspecting his wounds, the golden dragon moved towards the sapphire one, who was still lost among his dreams. The tip of his tail suddenly twitched, and his upper lip moved slightly as if he imitated a snarl. With a sly look in his eyes, Sinedar lifted one of Serkath's wings using his head and sneaked his snout under it. He then poked his father in the ribs as hard as he could to wake him up. The older dragon was reluctant to open his eyes, but a few more nudges from the persistent hatchlings were enough to fully rouse him from his sleep. Lifting his head slowly, Serkath looked towards his son with a confused look in his sapphire eyes, as if he did not know the reason of this early awakening.

The hatchling eagerly nuzzled his sleepy parent, brushing his snout against the sapphire scales of his father's neck affectionately.

_It is a rare occasion to see you resting for so long, so I decided to give you a little push,_ growled Sinedar playfully as he pulled away from his father, setting his eyes on something else. Serkath blinked a few times, shaking the effects of sleepiness when a golden scaled paw lightly hit the base of his neck, followed by a light growl. Turning his head away to see the culprit, the older male could only catch a glimpse of the golden dragon that lowered his body into a crouch before he pounced on him like a cat catching its prey. A loud growl was all that has been heard as the younger dragon tried to use his sheer strength in bringing his father on his back, but without much success.  
_  
__You still have many things to learn, my son. This particular lesson shall be about matching your strength against a more powerful opponent, _growled the sapphire dragon in delight as he swiped his mighty paw, unbalancing the younger dragon. Having sacrificed his grip on the ground to attempt and tackle his father, Sinedar fell on the ground slip away from his hind paws as he fell onto his side, an angry growl being released from his throat. Thinking that he had just earned himself a break from the playful hatchling, Serkath slowly got up and breathed in the cold morning air that carried a multitude of scents. This was a mistake on his part of course, because he had no idea what the golden hatchling set his eyes on. Seizing this much needed opportunity, Sinedar snaked his head with alacrity and bit the tip of the sapphire tail. The grip only lasted a moment before the harmless tail broke free, retaliating with a quick nip on the hatchling's snout.

Sinedar snarled at the bitter taste of failure, backing off quickly and eyeing the bothersome tail with suspicion before his father turned around, looking at him uninterestedly. Sinedar moved back a couple of feet, thinking that he might be up to something. However, a warm growl that rippled from his father's throat assured him that he would be safe for the time being.

With a bit of reluctance, Sinedar crawled towards the older dragon, his body bended in a slight crouch as the young one was taking the necessary precautions should this be a trick which his father could use to force him to submit. Slowly, the distance between the two dragons kept shrinking until Serkath moved towards his son, nuzzling his neck with soft strokes of his snout.

Sinedar growled in pleasure, relaxing his tense body at the warm, reassuring contact. The young one moved closer, drawn by the affectionate display, and laid by his father's side. A low hum of pleasure disturbed the silence as the blue dragon pulled a wing over his offspring and then snaked out his tongue, replacing the nuzzling with soft licks across the length of the young dragon's neck.

Sinedar surrendered himself to the lulling, pleasant sensation that claimed his senses and soon enough he found himself returning the affection shown by his father with soft nuzzles of his small, golden-scaled snout. These signs of affection his parents displayed were most welcomed in the tense moments due to their soothing nature, but also as a way to strengthen the bond between them. With Sinedar being the only hatchling of Serkath and his mate until recently, his parents directed all their attention towards him, showing their love for their precious hatchling in the form of nuzzling, licking and grooming while he was younger.

The three dragons had often spent their time in these mutual grooming sessions, where they would nuzzle and lick each other for undefined periods of time. His mother was especially enthusiastic when it came to display her affection towards her young one and this nuzzling only reminded Sinedar of the dragoness that was probably waiting in the cave for the two of them.

The two dragons continued to nuzzle and lick each other until Serkath growled deeply while rising to his full height,_ I am most pleased to see you in such high spirits, my hatchling, for we will not be able to fly towards our cave. That means that we will have to cover the distance on the ground and, be it as unpleasant as it may be, is our only option at the moment._

_That would not be necessary, for my wings have recovered and they are in a suitable condition to,_ stopped the young dragon as his father got into a specific crouch that could only mean one thing.  
As expected, the sapphire dragon dug his claws hard into the ground and launched himself into the air, leaving deep gashes into the humid soil. Sinedar attempted to do the same, but as soon as he flapped his wings, the stinging sensation of pain coming from the various wounds forced him to tuck his wings in irritation. _He is probably scouting the area,_ the dragon thought as he lay down on the grass, a sad look in his eyes. Being unable to fly was depressing for a dragon, and Sinedar made no exception. The only comfort he could cling to was that his wounds were not serious and that he would eventually feel the air currents brushing against his sun-like scales once again.

Time passed by as the lonely dragon remained in the same position, occasionally craning his neck to look at the different birds that were flying around, enjoying their freedom. The great-ball-of-fire had peaked on the horizon by now, basking the morning sky in a multitude of colors. _A brother of mine is dead and some very dangerous creatures lurk around these forests… what other secrets might Father hide?_ He mused. Sinedar had not had enough time to dwell on the mystery of this question as the familiar sound of wings flapping against the wind could be heard.

Excited that his father returned, the golden dragon got up quickly and looked towards the sky keenly. Shortly after, the silhouette of a sapphire dragon could be seen just above him, circling the area several times before he finally decided to land. As soon as his feet made contact with the ground, Sinedar rushed to his father's side.

_How far are we from our cave?_ Asked the golden dragon impatiently.

_We could reach it before the darkness would start to embrace the forest with its veil. However, the forest is thick and determining the right path while moving on the ground is not something I can do, unfortunately,_ Serkath snorted before he proceeded to inspect the different wounds of his son with his eyes.  
_  
__Your wings have healed remarkably, Sinedar. It will not be long until you will be able to take to the skies and impress me with your flying capabilities,_ said the blue dragon warmly as he looked upon his hatchling.

Sinedar lifted his head, eyeing his father for a short while before he looked towards the ground. If it were not for his father's assistance, he could have met his end after he crashed into the verdant forest. Only because of the sapphire dragon's care were his wounds almost healed and his belly full with the meat he ate a while ago. Pride and admiration were but a few things he felt about his father. By sneaking his snout closer to Serkath's neck, Sinedar expressed his feelings through a soft nuzzle of gratefulness, _I can not tell you how much I appreciate the aid you provided me with, father. My mistake could have had much heavier repercussions, and I would prefer not to think of what could have happened if I remained alone in that place.__  
_  
By rubbing his neck against Sinedar, Serkath provided him with the necessary distraction from his displays of gratitude and directed his attention elsewhere, _Bigger, you may be, but still a hatchling,_ he snorted playfully before he bumped slightly into his side. Acknowledging what he had to do, Sinedar began to walk alongside Serkath, their feet removing the fallen leaves off the ground.

**A pretty interesting chapter I think. We find more about the Fanghurs, how they actually behave and we also learned that they like to kill dragons in order to take over their territory. This doesn't sound good at all, considering that they live in packs.**


	37. Reunion

The rustle of the leaves swinging in the caressing force of the wind slowly intensified as powerful gusts met the natural barrier formed by the forest. A light, almost inaudible rumbling growl escaped Sinedar's throat as his vision casually drifted towards the canopy of the trees.

The gloomy clouds that had gathered on the sky since noon announced an upcoming storm, and the wind picked up speed with the coming of the evening. The sun had already left the sky and night was slowly settling in. Different plants and trees swayed into the harsh wind, the current of air bending everything to its will, except for the two unfaltering dragons that braved the ruthless wind like it was nothing more than a gentle breeze.

_It's getting more dangerous the longer we stay out here, exposed to the mercy of the elements,_ Serkath said, concern embedded in his voice.  
The voice of his father worried Sinedar even more. The creaking of the dry branches which were too frail to stand against the wind and the loud, reverberating thuds which followed after every flash of light instilled fright and uncertainty into the heart of the young dragon.

Serkath increased his pace slightly, forcing Sinedar to keep up with him. Both of them have been moving for hours with little stop in between, and the fatigue's effects have started to affect Sinedar. Out of a sudden, a bolt of blue light splintered the cloudy sky, closely followed by the powerful sound which always accompanied the flash of light. Sinedar shuddered, stopping dead in his tracks. The powerful boom that echoed through the atmosphere, threatening to collapse the sky itself terrified him more than the proto dragons themselves. Lowering his body on the soft ground, Sinedar growled with fright, summoning the attention of his father who was not far ahead.

Growling in response, Serkath moved towards his son with alacrity, _nothing will happen to you as long as we remain on the ground, Sinedar._

The encouraging voice of his father and the soothing feeling of his large snout softly caressing the scales on his neck alleviated a part of Sinedar's fears. Retracting his snout, Serkath continued, _let us put the fear aside and move, for our cave is not far away._

The words of his father heartened the frightened dragon who looked at his father with his golden eyes that sparkled like bright gemstones. In that moment, he knew that no matter what will happen, his father will remain by his side and guide him. Without lingering in the same place for much longer, the two of them started to move with an even faster pace, hoping to reach the cave before the storm would get worse.

After the dragons made their way through the ferns, trees and different sized branches that always poked their large bodies, a familiar clearing made Sinedar's heart jolt in happiness. In the distance, the rocky surface of a mountain could be seen, towering above the lush forest that surrounded the clearing. This meant only one thing: they were home. Without a further notice, the golden dragon unfurled his wings and with all the force he could muster, he left the ground using his powerful legs and flapped his wings desperately to gain altitude and speed, ignoring his wounds that sent sharp waves of pain through his body. Serkath roared loudly and took off as well, following his son shortly. Luckily, the wind's speed decreased for a brief moment, allowing both of the dragons to fly to their cave without incidents.

Sinedar was the first one to land on the rocky wet surface of the cave, followed closely by his father. Happy that he had finally reached his home, the golden dragon moved further into the warmer parts of the cave where his mother and sister were probably resting. Another lightning colored the sky, and for a brief moment, a golden sparkle was could be discerned among the permeating darkness.

As soon as he landed on the natural balcony formed by the cave, Serkath moved towards Sinedar and nudged him with his snout.  
_That was a reckless thing to do. Have you paid any attention to the force of the wind? You were fortunate that the currents have not dragged you towards the cliffs. _

Sinedar paid little attention to what his father said as his focus lay elsewhere elsewhere, namely the being that was approaching them with soft steps.

Shortly after, multiple specks of gold began to shine in the darkness, interrupting Serkath from further lecturing his son due to his lack of fundamental knowledge. Soon, a beautiful golden dragoness emerged, her hide casting the most beautiful and pure specks of gold. There wasn't time to marvel at her beauty as she moved quicker than one would anticipate and rammed into the sapphire dragon, causing him to yelp in surprise before he shortly fell on his side, meeting the moist stone floor. With a vicious roar, the female dragon pinned him to the ground using her paws and moved her head closer to meet his sapphire eyes.

_You left me alone for more than we bargained for, my mate,_ she said, emphasizing the last words as she moved her snout closer towards Serkath's exposed neck. _It is not too late to make amends, however, and I am more than pleased to have you by my side again_, she added lovingly before she proceeded to brush her snout against Serkath's neck.

* * *

There was little Serkath could do as he was lying on his side, his left foreleg and hind leg being pinned down by the female's. However, he had no intention to break free as the golden female brought her snout closer to his neck and began to nuzzle it affectionately.  
Deeply enjoying the warm contact, Serkath expressed his feelings through a long, silent growl.

The dragoness pulled her snout briefly as she lowered her body onto the ground. His mate's body, which was covered by a sparkling hide of golden scales, radiated a pleasant warmness that contrasted with the cold atmosphere which was brimming outside the cave.

Serkath's field of vision was partially obscured when the female pulled her large golden wing over his head and resumed her treatment. This time, the caressing nuzzles were accompanied by soft licks and tender nips of the blue scales that covered his neck. The blissful feeling that slowly washed over his being did not seem to end until the female growled enticingly and pulled her snout back.

Feeling temporary released from the trance-like state that made him oblivious to what was happening around him, Serkath reluctantly opened his eyes. As soon as he did that, he found himself staring into the golden eyes of his mate, two bright amber spheres which shone with a lovingly flame. Mesmerized by the beautiful eyes of his mate, Serkath was again brought to reality by a quick lick on his snout.

Growling affectionately, he returned the favor to his mate, displaying his love for her in a very passionate manner with soft licks and gentle nuzzling. The female growled in pleasure as soon as Serkath returned back a part of the affection that was showed to him. The two mates continued to display their affection towards each other as they lay cuddled against each other, gold mixing with blue as their tails and limbs mixed with each other. In their display of love, both dragons ignored Sinedar, who sat on his haunches, glaring at his parents.

A shift of his mate's wing, which was colored in a pleasant shade of gold, allowed Serkath to catch a small glimpse of Sinedar, who was looking at them curiously. Another soft lick on his neck, however, distracted his attention as he looked towards the golden female, who was eying him expectantly. Growling playfully, Serkath surprised his mate by gently pushing her with his paws so he could get up. The dragoness didn't object as his actions and shifted her body correspondingly to allow him more room to maneuver.

_Would you like to take care of Sinedar? I do not want him to follow us and leave Verana alone just because of his inescapable sense of curiosity,_ Serkath asked his mate slyly, eyeing the smaller male.

Without nodding her approval to Serkath, the dragoness projected her thoughts to Sinedar, _Why don't you go check on your sister? She sorely misses your presence after all the time you spent in the forest._

Sinedar growled in acknowledgement and moved into the deeper parts of the cave, his body slowly blending with the shadows that concealed the interior.

_That was quicker than I anticipated, _growled Serkath, nuzzling the female's snout briefly before he lifted his large body off the ground. The warm air that formed between the bodies of the two dragons quickly dissipated, much to the female's dismay who made this known with an irritated growl. Noticing this, Serkath quickly moved closer to her side and laid a protective wing over her, the warmth of the velvety membrane causing his mate to hum in contentment.

With her golden eyes locked on his, she again began to display her affection towards her mate, growls of different types and intensities escaping her throat every so often. Serkath was equally pleased, the short absence between them only strengthening the special bond they shared. The blue dragon then moved his snout down her neck and licked along her slender, bowed neck. Not being able to control herself anymore, the dragoness let out a low roar and shied away from Serkath, who was looking at her with loving eyes.

_That's enough with this ceaseless teasing. Let us move onto something that holds a greater importance._

Her tempting voice rang in Serkath's head, who wanted to do that as much as she wanted. However, he was slightly reluctant, for he did not want to leave Sinedar alone to fend all by himself.  
Noticing his indecision, the dragoness cut him off sulkily, _he is old enough to defend himself. Besides, it's not like we will be gone for a long time._

The female moved closer to him, licking his cheek softly as she extended her neck. One of the things males had a hard time to resist was going against a female when they insisted on something. Slightly encouraged by the female's desire, Serkath nodded his approval and they both moved to the exit of the cave, low growls of love coming from both of them.

By now, the bad weather had died down a little, and the wind was not as fierce as before. The sapphire dragon was the first one to leave the cave, roaring in happiness as he did so. His mate followed him closely, and they both soared across the soaking forest invigorated by the downpour. At his mate's suggestion, Serkath slowly glided towards a clearing. A gust of wind that blew from the side caused him to partially lose his balance. Despite the few difficulties of steadying himself before he hit the ground, Serkath managed to land safely.  
_  
__I think Sinedar is not the only one who could use some additional flying lessons,_ the female roared with delight as she landed beside him, poking his wing with her snout. Using this distraction to his advantage, Serkath knocked his mate down and looked deeply into her eyes as she lay under him. _You could also use some fighting lessons._

The golden dragoness bared her fangs slightly, cutting him off in an instant,_an experienced flier such as me does not have meddle with affairs of those that dwell on the ground. My place is in the sky, not fighting on the ground like the beasts of the forest do. You forget one thing though…_ The sapphire dragon had no time to decipher her last message as a strong force collided with his body. He dug his claws in the ground with force to steady himself, but his mate was already up by now. Predicting her upcoming move, Serkath closed his eyes and growled in defeat.

_Too late to give up my mate _,was all that he heard before Rokora smashed into him. _It seems that the tables have turned. You were saying?_ She said mockingly as she roared joyfully. She had successfully managed to subdue her mate, and the sapphire dragon could not move a limb, or he did not want to.

Holding no grudge against Rokora, even if she bested him, Serkath gently nuzzled the golden foreleg that was pinning him. _You never cease to surprise me, be it through your flying skills or the care and affection you show towards me and our son. I am truly gifted for being able to have found such a fine mate_, concluded Serkath.

For a moment, both of the dragons stared into each other's eyes, different thoughts swarming over both of them. The iridescent golden orbs mesmerized Serkath, and at that moment, he wanted nothing more than to spend this blissful time with his mate.

Rokora growled strangely and dug her head into Serkath's chest, rubbing her head against him affectionately, _then we should do what two mates are supposed to._

Serkath let out a growl of desire and tried to get up, but the weight of Rokora which was pinning him down did not falter. Snaking his head towards the female's head, Serkath licked her jaw a couple of times, but all he obtained was a soft loving growl from his mate.  
_You cannot expect me to give up that easily, do you, my mate?_ Asked Rokora playfully, her tail swishing from side to side with the anticipation of what would happen next.  
_  
__No, but I will find a way to make you, _replied Serkath enthusiastically as he swished his tail to the side. As expected, his powerful tail impacted with one of the female's hind legs, a snarl of irritation appearing on her features after the unexpected attack.  
Deciding to press on, Serkath buffeted her with his mighty wings, but this move as well had no different result.  
_You will not manage to best me with these feeble attacks, my mate,_ challenged Rokora, licking Serkath's snout teasingly.

She was right, and Serkath knew it, but he was still a bit reluctant to tatter her perfect golden scales. Still, rare were the times when fights were not taken seriously, and this time was no different than the rest. Even if the two were a mated couple and most of the times were inseparable, each of them wanted to assert and prove their skills towards the other.

Snaking his head forward, Serkath clamped on the golden foreleg in front of him, tightening his grip enough to force a reaction from his mate. He was successful, but his gambit had a different outcome as powerful jaws with sharp teeth clenched around the back of his neck.

Serkath growled fiercely and kicked his free legs, scratching the female's front leg and soft underbelly. Rokora yelped as one of Serkath's claws got under the scales of her foreleg, raking the soft flesh that was concealed beneath the protective hide.

Feeling Rokora's grip falter under the confusion created by this short distraction, Serkath released her foreleg from his own grip and kicked his legs while he buffeted her with his wings at the same time.  
The force of the push caused Rokora to stagger backwards, releasing Serkath's neck in the process.  
Finding himself able to stand on his legs again, Serkath quickly rose from the vulnerable position he was in earlier.

Rokora took a few steps back, eyeing her mate through her crystalline golden eyes which sparkled with a small bit of anger.  
_I expected no less from the dragon I chose as my mate, Serkath,_ she said, concealing whatever feelings of grudge she had behind the calming, soothing voice she spoke in.

Serkath felt pride surge through him at the small, but rewarding victory, but with it came the realization of what he had done to earn this shallow victory. The trickles of crimson blood which slowly ran down the golden scales, dyeing them with streaks of red were a testimony to this.

Rushing towards her side, Serkath licked her snout lovingly before he moved down, sniffing at the red viscous liquid before he started to lick it clean.  
_I was as brash as a newborn hatchling for hurting you,_ he said as his tongue ran over the wound, revealing the lustrous golden color that hid beneath the red substance.

_You are a hatchling for even thinking that I hold any grudge against you, _replied Rokora, licking Serkath's neck as he took care of her wound.

_We are not as weak as most of the ground creatures, my mate, and injuries like these are bound to happen. Besides, what fun would it be if we hold back each time we test our skills against each other?_ asked Rokora.

Without awaiting a reply from Serkath, she lowered her body on the ground and turned om her side, exposing her belly to her mate. Retracting his snout from the now cleaned wound, Serkath took a moment to admire the smaller, close-to-white scales that covered her belly all the way towards the base of her tail.

His attention was distracted as Rokora pawed at his snout, her sharp claws running harmlessly against the soft blue scales.  
_You know what I'm expecting from you, my mate, so do not dwell upon it like a confused hatchling, _she said as she extended her neck, gently nipping at the blue scaled paw which was not far away from her position.

Serkath said nothing and licked his mate lovingly on the side of her face before he moved past the side of her body, his nostrils twitching as they caught in a pleasant, enticing scent.  
Growling with lust, Serkath lowered his snout and sniffed the female's underbelly, slowly moving closer towards the end of her body. The source of the addictive scent was quickly discovered and, guided by an invisible force, Serkath darted his snout in-between Rokora's hind legs to absorb as much of the arousing scent as possible. Rokora's legs twitched slightly as she growled lustfully, looking at her mate with interest.

Overcome with lust for the dragoness he loved the most, Serkath lifted his head and growled deeply as he moved his body above the female's correspondingly to what would follow next. Rokora tilted her neck and licked Serkath's jaw passionately as soon as he was within reach. Serkath returned her affection through a series of long, adoring licks before he lowered his hind legs appropriately, quickly entering his mate.

Both of the dragons shuddered and growled at the unexpected, yet pleasant contact. Rokora's wings jerked slightly and her hind paw loosely made contact with Serkath's flank, his muscles tense because of the weight exerted on them. A constant growl rippled from his mate as Serkath continued to descend into her silken depths, his tail brushing against the ever swishing one of his mate.

A slight roar thundered. The prologue of the mating has ended. Growling mockingly, Rokora nibbled at his front paw while her clawed foot brushed against his flank, urging him to continue. After sniffing the neck of his mate inquisitively, Serkath increased the gap between their bodies, withdrawing from the perfect alignment of their bodies, where their bellies almost brushed against each other.

A monotonous chase of back and forth followed, a weird and wonderful dance in which the male apparently asserted dominance on the female situated below his impressive bulk. That would seem so to any other beast that could not comprehend the surging emotions, the feral and primordial lust, the trust and love the two dragons shared for each other the moment Serkath gently invaded his mate's body.

With all his senses clouded by the all too powerful instinct of reproduction, Serkath began raking the soil violently with each dwindle of his hips, his teeth bared while a deep growl rippled from his throat. Even the slightest twitch of his limbs, or a narrowing of his mate around his tense member energized the fiery pleasure, and the hum coming from Rokora merely confirmed this. New life would sprout as a result of their love, but even that was a distant thought for Serkath, whose natural instincts urged him to press on not because of the result, but because of how much exhilaration his moves produced.

Feeling a strange, yet pleasurable pressure slowly building inside his lower belly, Serkath's hips thrust a few more times before a fierce roar rippled from his throat. Overcome with wild lust, Serkath wanted nothing more than to put an end to the frenzy and release the fiery pleasure that consumed his being. The climax of the mating ended with two reverberating roars that shook the forest, scaring all of the nearby inhabitants. During these last moments, Serkath snaked his head and gently bit his mate's neck, growling strangely while the thrill of the mating slowly died down.

**This is probably my favorite dragon chapter until now, mainly because we get the chance to see how a mated couple behaves, we reveal the wild nature emphasized by their instincts and, of course, I finally get the chance to show my version of how dragons mate. No, it's not in the air, it is on the ground, and the mounting does not happen from behind, as most of you might think.**

**Well, I expect you dragon fans to comment on this one, because it took quite some work to do it right. Or at least I think it ended up in a right way. As I said in the start, I loved it.**


	38. Verana

The numerous roars and growls interrupted all of a sudden as the sound of claws scratching the tough rocky surface and the flutter of wings slowly became dimmer as the two mates left the cave. Realizing that his parents finally prepared to do the thing which they awaited for ever since they were split, Sinedar placed his head on his paws, thinking about the recent events he had endured.

The clumsy attempt of a hunt, which lead to Serkath's arrival and then to the crash that could have cost him his life was still vivid in Sinedar's mind as he pondered upon it, thinking how it should have been if he spent his time with his parents. Although his age was still frail and he was mature enough to fend and provide for himself, Sinedar was still very attached to his parents.

With his mind drifting towards the two dragons that nurtured him with their care and gentleness ever since he was a hatchling, Sinedar couldn't help but feel the frail yet noticeable grip of loneliness as he sat there by himself.

A joyful squeak forced the golden dragon out of his trance, who stood up in response for the high pitched sound that came from nearby. In front of him, an emerald colored hatchling sat on her haunches, her sparkling verdant eyes staring at him intently. The hatchling squeaked once again and ran towards Sinedar with all the speed she could muster, fluttering her tiny wings in the process. Sinedar lowered his head to meet with her emerald head, and the moment they made contact, her little tongue poked out of her mouth and began to lick at his snout frantically while numerous squeaks of happiness continued to sound through the cave.  
_  
__I almost forgot you were here, little one,_ he said with affection while nuzzling her soft neck scales. Verana could hardly stay in one place as she moved around Sinedar's snout, showing for him with gentle touches of her snout and tender licks using her tongue that, due to her age, was not as rough as her brother's.

The golden dragon hummed with happiness due to the extravagant greeting of his sister, who had yet to cease in touching his snout with hers. However, as much as Sinedar liked the affection displayed by his sister and wished this moment would never end, his tired body ached and his legs almost threatened to give up. With hesitation, Sinedar raised his head, interrupting the contact, much to his sister's displeasure. Without knowing the cause of his actions, Verana threw him a puzzled look, adding a low squeak to emphasize her confusion.  
_  
__I deeply care for you and I wish we could stay together more, but my body aches and tiredness is quickly numbing down my senses,_ he growled faintly. Too young to understand something, Verana showed no signs of interest in meaningless words for now, so she squeaked sharply, apparently offended by her brother's action.

After she let out another high pitched squeak, she circled a few times in front of him, squeaking and jumping in the air while fluttering her wings to convince her brother to pay attention to her. Sinedar looked at her briefly and exhaled loudly as the urge to rest slowly overcame his senses.

Due to Sinedar's lack of reaction, Verana suddenly stopped and dropped on her haunches, staring at Sinedar through saddened emerald eyes while her tail slowly swished from side to side. Pleased with the temporary silence, Sinedar walked towards the deeper parts of the cave. His unsteady legs almost caused his belly to make contact with the ground were it not for a fast intervention that prevented it. A squeak coming from behind, followed by the familiar sound of claws clicking on the stone reminded Sinedar of his pestering sister, who probably remained behind as the golden dragon increased his pace.

Sinedar's moment of silence was short lived, for another squeak accompanied by the familiar flap of wings reached the golden dragon's ears. Shortly after, Verana was behind him, squeaking in annoyance at his brother's actions. She had no plans to be left alone, and Sinedar settled with the thought of being followed by his sister for the time being. _Maybe she just wants to accompany me to the nest,_ he thought with a bit of doubt.

The tight entrance to the cave and what followed after paled in comparison to the whole size of the cave's interior. As Sinedar moved deeper, the cave seemed to expand, offering more and more room that complemented the apparent lack of space. This cave had only one entrance, so there was no wet air current that could bring the cold air in during winter, making it the ideal place to raise a healthy family. Due to his enhanced eyesight, Sinedar could difference the ragged, uneven walls which were impaled by different rocky protrusions and the high ceiling of the cave was decorated with sharp-long-rock-sticks that seemed to come out of the rock itself.

Different corridors that were more stretch contrasted with the wider ones that forked along, leading into the deeper parts of the cave. Sinedar's parents decided to build a nest in a place where the corridor had naturally ended so the warmness which had gathered during the cold winter days would be easily preserved. After a few short moments of walking, Sinedar finally reached what he searched for. In front of him there was a pile of branches, grass, hay and leaves, a mass that was supposed to look like a nest. However, after Verana's hatching, the nest lost all of its purpose. Now it was just the most comfortable location to sleep, and it was always contested by the tired dragons that enjoyed the soft bedding.

The desire to rest forced Sinedar to increase his pace, leaving his sister behind as if she was not even there. The moment he sat atop the nest, the branches cracked under the weight that pressed them to the ground. Wasting no time, Sinedar dropped into the comfortable nest and curled his body, a growl of pleasure escaping him as his belly made contact with the cushy surface.

Facing towards the entrance of the corridor, the golden dragon could see Verana, which was swiftly approaching him. By the looks of it, she was definitely not happy, and this could spell trouble for the tired dragon that only wanted to get his well deserved moment of peace. His fears were unfounded, when Verana slowly approached him. After she nuzzled his snout gently, Verana sneaked her body under Sinedar's wing and made her way towards his belly, where she curled into a ball. I was mistaken to judge you so hastily, growled Sinedar with love as he craned his neck to reach for his sister, nuzzling her. Now that Verana would not bother him, and with his parents away to express their love in a different way, Sinedar placed his head on his paws and fell asleep shortly after.

Pain…pinch… was it a dream? Usually, one could not experience pain while sleeping, yet Sinedar felt something. He slowly opened one golden eye before it happened again, the stinging sensation causing him to instinctively repel the source of the annoyance through a soft growl. Now that he was roused from his sleep, the dragon could notice the culprit behind this ridiculous attack as he slowly turned his head around. The emerald hatchling squeaked in amusement and moved towards his side, planning something else as she left his field of vision. With his vision still unclear due to the unexpected awakening that ripped him from his moment of relaxation, Sinedar looked around to find and put an end to the troublesome sensation. His tail twitched as he felt a sting at the base of it, the bothersome feeling alerting his senses that seemed to recover from the premature awakening.

Without a warning, the golden dragon turned his head around and snarled in irritation at his sister, revealing rows of sharp teeth that instantly instilled fear into Verana's heart. The hatchling backed away and covered her head with a velvety wing at the imminent attack.

However, it never came as Sinedar merely wanted to show his frustration to his sister, not hurt her. The method was quite elementary but effective, and the result was instant. However, a niggling sensation did not cease to trouble him as he looked upon the small form of his sister. Realizing that the little dragon was probably horror struck by the reckless answer dictated by his emotions, Sinedar lifted his body slowly and neared his sister, nuzzling the wing that covered her head. How mistaken he was.

As soon as his snout closed in, Verana lashed out with her claws, scratching in between his nostrils with her sharp claws. Sinedar hissed, both in anger at her foul trick and the throbbing pain that followed soon after. Because the sensitive area on his snout offered little protection, a thin layer of blood slowly made its way down his scales before it splashed onto the cave floor, the strong metallic smell of blood overpowering his sense of smell.

Roaring threateningly, Sinedar spat his dislike at his sister like she was an enemy that needed to be intimidated in order to surrender. A squeak of submission came from the little dragon, who immediately acknowledged her brother's fury. Crouching in defeat, Verana trudged her body slowly towards Sinedar, nuzzling his snout briefly before she rolled on her side to prove that this time, she was bearing no ill intentions.

Accepting her gesture of submission, Sinedar growled faintly and closed his eyes, drifting into sleep before he even had the time to think about his parents.

**This was about it folks. The next chapter will pick up from where this one left and it will feature a heart-warming moment between Sinedar and his mother.**


	39. Old updates incoming

For past's sake, I'll update this story with the chapters I wrote about 3 years ago. After I post them all, the story is more or less dead, unless I decide to have a bit of fun and start working on it. I guess it all depends on how many people actually want to read this piece of work :)


	40. Chapter 39 Verana ( part 2 )

Sinedar's sleep was a restless one. Although he was not dreaming anything, the constant noise of squeaking and the clicking sound of talons touching the stone floor seemed to never come to a stop.

With a low growl emanating from his throat, the dragon curled up and buried his head in his belly, his horns barely touching the tail that wrapped itself around his body. Then, with a quick twitch, he lifted his large wing and used it as a mean to shield himself from the bothersome noise that defiled the permeating tranquility of the cave.

Even in his half-asleep state, Sinedar's sharp senses made it hard for him to ignore the nearby pest that was producing all the noise. Exhaling in frustration, he tried to let his mind wonder to soothing places and images that would help him to fall asleep faster. He imagined flying over a vast forest in a warm, summer day. The forest below was made of much larger trees than the ones which existed in Alagaesia. The different nuances of fresh, emerald green which were given by the majestic trees whose verdant canopies rose towards the clear, blue sky hid a multitude of species that a dragon could feast on.

The exhilaration and the freedom of flying slowly washed over Sinedar. He continued to fly for a short while, eyeing the forest below for anything that moved before he started to slowly descend as a huge mountain appeared in front of him. From the peak mountain came down a torrent of water that made up a very large and beautiful waterfall. The water came down with great speed, causing stray, sparkling drops to dissipate from the main flow and form a large, multi colored rainbow.

Sinedar glided downwards and landed just in time to catch a very large buck which was careless enough to leave the safety of the trees. Everything seemed to be so perfect, and the powerful sound of water coming down the mountain completely relaxed him. The dragon hummed in happiness and sniffed the deer briefly before preparing to take a bite from his prey. Just when he was about to sink his teeth into the soft, juicy flesh, a loud squeak caused his mind to come back to the reality.

Sinedar tried desperately to salvage something from the perfect scenery, but he soon found out that it was impossible due to the constant noise produced by a very bothersome being.

His white, sharp teeth were exposed as his lips bared slightly, a long, threatening growl coming out from his throat. The golden dragon fully opened his eyes and quickly lifted his wings to see the culprit responsible for disturbing his dreams. Not very far from his position was Verana with a large bone by her side. She quickly grabbed the bone in her mouth and tried to lift it, but the small object was heavier than it looked. With a surprised squeak, the hatchling dropped the bone and tried to get out of its way, without much success, however. The edge of the bone fell onto her paw, releasing a higher pitched squeak that expressed her pain and discomfort.

Without paying any kind of attention to her larger brother, Verana quickly brought her head down and licked at her paw, hoping to mend some of the bothersome pain that went past the protective scales. She only stopped when the growl acquired a fearsome note which made her react instinctively at the threatening sound. Sinedar's eyes acquired a fearsome tint as he looked at the hatchling with irritation and spite. Verana dipped her head and lowered her body on the ground, crouching obediently towards Sinedar.

The intensity of the growl slowly rose in intensity as the emerald hatchling approached, but other than that Sinedar did nothing to prevent her from coming closer.

Interpreting her brother's behavior in the wrong way, Verana let out a low squeak and looked curiously at her bigger nest mate, clearly not intimidated by his display. Then, suddenly, she crouched into a play bow and squeaked happily, looking playfully at her much larger brother.

Realizing that this was one of her pitiful attempts at enticing him to play, Sinedar lessened his snarl and placed his head beside his body, slowly closing his eyelids. He knew that paying attention to her exactly what a hatchling her age wanted, and doing the opposite was the best to encourage her to find something else to occupy her time with..

A louder, angrier squeak came from the hatchling that sat on her haunches when she realized that her brother wasn't paying attention to her. Being ignored was not something she was used to, and to make sure of that certain methods were available for picking. She took a quick look at the bone, but quickly dismissed the thought of playing with that as her brother was much more interesting than a simple, tough scrap left from a dead animal. Shaking her little head, Verana got up slowly and began moving in circles, her claws clicking against the stone floor. Out of a sudden, she let out a loud screech that caused Sinedar's eyes to snap open. He released a loud snort and tried to ignore the hatchling, but Verana was not that easy to convince..

The mischievous dragonling started running, jumping around all while letting out different squeaks meant to get her brother's attention. To her it may have been fun, but to Sinedar it was incredibly annoying.

Raising his head and tilting his neck forward, the golden dragon let out a threatening roar that reverberated throughout the cave.

However, Verana obtained what she wanted. With her head held high, she quickly advanced towards Sinedar and bumped into his right front paw.

Sinedar growled in irritation and snapped at the hatchling, but her attention was focused elsewhere as she tried to gnaw on his paw, the hard, protective scales getting in the way of her sharp teeth.

Seizing an opportunity to get his revenge, the golden dragon quickly lifted his paw, unbalancing the small hatchling. Then, with a quick move he swished his left front paw which impacted with the small body of the hatchling, causing her to release a surprised squeak as she was pushed away for a small distance before falling on her back.

The smaller dragon's squeaks were replaced by low whimpering, but Sinedar couldn't care less about how she felt, not after what she did to him. Pleased that the pestering squeaks finally came to a stop, Sinedar comfortably moved his body to find the best position before he placed his head on a golden scaled paw.

Miraculously, the squeaks stopped and were replaced by sweet, calming silence. Sinedar closed his eyes yet again, hoping that this was the end of his problems, as he slowly drifted to sleep, even more tired than he was before he arrived at the cave.

That moment was not meant to last, however, as after a short while a loud squeak broke the tranquility.

The clicking sound of claws became more prominent and then CLASP! A burning pain shot up from his tail as a certain someone bit hard onto his tail. Turning around his head while snarling viciously, he saw his sister with the tip of his tail into her mouth, gnawing at it ferociously while using her front paws to grip onto it.

Sinedar rose up to his full height and released a mighty roar, swishing his tail forcibly. The sudden move imbalanced the hatchling, whose frail grip immediately gave in.

Verana flew trough the air, shaking her limbs wildly as panic replaced her earlier playful attitude. There was nothing she could do, however, and the only thing that came out was a loud screech of pain as touched the hard ground, landing roughly on her side. The hatchling skidded a short distance over the stone floor while rolling helplessly as she couldn't come to a stop immediately due to the force of the impact. Finally, the seemingly long, painful moments came to an end as her body hit the wall of the cave, drawing out a choked squeak out of her throat.

The golden dragon took a quick look at the emerald hatchling, but his eyes betrayed how he truly felt in that moment. His stare was devoid of any guilt or compassion over what he did. Hissing loudly, he charged forward and moved past his downed sister with such speed that he almost trampled her.

Verana managed to release a loud squeak as she looked in the direction of her departing brother. She was still shaken from the recent impact, but her sparkling emerald eyes filled with sadness denoted her true feelings. Slowly, she placed her small head on her paws, a quiet whimpering escaping her occasionally. She was aware of her mistakes, but hatchlings simply couldn't resist the lure of play. Still, the hurt that Sinedar impaired upon her was more than a physical one. It was the first time when the golden dragon acted that way, disposing of her in such a harsh way like she was a mere, helpless prey.

Contemplating about the recent events, the small dragon curled into a ball of depression, squeaking and whimpering at its misery.

Meanwhile, Sinedar went all the way up to the very entrance of the cave, hoping that the bothersome hatchling will choose to stay in the comfortable nest and busy herself with something else rather than annoy him. As soon as the dragon reached the mouth of the cave, he crashed on the ground and curled his body, burying his head into his belly, exhaling loudly. He did not spent even a moment thinking about his actions as the lure to sleep immediately enticed him to enter the ethereal world of dreams.


	41. Chapter 40 Deleith's last hope

_Author's note: There was a part where Eraniel catches up with Deleith. He offers to heal his wounds, but breaks his arm instead. I've searched thoroughly for that particular part, but I can't find any trace of it. I apologize for the inconvenience._

**_Deleith_**

The sick blaze of a fire signaled the position of their camp. Next to the fire, Deleith could distinguish the silhouette of an elf. Eraniel, to be exact. As he neared the camp, different thoughts crossed Deleith's mind. The biggest temptation was to cook the meat and eat it right now, but it would do no good, for Eraniel's vigilance would unmask his treacherous act. He also needed his presence for protection, but doubts have started to cloud his judgment. Sometimes, he felt that even the fight with a beast would be less of a torment than to endure the harsh treatment he received from his companion. After all, he had managed to get here safely, so why would fate abandon him now, in the time when he needed all the help he could get?

Deleith had most of the night at his disposal to search for answers. He had to search for wood, wait for the meat to roast and then search for wood again. The elf barely had time to rest until dawn.

Deleith had most of the night at his disposal to come across the answers he needed, for the task ahead of him was a tedious one. He had to search for wood, wait for the meat to roast and then search for wood again. With the fiery blaze needing constant fueling, Deleith had no choice but to gather as much wood as he could find. After several trips which strained his tired body to its limits, the elf piled up a significant amount of wood near the fire.

The last three pieces of meat were roasted relatively easy, mainly because Deleith had lost his patience and left some areas still juicy with blood. Finding his eyelids working against him, the elf slapped himself hard to awake his senses fully. The last piece of meat, which was the key to his escape from Eraniel's tyranny, needed special treatment. If the extract from the plant salve was to work its way into the meat properly, the elf had to rotate the twig with the meat slowly and leave it juicy. That was the plan, but Eraniel's preferences had to be taken into account also.

Armed with the patience of a bee that had just started to build a hive, Deleith rotated the meat until he was pleased with the color and the toughness of it. The X shaped branches helped him greatly with this one. Content with his work, the elf placed the pieces of meat into the knapsack with the last one lying at the top.

The rest of the night was probably one of the weirdest in the elf's life. Constant uneasiness mixed with thoughts about failure and consequences plagued the elf's mind as if his very life counted on the success of this plan. Every time he tried to step into the dream world, a rustle that came from Eraniel would wake him up.

This torture of the mind continued until dawn's break, when his companion woke up for some reason. By the looks of it, the hunter moved towards the river to quench his thirst. At the sound of his footsteps, Deleith closed his eyes, pretending that he was still sleeping. His move was supposed to deceive Eraniel and it worked out pretty well, given the hunter's personality. He cared for no one but himself, so he lazily moved towards the knapsack. His face grew hot, his heart started to beat frantically. Eraniel's dark eyes seemed to see through every lie. From the moment he had met him, Deleith was unnerved by the power in the hunter's stare. This moment was no different. His companion kept looking into the knapsack without doing anything. The moment Deleith opened his second eye to get a better view, Eraniel shifted his head in his direction.

Deleith's heart skipped a beat when his eyes met the dark ones. Panic took control of him and he let out an involuntary yelp, attracting the full attention of the hunter who looked at him, frowning slightly.

Time seemed to freeze as elf realized that Eraniel will begin to suspect something, and the consequences of his actions would surely lead to his demise, unless he doesn't get out of this situation as stealthy as possible.

Finding a strip of courage deep within him, Deleith forced his body out of its current state and rolled suddenly on his side.

As soon as he did that, a weird chuckle reached his ears as Eraniel definitely noticed what he did.

Deleith tried his best to control his breath rate and the slight shivers that racked his body due to the panic, but the situation was too much for him.

He noticed something. I'm sure of it! It's only a mater of time until he will come to me, thought the frightened elf as he kept his ears open, expecting footsteps to be heard.

**_Eraniel_**

Something has roused Eraniel from his dreams, but it was neither the buzz of insects that were flying around nor the chirping of the birds that were happily soaring above. The hunter lazily opened one eye, but everything was a blur. The mighty blaze that was supposed to keep him warm was now smoldering sickly, without wood to sustain itself.

Eraniel turned on his side, opening both of his eyes and narrowed them as he kept staring. Something perturbed the image of the forest in front of him. It looked like the silhouette of an elf. With his unclear vision, Eraniel could notice that he was carrying something. That lazy, useless companion. He woke up early, yet he could not keep the fire going thought the elf as he yawned loudly, brushing his eyes.

After he got up, a feeling of dread made itself noticeable. Eraniel moved around the camp, searching for something, but in his trance-like state, Eraniel could not quite put his finger on it. Something is missing and it is not my troublesome companion. Come on think… Eraniel tapped his foot nervously and brought a hand to his mouth as he yawned once again.

The answer to this problem evaded him as he kept looking around in trying to find something that would help him solve this enigma. Deleith is definitely not here. Maybe he just went in the forest to gather some more weird herbs and took his bag with him. That meat was quite good thought the elf, a bit confused about all this situation. Deciding that it does not worth to go and grind some sense into his companion, the hunter went to the knapsack that was lying on the ground. An evil smile appeared on his face as an idea entered his mind. I think I know how I will punish him for his carelessness. I'll just.. thought the elf just as he stuck his hand in the knapsack. All his thoughts were interrupted the moment his hand made contact with a cold, smooth object. Bewildered, the hunter reached into the knapsack and pulled the thing out, only to notice that it was Deleith's chain mail. This is not mine. How did it….? Thought the elf, but the answer to his question hit him in an instant.  
_No, no, no. That scoundrel wouldn't dare to turn against me. He's too scared to travel alone and he's not good at anything. That pathetic excuse of an elf shames our races with his very presence. _Nevertheless, the weakling had the guts to defy Eraniel, and he was going to pay for it.

The elf got up slowly, his dark eyes, which now acquired the privea urat rau de totin the direction where he last spotted Deleith. _You think you can escape me, runt? We'll see…. _Thought Eraniel as his face became deadly serious, a wicked smile spreading across his face, giving him the same evil-looking appearance he had when he killed the dragon_._

"If you will still be whole after I'm done with you!" Said Eraniel on a weird voice and darted in the same direction as Deleith, determined to catch his prey.

**_Deleith_**

Deleith kept running as fast as he could, occasionally stopping for a little while to catch his breath. Ever since he left the camp he dared not to linger in one place, fearing that Eraniel will find his position. Even while running, he kept looking over his shoulder, like the hunter could come out of the trees at any time to punish him for his actions.

The raven haired elf slowed down, panting, and with his face covered in sweat from the prolonged effort. His eyes were adjective and altceva, betraying the fear in his heart. He suddenly jerked his head and looked behind to make sure that he isn't followed, but a tricky positioned object interfered with his feet, causing him to lose his balance and wobble before falling on the ground face first.

Groaning in pain because of the little scratches that were now visible on his arms, the elf rolled over on his back, facing the sky.

_I…I don't know if I can keep this pace much longer. From what I've seen, I have no chances to outrun Eraniel in a sprint. If I outsmart him, however, I may have a chance to escape his wrath… _thought the elf, his breathrate slowly decreasing as he tried to form a plan in his mind.

Time passed as the elf didn't even flinch, concentrating to come up with something, but the odds were against him. The tiredness accumulated the day before and the poor sleep he got after he roasted the meat had a decisive word to say in this matter.

Trying as he might, the answers eluded him and every time he came up with something, he forgot the details when trying to piece the information together.

_Damn it! If I can't do this, I may very well end my life at this moment_. Thought the elf as he slammed his fists on the ground, his face red due to his mixed emotions.

He was about to get up and continue his mindless running when he heard a rustle disturbing the silence. Panicking, the elf started to run, but a part of him made him turn around and investigate the source of the noise.

He slowly made his way to the trunk of a large fir tree. When he reached it, he touched it with his hands and sneaked his head around it, but there was nothing to be seen except the usual forestry landscape.

_I guess my mind is starting to play tricks on me_, thought the elf, but he was suddenly startled by a large cone that fell right at his feet. The elf let out a weird shout at the strange disturbance.

"I will not give it all up just because misfortune has befallen me. My father had this saying: 'It matters not what obstacles get in your way as long as you pass them. True courage lies in those who, against all odds, strive to succeed," he whispered, as if he wanted to have all the forest as a witness to his promise. With a newfound power rising from the depths of his exhausted body and a new resolution that changed his way of thinking, Deleith achieved the impossible. With a loud, intimidating shout he got off the forest floor using his good arm. His left hand twitched in the process due to the elf's habit of using both of his hands when doing something like this. The response was immediate and the elf's shout turned into a scream as a result of the painful sting coming from his arm. When he finally got on his feet, the feeling of the ground moving under his feet made him wobble slightly. Scared that he might end up on the ground again, Deleith tried to concentrate and correct this, but to no avail. His shaking legs appeared too weak to hold his body weight in this position. Uneasiness crept over the elf at the thought of falling and then repeating the antagonizing process of getting up again.

"No! I must not fail here!" he screamed, determined not to do any mistakes. Luck shined upon him, however, as he quickly came up with a plan and moved to a nearby tree for support. He used his good arm to grip to support himself against it.

Deleith lay there as long as it took to get used of staying on his legs. Meantime, he pondered about the situation he was in and tried to come up with different solutions to the problems that will eventually arise and exult in their pure form.

_Alright, let's do this, _sighed the elf and took a few steps away from the that everything seems to be in order, he pointed in the same direction in which Eraniel headed. That should be the right way of getting out of this place. Now it's up to me to see if I can manage to reach it, thought the elf and looked at his damaged arm.

After he checked his bandaged arm, Deleith started to move towards the edge of the forest at a medium pace, careful not to move his left hand in the process.

The trip towards his objective proved to be harder than Deleith anticipated. Even the simplest obstacles consisting of tiny branches and different sized rocks and cones proved to be a challenge. While a healthy elf simply walked over them or jumped when it was the case, Deleith could not afford to be careless. He was aware of the risks involved, meaning that even a tiny cone could make him lose his balance. He either slowed down and took his time to get over the obstacles, or took detours if he couldn't find a direct way past them. The elf continued like this until there was a slight change in the landscape, the fir trees giving way to pines and other species of trees that didn't endure the cold climate of the mountainous area.

However, he didn't pay attention to it as he was more focused on the road ahead of him. He kept going on like this, hoping that he will soon reach the open plains and maybe other travelers that could help him.

His gambit, however, cost him dearly as his body couldn't find the necessary resources to keep going for an extended period of time. Gritting his teeth, Deleith slowed his pace down, but never stopped. _I must hold strong for those who I treasure, if not for me. I have done many mistakes in my life, but I am strong enough to overcome them. I do not care what the others say! _he thought, convinced that he will somehow find the strength to get this done.

Deleith walked a few more paces, his legs shaking slightly, but even his unbending will couldn't keep him going. The elf stopped, widening his eyes at the ground below him. His head started spinning and the feeling that the ground is moving beneath him made itself noticeable again. The elf let out a frightened sigh and put his right hand on his forehead while struggling to remain on his feet.

_Why..why is this happening to me?_ the elf asked himself, confused about these weird moments?

Little did he know that these reactions were a clue that his body couldn't keep on going without any resources to burn. The lack of food and now water were putting a great strain on his already exhausted body which was protesting against the elf's actions. Tiredness became more and more accentuated and the feeling to stop and rest lulled the elf to comply, but Deleith knew that as soon as he did that he would become very vulnerable to the different predators that roam the forest.

In one word, fear was the only thing that kept him going.

After the weird sensation subsided a bit, Deleith raised his head and looked at the landscape that surrounded him, his tired eyes looking for any clue that would help him.

A forced smile was visible on his face when he recognized where he was.

_I must have advanced more than I thought, judging by the looks of the landscape. Just…just a few moments longer and I will be out of this damned place_, he thought, a spark of hope igniting itself in his demoralized mind.

This apparently insignificant realization encouraged him to continue his journey despite the odds that were against him.

Eraniel was right when he muttered something about the proximity of the plains. A cool breeze blew through the forest, causing Deleith to shudder. The lofty fir trees had given room to the dense pines that were rising to impressive heights. The sun was high in the sky by now and Deleith's left arm had not ceased to trouble him. He began to tremble slightly due to the continuous effort, but he did not stop…. he could not stop. Because as soon as he would do that, he would be open to any attacks by the different predators that made their home in this forest, not to mention the fact that getting up would be almost impossible in his current state.

Gritting his teeth, Deleith pressed on, moving at a slow pace. The thing that started to bother him the most were the jolts of pain that came from his broken as a result of the uncontrollable shivering that he was experiencing. Silently, he mumbled something while he was walking, cursing the hunter for his recent. Eraniel's cruelness had no bonds, for no sane elf would do such a despicable thing.

Deleith was always fearful and jumpy since he started the journey back to the village, as if a beast could leap at him at any given moment. Even if he walked for a while without encountering any beast, there was no guarantee that his journey would prove to be uneventful. More so, his makeshift bandage started to drip blood, which acted like a beacon to the forest's inhabitants.

Drops of sweat began to accumulate on his smooth brow and his weakened body was slowly giving up. With his powers diminishing, the elf lay down slowly, careful not to provoke any more damage to his already broken arm. Even now, he had no idea about the extent of the damage caused by Eraniel with his wicked spell. Every time Deleith summoned some courage and prepared to lift the veil of pain, the thought of provoking even more suffering stopped him. He was hungry, thirsty and the burning pain coming from his arm merely amplified his agony. Deleith sighed loudly as he looked in the distance. Suddenly, the forest seemed to have no end and there were no signs of flowing water nearby. _I can't do it. I thought I'm strong enough, but I can't._

"A thousand curses upon you for doing this to me, Eraniel! May you end worse than your parents for your cruelness!" cried the elf. He moved his shaky left hand to his head, meditating about his condition. _You will go down one time. You will beg for help, but it will never come. Your only escape lies in death. Deleith sketched a smile. He likes those dark thoughts._ He felt as if he was an almighty being that could toy with Eraniel to his liking.

"The winged creature will eat you, good sir! You can't escape a predator of the sky! Blood for blood, my friend! You will meet your demise at the claws of the beast I have seen!"  
A paranoid laugh filled the forest. Sitting on the brink of his sanity, Deleith tried to heal his arm by trying different spells.


	42. Chapter 41 The Death of Deleith

A gust of wind shifted the branches of a tree that was located in front of him, moving its thin branches. With his attention diverted to the moving object, Deleith's face became deadly serious as he pointed towards the tree and asked loudly, "What are you looking at? Can't you see I am busy?" He then muttered something that only he could understand.

It was unknown how much time had passed since the elf delved into his incoherent state. Even though at the first glance the blood loss seemed insignificant to him, in reality the situation was much, much worse. By unwrapping the only thing that added pressure to his broken arm, Deleith had accelerated the coming of his demise, and with it, his dementia unraveled its true form.

An outlandish laugh came from the elf situated not so far from a clearing. An unintelligible chatter accompanied this laugh, a reminder of a drunken person that could barely stand on its feet at a celebration and yet still had the capability to entertain the others.

"… and then, I cam back wit my herb, threw it onto meat and then meat on fire! But nooo, it was not to be, my brown, tall frend. Dat son of a handicapped wolf no eat me meat, like it was poo." The crazed elf burst out laughing, his right hand moving around chaotically before he started to hit the ground relentlessly with it. "Now dat I tink of, it looked like poo! That's why he no eat it! I cooked da wrong thing!" An even stronger laugh escaped Deleith, tears forming into his bloodshot eyes. Suddenly, the elf stopped, glancing at the tree in front of him expectantly. "Wha? You no like to talk, eh? That's okay, as long as you my frend," he added with a shaky, fading voice that seemed to have lost its earlier vigor. Without a reply to satisfy his joyful state, Deleith snapped at his motionless friend, "You no fun, big one! I told you my deepest secrets, yet you mock me wit dat attitude! I'm not your friend anymore!" Groaning slightly, the elf got up and started to move towards the clearing, his body swaying from side to side in the process. Even though he had difficulties moving, Deleith turned his head around and made a wry face at the tree behind him, a smug look on his face following this action.

The moment he entered the clearing, his body dropped to the ground like a boulder, a yelp adding to the distinctive sound of weight falling upon flat ground. Tired from his earlier adventure, Deleith tried to shift his body in a more comfortable position, but his arm prevented him from doing it. Alone in his misery, all that Deleith could hope for was that a hunter would pass by and save him.

An unfamiliar sound came from the distance. With a curious expression, Deleith looked towards the sky and let out a laugh. "It is coming. It's him!" the elf cheered joyfully. A spectacular thud followed the sound of wings flapping against air, but Deleith closed his eyes instinctively right before he could glance at the creature that had just made its appearance. The elf gasped in awe when he realized that it is the same winged beast that he had encountered a couple of days ago. Its impressive, muscular body was adorned with sparkling deep orange scales that shined like an ever-burning flame. Two spectacular horns protruded from its scaly head and its orange eyes were fixed on him. Its stare was beautiful, for it could not match anything in the world. Deleith felt unusually drawn to it, like a mosquito towards a light source. The elf raised his arm and waved at the beast, his actions receiving no response from the majestic creature. It continued to stare at the elf with the same powerful look. The distance between them was relatively small, but Deleith seemed not to care, judging by his triumphant expression. This creature would not harm him, for he had done nothing wrong.

"Welcome, welcome!" Deleith added with an enthusiastic voice before he slowly lifted his body off the forest floor. What seemed impossible to him earlier seemed like a natural action to him right now.

"Eraniel had gone that way if it's him you are looking for," the elf added with an insecure voice while he pointed in a random direction with a trembling finger. " I would offer you a cup of tea before you go, but that blasted sadist destroyed my ha-" The elf didn't manage to finish what he had to say. The beast in front of him snarled ferociously before advancing quickly towards the helpless elf with. Its eyes seemed like two globes of molten lava ready to erupt as the creature could barely control its rage.

The moment when Deleith made eye contact with the enraged dragon, he found himself unable to do anything. The fright he experienced in that short moment managed to get him out of his temporary insanity, but it was too late. Death was the only thing that awaited him now.

Realizing that the moment of his demise is at hand, Deleith's last thoughts were of Eraniel. He opened his mouth to voice his dark thoughts, but his jaw muscles didn't seem to cooperate.

The orange creature started to move towards him. _You will share my fate one day, Eraniel. The only difference between us is that you have nothing to lose, and for that, I despise you. Just pray that we will never meet in the void when you arrive there_, and with that Deleith closed his eyes and embraced his end.

A loud scream of agonizing pain spread through the forest when the beast reached him and brought its right forepaw down, sinking its sharp claws in the tiny, puny being that had nowhere to run. Deleith continued to scream, but the dragon was far from over. It lifted its bloody paw from the elf's body and then swiped with its left foreleg. The hit sent the elf rolling on the ground like a rag doll while the sharp claws tore into the soft tissues and ravaged his body. Deleith screamed, but scream alone couldn't alleviate the pain he was in. He only hoped that it will end soon.

After one more paw swipe, the source of the noise was brought to silence by the winged beast that lifted its head, picking up the elf, what remained of him at least. Even though its sharp teeth penetrated the skull of its victim, the deep orange creature shook its head violently, tearing the elf apart completely. Blood and intestines flew all over the place like it was a freaking mixer that malfunctioned and sent the parts away. Deleith;s liver hit the camera, unfortunately, and the movie had to be cut because of the blood.

The dragon discarded the body of Deleith after it did its thing. The snarl on its face subsided when it looked down at the remains of the unfortunate prey. Satisfied, the dragon stretched its wings and let out a roar of triumph. Shortly after that it began to flap its wings and took to the skies. One elf was down, but the one that killed its kin was still somewhere around, and we're here to get the job done!


	43. Chapter 42 Eraniel's End

Eraniel coughed loudly and a retch escaped him before he proceeded to belch out the food that had probably caused his mind to conjure one of the most terrifying scenarios in his life. After the bad food left his body, the heavily panting elf wiped the sweat off his brow before the drops of salty liquid would enter his bloodshot eyes. The elf stood there, motionless, for a couple of minutes. His now churning stomach was causing him to cough sickly occasionally and a nauseous sensation was always present. To top things off, gusts of fresh air caressed with his sweat covered body, draining his body temperature quickly. The shivering, miserable elf covered his head with his palms, pondering about what happened. His dizzy mind could not really reveal most of the recent events, except for the vivid dreams he had after he crashed. They were imprinted in his head like scribbles on a musty scroll and this troubled Eraniel a great deal. Why was that happening to him? What has he done to trip and fall right when his destination was only a day away? Ever since he killed that red beast, a series of unfortunate events had befallen him like an ancient curse, or at least that's what Eraniel, in his arrogance, thought. In fact, it was his reckless decision to doom Deleith to his demise that weigh down so heavily upon him in the end. It was like the his once talkative companion had claimed his retribution by the use of a trivial piece of meat.

"Curse you Deleith! If it wasn't for your mischievous trick, I would have been halfway to Taelmarlis by now!" Eraniel's scream of frustration dispersed into the stall atmosphere, the wind seemingly indifferent at his hatred for his own mistakes. The elf clenched his fists in anger, his blood boiling at the thought of not being able to fulfil his dream. Sighing loudly, Eraniel got up, picked his knapsack and started to move slowly to alleviate his nausea.

"A hallucinating piece of meat that causes you to pass out is not enough to stop me, Deleith!" he spat while he swayed from side to side in an attempt to control his numb body. The elf proceeded to look at his surroundings, trying to perceive the time he lost after he munched Deleith's special cooked meat. The sun was positioned three palms above the ground, meaning that it was not long until the light would fade.

The good thing is that I had not slept more than my mind could think of, else I would be in serious trouble, he thought as his dulled senses were slowly returning to him. With power flowing once again through his body, Eraniel increased his pace, eager to reach the forest surrounding Taelmarlis by nightfall. Dorinth has told me once about the banality of evil. How right he was, the elf thought as his friend's picture entered his mind. He despised Dorinth for his inability to accept his decision, but at the same time a spark of guilt ignited inside him, which was quickly put off by another gust of wind. The elf reassuringly shook his head to put away any positive emotions and gripped his knapsack firmly.

Just before the moments when the sun was preparing to set, a green mass of trees was visible in the distance. A wide smile appeared on Eraniel's face as the forest was getting closer with each step. His impatience also grew slightly and because of that, he rechecked his knapsack to make sure that his trophy was still there. The material proof of his deed warmed his heart, and with newfound strength, Eraniel continued to walk even if he should have taken a break.

The sky turned orange as the sun was finally setting. In the distance, however, Eraniel could notice something that was approaching him fast. From the distance, it looked like a bigger bird, so the elf merely sighed and continued to move, indifferent at the strange flying creature. He then glanced to his right, analyzing the sun's position. By the looks of it, the sky would darken before he could reach the forest. A gasp of shock escaped him when he looked forward. The apparently insignificant bird was now close enough in Eraniel's field of vision to determine its identity. It can't be…it cannot be! He quickly unsheathed his sword and took a defensive stance. With a stern look on his face, Eraniel followed the creature which was approaching him, his eyes not betraying the feeling of vulnerability against the giant creature. Due to the speed it displayed while approaching him, Eraniel dropped on the floor, using the tall grass to conceal his presence from the flying beast. During this brief period of time, he had to formulate a plan in his mind if he wanted to succeed.

Come on, think…if I hit its neck with a precise blow, it will drop dead in an instant. All I need to do is approach it while moving swiftly. Even if this plan was the best he got at that moment, a wave of fear crept inside him. Panic and anxiety is what he felt while he waited in the grass, hoping that this battle would not take place right now. He was not in top shape, and even with an almost healed left hand, Eraniel's chances were the same, for he had no second weapon at his disposal. Curse this! Why does fate seems so… Eraniel stirred as he was roused from his thoughts by the loud thud which signalled that the flying beast had landed. Irony made it so that it happened right in front of him. Even if the distance between them was a fair one, Eraniel could still take a look at its features which resembled a mature beast of the same species. His heart shrunk in fear at the thought of having to fight such a magnificent opponent, but it was either it or him that would perish tonight.

Its deep orange scales sparkled in the fading light provided by the sun, offering it the appearance of a majestic creature of legends. On a second thought, its color matched the sun's right before it sets. Its horns were fully developed, unlike the beast he had killed days ago, hinting its matureness. As if that was not enough, its size would provide that information for you. Even if the red beast was big, this one was almost double its size. Its presence was enough to intimidate any unfortunate creature that would cross paths with it, and this case was no different for Eraniel. The elf's frame started to tremble lightly at the sight of the beast, but the next thing he felt was the stinging sensation of a slap across his face.

What is that? I fear because of a mindless creature? It may be big, but I have the advantage of intellect over it. The size makes no difference when my ability to think triumphs over anything else, he thought, trying to send all his gloomy thoughts elsewhere. Out of a sudden, the colossal beast in front of him fixed its gaze on him, the deep orange eyes staring right into his. Its eyes sparkled with an ancient power that dwarfed Eraniel. He felt like the tiniest, most insignificant creature that walked this earth. The beast blinked, its mesmerizing stare releasing Eraniel from this trance. This moment was like nothing he ever felt before. However, the elf was forced to return to his senses when he realized that his whole body was shivering. The power in his stare forced Eraniel to look elsewhere, unable to cope with the prominent feeling of fear that had never left him. The elf was breathing fast and hard, and even if he tried to, he could not quite control his apprehension. If he would let his feelings win, the battle would be lost from start, and this thought was firmly implanted into Eraniel's now clouded mind.

The elf's grip tightened on the handle of his sword, newfound power and determination sweeping through him. I have come far. I have faced things that would prove difficult even to the most hardened soldiers. Ever since that fateful day, one purpose had provided me with the strength to go on, in spite of the challenges that would arise along the way. Now, when I am one day away to fulfil my dream, a new challenge arises, a challenge that threatens my dream. Will I cower in fear, when I am almost at the end of the road? The elf looked towards the orange beast, willpower adding to his now vicious look. By the blood shed by my people, we have managed to hold the greatest threats at bay. Through the sacrifice of my parents, I have become who I am. In this very moment, I will prove once again the true power that resides within me! The elf slowly got up, holding his sword firmly and never taking his eyes off his opponent. This was the battle that was going to end it all. He was now fighting to protect everything he valued, and before everything else, his dream

While the two opponents had been analyzing each other, the sun lowered its position, its dying rays providing the distinctive reddish light of the twilight. Having the experience on his side, Eraniel approached the giant beast with confidence, his feet hitting the ground firmly. While he advanced, the orange winged beast shook its head and fanned its impressive wings before it resumed its usual position. The distance between them halved, the elf inspecting its features with great interest. The menacing talons and the muscular legs were only a few of the beast's deadly weapons, but Eraniel did not flinch at the sight. When he was at the proper distance, his walk came to a stop. Before his usual charge, the elf closed his eyes to concentrate. It is unknown what has crossed his mind before the fight, but it was something that provided him the needed courage, for when his eyelids revealed his dark eyes, the elf charged towards the stationary beast that eyed him attentively all along. Even if this beast looked threatening because of its size, in reality, this proved to be its biggest downfall. While making his way towards its neck, Eraniel dodged a paw swipe coming from his left and ducked under the spiked tail that was aimed at his head. The mace-like tip flew past his head by a hairsbreadth, but the surprised elf had no time to wonder at his miraculous evasive maneuver. A simple lapse of concentration could prove to be fatal to him.

With his blood pressure increasing and his heart rate accelerating, Eraniel firmly gripped the handle of his sword and fixed his eyes on the great beast in front of him. It was now or never. Narrowing his eyelids, the elf tried to anticipate its next move and do a counter attack that would help in balancing the odds in his favor.

The dragon started to move towards him at an accelerated pace, but Eraniel knew what he had to do. Its movements were all too familiar, and the elf recognized this as an opportunity to show his adversary to never cross an elf. Smiling, he prepared to evade the soon-to-come claw swipe and rolled on the side as the creature raised its left forepaw, but the attack never came. It was quite late when Eraniel realized the grave error he made. With a powerful roar, the beast charged forward, nearly trampling the elf to death.

Only by a very fast intervention the elf managed to avoid death by jumping and rolling out of the dragon's way. Landing on his feet, Eraniel took advantage of the dragon's position and prepared his own attack. However, just before he could make a move, he caught a glimpse of the dragon's tail heading right towards him. The elf ducked just in time to avoid a potential deadly hit, but the tail still hit the blade of his sword which was pointed upwards. The powerful impact made Eraniel's wrist explode in pain in the instant the tough scales made contact with the blade. He immediately lessened the grip under the shock, the sword being sent flying in the opposite direction.

A menacing growl came from the orange dragon as it tried to come to a stop. Sliding on the wet ground, the dragon snarled and dug its claws into the soft soil. The sudden move sent drops of mud and blades of grass everywhere as the giant creature steadied itself.

In the opposite part, a scream of pain could be heard coming from Eraniel. He looked at his wrist, which looked normal on the outside, but hurt like a blacksmith hit it with his hammer like he would a piece of metal. He flexed and moved it a few times, enduring the pain that started to diminish little by little, the ligaments and bones recovering from the shock they forcefully absorbed.

Eraniel's boots got covered in mud as the elf tensed his body, his stare fixed on his opponent.

Curses and misfortunes! That's what has befallen me when this stupid beast came out of nowhere to challenge my skills. How could I be so careless as to lose my only weapon? A stupid creature couldn't possibly make a plan of attack. It's too dumb to even realize its true purpose on this world. thought the elf, a fierce scowl appearing on his face.

His dark eyes were locked on the dragon, which was recovering from its charge.

Even if the odds are against me, I will not falter. This time, I will prove to myself that I am capable to take on a whole horde of these magnificent beasts. But first, I need a plan, he thought in the deep confines of his mind, searching for the easiest way of getting his weapon back without much trouble.

Different ideas crossed his mind, but they were not without trouble. In most cases, he would either end up cornered by the dragon, or in a position where he will have to take a hit to recover his sword.

With the time running out as the dragon turned around and faced him, Eraniel was forced to make up his mind. Clenching his fists, he settled to one of his more successful ideas and started running towards the dragon, which was simply staring at him.

He ran around it, trying to force the animal to turn its attention away from the sword and follow his movements. His method appeared to be successful, the dragon following his every movement, but right when he was convinced that it is going to work, the beast turned its head, taking a quick look at the sword that rested a few meters away before it looked back at the elf.

Eraniel cursed in his mind and stopped, unsure about the effectiveness of his plan. But Eraniel was not one who would give up easily. It cannot think, remember? It probably looked at the sword because it's shiny, like its scales. There is nothing to worry about, so stick to the plan! he thought, allowing his encouraging thoughts to wash away his uncertainty.

With his mind made up, there was only one more thing to do before recovering his sword. Eraniel looked at the dragon, pointed and it and started to shout and make different noises in trying to taunt it.

He kept going like that for a couple of minutes, but his pathetic display didn't have the effect he wanted as the dragon looked at him and cocked its head in confusion at the strange display that was taking place before its eye. Realizing that it's not going to work like that, Eraniel let the anger get the best of him and raised his hand.

"Fire sparks, engulf the beast!" shouted the elf with conviction. A moment after the words were uttered, a few blazing sparks appeared out of thin air and headed towards the dragon's head, hitting it head on.

The beast let out a yelp of surprise and closed its eyes to stop the blinding light from affecting its view. However, Eraniel was already on the move. Without wasting even a second after he cast the spell, the elf ran towards the dragon and raised his hand again, pointing towards the ground in front of him.

"Water, rise!" He cried, and the water that was stored in the ground a couple of centimeters bellow came up in an irregular area, creating a patch of soft mud. Immediately after, Eraniel dived forward, his body sliding gracefully across the slippery, muddy surface. The speed he was traveling with allowed him to pass below the dragon, creating a safe passage between him and his weapon. Luck seemed to shine on him as he safely passed between the dragon's limbs, which started to move as the dragon's eyesight became normal again. When his speed started to die down, he lunged forward and grabbed his sword, then proceeded to get away from the dragon which growled at him menacingly.

Only when he was at a safe distance from the orange beast Eraniel realized that a noticeable part of his strength depleted. Panting, he looked at his sword, which was covered in a thin layer of mud, and pointed it at the dragon which was struggling to get out of the muddy area, its huge weight causing its body to sink in the soft ground.

It can't be in a more vulnerable position than it is now. It's time for that stupid beast to become the hunted, Eraniel thought and started to run towards it at a slow pace, formulating a plan of attack in his mind without giving the dragon a clue that he's ready to attack.

The splashing sound Eraniel's boots made on the ground became more vivid, and the dragon suddenly stopped from its activity and fixed the elf with one huge, topaz eye. Then, it started to let out a series of strange growls and doubled its effort in trying to get out of the mud, lifting its huge legs one at a time and sending mud mixed with water splashing all over the place whenever one if its legs hit the ground.

Eraniel suddenly doubled his speed and placed his sword horizontally, preparing to attack.

"The only escape is in death, and I will be the one that will deliver you!" The elf's booming voice resonated in the nearby area.

But the dragon didn't falter at Eraniel's war cry. Instead, it unfurled its wings, revealing their entire length. And they were big! The entire wingspan was at least two times the size of its entire body. The thin membrane from which most of the wings were made up had a lighter color compared to the rest of the dragon's body, but the contrast between the richer color of its scales and the lighter color of the membrane only added up to the dragon's beauty. Anyone that would get to see a dragon's wing would think that the membrane was frail, but in reality it was strong enough to lift off even more than the creature's own weight off the ground.

Then, it flapped them hard, sending powerful gusts of wind in the direction it was facing. Shortly after, the wing beats intensified and the dragon sprang into the air, sending water and mud in the air.

The elf slowed down with a look of panic in his eyes like he was stricken by an invisible lightning bolt.

"Nooo! The wings! How could I forget about them?! He cried, his face turning red. Gripping the sword harder, he raised it and struck the ground with it, the blade planting itself in the ground by at least a half.

Unsatisfied that his stupid move didn't vent his frustration, he raised his hand and pointed towards the creature. "You are going to experience more pain than you can possibly imagine. I want to see if you can still fly after I'm done with you!" Eraniel sneered and closed his eyes to facilitate the casting process. He tried to concentrate long enough so he could cast the spell and apply enough strength to it to get the job done.

But something was wrong. A few seconds passed, but Eraniel couldn't make any progress. It was like the source of magic that resided deep within him vanished.

Alarmed, Eraniel opened his eyes and looked at the dragon, which started to flap its wings slowly while getting into a slight crouching position.

"Blast, I need to do it now. Come on, concentrate!" he mumbled and attempted to try the spell again.

The pressure he was put under and his anger didn't make this easy for him, however. A couple of seconds later, the elf uttered some words, but nothing happened

During this time, the dragon was almost ready to take off. It brought its wings back and then flapped them hard, sending powerful gusts of wind in the direction it was facing. Shortly after, the wing beats intensified and the dragon sprang into the air, sending water and mud in the air and leaving the angry elf behind.

Dismayed by his failure, Eraniel kicked at his sword in anger. He soon came to regret as he felt a strange feeling in his toe. In his stupidity as the sharp blade cut trough his boot, reaching his foot and slicing trough the skin. His eyes looked at the ground beneath him, a small portion acquiring a red tint as blood began to stain it.

The elf frowned, and then he burst out laughing for a reason that only he knew, for the circumstances were dire enough to make him cry.

"Pain. I never seem to get rid of this feeling. Doesn't matter in which form it comes, it always haunts me, like I have a curse bestowed upon me to know what everlasting pain is." he said, this time on a more serious tone, but hints of anger were still present in his voice.

"Well then, in this case, the only thing I can do is share it. And I know just the target," the elf continued and scanned the skies in searching for the orange beast.

It wasn't long until he spotted it, flying on a low distance from the ground. By the looks of it, the beast was preparing to land.

Smirking, Eraniel yanked his sword which was still buried on the ground and eyed his target.

"I have played long enough. It's time to put an end to this and get back to Taelmarlis with one more trophy." He laughed and charged towards his adversary.

The dragon landed, but except that it didn't make other moves. Seeing that his target wasn't planning to do any actions, Eraniel assumed that he's free to do the first move.

Accelerating his pace, he brought his sword to his chest level and placed it horizontally, getting ready to attack when he came closer to the beast.

The dragon snorted black smoke, a thing which put off Eraniel for a second, but didn't stop him. When the elf got close enough, the beast opened its mouth, revealing rows of sharp, deadly teeth. Eraniel laughed and continued his charge, getting to a few meters from the beast's foreleg.

"Stupid beast, it thinks he can get me from that distance.

Suddenly, flames that were as orange as the dragon's scales rolled out of its mouth, engulfing everything that was in front of it.

Getting caught by surprise, the elf had no chance of evading the flames that engulfed him in an instant.

Screaming as the intense flames licked at his body, Eraniel immediately dropped to the ground and rolled over, extinguishing the fire that partially burned his clothes. With his entire frame trembling, Eraniel looked at his hand, the partially burned skin making him sick.

How could it do that? Was it a spell or-? ARGHHHHHHH! The now scared elf thought, but he was ripped from his inner thoughts as the flames came back to life as the dragon decided to finish him off.

Screaming as loud as his lungs would allow, Eraniel helplessly trashed on the ground, but no matter what he did, he could not escape the hungry flames. Then, he realized. Every being has an end, and now his end was at hand. Being so close to dying, his entire life flashed before his eyes. If he could feel anything besides the burning pain, then regret and anger would take its place. Regret that he couldn't get to the village and prove everyone that he accomplished the unthinkable, and anger because he broke his vow made to his parents. Now, he would die like any ordinary elf, and the memory of him and his parents would be lost forever.

It cannot end like this. I have not come this far…only to fail! Were his last thoughts, before passing into the void, joining his parents, whose memory gave him a purpose that was more precious than his own life. This…was Eraniel's tale, a tale that came to an end.


	44. Chapter 43 Family bonds

**Author's note: I am sorry to disappoint the few people who read my story, but there is going to be no tie between these characters and Eragon the first ( or any Eragon character, for that matter ). I planned to do it around the middle of the story, but you can see for yourselves how much these events dragged.**

Anyway, we'll go back to the dragon chapters for a time. Read or not, that is your choice. I'm still going to upload these until I run out of crappy chapters to post :P

After a short while, a warm, pleasing sensation on the back of his head filled his senses, causing him to involuntary release a low growl. A soft nudge that went all the way down to his neck caused him to become more aware of the real world. Even if he was reluctant to wake up, it was hard for the golden dragon to ignore the soothing contact that was more satisfying than his siesta.

Feeling himself ripped from the dream world, the golden dragon slowly opened his eyes as the warm sensation returned, this time coming from his neck. Turning his head lazily to see what the thing that awakened him was, his eyes stumbled upon a large, golden form that could only resemble his mother. The dragoness was lying close to him, her tail curled up against protectively against.

Sinnedar hummed in pleasure as another gentle tongue stroke brushed against the scales of his neck. Even if his mother's method of waking him was a very gentle and pleasant one, Sinedar was still a bit irritated due to the sudden awakening, which reminded him of Verana's endless pestering.

_Finally, you are awake. I was beginning to think that you would rest until I will feel the need to hunt once more,_ came the loving, soothing voice of his mother. The dragoness then lifted her head so she could look into her son's eyes.

A feeling of calmness washed over Sinedar in that moment, after looking straight into his mother's eyes. Her large golden eyes were filled with love and calmness, instilling a peaceful feeling into the golden dragon.

Finding himself letting go of all his negative feelings that accumulated since he arrived at the cave, Sinedar slowly moved closer to his mother and pressed his body against hers, enjoying the warm sensation.

_I missed you, mother,_ he said quietly and slowly nuzzled the female's neck with his snout.

The dragoness growled quietly at the contact. _Was I gone for that long?_ she asked playfully and quickly nudged the golden dragon at the base of his neck, causing him to retract his head in reflex.

_Not exactly, but after I stayed alone in the woods for more than two light dark cycles and the events which followed after that, I desired nothing more than to have both you and father at my side. _Sinedar paused for a while, looking towards the corridor that led deeper into the cave_, but that did not happen, for you immediately left with my father, leaving me here with my bothersome sister_, he said with a twinge of regret in his voice. Then, he placed his head on his paws, awaiting his mother's answer while pondering about what he did to Verana. A slight feeling of guilt began to engulf his mind as he thought more and more about his actions, but he didn't ponder upon it as to not ruin this peaceful moment.

The dragoness lowered her right wing and placed it upon her son. Then, she lowered her head to his level and looked into his eyes.

_It wasn't my intention to hurt you, least ignore you, my son. You know that I and your father care about you more than anything else, and we do all what is in our power to protect and take care of you. It's just that I planned to do certain things with your father earlier, but that moment was postponed when he went to search for you,, leaving me alone to watch over my younger hatchling_, she finished, looking at Sinedar briefly before she started to lick him enthusiastically.

Sinedar extended his neck and allowed his mother to express her love for him as her tongue ran soothingly across his smooth neck scales. Sinedar hummed in joy and reached with his snout towards his mother's neck, but the female gently pinned him with her large paw so she could continue her treatment.

_When you arrived together with your father, I was overjoyed to see that you are safe, but also the beautiful form of your father. His sapphire scales shine with such beauty and intensity in the sunlight that no other being can match. And his talons! Did you notice that-_

The dragoness interrupted her thoughts as Sinedar gripped her right front paw in his jaws, applying a little force to his bite as to not hurt her, but to get his point across.

_I noticed all those features even more when we train together, but what was it you wanted to say? _He asked curiously while gently biting and nibbling at the larger paw.

Rokora watched her son with interest before she released another growl, then moved her snout to have a better access to the back of his neck, which she started licking, the _reason why I appeared to be a little distant to you is one that you would not understand completely now. For the time being, let's just say that I became a bit impatient after waiting for so long for you two, and when you finally arrived I could do little to control myself when my mate finally returned to me, _she finished, her tail twitching slightly.

Sinedar's body shuddered as the dragonesses's tail suddenly brushed against his left flank, reaching all way up to the sensitive membrane of his wing.

Releasing the female's paw from his jaws, Sinedar licked it clean a couple of times before he shifted his attention towards his mother, who ceased her euphoric licking.

Ever since he woke up with his mother beside him, Sinedar felt lulled and calmed as his mother's pleasant scent entered his nostrils every time he breathed. For some reason, it felt different than before, and each inhalation made Sinedar feel more alive than he was before.

Rokora's wings fluttered slightly as she turned her head around to face Sinedar.

_I don't see the point in asking questions when you already know the answers, but seeing that you're determined to hear about this from me, I'll comply. After we left the cave, we flew for a while, enjoying each other's company and then we... have mated_, she said hurriedly, hesitating a bit before mentioning about the mating, as if she wanted to get done with this subject as fast as possible.

Sinedar growled in surprise, but it was not what his mother expected.

_Is that all about it? I have a few doubts that you would spend so much time doing that…are you sure there aren't more details to it? _He asked slyly to tease his mother, yet his expectations had completely the opposite effect as his words came back on him in another form.

Rokora darted her head with such speed that Sinedar had no time to react. Then, she bit down on the back of his head strong enough so he couldn't make her let go, yet soft enough that she wouldn't hurt him badly.

_You are asking too many questions, little one. Just like a hatchling that's exploring the world around it and cannot resist the temptation of discovering something new and snuck its snout in it, you brazenly ask questions that cannot offer the answers you seek. You will understand everything about mating in detail when the time will come. Until then, what I did with your father remains in my mind only._

Sinedar whimpered due to the pain her grip was exerting and moved his head, trying in shaking her off but all of his attempts were in vain. He helplessly trashed his tail, but even this method proved to be futile as much of the female's tail was positioned on top of his own, so there was no way to hurt her.

Running out of options, he kicked lightly with his left hind leg. The sharp claws scrapped harmlessly against the scales that covered the female's muscular flank and then stopped at the joint that connected the two large bones that made up her right hind leg.

The golden female hissed at the slight pain caused by the pointy claws that bypassed the protection offered by her scales and slightly buried themselves in her leg. Immediately, she let go of the grip and swished her tail to the right, causing the tip of it to impact on Sinedar's neck.

The male growled in pain at the contact and turned his head around to bite the troublesome tail, but it vanished from the sight as Rokora took advantage of the momentary distraction and managed to get up from her position.

Confused, Sinedar turned his head, his eyes catching a glimpse of his mother's position, but it was too late. With a loud growl of surprise escaping his maw, Sinedar braced himself of what was to come. There was nothing he could do now as in a fight, even in a less serious one, the dragon that stood up always had advantage over its downed opponent

Moving faster than one could think of a huge beast like a dragon, the female was upon Sinedar in a matter of seconds. Taking the necessary precautions to avoid an upcoming counter attack, the female pressed Sinedar's tail, left front leg and left hind leg with her own. Then, as a finishing move, she bit on the back of Sinedar's neck, ending their short squabble. Although enough force was applied to prevent the young male from moving his limbs, the dragoness was still careful enough not to provoke unnecessary wounds to her offspring. So, she positioned her grip in such way that the sharp and deadly claws wouldn't bypass the protection provided by the scales and penetrate the soft flesh.

Sinedar was put into a position that would allow him no room for other manoeuvres. Even if his mother's weight was a bit uncomfortable, the dragon realized that it could be much worse if she wanted it to. Complying with the bitter taste of defeat, the young dragon let out a submissive growl, letting his mother know that she was the victor.

Instead of a victory roar or another thing that could signify the dragoness's victory over her son, Sinedar felt the warm, pleasant touch of his mother's tongue on the back of his neck.

Although Rokora was a bit brash and aggressive at times, her gentle and caring nature dwarfed her other qualities, and this was what made her such a good mother and mate. No matter how competitive and serious the situation would get, the dragoness always found different methods to erase all the feelings of anger or defeat that would accumulate after a fight.

And so, it was impossible for Sinedar to hold any grudge against his mother, even if his stubbornness nature along with the feeling of defeat would tell him otherwise.

_I have bested you once again, young one, even if you had the advantage in the beginning. How comes?_ She asked calmly and shifted her position, freeing Sinedar from her grip. She still continued to lick at the spot where she bit to alleviate the uncomfortable feeling her jaws exerted on the sensitive neck muscles

Sinedar started to hum silently as the pain from his neck dulled completely.

_You and father always taught me that experience is everything. So, going by that logic, it was impossible for me to find a way and best you. Being the more experienced one, you would find an opening and make me concede before I could do it first_, replied Sinedar without any hint of resentment in his voice.

His calmness apparently pleased the dragoness as she stretched her neck and nuzzled his neck lovingly.

_You are right, little one, and that's why we have to work on that and help you improve your skills. They may come in handy later, when you will leave our cave in search of a mate of your own. In your life, you may find yourself in a situation where you will be forced to rely on those skills alone_.

Sinedar returned the nuzzle briefly, his golden eyes looking blandly into the grey, monotonous stone floor.

I'm not sure if I want to leave the cave anytime soon. _Maybe I am old enough to live a solitary life and take care of myself, but I just feel that I'm not ready for that yet. I still have so many things to learn from you and from father, and the protection you two provide is invaluable to a clumsy fighter like me. _He paused for a short while, scratching the hard stone with his front paw.

_And it's not only about that. There are so many more things I would miss, from our usual training and flying sessions to the love and tenderness you display even when I'm losing control and do something wrong. I know that you care for me deeply, but the feeling is mutual, and I would hate to be apart from you or father for a long time_, Sinedar concluded with an edge of emotion in his mental voice. A strange, yet soft and pleasing growl broke the silence. The young dragon turned his head and looked at his mother who looked back at him with a soft, loving look paote mai modifici aici sa sune mai sumos

_You never cease to surprise me, little one. Although words are not always needed to express your emotions, I am glad to hear that you think so highly of us. Finding a mate is something every dragon should do in its life, and I'm sure that you would make no exception. But, if you think you are not ready to venture on your own, I and your father would be more than happy to grant your wish and spend more time together_, she said and buried her large head into Sinedar's chest, nuzzling him and displaying her affection in a more physical manner.

Sinedar yelped in protest as his mother placed her large paw over his left foreleg to get a better grip, but otherwise he didn't do anything to stop her as she enjoyed this as much as the dragoness after being away from her.

After a brief while in which growls of different intensities broke the silence, the display ended up with a quick lick of Sinedar's tongue on his mother's retracting snout.

_I believe we should be heading towards the nest now, little one. Your father is most definitely waiting for us there, along with your sister, and I am convinced that you wouldn't refuse a nice, cozy sleep with the rest of your family, _the dragoness said and got up, looking at Sinedar and expecting him to do the same.

Sinedar growled in acknowledgement and rose up from his position. As soon as that happened, the dragoness took the lead and started to move towards the nest at a slow pace. Sinedar immediately followed her, trying to resist the urge to bite the tip of the tail in front of him, which enticingly swished from side to side

After a brief period of time, the large, blue form of Serkath and the nest came into view. The blue dragon was lying in a coiled position, with the hatchling hidden somewhere under his wings. He slowly opened his eyes and leisurely lifted his head at the approach of his mate and son, the sound of claws clicking on the stone floor reaching his sensitive ears.

Rokora was the first to get into the nest as she accelerated her pace at the sight of her mate. She licked her mate's snout when she reached him, and in return the blue dragon lifted his wing, offering her a perfect place to sleep in. Growling in satisfaction, the dragoness snuggled close to her mate and placed her head on his outstretched front paws. Serkath yawned sleepily and placed his own head over his mate's after he kept watching her for a short while.

Sinedar waited a moment for the two to settle in and then entered the nest. Unfortunately for him, his parents occupied the best place in the nest so all what he got was a less comfortable area at the edge. He didn't mind it, however, as he laid down and snuggled close to his mother to share the warmth provided by her body. Rokora let out a soft growl at her agitated son who tried to get into a comfortable position, but the ruckus didn't last long as the young dragon stopped moving. A golden membrane covered him shortly after as his mother laid her large wing over him. Sinedar growled happily and slowly closed his eyes, the serene atmosphere and the presence of those he held dear lulling him to sleep

And so, the dragons slept peacefully like a perfect family


	45. Chapter 44 Mates

**Author's note: The following chapters, starting with this one, are NOT edited. You may encounter a few oddities along the way, such as author's notes and whatnot. I won't bother correcting them. Sounds lazy, yes, but I'd rather spend that time adding words to my new stories.**

**With that being said, the dialogues are a little messed up in this chapter. If you encounter classic dialogues ( "blablabla") just imagine they're mental ones ( _like this )._**

Rokora slept peacefully. Although she had no particular dreams that night, she had a sleep without any disturbances. That was until the early morning came.

_My mate, wake up,_ came a quiet voice inside her head. Without being able to make the difference between the reality and the dream world, she exhaled loudly and shifted her head into another position. A short while after that, a warm, wet feeling made itself noticeable somewhere in the middle of her neck.

_Please wake up, my mate, before the hatchlings do it. I have something special prepared for us,_ came the same voice that could only belong to a person..err, dragon.

Feeling a powerful, yet warm breath upon her head, Rokora opened her eyes. The first thing she saw was a large mass of blue scales of nostrils that flared each time the dragon inhaled and exhaled. The proximity of her mate's snout was quite a weird sight, but she had an idea about what he was going to do next. And her guess was right: a moment after, the dragon licked her forehead with short, soft licks.

_It was about time when you decided to awake. I find that strange since you usually do it before me. So, how are you feeling, my mate? _asked Serkath enthusiastically and then drew his head back a little to allow more space for his mate.

Rokora blinked a few times, still adjusting her view after the long sleep she had. Serkath stood in a laying position right in front of her.

_My mate…what are you doing there, when you should have been staying by my side? Come in this nest and let's continue our sleep. I don't feel like doing anything as I still feel a bit tired,_ Rokora said sleepily and coiled her body to supplement the loss of warmth due to her mate's leaving.

Serkath softened at her actions and got up, walking into the nest and lying besides his mate.

_I would like to do that, but I'm feeling quite hungry after yesterday. Would you like to accompany me at the hunt, my mate? I would love nothing more than to go there with you at my side_, Serkath added and started to brush his head against his mate's chest and neck.

Rokora thought about refusing her mate's offer, but she felt a bit hungry as well. Deciding to get back at Serkath for waking her up so early, she quickly put up a plan in her mind.

The dragoness tried to suppress a growl of pleasure as her mate gently nuzzled the upper part of her neck.

_I really don't feel like hunting right now. Can't you go alone and eat quickly? I'll be waiting for you here,_ she said on a slight irritated, trying not to give away even the slightest hint of her plan.

Serkath suddenly stopped his display of love that was meant to get on her good side and looked at her, taken back a bit by his mate's response. Rokora noticed a slight hint of sadness present in his deep blue eyes and felt a bit sorry for what she was doing.

_I could do that, but it wouldn't be the same without you. Still, if you don't wish to come I will not insist more on this matter;_ he said and raised from his position _It would have been nice if you would have come, though,_ he added with a bit of regret and licked her cheek lovingly before he proceeded to depart.

_I apologize, my mate. I will come with you some other time, I promise,_ she said casually, but this was only a mask needed for the sake her plan.

She saw Serkath moving slowly towards the exit of the cave, but then he suddenly stopped and turned his head, looking at her.

It took all the power she could muster for Rokora not to leap from the nest and nuzzle his mate, telling him that this was only a part of her plan, but she couldn't do that. If anything, she would catch up with Serkath at the exit and tell him about this; his reaction would worth a part of the torture she had to go through.

Surprisingly, it was Serkath that apparently had a change of thought as he turned around and leapt into the nest, snuggling next to his mate careful enough not to wake the hatchlings.

_I...can't do it. I cannot go hunting in good conscience knowing that I have to leave you alone in the nest. It was my mistake that I woke you up so early when I should've slept by your side until you were fully rested. So, allow me to make that right. We can go hunting when you feel like instead, it doesn't matter how long I have to wait_, he said and covered his mate with his wing while placing his head next to hers.

Rokora remained a bit shocked at what happened. The simple thought that he chose her over anything else made her feel special. Serkath had chosen to remain hungry until she would choose to go hunting, and on top of that he even apologized for disturbing her rest. Only then she realized just how deep the bond between her and her mate was, and just how caring Serkath truly was. When he came back to the nest, she was more than impressed.

_It is I who has to apologize, my mate. Ever since you asked me if I want to come I couldn't refuse you. Instead, I tried to get back at you in a different way by trying to act like I didn't care. Now I can see the foolishness of my actions as you could have suffered because of this even if I would've caught up with you before leaving the cave. But it didn't turn out like that, and what you did was_…, her voice was filled with emotion, something that surprised Serkath who raised his head and looked curiously at his mate.

The female paused in an attempt to come up with something to express what she thought in words, but it was harder than she expected. Instead, she found another way to express her emotions as she pressed her body against her mate, all while licking and nuzzling him with frenzy.

The blue dragon growled in surprise at the golden female's sudden reaction.

_So this was all a part of one of your games, my mate. I have to admit that I hadn't the slightest idea that you were deceiving me all along. You're getting better and better at this, but I will find a way to get back at you for this one time, _the blue dragon said playfully and tried to return a part of the affection that was shown to him by nuzzling the neck of the gold dragoness.

He briefly managed to touch the smooth, warm scales of her neck before the female put his front paw at the middle of his neck, using it to bring his head on the same level with the ground.

She felt some resistance from the blue dragon, but he still couldn't muster enough force to resist her strength. Slowly, she managed to subdue and immobilize her mate, but just moments before she could overpower him, she felt a hard slap on her left haunch. The dragoness snarled in pain and her grip immediately lessened as her attention was diverted to the back of her body.

She quickly took notice of her mate's blue tail and before he could land another swing, she moved her own tail and used it to immobilize the male's tail by placing hers on top of his. She applied enough force to make sure that the possibility of another hit is nullified.

Then, she turned her head around and with the speed of a snake that strikes its prey she darted her head and clamped her jaws around the blue dragon's neck, who was just trying to get up from the uncomfortable position his mate has put him in.

The male whimpered under the pressure applied to his sensitive neck and tried to shake her off by moving his limbs in trying to hit her and make her let go, but the dragoness's grip didn't falter even when she felt her mate's claws scrapping against her tough scales.

"I have you again in a position where you're forced to submit, my mate. What happened to the agility, the strength and the fighting skills of the dragon that bested me so many times in our previous fights?" said the golden dragoness mockingly, enjoying her small victory over her mate.

"Don't compare those times with this one, my mate. I wasn't even prepared of what was to come and, besides, I didn't want to hurt you by doing something reckless that would cause damage do your body. I wouldn't want to cause scratches and bite marks on the glistening, perfectly shaped scales of beautiful dragoness such as you', added Serkath on a calm yet convincing tone, then he released a low growl of submission to get on his mate's good side.

It worked, and the female let go of her grip in an instant, soft tongue strokes replacing the place where sharp teeth previously were as the compliment made by the blue dragon made her feel even more special.

_I wouldn't worry about that. We are the most beautiful creatures that roam these lands with no other being competing with us, and nothing can change that, least a small wound. If we would pay attention down to the tiniest detail when we train, play or engage in a small fight, the thrill and the exhilaration induced by it will totally vanish, leaving room to all kind of dull activities. We should teach our son about this when we train next time_," she said and continued to lick her mate's neck to make sure that all the side effects of her nasty grip would vanish.

Serkath hummed in delight as the sour feeling almost dissipated from where his mate bit him.

"You are right about that, but it still doesn't explain anything about previous actions," the blue dragon added and turned his head to lick at his mate's snout as a way to express his gratitude towards her.

The dragoness closed her eyes and released an involuntary growl of pleasure at the warm touch of her mate's tongue. The two dragons continued to lick each other until Rokora hesitantly pulled away, interrupting the contact between them.

"_I did what I did because I had some plans prepared for you, but your actions stood in my way. If you could control yourself and stand still for a bit you would have seen what I had prepared for you, but now you must wait until I deem fit to reveal them to you,"_ she said teasingly, knowing very well the implications that her actions might have on a curious dragon such as her mate.

The dragoness's words attracted the full attention of the sapphire dragon who moved closer to her, then snuggled close to her warm body.

"_I didn't know that you were so full of surprises, my beautiful, yet deceiving mate. Is there a way for me to know whatever plans your mind concocted? You know that I will do anything to learn that particular piece of information from you,"_ the male added and nuzzled her neck affectionately.

Rokora didn't fell for her mate's tricks, however, as she quickly got up and moved a short distance away from the nest, leaving Serkath bemused and alone in their nest.

"_It's best not to know until the opportune moment will present itself. But lets speak about it no more as there are other things we have to attend to right now, and I'm speaking about going out hunting. Care to join me, my mate?"_ She said lovingly and looked straight into her mate's eyes, who matched her stare and looked back at her.

"Yes, of course I will, but I am a bit reluctant to leave the hatchlings alone. A small group of proto dragons wouldn't have much trouble in dispatching our son and kill our younger daughter," answered Serkath hesitantly and turned his head towards his offspring, who were sleeping peacefully on the edge of the nest, with the small, emerald hatchling sleeping under the large, golden wing of Sinedar's curled body.

Rokora picked up the feeling of apprehension that coated her mate's words and began to feel a bit uneasy herself. If something would happen to their hatchlings, it would come down like a blow from which the dragons would never be able to recover. She couldn't say no to what she had in mind, however, and decided to try and calm her mate down.

"Don't worry about this too much, my mate. We won't be gone for long, and the beginning of the warm season is a busy period for most of the creatures that survived the hazards of the cold season," she said reassuringly and moved closer to the nest, brushing her head on the side of her mate's body on the way.

The blue dragon nuzzled the upper part of her neck, just below her jaw. The female couldn't help but cast him a quick look before looking back towards the sleeping hatchlings.

"You are probably right. Sinedar is old enough to take care of himself and if the need arises he will also protect his sister from any danger that may threaten her."

The two dragons remained there for a short while, conversing about the safety of their offspring and reassuring themselves that this was not going to be a decision that would both regret. After they finally made up their mind, they carefully nuzzled and licked their offspring as not to awake them and headed slowly towards the exit of the cave.

Serkath was the one that took the lead with Rokora slowly following behind him. Although the dragons could see much better in the dark than any ordinary creature, it was still hard for the golden female to decipher the shapes and the soft turns that took shape in front of her. This insignificant, but pestering problem was solved as she relied on the tail of his mate as guidance, which moved from side to side when the dragon took one step further into the dark.

The way to the cave's entrance wasn't a long one, however, and Rokora decided that this would be a great opportunity to surprise her mate and have a bit of fun on top of that.

Placing her strength into the hind legs, she lowered her front limbs along with the front part of her body, and then pounced upon the unsuspecting sapphire dragon, aiming on the lower part of his body that included his hind legs and tail as not to accidentally hurt the soft membrane of his wings.

As soon as Rokora was upon her mate, she used her front legs to grapple onto the dragon in front of him. The sudden addition of a large weight and the alacrity of which the contact was made caused the blue dragon to unbalance and trip over, falling down head first on the stone floor.

Fortunately, her mate had the decency to keep the atmosphere as quiet as possible, releasing only a low growl when his body made contact with the ground.

_I am really curious to know what could possibly be the reason behind your actions,_ said the blue dragon calmly, yet confused at his mate's sudden reaction.

The dragoness quickly got up and brushed her body against her mate's, nudging with her snout occasionally to determine his and her position. When she poked a soft, leathery membrane with her snout, she lifted her wing to avoid a pre-emptive collision with her mate's. She kept going like that until she reached the upper parts of his body, where she could make out the shape and form of her mate's head and long neck.

She stretched her own neck to reach with her snout so she could nuzzle his neck, but something sharp and pointy made contact with her chest. Bemused, the female tried to shift her position and avoid it, but yet another spike got in her way, this time near her belly.

Rokora, what is it you're doing? I can feel you nearby, but I have no slightest clue about the position of your body. Care to offer me some details so we could get up without causing unnecessary damage and get on with our hunt? Came the voice of her mate, which the golden female recognized as a slightly annoyed one, probably due to the sudden disturbance.

"Your guess is as good as mine, my mate. However, I felt something sharp and pointy when I tried to reach towards your neck. I believe those were a few of the spikes on your back. I think I probably…" she said, her mental voice trailing off as she couldn't continue for some strange reason.

"Wait, so you're saying that you somehow managed to mount me? I thought I was supposed to do that!" Said Serkath on an amused voice and turned his head around to try and see for himself if his mate was right. If it was true, it was something he couldn't miss.

Rokora had no idea about her mate's whereabouts when something impacted with small force somewhere in the middle of her neck, which caused an involuntary growl to be released from her throat at the unexpected contact.

She moved her own snout to inspect what was the thing that hit her and retracted her neck slightly so she could have a better way of lowering her head to that level. Dipping her head down, her snout brushed against a rough surface, but from the feel of it, it was a tough, yet smooth surface that had no scales on its surface. She brushed her snout against it to try and make out its shape, feeling a current of warm air radiating from somewhere nearby.

Realizing what she just encountered, the female retracted her head slightly and growled softly as the tip of her snout made contact with her mate's. The other dragon released a growl similar to hers and moved his head slowly, brushing his snout softly against hers.

The two dragons brushed their snouts together for a short while each of them enjoying enjoying the warm contact between them, their noses touching lovingly as the dragons moved their heads in their display of affection.

Rokora wished that this moment would never end, but her hopes didn't last long as her mate slowly pulled away, leaving the female with her snout in the air, with only the occasional breezes of wind coming from the outside brushing against her scales.

The golden female growled with indignation at her mate's actions that knowingly or unknowingly pulled her away from something that she enjoyed very much. Determined to get back at him for what he did, she moved forward despite she knew that it could be risky to do a move like that when she couldn't even see her own body. Still, stubborn as she was, she used the knowledge she gained earlier about her position and tried to shift her body to the right, where she could un-entangle herself from the warm bulk of her mate.

It was a bad move, however, and she experienced the consequences of her actions as soon as she tried to put in action her uninspired idea.

By lifting her right front leg and preparing to move to the right, her weight changed its center of gravity and added to her right part. With her front leg in a rather uncomfortable position away from her body, the dragoness attempted to correct this by lifting her right rear leg and position it on the same lever with her front leg, then quickly free herself by dismounting the blue dragon.

It was thought to work well until a simple gravity problem caused the dragoness to regret what she did. When she lifted her right left leg to try and move it over the body of the blue dragon, she imbalanced herself and in a move of panic she stupidly raised her left hind leg which caused her to completely lose her balance and stumble to the right.

Regaining her balance was an impossible thing, and Rokora dropped to the ground with only a low growl, which would have been a roar if she wouldn't suppress it.

My mate, what did you just do another reckless thing? If you wanted to get out of the cave, you could simply ask me to do something about it." Came the voice of Serkath, which was slightly amused at the thought of what might have happened.

Her mate's reply made Rokora slightly annoyed, regarding the position she was in.

"Be silent about it! I will get back at you when I can finally catch a glimpse of my surroundings," she answered quickly.

"Very well then. I'll meet you outside," said the blue dragon simply, probably to avoid triggering a nasty response from her mate.

The clicking sound of claws touching the tough stone made the golden female realize that her mate was on the move. Grateful that she didn't experience any wounds during her fall, she lifted her body from the side position she was in, then fluttered and moved her wings to make sure that no harm had befallen them.


	46. Chapter 45: Amidst clouds and darkness

The clicking sound of claws touching the tough stone made the golden female realize that her mate was on the move. Grateful that she didn't experience any wounds during her fall, she lifted her body from the side position she was in, then fluttered and moved her wings to make sure that no harm had befallen them.

It took a while for Rokora to make her way trough the darkness of the cave. Usually, the dragons wouldn't leave the shelter provided by their home until the first rays of light would illuminate the landscape, but this was a special moment, one that was worth making an exception for.

Still, the difficulties weren't missing and the dragonesses' pace was much slower than usual as she had to use her tail, wings and snout to pinpoint the right way out of her cave, least she would run straight into a wall.

The air became colder and more fresh as Rokora neared the entrance of the cave, where her vision improved all of a sudden due to the linear structure of the entrance, which allowed a bit of light to enter the large corridor that started to take turns as it got deeper into the cave.

The first thing that she spotted besides the dark sky that was adorned with sparkling, illuminous dots was the bulk of the blue dragon that blended so well among the dark atmosphere( landscape) that his scales appeared to be much darker in color.

She approached him with another devious plan taking roots into her mind, but she was surprised again when her mate was again with one step ahead of her. After she covered a short distance between her and Serkath, the blue dragon immediately took notice of her approaching presence and got up from his laying position, turned around and then waited for her to join him, which she did.

Serkath gave her three quick licks on her neck as soon as he had the opportunity, something which mates usually did when they greeted each other. Rokora growled softly and nuzzled her mate in return, letting all of her feelings of ciuda vanish, wanting to enjoy this moment alone with the one she started a family with.

After their greeting, the two dragon moved as close to the entrance as possible, then laid down snuggled close to each other, with the blue one laying his wing over the dragoness, which placed her head on her mate's paws at the base of his chest, .

The dragoness relaxed her body fully, feeling and hearing small thumps that represented the beat of the large heart of the blue dragon. She was happy to be in her mate's embrace and was enjoying every moment spent in the calm and serene atmosphere that lulled her to sleep with its peacefulness. Something that she always found interesting were the multitude of the small, sparkling dots on the dark-blue-sky that burned with varying intensities, some more sparkling than others.

Her eyes kept switching between the multitude of the stars, until the female got bored and cast her stare downwards at the vast forest that stretched below, a calm, green paradise that was home to a vast array of creatures, some which made up the dinner for tonight.

A gust of wind blew from the forest, causing the branches of the trees to sway under the light wind and cause the distinctive rustle sound. The breeze brushed against the hides of the two dragons, the membranes of their wings fluttering slightly as they caught the wind.

Rokora raised her head and breathed in deeply the fresh, cold morning air, catching the scent of a few small animals that dragons didn't bother to eat. Uninterested of her discovery, she lowered her head down upon her mate's paws.

IS there something you have in mind for now, my mate? Asked the blue dragon, licking the back of his mate's neck.

The golden dragoness thought for a moment while she busied herself by licking the blue-scaled paws of the male dragon.

Yes, there would be something, but I cannot tell you what is it. You will discover at the right moment the thing that has been in my thoughts since you woke me up. Until then, we'll go hunting, but I leave it up to you to decide when do you want to leave, answered the female as she finished cleaning her mate's paws, which would soon become stained by blood.

There was a moment of silence between the two dragons, which was broken when the blue male unfolded his wings and got up.

Rokora felt like protesting at the loss of warmth provided by the male, but decided against it as the feeling of hunger began to envelop her other feelings.

We will go now then. As soon we depart, the sooner we can make our way back to our home and be together with our hatchlings, said the blue dragon and jumped off the cave's entrance, folding his wings in the process.

Unfortunately for you, that won't happen anytime soon. If only you knew what an important role you have to play in my plan, then you wouldn't worry about how much time we spend on the hunt, thought the golden female and took a few small steps towards the steep cliff face.

The dragoness placed her left foreleg right where the ground? ended, her large, golden scaled paw kicking a couple of stone fragments in the process. She eyed the rock chips that disappeared in the veil of the night as they fell on the prapastie bellow without making the slightest noise. Then, her eyes switched to the forested land below and her mind drifted back when she decided to claim this cave as her own.

Dragons that decide to leave their parents and their natal caves in search for a mate are left to fend for themselves, and while they may come back whenever they wish to visit their parents, it's most likely that they won't be allow to use the same cave to raise a family in.

Although dragons could live in any place, like a large forest, an open plain or even the desert, they preferred to have a cave where they could live in, mainly because it provided an extra layer of defense for the vulnerable hatchlings in case of an attack. The advantages of having a cave were numerous: the eggs and the hatchlings were sheltered high above the ground, where no ground predator could reach them, it sheltered the family from the elements and it was easily defentable, having only one entrance to take care of.

It was after their first mating season when Rokora insisted that she and her mate should search for a cave to live in. They searched and explored a couple of uninhabited caves in the mountainous region near the female's territory, but none of them raised to the standards imposed by the two dragons: some of them were too small for two large dragons to fit in, some of them were hardly accessible, having no place where a dragon could land, and others that met the two most important criterias when it came to selecting a cave had an inside that was too uncomfortable, with the roof being so low that it forced the dragons to crouch and drag their bodies on the stone floor to get to the large inside that was fit for them.

After many failures at selecting a suitable cave, the time passed and Rokora came closer to the moment where she had to build a nest to lay her egg in. With limited possibilities and time, her mate was forced to travel large distances in search for a proper cave while the female checked the surroundings to avoid spending too much energy on travelling.

Luck seemed to desert the young family of dragons, and the prospect of having to nest on the ground filled with predators that could harm the soon to come hatchling wasn't a pleasant one for the golden female, and she was forced to quicken her choice and quit searching for the perfect cave.

Still, her stubbornness had not helped her picking a home, and Serkath was growing increasingly worried because of it. Just when the dragons settled with the thought of building a nest at the bottom of a cliff face, Serkath's efforts had finally paid off; he had managed to find a proper cave for his family, one that they would call home in the future.

Rokora's initial impression was not a positive one, the cave having a multitude of elements that did not appeal to the soon to be dragon mother: even thought the temperature was proper and its position was just right, its multitude of small corridors was confusing, creating a labyrinth into the depths of the mountains. As the main tunnels descended, the cave expanded and the moisture increased, creating a pretty inhospitable place. Still, with their options close to nonexistent, the dragons decided to settle in and build a nest somewhere near the opening of the cave where the gentle summer temperatures would provide them with enough warmth for a young hatchling. Another downside of this cave was its small landing pad, a dragon the size of Rokora barely being able to lay down on it. Still, this ledge would provide a useful rocky extension for a young dragon that barely knew how to take off.

Rokora's mind came back to the present when she heard a low roar coming from Serkath, who was circling impatiently above her position, waiting for her to join him.

The female quickly realized her mistake and backed off a bit from the ledge. Then, she unfurled her large wings and with a few steps of her powerful legs, she leaped over the ledge, lifting her limbs and placing them near her body to reduce the drag and flapping her wings with enough strength to avoid gliding down towards the forest below.

She flew in a straight line to become accustomed with the light breeze that was blowing from the forest. The wind was against her, but it put a meagre resistance against such a powerful creature. With a couple more beats of her sun-colored wings, the dragoness began to ascend towards the dark ,night sky and, as she gained a bit more altitude, the female took a steep turn to the left. The white moon came into view, a description of the moon among the small, insignificant dots that represented the stars. Even the brightest of the stars were dwarfed by the moon, which was high above the mountain where their cave was placed in, illuminating the darkened landscape with a pale, silver coat. Amidst the light cast down by the molten sphere Rokora caught a glimpse of her mate who was rapidly heading towards her. His scales reflected the dim light, coating the dragon in an iridescent aura that made it impossible for the golden female to get her eyes off him.

After her mate was close enough, she changed her direction again, then waited for him to come by her side, which he eventually did.

_I apologize for the delay, my mate. After you took off and left the cave, the sparkling light provided by the moon reflected off your beautiful scales and I couldn't do anything beside admiring such a beautiful dragoness, _growled Serkath happily as he flew by her side, minimizing the distance between them, but not to the point where their wings would

Rokora growled in delight, taking her mate's compliment to the heart. As every dragon, the aspect of her body and her scales held a very important meaning to her, and the different compliments at her address really made her feel more special than the other dragons.

_Apologizes are useless, seeing that I was doing the same thing, my mate. There has been a while since we flew together under the sparkling light of the moon. Maybe that's why we were both mesmerized by how our scales sparkled, _replied the dragoness as she looked at her mate, still caught up by the shades of blue his scales acquired in the dark landscape. This serene night was ideal for the two dragons to reminisce the past and enjoy themselves, like they did before their first hatchling had been born.

_That may be, but we have a huge responsibility towards our hatchlings now. Protecting them until they can do it themselves is essential until they reach the proper age. We unknowingly accepted these small sacrifices that restricted our freedom when we had first mated, but the joy of raising a hatchling together completely dwarfs everything we did before_, said Serkath as he turned his neck to take a better look at his mate. _Everything except the times when we used to play and train together. I quite miss our different contests where I used to come first, be it flying or fighting_, he added.

Rokora turned right with the intention of bumping into her mate, but the blue dragon pulled away in the last moment, probably because he had an idea of what was coming. The dragoness let out a roar of frustration and eyed the blue male who gradually increased his speed by flapping his massive wings faster.

_I believe the lack of food meddled with y_our _mind, because you definitely weren't as good as you say you are. And most of those contests had the purpose to develop our skills, not to determine who the victor is. But ,if it is a flying contest you are after, then you picked the wrong opponent, my mate. I accept your challenge and I will also prove how wrong you are by just thinking that your skills are better than mine_, she added with conviction, a roar following to emphasize her point.

The sapphire dragon roared as loud as she did and reluctantly turned and glided towards her so they would from an almost equal distance. He made a tight turn when he reached her position and hovered in the air, eying the golden female cautiously as if he was afraid of something. The atmosphere was perfectly silent, save for the soft flapping noise. The wings of the two dragons were flapped in a circular motion to maintain their altitude and position.

Rokora snorted, a small flame escaping her mouth as she looked towards her mate, who was looking back at her. His sapphire colored eyes didn't betray a single thought or emotion he might have felt in that particular moment, bur the dragoness knew that he kept a large distance between the two of them just as a precaution because of what she used to do in moments like these. Be it a game or a contest, the female's volcanic temper would get the best of her and urge her to prove that she is better than her mate, one way or another. Although she held no grudge on her mate when he bested her, she couldn't help but do something rash or aggressive as some sort of payback. It could be her sense of pride that dictated her to do so, but when actions like those happened, they were often accompanied by an apology if the female deemed that her behaviour was unjust or exaggerated.

_It's not wise_ _to question your opponent's skills before a contest, my mate. You might be in for a surprise if you don't keep your wits about you wow rofl don't keep your mind on the objective at hand. A victory is never certain until the end of the line comes in sight, and the result is often judged by one's determination, not its skills_, said Rokora, glaring at the blue dragon that broke the eye contact by looking in the distance.

_That is a sound advice, but it's nothing I had no knowledge off. I know all there is to know about your skills in the air and the manoeuvres you can execute, and I can guess as well who will be the victor of this little game. Still, who comes first holds no importance to me as I only want to spend some quality time with you, even if that includes a bit of teasing. I always like when you get all serious about something, be it a contest or a game,_ answered the blue dragon casually, looking at his mate with the corner of his eye.

A sudden, dim snarling noise disturbed the silence. The dragoness lessened the distance between the two of them by moving towards the sapphire dragon who surprisingly kept his position. After she was close enough, she growled and used her tail and her powerful wings to stop and avoid bumping into him. _We will see who is going to be teased after I beat you, my mate. Now, to avoid wasting more time, we'll race towards that mountain in the distance. Who arrives there and lands on the ground first will be the winner, and the loser will have to hunt for the both of us. What do you say about it?_

The blue dragon tilted his head slightly, his eyes analyzing the vast forested landscape that rolled in front of the two dragons.

_That sounds good, and I have no objections with you hunting for the both of us. However, there are plenty of mountains that look alike in this area, so I don't know of which one you are speaking about. Care to give me a couple more details, my mate?_ Asked Serkath calmly and looked expectantly towards the golden female.

Calm and sweet as he was, Rokora couldn't help but feel a little bit frustrated due to his overconfidence. It was an itching feeling that told her that her mate might be up to something, and losing even in front of her own mate was not something she wanted.

_It's the one with the large waterfall. You are well acquainted with the place I'm speaking about, so don't worry about getting lost or mistaking it for another mountain,_ answered the dragoness, maintaining her composure despite her feelings which enticed her to add something more to her reply.

The blue dragon shook his head. _You chose your landmark well, my mate. Indeed, that place has a very important significance for the both of us, but it's too far from our cave and the flight there and back would delay our return even more. If you want to change your mind and pick a finish closer to our position, I'll let you have a head start_.

Rokora immediately wanted to refuse, but there was truth in her mate's words. Getting far from their cave and leaving their hatchlings exposed to danger, especially at night when the threats were covered by the veil of darkness, could prove to be a dangerous gamble for the dragon family.

_That is an enticing proposal, but I stand firm on what I said. The distance isn't as large as you say and the winds are favourable, meaning that we will get there in no time. All you should worry about is how you will provide me with food when we reach the waterfall. The only thing of importance right now is the start, which I will announce as soon as I see fit._ _Be ready, because I will not stop until I reach the waterfall after I give the signal! _

The blue dragon growled in disapproval, but his deep rumbling growl was immediately dwarfed by the powerful roar of the golden dragoness. Without even looking towards the confused male, Rokora stretched her neck forward, adopting a more aero dynamical posture. Then, with a strong beat of her massive wings, she darted forward, leaving the blue dragon behind.


	47. Chapter 46 Storm's End

Shortly after her departure, the dragoness noticed that the light breeze that was blowing from behind changed direction, and was now blowing against her. Growling in frustration at the wind that was slowing her down, she flapped her wings faster to gain more altitude and find some better air currents that would diminish the amount of energy wasted.

The forest below appeared to be shrouded in a hazy, dark blue blanket as the distance from the ground increased with the rise in altitude. The low temperature of the night dropped even more and the wind, which increased in power, contributed more to this. Fortunately for her, the currents that were blowing against her seemed to diminish in strength, leaving place to others that blew from the sides and more importantly, from behind.'

With her wing muscles aching due to the burst of speed she put up, Rokora slowed the speed of which her wings were being flapped to conserve her energy and prevent fatigue from overcoming her. Small puffs of warm air mixed with vapours rolled out from the dragoness's nostrils, which enlarged and contracted in rhytm with her rapid breathing.

The dragoness kept ascending slowly, until she angled her body horizontally for a linear flight after reaching the altitude she desired. Growling in relief after overcoming one of the most tiring moments of her journey, she stopped flapping her wings and let the high altitude air currents to the job for her.

With her wings extended to their maximum span, the female could finally rest for a bit and admire the serene, yet different landscape that this altitude allowed.

One of the first thing she done after the tense, tiring moments of ascension was to look behind and check if her mate adopted the same tactic. Surprisingly, there was no sign of him neither behind nor below.

_That overconfident male! What is he up to? There is no way he can be faster than me with the wind blowing against him. He will become tired before flying halfway the distance towards the waterfall. Or maybe he chose another route towards our destination_? The female thought, but dismissed the second option by shaking her head to the side and back. _That can't be. The shortest and fastest way is to fly there directly, with no turns or detours that would slow you down. No matter, this means that I will arrive there first and get an easy meal on top of that._

The golden female pondered about her mate's whereabouts and the seemingly assured victory, but a small feeling of worry started to gnaw at her conscience. What if something was wrong? Her mate wasn't the type that wouldn't analyze his options before picking one, and the reason why he wasn't on her heels eluded her.

With her head buzzing with the different possibilities of what could have happened to her mate, Rokora growled in frustration. Her growl turned into a snarl, her lips revealing rows of sharp, jagged? teeth_. No, he has to be alright. What could happen to a large,powerful and majestic male such as Serkath in such an insignificant time span? There are no things he needs to be afraid of, except me. Could it be that he wanted to let me win from the start and that's why he decided to take the easy option? Serkath…he always talks to much instead of doing something, but that's one of the reasons I like him so much, _she thought,a light, rumbling growl of love escaping her as she thought about her mate, a vivid image of them flying together in the afternoon sky appearing in her mind. She roared in happiness and opened her large maw, launching a jet of golden flame in front of her, which's length was increased by the wind that was blowing from behind. It then dissipated as suddenly as it appeared.

Rokora continued her uneventful journey, careful to keep her eyes on the particular mountain that was getting closer and closer as time passed. She flapped her wings from time to time to maintain her altitude and increase her speed a bit, and even performed loops or other aerial manoeuvres to clear the boredrom that was poking at her being.

Even if she was focused on the objective at hand, her mind kept wondering, switching between her mate, her hatchlings and what she planned to do with the blue dragon when they were both on the ground. Most of her thoughts were occupied by the blue dragon, and even if she tried, she couldn't get her mind off him.

_Serkath… my mate… one of the most loving, selfless and brave dragons that roam these lands. It was truly chance that brought us together, and I cannot be more grateful for that. Although we had our share of sorrow in the past, I will prevail and aim for a brighter future with him by my side._ She thought, her mind lost as feelings of nostalgia from where she first met him, their first mating and their first hatchling washing over her being. After she was done reminiscing about the past, her mind came back to the present, where she was flying alone above the emerald forest, with only the white, dim light of the moon caressed her scales and the wind as her only companion.

She felt a bit saddened to be alone in the coldness of the night, but she had something to look forward to, and that brightened her mood a little bit. Still, fantasizing about their reunion and the plans she had for them didn't bring her mate to her, nor lessened the distance towards the mountain. While it appeared to be close, that was in fact the opposite due to the dragon's sharp eyesight which allowed them to see the objects clearly even from a rather long distance.

_My mate… why did you had to chose another way, instead of following me? You can't know this, but I didn't start this race with the intention of being split from you. If only you were here, to fly by my side under the sparkling light of the moon_… she pondered, but thoughts alone couldn't change the situation she was in. She would see her mate when she would reach the waterfall, or when she would decide to go search for him, which was an unlikely possibility due to the vastness of the area.

Time seemed to pass slow for the lone dragoness that was still lost in her thought. Her wings started to ache after the time spent while they were stretched to their maximum, and Rokora could do nothing about it except to endure the uncomfortable feeling. Her limbs also started to get a little numb due to the inactivity and the cold wind, and her tail felt like it had mud all over it that added extra weight. Exhaling in feeling here, the female tried not to pay too much attention to the bothersome feelings and looked around to see if there was any sign of her mate. She carefully scanned the area, but even her sharp eyes couldn't catch a glimpse of her mate. Growling with disappointment, she fixed her eyes on the particular point of interest where she would meet with her mate and flapped her wings a few time to increase her speed.

A bit more time passed and what started as a slight, uncomfortable feeling turned into something really irritating at this high altitude. Her wings weren't faring any better, but her legs and her tail were the problem, mainly due to the fact that she didn't move them at all. By moving her tail, she would slightly change the course of her direction, and a slight change at this altitude was to be taken into consideration.

She was safe to move her legs, on the other hand, as they had close to no effect on her direction and speed, only adding a bit of drag, which was bothersome when flying against strong winds. The dragoness tilted her head to the side and then relaxed her legs muscles that were keeping her limbs close to her body. She let out a deep growl as a feeling of pain traversed her muscles, which were kept incordati for quite a while.

Determined to be rid of at least one of these problems, Rokora moved her legs in various ways, be it slashing, kicking or pushing to alleviate the numb feeling and add warm her limbs by working her muscles and increasing the blood flow that circulated through that area. It worked, and after a short time a pleasant, warm feeling traversed her legs, removing the slight itchy feeling she kept feeling since a while.

The dragoness growled in delight, but in that exact moment a loud, rumbling noise broke the silence that dominated the serene atmosphere. Taken off guard by the loud bang, the dragoness's senses became alerted instantly from their state of relaxation. As a result Rokora became all confused and her whole body twitched violently. In that short moment, the dragoness lost control of her wings and her legs while her senses still tried to overcome from the shock and process what just happened. Her flying path was derailed because of this, and the golden dragoness began to plunge down at increasing speeds.

Growling in fright at the unknown thing that provoked that unexpected sound, Rokora extended her wings to their maximum length and flapped them franatically to pull out of her dive, while using her tail to maintain a steady direction. Her simple method proved to be effective and shortly after she managed to correct her position and resume her flying path.

Her heart beat franatically in her chest as the dragoness didn't recover fully from the shock she just experienced. Looking towards the mountain, which was closer than before, the dragoness tried to calm her feelings by thinking of what she will do when she will touch the ground with her feet.

It didn't take long for the female to get back in control after the fright she just experienced. The first thing she did after calming herself down was to check and see what caused that powerful bang that came out of nowhere. The answer revealed itself as soon as she turned her neck to catch a better glimpse of what was behind her. The light of the moon appeared to stop and illuminate the edges of a mass of dark, heavy clouds that were placed slightly above her threatened to cover the sky and unload their burden? upon the land below. The dragoness roared in panic at the dark mass that moved towards her , occasional lightning bolts and flashes illuminating their true extent? . Not a moment after, the wind seemed to pick up speed and the dragoness realized that she got more than she bargained for what was supposed to be a fun contest of speed and endurance.

Feeling her apprehension level arise due to the gloomy atmosphere that was creating behind her, she quickly turned her head from the menacing clouds and looked towards the bright moon that was shadowed only by a small cloud that covered its half. The peaceful scenery instilled a sense of safety and tranquillity among her anxious thoughts concerning the storm brewing behind her.

The dragoness kept flying at the same altitude, all while trying to wrestle with her feelings and instincts that dictated her to land and find cover in a cave or in the dense forest. Knowing the implications a descent might have, she tried to put her feelings under control, but it was harder than she anticipated. The loud bangs created by the cloud mass behind her were too hard to ignore, and each one of them was taking its toll on the female's sanity.

_If I go down_, I _might lose the advantage of these air currents that boost my speed. Even worse, the wind might blow against me, and if that happens, I will never reach the waterfall before the storm is upon me. Should that happen, I might be forced to seek safety in the forest, and knowing Serkath, he would definitely put his life at risk to find me,_ thought the golden dragoness as her mind kept searching for the best options she could chose from in her difficult situation.

Unfortunately for her, the two options she thought about first were the only ones available. With the wind increasing its speed and the air currents becoming more savage, she had to make a decision soon.

_I'm not that selfish to put my mate's life at risk just because of a small, harmless drops of water, a few bangs and lightning flashes, and I also don't want to spend the night in a cold, wet forest with no one to be by my side to keep me warm. I will reach the waterfall and even search for my mate if that's the case, even if the storm is upon me_! Roared the golden female with conviction, throwing away any remnants of fear that resided in her mind.

The mountain she chose as a meeting place kept getting closer with each moment that passed. By now, the dragoness was flying at an impressive speed, thanks to her own forces and the wind that was blowing from behind. Although her current situation seemed to be bright, her speed came at a price. By making extent use of her wing muscles to proper herself forward, she tired her wings more than it was the case, and this could prove to be a risky trade in the long run.

The weather seemed to get really bad as strong gusts of wind accompanied the already strong air currents. The powerful gusts collided with the dragoness, making her flight much harder than it is normally by either slowing her down or impacting with her on the side, causing her to cum pisca mea se zice… isi pierdea echilibru in aer si era f greu sa se repozitioneze. The wind that seemed to help her earlier now seemed to turn against her as it blew with increased speed, facand un vuiet as it passed around the female's body. It even brought moisture from the dense clouds that built up on her scaled hide, forming small drops of water.

Brave as she was, Rokora couldn't battle against both the weather and her instincts that screamed for her to go down from this potentially lethal altitude. Feeling panic overwhelm her senses, the dragoness roared with fright and angled downwards, tucking her wings close to her body to increase the speed of her descent and reduce the powerful drag that would otherwise rip her wings off.

The atmosphere seemed to get frigid cold as the dragoness descended from the sky at a frightening speed. The trees and the ground become more clear as her altitude rapidly decreased, but she felt like she couldn't take it anymore long before she reached the ground.

Her wing muscles, which were already aching her pretty bad from the effort she put them through seemed to be staked and then roasted on the hottest fire, and the rest of her body wasn't faring any better either. Due to the rapid descent and the already cold temperature, small crystals of ice formed from the water droplets that coated her hide or s-au prelins pana la piele got under her scales. This strange phenomenon quickly drained her body heat and made all of her body feel numb, with her legs and tail being more affected. Her whole body began to sting, and she shut her eyes to protect them from the frigid air.

The dragoness couldn't resist the intense pain and the intense cold and roared her misery, but a choking-like sound came instead of a powerful roar. As this wasn't enough, she began to shiver intensely as her body tried to maintain its warmth.

Miserable and tired, the dragoness saw no easy way out of this dire situation, and the price for doing nothing was fit for her inability.

A loud bang awoke the dragoness from her temporary state of paralysis, her eyes opening instantly as a thunder cracked from the dense storm clouds, who, by the sound of it, got much closer. Reacting more on instinct than will, she broke out of the dive by angling her body to be on a parallel level with the ground. Then, she unfolded her wings despite the intense feeling of pain that seemed to paralyze her in that moment and flapped them a few times to steady herself in the air.

After a really frightening moment such as this where death was the penalty for failure, pain was the least of the female's concerns. Determined to reach her objective as soon as possible and land on the soft ground where she could finally rest, Rokora searched frantically for the particular mountain.

Fate seemed to be generous to her after all the hardships she has been through on this contest, which turned into a race of survival. Not far away from her, there was a large mountain that rose above the forest below. It wasn't one of the highest mountains, but it was different than the others. From its peak thundered down a mass of cold, cristaline water that came down with a frightening speed and created a tumultuous atmosphere, cum pla mea se xice. At its base, a large clearing was leaving place for the rocky banks and the vegetation that grew near the water. Tall fir trees surrounded the mountain, looking even bigger and stronger due to the proximity of the water and the moisture that cuvant the air.

The golden dragoness was filled with hope and happiness at seeing the waterfall that was so far away a few moments ago to be so close now. Her mind drifted to her mate in an instant, and the thought of being reunited with him and basking in his warmth was just the thing she needed to motivate her. Growling weakly, the dragoness flapped her wings with all the strength she could muster, racing towards the waterfall as fast as her wings would allow.

The ground, which never looked better in that particular moment, was rapidly approaching as the dragoness prepared to make her landing. After passing above the treetops of the last trees in the area, she was finally above the clearing where she could finally land on solid ground after the ordeal she spent in the sky. Rokora shifted the position of her wings slightly and with a few beats, she slowed down her speed considerably. Then, she reluctantly extended all her four legs which were previously tucked parallel with her body. A yowl of pain escaped her when she did, for all her legs felt numb and heavy, and every move she did caused her pain. Looking towards the ground below with hesitation, Rokora tried to minimize the distance, knowing very well that she couldn't land properly in her current condition.

Her plans were futile, however, as tiredness and pain prevailed over her other senses and the dragoness stopped beating her wings. Seconds after, she fell down, but surprisingly her falling speed was reduced by her outstretched wings. As soon as she touched the ground with her feet, she collapsed on the ground, her limbs being too weak and numb to support her large bulk.

Feeling like she couldn't even kill a sleeping fawn, the last thing the dragoness did was to coil her body to preserve body heat. Then, she placed her head on the ground, near her flank, where she met her tail tip and exhaled loudly. Shortly after, her eyelids grew heavy and she close her eyes, enjoying this moment of peace. The last thoughts that crossed her mind were still about the sapphire dragon, an image of him cuddled against her and licking her neck with tenderness being fixed in her mind. She desperately tried to cling on the image as it began vanishing from her mind, but a shroud of darkness enveloped her being as she lost herself in the realm of dreams.


	48. Chapter 47 Recklessness

Another thunder woke up the sleeping dragoness with a start. She let out a weak roar as she was ripped from her state of relaxation and looked around frantically to determine the cause of the strange sound. It took a few moments for her to overcome her state of confusion and realize where she was. She groggily put her head back on the ground with the intention of going back to sleep, but it was a difficult thing to do with her whole body aching. The pain she felt in her wing muscles wasn't as bad as before and the shivering completely stopped, but the signs of what she has been through still remained. Her legs and tail hurt a bit as they got warm again, but at least the feeling of numbness and stinging was gone.

_My sleep must have been a very short one, seeing that I'm not completely recovered yet. That storm is a pain greater than whatever I felt during that agonizing descent, _she thought as she looked around, inspecting her surroundings. The sound of raging water was among the first things she could hear, yet it seemed strange that she didn't notice this before. _Considering how I felt when I finally got here, that is anything but surprising,_ thought the dragoness indifferently. She cast a quick gaze at the waterfall and the rocky walls? Outcrops in its vicinity. The water gently washed over the rocks that adorned the banks of the small lake that formed at the mouth of the waterfall. A bit further from her, a river that first formed when the water began cascading down the mountain was snaking its way thorugh the clearing and the trees, its waters cruising gently down the pamantul inclinat. With its large debid due to the amount of water provided by the waterfall, the river was one of the main drinking points in this area and it was also home to a variety of creatures.

Rokora snorted as she looked towards the rivers, memories of her and Serkath playing in its waters invading her mind.

_Serkath…_ the dragoness thought, and she immediately scrambled on her feet, looking around frantically in search of her mate, who obviously wasn't in the area.

_How stupid I am, standing here, reminiscing about the significance of this place and the things I have done when the one I done those things with is missing_! The dragoness thought, growling with indignation as she began to move quickly towards the waterfall.

Much to her dismay, there was no sign of life present near the waterfall nor in its vicinity. Another menacing thunder cracked from the sky, reminding her of the dangerous storm that was quickly approaching this area. She cast a fearful gaze towards the sky that was mostly covered by the same cloud mass she saw earlier during her travels. Only the moon seemed to stand its ground against the giant that was swallowing the area, but its pure, white rays couldn't stop the campaign of this dangerous storm.

A shiver of panic traversed her being at the though of being alone during a storm like the one that almost claimed her life. Her head turned towards the forest as she eyed the large fir trees that would provide a decent cover should the storm unleash its power upon this area. The protection offered by the forest enticed her and she took a few steps towards the trees, her instincts telling her to get out of the open field as soon as possible.

For some reason, the dragoness stopped defiantly in her tracks, shaking her head and growling menacingly, like an invisible enemy would threaten to attack her.

_What am I doing? I cannot flee to safety when my mate might get caught in that terrible storm. I wouldn't be able to stay in his presence and nuzzle his soft, beautiful blue scales if I hide now like a scared deer_ _while leaving him at the mercy of the elements. Worse than that, I would be deemed unworthy of being his mate after he already done so much for me,_ she roared, letting the love she felt towards her mate remove any uncertainty and fear she felt in that moment.

With a new, hardener resolve, Rokora unfurled her large wings in preparation for flight, but that was the wrong thing to do in situations like these. A savage gust of wind that blew from the direction she was facing immediately caught her wings, which caught the wind due to their large span and surface, acting like a paraschute wtf?. The dragoness yelped in panic as she felt her front legs leaving the ground. Her immediate reaction was dig her claws into the ground to get a better grip and to fold her wings back to reduce the effect of the powerful wind blast that would cause her to unwillingly take to the skies. With no time to think of another solution, she did as her instincts instructed her to. A roar of pain escaped her throat as she felt her wings being almost ripped off due to the force exterted on them. Realizing that she fought a losing battle against the savage wind, she slowly turned her body around with the help of her legs so that the wind would blow from her back, nullyfing the pulling effect.

The force of the air slowly diminished as the dragoness changed her position. Feeling a breach in the force that was blowing against her, she quickly folded her wings back and placed them near her body, applying enough force to keep anything like this from happening again.

Terrified of what just happened, Rokora fell prey to her instincts and moved quickly towards the woods that would offer her a much needed protection against the fearsome wind.

By now, the clouds covered most of the sky, including the moon which seemed to vanish without a trace, like it never existed. Lightning flashes illuminated the dark mass of clouds while loud thunders broke the monotonous silence, creating an eerie spectacle in the darkness that settled over the land.

Rokora reached the forest in a matter of minutes, covering the short distance as fast as her legs would allow. She quickly moved past the first trees, which were a bit scattered, and searched for a thick, secluded place that would protect her from the dangerous storm. Breaking a few branches on the way due to her high stature, mainly because of her wings and horns, she found the perfect place to spend her night at. In front of her, surrounded by the large trunks of the fir trees, was a large tree stump, and close to it was the trunk of the broken tree that matched the stump. It was unknown to her what could have possibly happened to the large tree, but it didn't matter as her eyes were fixed on a small, free space where she could lay down and relax. Still reacting on instinct alone, she slowly moved towards that place, careful not to scrap her wings in the branches of the fir trees that hanged at a lower level and used her paws to get rid of the debris on the ground, which consisted mainly of fallen branches and cones.

After she was content with her accommodation, she lied down in the same coiling position and exhaled loudly. Her breathing was still a bit too fast due to what happened earlier, and she was still scared and a bit confused of the speed of which the events were unfolding, but her mind went blanc and she forgot about every one of her concerns as she lay there in her safe spot. It was her self preservation instinct that caused her to act the way she did, but somewhere, on the back of her head, she knew that this was not the right thing to do.

A powerful gust of wind passed through the woods, causing the pines of the trees to rustle as their tips and branches bended heavily under the force of nature. A flash of light, followed by a loud, cracking thunder accompanied the violent wind, but the female's attention lie elsewhere. The wind carried a familiar scent, one that was impossible for the golden female not to recognize.

Her nostrils twitched as she sniffed the air in trying to find out more about the smell she caught earlier.

Growling in surprise, she got up in an instant and looked frantically like she just found the fattest, juiciest deer she could eat. Her eyes fixed themselves on a certain location, and she wasted no more time in checking it out. Leaping from her position, she moved towards that place, a few branches snapping as she passed carelessly between two large fir trees.

Rokora moved chaotically through the woods, bumping into tree trunks and snapping most of the branches that got in her way, like a hungry pack of giant proto dragons was on her heels. She acquired a multitude of scraps on her golden-ish membrane as most of the branches collided with her wings, which were too large to avoid this sort of thing from happening.

After a mad dash through the forest, a loud roar announced her discovery. In front of her lay no other than her mate. Rokora was shocked beyond belief, and by the looks of it the blue dragon was as well, who looked bewildered at her from his laying position. Roaring again, this time in happiness, the dragoness leaped from her position and cuddled herself next to the blue dragon who also growled in happiness as the female pressed her body against his. The male was brought to silence by a couple of quick licks on his snout and brow, and his growling shortly changed to a much softer and quiet growl at the warm contact between the two of them.

Rokora hummed in delight at being so close to the dragon that has been on her mind ever since she got separated from him when their contest started. This time, there was no need for her to imagine how it would be to cuddle next to him and bask in the warmth provided by his majestic form as it was all real. Without giving time for her mate to do something, she began to gently nuzzle the smooth scales on his neck with her snout, going lower with each stroke.

It feels so good to be back by your side, my mate. You probably don't know, but I missed you more than you can possibly imagine on my way towards this mountain. Is there a reason why you didn't join me from the start, my mate? She asked slowly as she continued with her nuzzling, which the blue dragon enjoyed greatly as he stretched his neck to receive the full attention of his mate.

It took a while for the blue dragon to respond as he was more preoccupied with the pleasant feeling the dragoness was giving him. Just when Rokora started to get a bit impatient, he answered back on a calm, soothing voice to maintain the peaceful atmosphere created around them.

It was not my intention to make you suffer. If you did, then you have my deepest apologies. Know that I enjoy every moment when I am with you, and I would do everything in my power to please you and make sure that you are happy. Because of that, I planned to take a small detour so your victory will be assured. It warmed my heart to see you so serious about it, and I didn't want to disappoint you if, in some way, I would arrive first at this location.

Rokora pushed her body against her mate, further minimizing the space between the two of them as she tried to be as close as she could to the one she loved.

Serkath, you stupid dragon, you need to stop worrying so much about my welfare. I like you just the way you are, and there is no need to further prove yourself to be the perfect mate for me, because you already are the best mate I would ever dream of having. Although I really feel special in the moments when you decide to impress me with something, I also want you to enjoy yourself when we are together. Because, when you try to think about the best solution to please me, you might ignore the little details that are truly important. For example, I decided to challenge you at this contest mainly because I want to do something exciting while you flew by my side. What I truly wanted was a flight with you alone, not a competition where the victor is the one that arrives first at a certain location, she said in a low mental voice as she put her front paws over her mate's and wrapped her tail around his, although without much success. She was also done with the nuzzling, soft, tender licks replacing the previous rubbing.

Serkath remained speechless after his mate's reply, and there was nothing he had to say, except returning some of the love his mate showed him.

The female let out a low growl as she could feel the warm, wet tongue of her mate on the back of her neck.

Your silence doesn't surprise me, my mate. It's probably because I revealed too much by saying what I just said, but it's all true. You are someone very special to me, Serkath, and while I flew alone I couldn't stop thinking about you and the hatchlings, which you gave them to me, and that was one of the best things I could ever ask for, she paused for a while, looking into his sapphire eyes, who looked back at her lovingly.

_What about you? What did you do after I announced the start of our contest_? Asked the dragoness curiously as she looked towards her mate expectantly.

The dragon thought a bit about it, but no answer came. Instead, he nuzzled her snout and then placed his head on the female's, which was placed on his front paws, right at the base of his claws.

Your words bring joy to my heart, Rokora, but I was thinking about you and the hatchlings as well. Getting splited up right from the start pained me a little as I longed to fly by your side in the vast, open sky. It was not to be, however, as the timing of your signal caught me by surprise and I got a much slower start than you did. In that moment, I thought that trying to catch up with you will awake your competitive spirit and push you to the brink of your limits to prove your abilities. Instead, I decided that there will be easier to choose another flying path. This way, you would have won anyway without fear of me catching up with you.

The golden dragoness thought for a short while of what his mate said. He was right, in a way, and, not surprisingly, he chose the option that would advantage her, without thinking too much about his welfare.

But that was the interesting part, to test your skills against mine. Then, we would probably get so tired and land anywhere possible to recover our strength. There was no way for you to know this, but it was all a part of my plan. Once you were on the ground I would have attacked you to test your fighting capabilities. It was all so exciting, and we didn't do this for so long! Said the female enthusiastically while twitching the tip of her tail as there was no other thing she do with her mate all over her.

That sounded like a very good thing to do. You really make me feel sorry that I didn't pursue you from the beginning. But lets not allow regret and cuvant to spoil this perfect moment. We still have time to do that after I catch two fat deer for the both of us. You won, after all, and I need to do what we both agreed on when we started, said the blue dragon and he reluctantly started to get up.

Rokora growled in discomfort as her source of warmness began to move. She tried to prevent this from happening by pinning his front legs and tail with hers, but it wasn't enough to stop the large blue dragon from rising to his full height.

There is no need for you to do that, my mate. Let us wait until the storm passes and then get something to eat. I won't let you put your life at risk for two skinny deer that barely have a scrap of meat on their bones.

The blue dragon nuzzled her neck assuringly. I'm not doing this for me, I'm doing it for you. You need as much nourishment as you can get if our mating was successful, and I don't want to let you stay with your belly empty. Nothing will happen to me, I assure you. I will go somewhere nearby, kill two deer and quickly bring them here. It will take but a short moment until I am reunited with you, and then we will both feast on the soft, juicy meat.

The dragoness thought a bit about her mate's offer, but she was still not fully convinced. Her worries were also amplified as pine needles and debris brushed against the two dragons scales due to a strong gust of wind. Worried that her mate was risking too much for her, she growled menacingly as she got up in an instant and darted her head towards the middle of her mate's sensitive neck. Then, she carefully applied a light bite as not to hurt him, but to appear more persuasive and convince her mate that was what he about to do was more dangerous than he could imagine.

_NO! Serkath, you stupid, careless dragon, there is no way I will let you do that! I tested these harsh winds on my own scales when I wanted to go around looking for you and my wings almost got ripped from my body. This is not something you could take on and then give up when the situation gets out of control. It's real, and the price paid matches one's stupidity. The feeling of disappointment and the fact that I was letting you down in that moment was excruciating, and yet there was nothing I could do except abandon any attempts at finding you and seek refuge in the forest. After what happened to me, I don't want you to go through the same ordeal just because I am a bit hungry. All I require of you is that you stay here, by my side, until this storm passes. If you want to leave, then_ _you will have to fight and get past me_, she said on a menacing tone, contorting her lips into a snarl to further emphasize her point, but even if she tried, she couldn't act as harsh and persuasive as she wanted to in front of her mate.

The blue dragon saw right through the transparent walls she built around her lie as he slowly approached his snout to sau towards hers and licked it couple of times, causing her snarl to subside and turn into a soft, docile growling sound.

_That is very threatening, but as I said earlier, I have to do this. What kind of mate would I be if I cannot even hunt for you when you're in need of nutrients? Do understand that as soon as leave, as soon I will bring the deer back to you. The storm is not upon us so I have a slight advantage at the moment that I am not going to waste,_ said the blue dragon with conviction and snatched himself for her grip, but not without any repercussions. The claws of one of the female's paws, which was still on top of his own, dug deep into his flesh at the sudden movement, causing a large cut that was bleeding profoundly. The male yowled in pain as he could feel the sharp claw tearing through his flesh, but he had no time to waste. With all the speed he could muster in the tight corridors formed by the large trees, he started to move towards the clearing, limping and leaving drops of blood in his wake.

Rokora roared in misery as one of her own claws sliced the flesh of the one she loved the most. It felt like she has been clawed multiple times in the same spot, and yet she would take that punishment instead of passing it to her mate. She took a few steps forward in trying to follow him, but stopped shortly after as she realized that there was no use in following the determined male.

The metallic scent of her mate's blood reached her nostrils, and an overpowering sense of guilt engulfed her being. Letting out another roar of misery, she dropped down and looked at the crimson liquid that se prelungea along her sharp claw.

_Serkath, I will never forget what you have done in this moment. If fate has it and you won't come back to me as fast as you said you would, then I will search every corner of these woods, even if I have to burn them to the ground,_ she roared as anger began to seep in due to her mate's disobedience. Although his intentions were good, he could get more than he bargained for from this hunt, and the idea of her mate getting serious injuries just so he could please her horrified the golden female.

She knew from her own experience how dangerous storms could get, and the one that was quickly approaching their location was not to be taken lightly. Once it would reach their portion of land, the chances of her mate returning to her would be reduced to almost nothingness.

Storms were among the few things that dragons were really scared of. Having no natural enemies that would kill them once they reach a certain age, some dragons would become overconfident in their forces and think that if they are the top predator, nothing could harm them. That was a wrong belief among many young dragons, and those who dared to brave a storm, even of medium intensity, paid the tribute, which meant their life most of the times. Most of the survivors didn't come out unscathed: various cripples affected them, making their life a miserable one. With either their wing bones broken in the force of the wind or their limbs twisted at weird angles due to the violent crashes, those dragons needed to rely on others for simple things such as procuring food.

Because of all the troubles the dragons of old had with the storms, all of the modern dragons had a natural fright of anything that contained lightning, thunders or harsh winds. Rokora was one of the lucky few that weren't marked for life after facing the elements, but she didn't experience the full force of the storm that was to come.

The dragoness's anger subsided as she looked above her through the dense canopy. There, mixed with the brown color of the brances and the green of the pines, she could make out the shape of the menacing storm clouds covering the portion of the sky above her.

A strong gust of wind that came from an unknown direction caused the branches of the trees to bow before its might as it traversed the dense forest. Growling in panic, Rokora shielded her head with her wing to prevent any deebree picked up from the forest floor to enter her eyes or her nostrils.

A loud bang caused her whole body to shake, the storm finally unveiling its true destructive potential. Burring her head under her wing, trying to control the feelings of fear that seemed like poison that was slowly seeping into her being.

As she tried to relax herself, the metallic scent of blood entered her nostrils one more time as a reminder of what she just did. As this dangerous situation wasn't enough for the golden female, she also had to live with the thought that she unknowingly hurt her mate, and the wound caused was anything but superficial.

_I can't believe something like that could happen. I just… I just tried to prevent him from doing something foolish, and that had to happen instead. What if he will bear grudge against me after what I did? I might very well cripple his movement with the wrong course of actions I chose to take_, she thought with regret, the image of his mate leaving drops of blood behind still vivid in her mind.

_How will I be able to make up for all of these things? First, he is willing to put his life a risk to provide me with food, and then I reward him with a deep gash on his foreleg. How is that for an exchange?_ She kept pondering, various options and ways to apologize crossing her mind.

A flash of light illuminated the dark landscape, being visible even through her wing membrane. Then, as usually, a thunder followed, although this one wasn't as loud as the others. Uninterested at what was happening around her, Rokora tried to ignore the bothersome bangs and focus on a more important thing, meaning her mate.

_I need to think of something to tell him! A good apology might not be enough after I hurt his paw the way I did, even by mistake. I need something good, something better than words, something…. Grr, what could it be? I cannot think properly with this storm right above my head. _

With her head buzzing with the different possibilities of what to do when her mate will come back, it was hard for the golden female to hear the snapping sound in her vicinity. She kept thinking and evaluating her options until another snap alerted her that something was nearby. Filled with excitement that her mate might be back, the female immediately lowered her wing and lifted her head to check who dared to disturb her privacy. But, much to her dismay there was nothing of interest in front of her, save for a fragile fragment of a branch that broke due to the strong wind. Snarling in anger, Rokora got up and walked towards the small branch as if to make sure that her senses haven't deceived her. The branches that were already on the forest floor snapped under the weight of her large bulk with every step she took.

The female looked around cautiously to avoid missing any details, but there was no trace that her mate's presence might be concealed nearby in the dense forest. The golden dragoness growled in defeat and lowered her body to the ground.

_I never felt so helpless since I was but a small hatchling. How can I track down my mate if I cannot see him nor catch his scent? It's like finding a single deer in this whole forest,_ she lamented, angered that there was nothing she could do to help her mate.

Waiting became excruciating as the time seemed to slow down considerably. Even the power of the storm seemed to diminish as the winds lost a part of their intensity. Resigning with the idea that her mate was on his own and there was little she could do to speed his return, the dragoness coiled her body and placed her head under her wing, slowly becoming oblivious to the tumultuous atmosphere around her.


	49. Chapter 48 Passion

**Author's note: This chapter was some sort of perverted experiment of mine. I wanted to see if I can do draconic lovescenes and well…this is the result. Plenty of details, little emotional engagement. I have a lot of things to say about this chapter that I'll keep for myself. What I WILL tell you is this:**

**The chapter contains MATURE, SENSITIVE and DETAILED information that is best received by those with an open mind. Read it at your own risk. Don't come back to me and be like " Omg Sinitar, what the heck did I just read?" because I won't sympathize with you.  
**

The dragoness managed to get a momentary rest from all her worries before a thunder boomed, alerting every creature of the danger above. Rokora let out a loud roar of frustration as she got up with a start, snarling as she did so.

_Can't I even get a break from all these loud bangs? Every time I try to relax a bit something like this has to bring me in a state of alert, like an unknown predator that is almost upon me. I really start to miss the protection offered by the small cave where the hatchlings sleep, sheltered away from this storm. Only if I knew this would happen earlier, I wouldn't fly in such a remote place that offers so little protection against such a storm. The only thing that's not bitter about this situation is that Serkath is with me and he will be back soon. After he will come back to me, nothing will stop me from doing what I had in mind ever since I left the cave_, she thought, then fell into a contemplative state as she pondered about the wounderful things she was about to do with her mate.

A dim growling sound alerted the golden female that there was another inhabitant of the forest not far away from her location. Reacting on instinct to the distinctive sound of growling , the female turned around, adopting a fighting stance by lowering her body on her front paws and growling viciously, ready to leap at the eventual threat. Her worries were unjustified for behind her was Serkath, carrying two large deer: one in his maw and the other one on his back. The dragon, taken by surprise by his mate's reaction, dropped the deer on the ground and growled back at his mate, emiting a deep, defensive growl in response.

Rokora relaxed her tense body at the sight of her mate, the fierce snarl she displayed earlier vanished in an instant. She took a quick look to check if he managed to come back unscathed, and he did, save for the injured paw that was raised above the ground. Content that her mate was just like before, without any injuries that would threaten his life, Rokora thought about a greeting fit for what he body was still in the same position though, and, although she was extatic that her mate got back to her, she still didn't forgot about his disobedience that caused her to be worried sick about her mate's safety.

Bringing her strength into her hind legs, the female pushed herself from the ground and pounced on the unsuspecting blue dragon. The distance was too large for the female to fall right on top of him. However, she touched the ground near the male, then took advantage of the male's distraction and used her front legs to push him on the ground. A yelp was all that could be heard before both of the dragons fell on the ground: Serkath due to the balance issues that have arisen once the female pushed him, and Rokora due to the fact that much of her force was exerted on her front paws, which met the air as the blue dragon fell.

Rokora quickly got up and growled happily as she looked Serkath into his eyes. _You cannot even imagine how nervous I was during the time you were gone. The storm could unleash its full potential in every moment and if that happened the chances of you coming back here were slim. Worse than that, you could be fatally injured and there was no way I could help you as I couldn't even locate your scent. What have you been thinking when you decided to brave this weather all by yourself, my mate?_ She asked on a cuvant, yet loving voice at the same time as she began to nuzzle his neck affectionately.

_I apologize for going against your word. I simply couldn't sit there idly knowing that you carve for the soft, juicy meet these deer provide. It's my duty as your mate to take care of you, even if sometimes the situation becomes dangerous. We cannot know how long we will be grounded here due to this storm, so I thought that it would be better to hunt now and have something to eat rather than miss this opportunity and then wait for a long time. I understand your worries as I have been questioning my reasoning as well, but I have enough experience with these harsh winds_, answered the blue dragon with a hint of regret in his voice, which Rokora immediately picked up.

_You don't know what you are saying if you believe that experience can be of any aid when it comes to a storm. My parents have taught me that and I experienced it myself when I made a quick descent from a high altitude. The frigid winds chilled my wings to the point where I thought that I wouldn't be able to move them and crash into the ground. You took an unnecessary risk when it was not the case, and you went against my words even when I threatened you. I will not speak any more about your decision, but from now on, all I ask of you is that you stop exposing yourself to such risks just because I'm in need of something. You cannot possibly know how much I would suffer if something bad would happen to you, and I prefer to avoid even thinking about that possibility. You are too important to me, Serkath, and I would be lost without you,_ said the golden female and lay down on the ground near her mate, waiting for his acknowledgment.

The blue dragon exhaled loudly, apparently lost in his own thoughts. Realizing that he needs some time to process what he just heard, Rokora began to inspect his body closely to see if he really came out unharmed from his hunt. There were no wounds she could see, big or small, and his pristine blue scales didn't bear any scratch. The only wound that was present on his body was the one on his paw, which was covered in a layer of dark red, coagulated blood. The deep gash stopped bleeding, but it still didn't look good. This was the first time where Rokora could see from a short distance the extent of the wound she caused to her mate. Sure enough, there was a deep, somewhat vertical wound that extended on almost all of his paw. The scales that were supposed to protect the dragon from the physical damage were torn and bended, exposing the soft flash to the unforgiving sharpness of the female's claws.

Instinctively, the golden female extended her neck and began to lick at the bloodied paw, obtaining a soft growl of pain in response. The metallic taste of the red substance and the knowledge that she was licking her mate's blood caused her to grimace, but she continued to clean it by licking its sides. After she was done, she slided the tip of her tongue across the gash. The male dragon's growl became louder and pushed the female's snout off of with his own, then retracted his paw slightly to interrupt the contact.

Although this was not something she expected, Rokora had an idea that something like this could happen. Injuries like these were extremely painful, and she knew that Serkath's was in the same category since he avoided walking on his right foreleg.

_I can only guess that your wound must hurt terribly, and I deeply apologize for causing this to you, even if it was unintentional. You know well enough that I will never cause you any harm in good conscience, even when we fight. Still, this had to happen and there is no way to undo it. All what I can do to earn your forgiveness and repair what I have done is to take care of your wound. Will you allow me to do it?_ She asked, still ashamed of her deeds/

The blue dragon licked at her snout encouragingly. _What kind of stupid question is that? Of course I will allow you to tend to it, if that is your wish. There Is no need to feel bad or blame yourself of what happened, my mate. This injury came as unexpected as it happened, and I don't hold you responsible for it. Lessen your worries, for it will heal in a short time, even if it looks quite bad. It's not even that painful, after all,_ he said calmly, but Rokora knew that what he said wasn't exactly true, his limping and his actions when he licked his wound being a testimony to it.

_You don't lack experience when it comes to calming a female in need, Serkath. I feel much better knowing that you don't really hold me responsible for crippling your movement, even if you should. You truly are one of the most amazing dragons that roam this land, and I'm proud to have you as my mate_, she added, grateful for her mate's understanding. Then, without wasting any more time, she began to tend to his wound with soft tongue strokes.

Serkath growled with contentment at the praise he just received. For a dragon, a praise of its skills or cuvant was one of the best things he could receive from another dragon.

_As I am to have you as mine, Rokora. Else, I wouldn't bother carrying these heavy deer back to you_, he added teasingly and began to lick the smooth scales that covered the golden dragoness's chest.

The female let the teasing pass by, as there were more important things to attend to. After a couple more licks, she removed her snout from her mate's paw, which was now clean of the adrk, red substance that covered it, the gash being now clearly visible.

Serkath retracted his paw and sniffed it, inspecting the extent of the damage done.

I'm aware of the fact that it doesn't look good for now, but it will heal soon. I took good care of it, added Rokora, poking the blue dragon in the side with her snout.

_You are right, my mate. I just took a quick look at it, nothing more. But enough about that bothersome wound, I brought these deer all the way here, and I don't plan to let them stay there_, answered the blue dragon and rolled his body on the ground so he would be able to get up on his feet. Rokora also got up and headed towards the two deer that were separated by a small gap.

_Which one should I pick?_ She asked, licking her snout at the sight of the tasty morsels.

_That choice is yours, my mate, although I would suggest the one close to you as it felt eavier than the other one_, answered the blue dragon as he moved towards the other deer, sniffing at the blood that covered the ground around it.

_Just what I expected from him_, thought Rokora as she looked towards her mate, who tore into the carcass and dipped his snout in to feast on the internal organs.

Rokora looked at her deer, which lay unmoving on the ground, at the base of her paw. I'll come after you shortly, she thought and moved towards the blue dragon, her tail tip swishing from side to side in anticipation of what was to happen.

The blue dragon, who was lost in his feeding frenzy, didn't even notice the golden female that approached him.

Carefully not to startle the blue male, Rokora approached his location slowly and gave him a long lick on his bloodied snout.

Serkath released a growl of surprise at seeing his mate so close to him, when she was next to the deer last time she saw her.

_Is there something wrong, my mate?Why Is it that you're not eating? If the deer that I brought doesn't please you, I can find another one, said the blue dragon, looking curiously at the dragoness who looked into his eyes. Or you can have mine, although it's a bit eaten,_ he added, shifting his view back towards the bloodied mass which represented his deer.

_I couldn't care less about this stiff deer. It's you I want, my mate, and I already waited more than it was necessary for this_, she said, growling with lust as she wrapped her tail around the male's hind leg. Then, she began to clean the side of his snout and his cheek as he approached the deer to take another bite.

Serkath looked back at her, puzzled by her actions that although they didn't make much sense, he enjoyed them greatly.

Rokora took notice that her mate was a bit taken off by her actions, but she continued, approaching her snout to his and licking at it gently.

Growling in pleasure at the affection showed to him, the blue dragon slowly laid down and closed his eyes. Knowing that her mate finally surrendered to the affection she showed him, Rokora continued to lick his snout until it was completely cleaned of the viscous red substance. Then, after she finished, she went lower and began cleaning his pristine white claws. A warm shiver traversed her body as something warm brushed against the scales on the back of her neck, running across all of its length. Realizing that Serkath wasn't completely selfish as to bask in the affection she showed to him, Rokora released a soft growl and resumed cleaning his paws.

She finished later than she expected due to her mate, but it was not something she regretted. With a loud growling sound, she reluctantly got up, unwrapped her tail from her mate's hind leg and turned around so she was facing the opposite direction. Her mate's wings, hind legs and tail, whose tip was moving from side to side and occasionally twitching came into view. Letting out another soft growl, she aimed with her snout towards her mate's left side. She poked her mate lightly in the side where his wing started, and he lifted his large wing slightly which was exactly what she wanted. As soon as the clear, velvety membrane was out of the way, she began to nuzzle and lick her mate, obtaining soft growls of contentement in response. She continued to do so until she reached his hind legs, which ended with his bloodied claws. The dragoness lowered her snout and began to clean the claws of the right hind leg of her mate. She finished shortly after, but as soon as that happened her body shuddered and she growled with lust as she could feel the snout of her mate brushing against her left flank, so close where her nether regions where.

Realizing that her mate found out what she was probably up to, Rokora decided that it was futile to postpone the inevitable. Feeling more and more aroused at the thought of what would happen after she would set the things in motion, the dragoness began to slowly nuzzle her mate's hind leg. Her slow, yet firm strokes of her snout were sure to please the blue dragon, who let out a deep growl and twitched his leg.

Knowing that her mate was really enjoying what she did, the female decided to offer him even more as a reward for all what he did for her. Continuing with her nuzzling, she went up with each stroke until she reached the upped part of his leg. Then, she brought her head under her mate's bulk and began to nuzzle the scales of his underbelly that surrounded a certain area.

The blue dragon twitched his tail and emitted a deep, long growl of delight. Realizing that she probably touch a soft spot, the female also growled with contentment and continued her treatment. She almost made it to the desired area when a wave of pleasure crippled her body, releasing an involuntary growl of pleasure from her throat. Her body and legs tensed, her wings stretched and her tail wrapped its tip around something as the pleasant feeling traversed her body, starting with her hind quarters as something warm brushed against her private area. Having an idea of what was probably happening, she immediately lifted her neck and turned her head to see for herself, but another wave of the same, pleasant feeling exploded from her nether region. Growling with ferocious lust, the female closed her eyes for a short moment, enjoying the short burst of pleasure. A short while after, she opened them only to see her mate with his snout dipped under her underbelly.

_Serkath, your mind is as sharp as it ever was, and you're much quicker than I expected,_ but this was my plan all along, and I intend to please you the way you pleased me with you're your words and actions, she thought, slightly angered that Serkath beat her to it and made the first move, she darted her head to the region between his hind legs and gave it a long, wet lick.

As expected, a loud growling sound which was similar to hers, only deeper, came out of the blue dragon's throat when she did that. Pleased with her quick thinking, the female continued to lick that area a couple of times, until a small bump of his scales started to appear. Nuzzling that area, she could feel something moving under the scales. She stopped when another wave of pleasure overcame her as the blue dragon was not sitting idly, and shortly after she could see the tip of her mate's member coming out as the protective flap that covered that area retracted. Growling with lust at the sight in front of her, she quickly licked the tip of it a couple of times. The member enlarged even more as it continued to get out, being tensed due to the female's actions. The male let out a low roar of unbridled lust as his whole body tensed up, his hind legs and tail shivering due to the intense pleasure.

Realizing that this was enough to get her mate aroused and ready for the next part of their mating ritual, the dragoness got up and then turned her body around. Her mate's head was the first thing that came into view, the blue dragon looking at her with only lust for something present in his deep blue eyes. Rokora growled happily at seeing her mate's lust filled eyes and licked his snout a couple of times.

_What do you think of this, my mate, as my plan has finally been unveiled?_

The blue dragon thought a bit, apparently still lost in the pleasure he felt earlier. Then, Rokora could feel the tail of her mate intertwining with hers as he replied, _Out of all the possibilities, this was the last thing I would have expected from you. But, after all that happened and with the storm right above our heads, I don't regret that you set in motion. If this is what you wish, then I would be more than happy to comply._

Rokora was filled with happiness at her mate's words and at the prospect of yet another mating.

Growling and rubbing her body against her mate's enticingly, Rokora took a few steps forward, then lay down and exposed her belly to her mate. The blue dragon spent a moment to look at the beautiful scales of her underbelly before he aimed with his snout towards her nether regions.

_My mate, that's enough. I am more than ready to mate with you, so there is no need for you to keep doing that,_ she said cuvant but her words gone unheard as her wings stretched to their limit due to the shiver of pleasure she felt.

After sniffing and licking at her underbelly a few more times, Serkath retracted his head and with slow steps he moved towards his mate.

_You can consider us equals now_, he added on a humorous tone and licked her mate's snout and neck.


	50. Chapter 49 Mating talk

**Author's note: It's another lengthy one, folks, but bear with me please. We will get to the interesting bits soon. Very soon.**

_This was a most welcomed change after all the troubles I've been through since we.. no, I decided to fly towards this location, and only the thought that I have you by my side until this savage storm passes makes me feel overjoyed. In the end, the difficulties we faced to be here in this exact moment, doing what we did earlier, paid off_, said the dragoness as her licking came to a stop, only to be replaced by a soft, loving nuzzling of her mate's cheek.

I _agree with you, my mate. Although I took some unnecessary risks when I decided to hunt for us in such harsh conditions, I am glad that nothing bad came out of it. Now, that I look back towards that moment, I realize that I could have been in serious trouble should the winds accelerate their speed, replied the blue dragon_, relaxing himself in his mate's display of love.

Rokora let out a short growl of aggression and gently nipped at the blue dragon's sensitive neck, causing him to wake up from his enjoyable resting state with a loud yelp.

_It's perfect that you realize how much you could have risked when the need for food was not dire. I would have had to remain here, alone, waiting for you until this storm would pass, and being alone in a moment like this is not something I want to experience. There is a reason you are my mate, Serkath, and such you shouldn't be separated from me for more than it's necessary_, answered the golden dragoness with an edge of worry in her voice as she licked his cheek lovingly.

No words came from Serkath as he turned his eyes away from his mate, interrupting the contact between them and bowing his head in shame. _I apologize for disappointing you like I did, my mate. I guess I let my feelings cloud my rationality when I took the decision of going hunting. Although I knew that there are some risks involved, the only thought I had in mind was to fulfil my duty as your mate and keep you well feed, no matter the circumstances_.

Serkath's words deeply touched Rokora, who let out a saddened growl despite the cheerful atmosphere that was created around them after they have mated. _Silly me, what was I doing, scolding my mate after we just mated? Its true that I want him to stop putting his safety at risk when I'm in need of something, but I have an eternity to tell him that,_ thought Rokora with regret as her sparkling golden eyes were fixed on her mate.

_Don't blame yourself for what you did, Serkath. What happened has happened, and it's best to put it behind. There will be another occasion when we will discuss about this, but for the time being lets not spoil the moments of joy we shared together since you came back safely and with two fat deer that will provide us with nutrients_, said Rokora soothingly as she stretched her neck towards her mate, nuzzling his cheek lovingly.

The blue dragon couldn't help but release a loud, loving growl at the contact with the dragoness's warm snout. _I can find no words to describe how grateful I am for your understanding and the unbridled love and care you show towards me. Maybe I sometimes do reckless decisions and go too far to please you, but a fine female such as you deserves way more than that._

Rokora barely had time to think of a reply as the blue dragon darted his head and licked her snout with a long, passionate lick before he turned his attention towards her neck.

The female hummed in delight as her mate's warm tongue made contact with the scales on her neck.

_I feel quite the same about you, my mate, but rest assured that I won't work you up too hard. My demands are not as harsh as you may think, and so far you haven't let me down_, she said slyly, her thoughts drifting to the earlier mating.

Serkath appeared not to understand the meaning of what she said as he continued to lick her neck, his snout going up and down with each delicate tongue stroke.

Displeased with her mate's sluggishness, the golden female lowered her head and with a hard poke of her snout she pushed her mate's head. The dragon growled lightly at the sudden interruption and looked towards his mate questioningly.

_I was referring to our earlier mating, Serkath, and by the looks of it you didn't catch any hint of what I thought in that moment_, she said sharply, trying to appear as imposing as she could be in front of her mate.

_Not surprisingly,_ Serkath saw through the mask she was putting up and let out a light growl before he gave her a quick lick on her snout. Maybe I did not understand the meaning of your words, but that does not mean that I wasn't thinking about the same thing, my mate, replied the blue dragon, causing Rokora to growl lovingly in return.

_You don't cease to surprise me, Serkath, even when I think I know you better than I know my own son. Still, what we did together was truly unique, and we have to do that again, and soon._

Serkath pressed his snout against the female's forehead, nuzzling it gently. _You got me cornered, my mate. You know it's hard to resist mating with such a beautiful dragoness such as you, least when you're tempting me. _

Rokora growled in delight as she moved her head past her mate's snout and nuzzled his neck. The lone thought of yet another mating with her loved one almost made her scales ruffle in delight.

_That's exactly what I would expect from my mate, Serkath, but know that it's not only you that desires to mate when the opportunity presents itself. Sometimes, even looking at your dazzling blue scales and your pristine white claws and at the impressive form of your bulk makes me crave for that something. You males always think that it's the female that attracts and entices the male do initiate the mating ritual, but sometimes it's the other way around,_ she said tauntingly as she looked intently at one particular scale on the male's neck that seemed to be more clean and lustrous than the others.

Serkath growled in happiness, both at the compliment of his blue, sparkling hide and the soft rubbing motion his mate applied with her snout.

I_ can_ _find no equivalent in mere words to describe the honor your words bestowed upon me. It's truly something unique to know that my own mate, whose life I treasure more than my own, thinks so highly of my physical attributes,_ he said solemnly as he cast a quick gaze to inspect the beautiful-yet-resistant-sparkling-blue-scales that covered his body, looking particulary at the ones that adorned the side of his body.

_I am truly content that you took that compliment to the heart, but I didn't say it with the intention to boost your sense of pride, my mate_, she said on a slight harsh tone, her tail tip brushing against the male's flank.

The female obtained the desired reaction from her mate as the blue dragon quickly turned his large horned head, his sparkling blue eyes staring into hers.

_I apologize if you interpreted what I did differently, for it was not pride but curiosity that made me inspect the scales you admire so much,_ added the blue dragon.

Rokora prepared to reply when the stream of her thoughts was cut by the mental voice of his mate.

_However, that's enough about the scales. What I wanted to say before this discussion took another turn was that the female plays a large role when it comes to the mating ritual. You probably don't know this, but the scent a female releases from her genital area when she's ready to mate is almost irresistible to a male dragon, with the mating season only amplyfing this effect,_ said Serkath on a loving, yet serious voice as he kept staring at the golden dragoness.

Rokora released a dim growling sound as something stirred near the back of her body. Although her mate was staring into her eyes, his mind was thinking of other things as the lower end of the male's tail snaked its way towards the part where her tail started.

The blue dragon's flexible tail almost reached her haunches before the golden female put an end to his plans by placing her tail on top of his, pinning it.

A low, deep growl came from the blue dragon when she did that, but she paid no attention to it as she thought of a fitting reply.

That is truly one of the most crafty excuses you came with to augment your repliesedit. _How would a female's scent be more different than a male's during the mating season? If you are right, then how comes I haven't noticed any change when we first mated., just when the season started?_ She asked, licking her mate's snout teasingly. Although the female knew very well of what was her mate talking about, she decided to put him to a little test for entertainment purposes.

The blue dragon turned his head slightly and snorted a puff of smoke before he resumed the eye contact with his mate.

_I was not saying that a female's scent is more different than a male's, be it in intensity or alta chestie. You are well aware that every being that lives on this land has a unique scent that differentiates it from the other individuals of its species, and dragons make no exception._

The blue dragon stopped for a bit, his nostrils twitching as he sniffed the air.

_What I wanted to say was that there are certain elements present in a female's scent that are meant to entice a male dragon. It's nothing new that a dragon's body, be it male or female, goes through different kind of changes when the mating season is about to start. The female's reproductive glands begin to secret a more significant quantity of a special substance that makes the males feel more aroused in the presence of a female. Something similar also happens in the case of a male, who will feel more encouraged in actively pursue a mate if he's alone, or mate with the female if he already spent some time in her presence and deems her fit to make a good mother,_ concluded the blue dragon as he sneaked his head towards the female's neck, rubbing against lovingly.

Rokora growled in pleasure at the affection showed towards her, but out of a sudden she sifted her body, detatching herself from the pleasant rubbing of her mate.

_You're very perceptive about anything that concerns the mating season, my mate. I am ashamed to admit that your knowledge on this particular subject is more refined than mine, but I found no suitable explanation for my initial question_, said the female teasingly, placing her head on the ground.

A low growl of frustration escaped from the blue dragon's throat, making Rokora suppress a small flame that escaped her maw as she restrained herself from nu laughing please, da ceva asemanator

_You are quite difficult sometimes, but that's also one of the reasons why I think my life would be senseless without you, my mate. Now, to finish what you started, I cannot possibly know how you felt during the mating season since I am male, but I am positive that something did happen._

A loud thunder that revebrated through the land stopped the blue dragon, who shuddered at the unusual sound. Rokora was also alerted by the sudden noise, but she kept her composure, eager to see what her mate has to say.

The blue dragon, sensing that something is about to happen soon, cuddled next to his mate mai tre putin expanded si editat: pozitia lor, cum erau inainte, dak rokora protesta etc.

It _was early spring when I experienced this mating season on my own, and you know it very well since we were inseparable back in those times. It's quite hard to describe how it happened or what I exactly felt, but after a few more light-and-dark cycles several slight changes began to happen. First, I suddenly felt like I had way more energy than I did in the past, and this restless attitude only prepared me for what was to come next_. _You remember how I, out of a sudden, became more playful and interested in you? It's true that you acted quite strange yourself, but I didn't mind that as I enjoyed playing and hunting together._

The blue dragon suddenly stopped as he looked into the fiery eyes of the golden dragoness.

_Are you sure you want me to tell you all of this? You know as well as I do what happened during the mating season and the outcome of what we did._

The dragoness snarled slightly_. It doesn't bother me at all. Do continue, for this is most interesting to know how my young mate felt at that time._

Serkath licked her forehead and laid his head next to hers. _I will do as you wish, and I will not hide anything from you, even if I should_, said the blue dragon cunningly but he was brought to silence by a hard prod from the female's snout.

Growling slightly at the contact, the male continued, _those were some of the most memorable experiences I went through, and this sudden interest in you slowly turned to something else. Another change happened that I did not notice it right from the start as I needed time to adjust to it, but your scent became more enticing with each passing moment. It was like an inexistent rope that kept me close to you, since every time I went hunting on my own I craved for you and the scent you emitted. And that was not the end of it. It gradually built up in power, and I soon found myself unable to be away from you for more than a few moments. Everything we did we did together, but I didn't regret any of it._

The dragoness looked expectantly at the male as he stopped for a short while. Growling with eagerness, she urged him to continue.

Serkath agreed.

_These weird changes that occurred and partially changed the way I behaved seemed to stop there, until a few more dark-light cycles passed. In one such moment, I woke up beside you with a strong desire to do what the male of a species is supposed to do to perpetuate its species. Without opposing those sudden urges, I slowly made my way behind your curled body like I was guided by an invisible force. When I was behind you, I couldn't help but inhale the copious amount of scent that permeated the air. Then, something that I didn't even expect happened, for this_… the dragon suddenly stopped as a forked lightning brazed the sky, illuminating the dark landscape and revealing the heavy mass of clouds that was gathering above.

The gusts of wind seemed to get stronger as the power of the storm slowly increased like it prepared itself to strike down with all its might. Three long, cobalt lightning flashes appeared to split the sky into pieces as they appeared in a short succession one after another. The two dragons further cuddled into one another, feeling the need of protection in the harsh weather conditions that began to show their true potential. An earsplitting thunder wracked the land, reverberating through the earth like a small mountain that collapsed before the might of the elements. The dragons roared loudly as they curled together and used their wings as a measure to shield themselves from the upcoming dangers., but they were anything but safe.

The harsh wind that savaged its way through the land constantly brought debris from the ground which constantly impacted with the bodies of the two dragons, with the trees bowing before its might. Some of the younger trees seemed to lose their ability to stand their ground as the wind bended them to such extent that they appeared ready to collapse and fall on the ground.

A few cracks could be heard in the vicinity as some of the branches couldn't whistand the harsh conditions of the fierce storm. Alarmed that she might be the target of a loose branch, Rokora removed her head from under her wing and inspected her surroundings. The ground was littered with fallen pine needles and young pine cones by the strong wind, giving the appearance that they had a life of their own as they moved erratically on the ground. Fortunately, there were no big changes in the vicinity of the two dragons such as fallen branches, being a sign that they chose a fit location to relax. The thick branches of the large fir trees that were located above the two dragon's heads seemed to resist just fine against the weather, although they didn't come out unscathed from this conflict. A few emerald needles have been stripped from some of the thin branches and a part of the cones have dropped to the ground before their time was right due to the unforgiving force that manifested its strength.

Growling with apprehension, the golden dragoness removed her stare from the branches located above her and poked her head under the golden and blue wings, with the golden one being on top. An unusual feeling of safety soothed the female as she dipped her head in the warm and protective environment created by the wings of the two dragons. She gently nuzzled the snout of his mate, whose head and a part of his neck was hiding in the temporary shelter they created.

_I looked around and I could see no possible dangers that could cause any harm to us. We chose this area quite well, as the trees are strong and they offer a certain degree of protection against the wind and the water drops, should they begin to fall down from the sky._

The blue dragon emitted a dim growling sound and closed his eyes, I cannot say I am content with all these disturbances that distract me from what I have to say, but I will continue, for we have nothing better to do in this moment, he added calmly.

Rokora gently placed her head on the ground somewhere next to her mate, eager to learn more of what her mate had to say.

_Like that moment couldn't be weirder than it already got, you shifted your body and your tail, exposing a certain region that stirred my interest. Feeling more encouraged me, I sneaked my snout somewhere near your lower belly as I felt more encouraged to do the only thing I had in my mind in that moment. A couple of moments later and my expectations were confirmed as a wave of your scent hit me, making my body shiver in response. With a savage lust for mating you that took over my senses, I had no time to think If what I'm doing is right as I clumsily moved forward in an attempt at mounting you from behind._

The dragoness barely suppressed snorting a puff of smoke in surprise when her mate revealed what he truly wanted to do to her.

_Is that so, my mate? Do you really wanted to mount me while I was sleeping?_ She added teasingly, obtaining a growl of protest from her mate.

_I don't know what got me in that moment, my mate, but believe me when I say that I was confused as well. It was my first mating season and such I had little knowledge of what was going to happen._

The dragoness acknowledged with a dim growl and waited for her mate to continue.

Serkath, seeing that his mate didn't plan to reply, continued what he had to say.

I slowly made my _way to the upper parts of your body as I placed my own body correspondingly above yours, ready to start what I lusted for to do in that moment without thinking of the eventual consequences, if they would happen. I slowly lowered my hind legs to facilitate the start of the mating, but right when I was about to start you shifted yet again, putting an end to my irrational plan. Panic overwhelmed me as I suddenly thought what I was about to do without your consent and I removed myself from you, feelings of guilt prodding at my consciousness, _said the blue dragon calmly, keeping his composure despite the nature of the information he just revealed to his mate.

Rokora noticed that his mate was feeling a bit uneasy, despite the mask of seriousness and calmness he put up. She found out that he probably expected her to react more differently in response to what he just revealed.

But, instead of attacking at her mate and accusing him for doing what he did when she was unaware of her surroundings, the dragoness moved her snout closer to his and gently licked him on his forehead.

_There is no reason for you to feel guilty or uneasy for what you did, Serkath. Your actions and desires were completely justified as the mating season was upon us. These things were bound to happen sooner or later, in one form or another. Know this, that if you did decide to mate me in that moment, chances are that I wouldn't ward you off, but encourage you to proceed,_ she added lovingly as she laid her head next to his.

Serkath hummed in delight and continued with what he had to say, deciding that it would be best to keep the comments for later.

_Without waking you up, I took off to the skies in an attempt to clear my thoughts and reflect on what exactly happened back there. Know this, Rokora, that even if the mating season has a strong grip on us and makes it almost impossible to refuse to mate with a dragon of the opposite species, we can still suppress our urges, like I did with mine. Although it's incredibly hard to oppose this when your instincts and feelings tell you otherwise, it is possible, probably because nature has it that two dragons must deem the other dragon as a fit mate before mating._

Rokora growled in acknowledgement and waited for her mate to continue.

_My mind was still a bit blurry from what transpired back in the cave, but as I got farther away from your location and breathed in the fresh air I realized that I could think clearer. I realized back then that one of the most important factors that contributed to how I behaved was your enticing scent. However, my urges haven't vanished, and they compelled me to go back to you, which I did. I got back to your cave and gently woke you up, without mentioning anything of what happened before this_, he finished, exhaling loudly.

_Serkath, you should have told me what you experienced in that moment as I would have definitely helped you to go through these most awkward moments_, she said teasingly as her tail swished from side to side, brushing against her mate's every so often.

Out of a sudden, a dripping sound of a liquid falling on something solid caught the attention of the two dragons, the female especially as she lifted her head from under her wing. A cold water droplet splashed on her snout at the impact with the hard, lustrous golden scales. Growling in frustration, she quickly hid her head under her protective wing.

_Getting a moment of peace is quite a challenge during a storm like this. First, there is the wind that annoys me to a great extent, then there are those sudden bangs that alert me everytime they happen, and now there are these tiny drops of water that fall down from the sky. What will happen next?_ Growled Rokora with frustration as she laid her head down.

Serkath twitched his tail as a particular drop of water fell on its tip, making Rokora twitch her own in the process.

_It's not something that I wished for in a moment like this, but it cannot be helped. All we could do is wait until it stops, which is not one of the brightest prospects, but at least I have you to keep me company,_ said the blue dragon as he looked at her with one sparkling blue eye.

_That is true, my mate, but don't let me, nor this rain, keep you from finishing what you had to say before these pesky interruptions_, added the dragoness with a hint of curiosity in her voice.

The blue dragon agreed with her and continued reminiscing about his past.

_Every moment spent after that was quite a challenge as I couldn't think of anything beside mating you, even if I didn't really knew from where to start. I tried to wait for you to make the first move and even ask you about it, but I was too young and too fearful of asking such a direct and important question. Back then, I believed that you were not ready to mate, and I was completely wrong since the different clues and signs were pointing quite the opposite of what I believed._

Rokora let out a dim growl, slightly amused of Serkath's indecision_, It is hard for me to believe that such a selfless and brave male such as you had troubles in finding a way to mate me. Serkath, you silly male, if you only were a bit more brave and decided to interpret the situation differently than you did, it would have been much easier for you to turn your dreams into reality. Didn't you think for a short while that there was a reason of why you felt like that?_

The blue dragon thought for a short while before giving an answer.

_I thought about different ways to approach you, but none of them seemed fit at that time. Understand that I cared deeply about you, and I didn't want to do anything foolish that would make you reconsider the choice of a mate. Disappointing you was the least thing I wanted to do_, he said and moved his snout closer to Rokora's.

Rokora quickly licked he snout of her mate, deeply impressed by what he said. _Serkath, I knew that you cared about me, but I did not know the true extent of your feelings for me. And back then we haven't spend a lot of time together, so we didn't care so much about each other as we do now. But you… , she paused, losing her words. I can find no way at the moment to say how proud I am to have such a fine mate, so continue with what you have to say_, she added mischievously.

A dim sound, which was increasing in power with each moment began to fill the tumultuous atmosphere as the rain droplets assaulted the forest bellow.

The two dragons didn't seem affected as the droplets, which increased in numbers, dropped on their scaled hides, splashing at the contact with the hard surface. Water seemed like it couldn't affect any part of a dragon's body as the two mates appeared to be sleeping peacefullt, cuddled next to each other. However, the weather was going to prove them wrong.

The harsh wind, which alternatively increased and dimmed in intensity, accelerated the speed with which the water droplets fell, making their mass seem larger than usual and their shape sharper. Augmented by the effects the wind had on them, the droplets splashed against the delicate membrane of the dragon wings relentlessly, making it seem like a merciless rain of ice shards.

_It gradually became more and more hard to fight against my instincts and the strong desires they pressed upon me. While I could control myself up to a certain point during the day, distracting myself with different activities to do with you, the nights lost their serenity and peacefulness as my rest was taken away by my urge to mate. Before of this, I was delighted to sleep beside you and share the warmth of your body, but now it turned into an excruciating ordeal in trying to suppress my dire sexual needs._

_This is not something you shouldn't take seriously, my mate. Although it may sound quite amusing to you, I was put in a really difficult situation with no easy way out. Falling asleep was a most difficult challenge when I slept beside the one I could mate in that exact moment, something which my instincts urged me to do. In some of the occasions I was craving so much to fulfil my desires that I slowly removed myself from your warm embrace, so I could move near your hind quarters. When I got there, I wasted no time in dipping my snout in a certain region to inhale the sweet scent that permeated the area. That was quite a mistake on my part for I slowly started to lose control as I began to lose myself in the unbridled lust this smell induced. Finding myself more aroused and encouraged to advance towards the next step, I couldn't help but lick that area a couple of times. It wasn't just the smell, but also a strange substance that oozed from that area that made me go wild with lust. Finding myself unable to stop myself from licking that irresistible substance, I cleaned every trace of it that got on your beautiful golden scales. It took all my willpower to suppress a roar of lust as I suddenly lost myself in the frenzy of pre-mating._

_Maybe you are right and I should do it right in that moment, but the only thing I was afraid off was that you may find this revolting, to wake up with a dragon in heat above you, eager to get the things started. To escape the strong grip of my instincts, my desires and the pleasant aroma that meddled with my senses, I quickly bit my foreleg hard enough to draw blood. It took a lot of concentration not to growl in pain, but I found that to be easier than not mating you. You must understand, my mate, that my mind was focused only on one thing at that time, and I couldn't be more grateful when , even for just a small moment, I thought about this plan of stopping what I was about to start._

_Limping on my foreleg, I slowly made my way towards the side of your bulk and laid down slowly so I won't wake you up. I don't know why, but an immeasurable feeling of frustration seeped into my being the moment I abandoned my plan to mate you. I felt like I could destroy the cave completely and level the entire forest due to the inexplicable rage and the frustration I felt in that particular moment. Scared and without knowing why I felt the way I did, I shut my eyes and tried to put my tumultuous feelings in order. It didn't work the way I wanted it to, but as I opened my eyes and looked at the dragoness that was peacefully sleeping beside me, a feeling of calmness slowly washed over me and I was finally able to drift to sleep._

_Events continued to repeat themselves, a vicious cycle of lust and frustrations that only made this situation harder and harder until, one nigh you left me alone so you could go hunting. I was patiently waiting for your return, all while trying to think what I would do when you would come back. As before, the same thoughts kept playing in my mind, accompanied by the lust and crave your dim scent caused. My whole being screamed for me to go and mate you right in that moment as I felt I couldn't resist these urges anymore, but instead I focused my attention elsewhere as I began mauling and breaking a large tree. I unleashed my whole fury and frustration on that tree that nothing remained of it shortly after except little fragments and splinters which were spread all over the place._

_I began to think that I am in control again as those urges seemed to diminish a bit, allowing place for other thoughts rather than the ones that constantly occupied my mind and the worries I had to cope up with. In my foolishness, I believed this to be something too weird and inexplicable and I even thought of flying away, but the thought simply disgusted me. I couldn't leave my precious mate alone, even if I would have to face countless proto-dragons to remain by your side. So I simply awaited your return, thinking about what would happen when you will arrive._

_Unfortunately for me, it didn't take you a long while to return, something which I would sense as your scent increased in intensity. As expected, the urges returned and in the back of my mind I knew that it would be a much uninspired choice in unleashing my fury on the environment to distract myself, so I moved towards you. Every step I took increased the lust I felt for you and your warm body tenfold, and I even wanted to back down, but I couldn't. Coming to a consent that from now on it was impossible for me to restrain my raging urges, I surrendered myself to the pressing instincts that told me only one thing: to mate, and do it in that exact moment. _

_Abandoning all my rational thoughts, I embraced my instinctual side as I quickly neared you and showed no restraints in expressing my tumultuous feelings and fiery passion that build up until that moment. After a most pleasing moment in licking and nuzzling you, I turned my attention to something that would finally satisfy my urgent needs. With alacrity, I darted my snout past your front legs ( femela state ape haunches) and sniffed and licked wildly at your lower belly, where the source of the scent resided. Encouraged by the powerful scent, and with no visible objection coming from you, I wasted no time in retracting my snout and instinctively push you on your belly. You complied with my actions, but I was not done yet. Feeling encouraged that you accepted all my advances, I didn't hold down in finally doing what I've been thinking off for the past few light-dark cycles. With unbridled lust and courage? for what would happen next, I finally positioned my body correspondingly and then, without restraints, entered you._

_That was all about it, my mate. I wasn't very gentle when I pushed you on your side the way I did, but I quite lost the control of my actions. We males become encouraged with each passing moment to mate with a female when she's receptive and in the mating season, but it's also your scent that is a big part of all this cycle. So tell me, how did this happen from your point of view?_

_More or less the same_, Rokora added and lowered her head on her paws. Sleep tugged at her senses, and she did nothing to resist it.


	51. Chapter 50 Returning home

**Author's note: Dorinth PoV, mates. Enjoy!**

The outskirts of the village finally came into sight, their beautiful magnificence untarnished since he last left the village, almost a week ago. Nothing seemed to have change in his absence, save for his own personality, perhaps. Eraniel, his best friend, had turned against him when he least expected, and he didn't know how to react when he would face the winged creature slayer once again. Would he feel angered by his actions and retaliate accordingly, breaking their friendship forever? Or would his regret for not trying to understand him better would come to the surface, like a drop of fish oil in a far too wide ocean of raging feelings.

He did not know, but neither his thoughts, nor his worries would hinder today's progress. The orange, dying sun was beginning its descent at the horizon, creating a beautiful speck of shades and colors on the clear evening sky. Traveling was the only thing he had done ever since his companion had abandoned him, walking through isolated and bush covered paths to conceal his presence from one danger that meant death from above. The perilous journey through hilltops, undergrowth and thorny bushes sacked most of his stamina, along with tearing his tunic and brown leather pants apart. However, the rugged leather outfit was not an immediate concern for the lone silver haired elf. His other, more desperate necessities such as food and water occupied a top priority into his mind, blurring his thoughts from anything else, except a particular thought that kept piercing through his mental defenses with restless vehemence.

After his panting subsided and legs losing their stiffness, the elf continued his walk through the forest while he uncomprehendingly stared at the wooden fence that surrounded the village of Taelmarlis. This was where his journey ended, the place where the same cuvant story has planted its vile roots, growing into ivy so thick that no friendly advice, no kind words would save his friendship with Eraniel. But it all belonged in the past now, a mere nuisance meant to pester the weak minded with dim hopes of restoration. Yet how would he be able to forgive the one who blatantly declared his undying resolution of chasing a fading dream, disallowing anyone else to guide him in his search?

A single sigh escaped the helpless elf whose mind inadvertently swayed towards the same subject. He was tired, too tired to keep pondering about it. During his seven days travel, Dorinth has lost the notion of time while he skillfully took advantage of the concealing shadows and the verdant trees to mask his presence from unwanted creatures. By the time he reached the plains, his provisions were all but gone, and lingering in open ground could mean death to him. To make sure the winged creature would not find him easily, he ran swiftly through the plains at night when his clothes blended in with the thick grass. His judgment and healthy calculations had helped him to reach Taelmarlis safe, a trait much needed among elves who wanted to become hunters. However, Dorinth never wanted to become a hunter, even if his aptitudes served him well.

As the two guards stationed on each side of the gate came into view, Dorinth had accelerated his pace, a feeling of happiness overwhelming him. For the first time in three days, he would finally have something to eat and clear water to drink. The guards threw him strange looks, but none of them tried to stop him from entering the village.

After so much time spent in the wilderness, Dorinth acquired a more savage look due to tiredness and lack of nutrition. His dust filled and ruffled silver hair was sprinkled with brown dots, while his bony cheek bones seemed to protrude out of his face due to tiredness. His azure eyes, however, have not lost any of their previous splendor and kindness, not even after an endless array of trials.

As he walked towards his house, he curiously glanced around at every elf that passed by him. Some of them lowered their head when his eyes would meet their, disturbed by either his looks or his inquisitive stare. The once boisterous and crowded village has degenerated into a silent haven as night approached, most of the elves searching for the comfort offered by their beds after a day's work. By turning left, Dorinth entered? the main path that was leading to the circular center of the village. The houses on each side of the road were big and impressive, but none of them belonged to him.

The numerous booths and the ever alarmed merchants were all but gone, leaving an empty hole into the heart of the village. With the Festival of Hunt coming to an end, every merchant loaded his wagon end left towards a distant village where their goods would attract many customers. The only exception was a lone booth where an agitated older elf frantically moved back and forth, cutting the sinewy meat with hard swings of a meat chopper. Even if an impressive pile of meat accumulated on the right side of the booth, no pleasant smell of cooked meat came from the tiny blaze that seemed to have no purpose, save for the heat it provided.

Having no other choice to sate his hunger, Dorinth moved towards the elf who turned around to face him, asking hurriedly, "Do you accept seasoning plants and herbs for a hearty piece of meat?" The butcher measured him with his stare and replied quickly, "I do not trade with the likes of you." His attention immediately shifted towards the meat and resumed his monotonous task. Disheartened by the negative answer, Dorinth calmly removed the knapsack from his back and emptied a bunch of pleasant smelling herbs on the booth, staring into the eyes of the butcher with a piercing glare. The merchant's face immediately lightened as he said with a pleasant tone, "Appearances, however, can be deceiving. What can I get for you, young hunter?" Dorinth's arm limply pointed towards a medium sized piece of meat, a faint whisper escaping his lips, "That one."

Without even looking back at him, the butcher put the meat on fire, and after it was cooked properly, he handled it to Dorinth, a most satisfied smile wrinkling his lips. The ravenous elf snatched the meat immediately and turned his back at the greedy elf. By the time he reached his small cozy dwelling, the elf was well fed and his water skin had been refilled from the central well. Lazily, he extended a hand to pull the door open. The wood creaked slightly and submitted to a greater force as the door stopped to the side. A smell of wood mixed with an old tint of dust greeted Dorinth as he took refuge from the cold night air into his cabin. Far from extravagant, the small house was parted into two unequal rooms. In the more spacious room, a round cedar table with an empty vine basket on it occupied the center along with two craftsman chairs dug under it. The pelts belonging to different animals decorated the wooden walls, offering it a rustic appearance. blab la descricion

With tiredness threatening to take over his senses, Dorinth shuffled towards a chest from which he pulled out a brown leather tunic and a pair of tan leggings. He immediately discarded the old tunic and leggings in a corner as he equipped the clean and whole clothes. Before the last trace of light vanished from the almost dark sky, the elf crashed onto his cot where he fell asleep shortly after.

The iridescent and warm rays of dawn crawled upon Dorinth's face through the window as the sun rose into the sky, announcing a new day. Uncomfortable with the blinding light that peeked at his eyelids, Dorinth covered his arm with his face, groaning annoyingly. Try as he might to return back to sleep, the harm has already done.

Grumpy because of his premature awakening, the elf muttered something under his breath and got onto his boots, swaying lightly on his unsteady feet. With half opened eyes, he shuffled towards the nightstand and sprinkled water across his numb face, the cold liquid rousing his senses from lethargy. It felt wonderful for Dorinth to have a proper meal and sleep comfortably in his bed after the adventure he had been a part of ever since Eraniel decided to chase a winged beast. Even if his legs were sore and ached, Dorinth yawned widely and stretched his body, bones popping as he did.

Feeling lazy and devoid of energy, he wanted to get back to sleep, but when he bended his body slightly to watch the position of the sun through the window, a jolt shocked him savagely. _The sun is three palms up in the sky, and this day marks the ending of the Festival of Hunt!_ He thought, anxiety crawling up his stomach, knotting it with tension. Feverishly, he ran his hand through his shoulder-long silver hair and pushed the door open, smashing it slightly in his haste.

Outside of his cottage, there was little commotion, save for a few excited younglings that sparred with wooden sticks and yelled at each other like two mortal enemies. Such fervor put a smile on Dorinth's face as he walked towards the center of the village with a single purpose in his mind. Usually, the last day of the Festival of Hunt was celebrated with a big feast, a bountiful commemoration of the first hunter who has slain a wolvern and became king through his feat.

As his steps carried him closer to the circular center of the village, Dorinth realized that the preparation must have started before the sun penetrated the ominous darkness. Numerous tables have been put side by side to accommodate the number of elves, and an impressive number of chairs were laying underneath each table. Because the space was limited and the number of elves was significant, the medium sized tables were positioned in lines, each line being constructed by a table in the middle and two on each side of it, creating a compact mass of wood that would soon be filled with plenty of food.

Dorinth jerked to the left as two elves suddenly appeared behind him, carrying even more tables to complete a third line. By the looks of it, three lines was the best they could do, as the festivity required its own special place. The custom says that the most significant trophy would be impaled in a wooden stick in which the chosen hunter would carve his name, surrounded by blistering bonfires.

Only the ones that have earned the hunter title in the last celebration were allowed to organize the celebration this year while also providing the much needed meat for it through their skill. Because of that, the preparations were going slow, but a jittery and uneasy elf was constantly gesturing his indications, yelling often times to emphasize his irk with their effort. Dorinth frowned slightly when he realized that this unpleasant elf was the head hunter, leader of the Festival of Hunt. Among his different duties, it was his obligation to bear a list with the names of every young elf that wanted to become hunters. _I wonder…_ he thought questioningly as he approached the head hunter with slow steps, trying to find the best way to address the older one.

He was wearing a simple black leather tunic and similar dark leggings, an outfit that looked far from extravagant. A wolf head rested above his hair as a symbol of his position, but it looked more uncomfortable than imposing and it shadowed the elf's facial features. Wanting not to disturb him, Dorinth approached from his side and nudged his arm slightly, obtaining a jolt of panic from the elf who immediately stopped the monotonous talk. The frown on his face and the glare in his eyes were signs that he appeared greatly disturbed by an interruption, but Dorinth returned him a similar stare and asked politely, "Good fortune, master hunter. May you lend me your aid with a matter of great importance for me?" His request caused his frown to deepen, and for a moment Dorinth was afraid that this elf would shoo him away. After lifting a hand in the air to an elf who looked at him questioningly, the head hunter's face lightened, the previous frown disappearing.

"My apologies, young hunter. This celebration has to live up to its past glory, and only I, through my vision and grandeur, can see that it is properly attended," he said proudly, holding his head high. Dorinth was put aback by his reply felt his thoughts meddling because of the elf's self esteem, but he quickly recovered his composure.

"I'm not a hunter, but my companion is and I would like to find out if he had returned in time for the trophy selection," he confessed. The head hunter narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow in bewilderment before he turned around and beckoned Dorinth to follow him. "Tragic is the fate of reckless younglings who overestimate their power. The way of the hunter is a witty one, young merchant." He mumbled in a low, almost inaudible voice while he carried Dorinth through the lines of tables as he headed towards one of the luxuriant and spacious houses. By now, a tinge of irritation began to grow inside of him as the head hunter associated a wrong profession to him once again. Just when he was about to open his mouth and confirm his sayings loud enough to make himself noticed, the head hunter reached the door and pulled it open, beckoning him to enter.

Dorinth complied and moved to the left when he entered the spacious yet dull room, allowing the hunter enough room without getting in his way. descricion la cum arata camera. Avea multe articole vanatoresti, arcuri si chestii pe perete, nush

"Many of our agile and bold soon-to-be hunters are missing, brave warrior. A disturbance occurred in the flow of the Festival of Hunt, and I fear that they might not return by nightfall." The saddened, yet solemn voice of the hunter sent chills that rippled through Dorinth's entire body. Shuddering involuntarily, he looked towards the scrolls on the table with insatiable curiosity and asked fearfully, "How many had failed to return?"

The hunter shifted his gaze towards the scrolls, "We will let them speak for us." While he was patiently searching through the musty scrolls, Dorinth felt a deep feeling of regret and sadness overcome him. His suspicions have been confirmed, yet he desperately wanted this elf's confirmation of the truth. Seeing that his slow and slightly trembling hands were not doing any progress, he said firmly, "Eraniel is his name." Then he was silent. This shocking information has taken him by surprise, as he always imagined Eraniel to possess the necessary skill to survive. When the prospect of never knowing what happened to his once good friend hit him, a foul mood darkened his soul, and Dorinth felt like securing into his hut and meditate on his thoughts were it not for the abrupt exclamation of the hunter.

"I fount it, steadfast warrior! Your friend hunter has not returned," he then abandoned his scrolls and moved towards him, placing a steady hand onto his shoulder as a consolation for the bad news. "Do not feel saddened by the response I gave you. The searching party that I have sent will return shortly." The hunter tried to sketch a smile, but failed to do so when he probably realized how he truly felt.

"I am neither a warrior nor a merchant, master hunter, "Dorinth said grittily as he jerked his body to remove the hand lay on his shoulder. Without allowing the hunter the chance to even understand the nature of his reply, he thundered through the door, saying with dislike, "May the stars watch over you."

"Good fortune, nush zi o profesie" the hunter yelled from behind. Such irritating forgetfulness annoyed Dorinth slightly, but he seemed to pay no attention to anything else but his thoughts while he dashed through the crowded paths, skillfully avoiding any elf that got in his way.

When he finally reached his cabin, he stormed inside the cozy and protective dwelling and crashed into his bed, sighing loudly. His mind was a churning ocean of thoughts, raging from the moment when he met Eraniel until their confrontations, when his good friend turned against him. _It's the path he had chosen… _he mused while staring at the ceiling blankly. aici se termina chappy

Dorinth continued to ponder Eraniel's most recent behavior to try and find an answer to his own boiling questions. _The roots of evil have grown thicker ever since the death of his parents. It was inevitable that he would try and escape the sphere of suffering by doing what he thought is right. We have no control over our destiny, and his was has been no different… _he mused. Dorinth turned his head left, looking at the clear blue sky through his window. Everything was so quiet and eerie, contrasting with the inner raging battle that was taking place inside his mind. He felt regretful and sorrowful that he wouldn't have the chance to see his friend again, to try and mentor him like he used to. Even if the searching party offered him a glimmer of hope, Dorinth was certain that Eraniel would never be found.

Finding no relief from his tumultuous thoughts while spending the whole day inside his hut, Dorinth sighed his frustrations and lifted his lean body off the bed. Instead of consuming himself over a matter that would only make him feel worse, he decided that he would help the hunters prepare for the upcoming celebrations. By keepings his body and mind preoccupied, Dorinth hoped that his heartache and regret would slowly diminish as he searched for sanctuary in work.

Even from inside his cottage, he could hear the loud voices of quarreling elves and the high pitched laughter of the younglings who played near his house. After he shuffled his way out of the monotonous and slightly shadowy hut, Dorinth was once again greeted by the warm rays of the sun at noon. As he looked around impassively, he noticed the same young elves he had seen earlier, only that they were now chasing each other and laughing. Such sight would delight any elf, but his inner dejection had left a void stain in his mind, devoid of any happiness and joy.

He simply made his way to the cheerful center of the village, where even more elves had gathered by the sound of their mixed and loud voices that created an ambiguous chorus of endless tasks giving, advices and scolding. The latter was particularly noticeable as the older, more arrogant elves were constantly displeased with the work of the young and confused hunters.

His attention focused on the booming agitation ahead, Dorinth almost fell to the floor as his legs buckled awkwardly when an elf that helped another carry a table hit him on the side with his back. Thanks to his quick reflexes, he avoided a most embarrassing scenario.

"Apologies, fellow hunter," said the one responsible for the incident as he passed by him, sketching a friendly(sin) smile. Dorinth tried to return the friendly gesture without animosity, but he was too slow. Having turned his back on him almost instantly, the two elves continued to talk about their hunting experiences as they moved towards their destination slowly, not even affected by the incident.

_Now I can't even walk properly_, he thought bitterly as he dug his chin in his chest, trying to control himself better. After he reached a conclusion, the shouts, yells and good will returned to the same high volume, almost irritating his ears. By maneuvering himself through the increasing number of elves, Dorinth entered the center of the village where the preparation were hectic as ever. Only a handful of elves were still bringing tables and chairs, and as Dorinth turned his head to the left, the head hunter entered his field of vision. He was closer to him than he anticipated, but luckily, several young hunters were keeping him preoccupied with their questions and requests.

Dorinth wiped his face with a palm and sighed as he realized that all this bustle would not offer him any inner peace. Just when he was about to leave, he saw a gesture of the head hunter with the corner of his eye. Thinking that he probably gestured towards the other elves, Dorinth turned around and stepped hardly on the soil with his left foot when a yell shackled his movement.

"Young warrior, come here!" Such simple words collapsed a mountain on Dorinth's vulnerable mind. Irritated and with a foul mood, he wanted to go and pretend that he didn't hear the request directed at him, but the least he wanted was to look like a fool in front of the younger elves. Frowning slightly and clenching his fists in frustration, he whispered a curse and moved towards the head hunter with fast and firm steps. The other elves greeted him warmly, but his almost inaudible greeting brought some awkward stares upon him. All what he wanted was to get on with it and leave this place as soon as possible, but apparently the head hunter had other plans.

"Brave warrior, I didn't get your name, but would you like to assist Aneldor with the preparations for the upcoming celebration?" he asked kindly, facing the tall, slightly muscular brown haired elf of the group. Even if he wanted to refuse, the kind smile and the warm gaze of the named elf made denial impossible. By gathering himself, Dorinth replied, "I will be delighted to."

As soon as words left his mouth, the head hunter rushed towards him and wrapped his arms around his ribs, hugging him in front of everyone else. Taken aback by such positive reaction, Deleith smiled wryly, his eyebrows lifting slightly. The other elves smiled at him, but Dorinth was almost sure that Aneldor barely restrained to escape a chuckle. After what seemed a long and very awkward moment, the head hunter released him and brought a hand upon his shoulder, a proud look on his face.

"You will make a great warrior one day, young one." For the fourth time in a row, Dorinth wanted to contradict him, but he restrained himself the moment the hunter dismissed the rest of the elves in his own agitated and peculiar way. "Why are you still here? fa ceva misto

Dorinth bowed his head and prepared to leave, but a faint poke on the arm summoned his awareness. As he raised his head from the ground, he saw the same friendly face of Aneldor who looked at him inquisitively. "Are you really a warrior? You don't quite look like one," he said while his eyes inspected his body, making him feel more than awkward.

"That's because I am not a warrior," Dorinth replied and resumed walking, but his companion interrupted him yet again. "Apologies, but that's not where we are supposed to go." Finding no other way around but to give up his introvert attitude and embrace what seemed like an opportunity to temporary forget about Eraniel, Dorinth pat his companion on the shoulder and smiled in embarrassment. His action delighted Aneldor, who briefly pointed at one of the big houses with his finger.

"As a hunter, it is my duty to aid the head hunter. We will start by transporting fruit baskets from that depository house to the tables." He looked quite merry and content by doing such dull and boring tasks, but Dorinth didn't feel like spoiling his mood just because his was already down. To try and create a more casual bond between them, he added, "My name is Dorinth, and I am glad to have the chance to talk to a hunter."

Aneldor's face lightened and smiled once again before he entered the house, signaling Dorinth to do the same. The moment he entered, he was greeted by the pleasant and sweet smell of fruits, but slightly surprised because of the interior. What looked like a normal house on the exterior was dull and almost matched a warehouse in the inside. The owner has probably moved to another village, thus abandoning the house to a better purpose than let it acquire dust and deteriorate over the years.

Its design was far from intricate. On the left and right sides two single windows allowed a glimmer of light to penetrate the surrounding darkness and offer the elves enough light to avoid tripping around. Numerous bloated sacks occupied the outer parts of it, along with a pile of wooden boards on the far left corner. Most of the middle of the room was filled with tables on which resided a plethora of fruit baskets, awaiting for the elves to deliver them outside. When no other elves entered the building, irritation and disappointment crept over Dorinth when he realized that it was up to them to do the entire job, which could take quite a while. One positive factor was that he at least had an enjoyable company, and there was much to learn from a hunter that has already been through the challenge.

A loud enough cough snapped Dorinth from his reverie when Aneldor eyed him and then shifted his gaze towards the basket. He smiled with half width at his companion and picked a basket of his own before they carried them outside and placed them on the different tables, as Aneldor suggested.

The repetition of this cycle allowed the two elves to get accustomed to each other. Being the more excited one about meeting a younger elf, Aneldor told Dorinth about how he hunted a huge boar last year, and that he was almost named the bravest hunter were it not for another elf who stumbled across a boar of the same species, only larger. Dorinth found himself captivated by the way he was describing the encounter; even if it was something trivial, his words made it sound like an unbelievable feat of cunningness and courage.

While not coherent and enthusiastic as Aneldor was, Dorinth has in turn told him about why he wasn't a hunter and the reason for his foul mood. However, he only told him that Eraniel and he had split after a quarrel and that his hunter companion hadn't returned yet. Even if Aneldor sounded like a pleasant elf, Dorinth wasn't keen in sharing an intimate and delicate experience to someone who he had just met.


End file.
